Destino
by ShTee24
Summary: Sakura es una estudiante de medicina reconocida y tiene una vida normal, sin embargo un desastre natural o tal vez... no tan natural, hace que su vida cambie y se de cuenta que las coincidencias no existen, que todo es obra del destino. NARUSAKU
1. Trouble

**Bien, esta es mi segunda historia NaruSaku. No se si ya habían leído "Amor Secreto" pero esa fue mi primera historia por si quieren leerla... **

**Pero bueno. Espero y les guste esta historia, empieza con algo de SasuSaku pero créanme que no es la pareja principal.**

**Espero sus opiniones.**

* * *

><p>Los altos zapatos de Sakura repiqueteaban por el pasillo del edificio de departamentos en el que vivía. Tenía una entrevista de trabajo en el centro y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde, así que tomo el ascensor y bajo desde el decimonoveno piso hasta el lobby.<p>

Eso de vivir sola era todo un lío, pero Sakura Haruno siempre había luchado por independizarse de sus padres y de todos, nunca le había gustado eso de depender de la demás gente, le gustaba sacar su dinero y pagar sus cuentas y demás con su propio sudor. Así que a la edad de los dieciocho ni más ni menos se fue de la casa y comenzó a pagar sus estudios ella sola.

Sabía que aquel edificio de departamentos no era el mejor, pero era más pasable que el primero. Había tenido que soportar horribles goteras, un baño que no dejaba de oler horrible por más que lo lavara, había tenido que dormir en un colchón y hacer tarea en el suelo. Pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo y se consiguió un mejor trabajo, pudo comprar más muebles y vivir más o menos bien. Sakura vivió por dos años ahí, hasta que junto lo suficiente como para comprar un departamento en una zona media-alta, donde se sentía a gusto.

Aunque podría decirse que más que solo "a gusto". Toparse con la negra mirada del vecino que vivía al frente se estaba volviendo aún más placentero que una copa de vino tinto al final del día o un buen libro de lectura.

Sakura alzo la mano para parar un taxi. Sonrió abochornada al ver que un taxi se detenía casi al instante, se subió a él y le dio las indicaciones.

-Hoy parece ser uno de los días más calurosos de todo Japón, señorita-Decía el conductor mientras Sakura optaba por recoger su largo cabello rosado en una coleta alta, dejando algunos cabellos largos surcando su rostro.

-Si ¿Verdad? Odio el calor-Dijo Sakura haciéndose aire con la mano. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía que el sudor no tardaba mucho en presentarse, y tenía una entrevista en un lugar importante.

La chica abrió la ventana y se dio cuenta que el aire que entraba al auto era caliente, así que la cerro.

-¿No tiene aire acondicionado?-Pregunto Sakura.

-No… Lo siento señorita.

Sakura trato de calmarse y miro por la ventana. Tal vez si pensaba en otra cosa, el calor se le olvidaría y dejaría de sudar.

Sakura estudiaba medicina en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Tokio, tenía una beca de más de la mitad del porcentaje de la colegiatura. No conocía lo que era reprobar una materia ya que llevaba las mejores calificaciones de casi toda la población estudiantil de medicina y se había ganado tanto la simpatía tanto como el odio de varios compañeros. La Haruno, siendo bonita, tenía a algunos chicos tras de ella, pero ella nunca se había enamorado de ninguno, hasta que conoció a Sasuke.

Su vecino.

No tenían una relación formal, pero por primera vez en su vida se conformaba con que Sasuke tocara a su puerta de vez en cuando, le pidiera una taza de té y terminaran haciendo el amor hasta cansarse.

Sakura nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sasuke a donde iban con aquellos besos furiosos, porque tenía tanto miedo de asustarlo y que jamás volviera a sentir su piel deslizarse sobre la suya. Le daba tanto, pero tanto miedo perderlo que prefería solo escucharlo dormir plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor como un par de locos.

Sasuke era serio, tenía una mirada que podía congelar a cualquiera y una piel suave. Nunca lo había visto sonreír abiertamente pero se conformaba con aquella sonrisa de medio lado que siempre le mostraba cuando comenzaba a quitarle la ropa. En realidad no sabía mucho sobre él, solo sabía que estudiaba algo sobre empresas y que tenía una pitón como mascota. A ella no le gustaba agobiarlo con preguntas porque siempre que trataba de saber más de él, tomaba un semblante extraño, le daba la espalda mientras fruncía el ceño, se iba y no volvía hasta después de varios días.

-Aquí estamos señorita, empresas Uchiha-Dijo el conductor. Sakura sonrió y le pago.

La pelirrosa se bajó del taxi y camino hasta el enorme edificio. El empleo era el ser la asistenta personal de uno de las cabeceras de la empresa, pero la paga era fenomenal y por más extraño que pareciera no requería estar ahí nada más que tres veces a la semana.

Sakura entro al edificio y se encontró en un gran vestíbulo, frente a ella había tres secretarias atendiendo llamadas, y la gente pasaba de un lado a otro hablando entre sí o por teléfono. Ella iba vestida con una falda ajustada que le llegaba hasta dos dedos arriba de la rodilla de color azul marino y una blusa de botones color blanco, llevaba un saco que hacía juego con su falda pero hacía tanto calor que lo dejo llevaba en su brazo al lado de su bolso color negro. Llego a donde estaba una de las secretarias y le pregunto sobre la entrevista, ella le sonrió amable y le dio indicaciones para llegar.

Entro a uno de los elevadores ahora que sabía que era en el último piso y junto con varias personas, sintió el aire acondicionado. Entrecerró un poco los ojos sintiendo el aire fresco en su cuero cabelludo y en su rostro al fin. Las personas que iban en el elevador hablaban sobre cosas del trabajo y como la habían pasado el fin de semana, mientras Sakura se daba ánimos mentalmente. En aquellos momentos se encontraba de vacaciones de la universidad, después de un año entero sin vacaciones, ese año decidió darse un pequeño respiro de dos meses.

Al llegar al piso, tomo una postura erguida y camino a paso firme hasta la pequeña sala donde la habían citado. La puerta estaba abierta y se dio cuenta que tenía bastante competencia, había al menos diez chicas más que ella.

Trato de verse serena mientras todas las miradas de las chicas se clavaban en ella y tomo asiento al lado de una de ellas. Ninguna hablaba.

Sakura era una persona sociable, amable y hasta sonriente. Pero su genio era lo que mantenía a toda la gente al margen, su temperamento era de los peores que las personas podían conocer jamás, si la hacían enfadar o hacían algo que a ella le parecía que iba en contra de sus principios. La pelirrosa había estado en varios equipos de deportes, desde niña le gustaba ensuciarse y jugar futbol, pero a la edad de los trece le tomo un gusto especial a las artes marciales y al _kick boxing_.

Aunque odiara recordarlo con toda su alma, siempre fue el blanco de miles de ofensas y de golpes a lo largo de su infancia. Ella sabía más que nadie que la gente odiaba todo lo que no podían comprender o que simplemente era diferente, así que ella, naciendo con cabello rosa era diferente y la gente no comprendía porque.

La familia Haruno no era toda de cabello rosado, de hecho era una cada varias generaciones y justo a Sakura le toco ser la elegida para portar el cabello rosado.

Era una anomalía que los doctores no lograban comprender, ya que los pigmentos que encontraban en su cabello eran normales, no tenían ninguna falla y no causaba nada malo, pero era muy extraño. Sakura siempre fue el blanco de burlas de todos los niños de su generación, le lanzaban bolas de papel, le decían cosas hirientes y algunas veces hasta llegaba a casa con un ojo morado. Había estado sola casi la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo hija única. Hasta que conoció a Ino Yamanaka, una niña que entro a mitad de año en cuarto año de primaria.

A Ino no le gustaba nada la manera en la que la trataban, así que por primera vez en su vida, Sakura fue defendida y consiguió una amiga.

-Sakura Haruno-Pregunto una mujer atrayendo la atención de la chica, Sakura alzo la mano y se levantó del asiento, de nuevo todas las chicas del lugar la voltearon a mirar-Es su turno.

Sakura hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó hasta ella, la mujer le abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-Tu eres Sakura Haruno…-Dijo un hombre con una voz grave, miraba atento una hoja mientras mordía un poco una pluma, luego levanto la mirada y ambos se sorprendieron. El chico era casi idéntico a Sasuke, su vecino, con el que tenía sexo desenfrenado varias veces a la semana y del cual estaba enamorada, así que le robo el aliento. Sin embargo, aquel hombre se veía más grande y su cabello era aún más largo que el de Sasuke. Tenía la piel un poco más bronceada que su vecino y unas pestañas un poco más rizadas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué bien te va ese nombre con el cabello que tienes!-Dijo alzando las cejas, luego le alzo la mano y le mostro una sonrisa.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura tomando su mano.

-Muy bien, toma haciendo Sakura-Dijo amablemente indicándole un asiento frente a él-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

Ella lo acepto y sonrió un poco.

-Usted ya sabe el mío-Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja, a lo que Itachi le sonrió un poco y asintió.

-Muy bien…-Volvió a decir leyendo su hoja-Tienes bastante experiencia con las computadoras, sabes hablar el inglés al cien por ciento ¡Wow!-Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia ella-Eres una cerebrito-Dijo alzando las cejas.

Odiaba que la gente la llamara de esa manera, pero estaba en una entrevista así que solo sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Me gusta mucho tu curriculum-Dijo asintiendo-Pero dime, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?-Pregunto juntando sus manos.

-Para ganar dinero y pagar mis estudios-Dijo ella, haciendo que Itachi soltara una carcajada.

-Muy directa, excelente-Dijo anotando algo sobre su hoja-¿Tienes pareja?

Ella parpadeo algunas veces. En todas las entrevistas preguntaban aquello, si tenías hijos, pareja, familia trabajando ahí y demás, pero en realidad no sabía que contestar. Sasuke y ella no eran novios formales, de hecho no estaba segura de que fueran algo más que personas que disfrutan el sexo… Aunque ella si sentía algo por él.

Aquella pregunta despertó en ella una sensación de malestar. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ser su amiga. Sasuke nunca la buscaba para algo más que sexo o algunos besos apasionados. Nunca habían salido, nunca habían comido juntos y jamás se habían dicho algo como "Me gustas" o "Te quiero" ni mucho menos "Te amo".

-¿Difícil de explicar?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, Sakura lo miro algo sorprendida e Itachi suspiro-Todos llegamos a tener algo así… Ya sabes cuando no estas segura en qué punto estar con tu pareja y eso. Pero no te preocupes, solo quería saber para seguir el protocolo, pero si quieres puedo saltarlo…

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No importa Uchiha-San, estoy soltera.

Itachi asintió y anoto algo más.

-¿No tienes hijos?

A Sakura siempre le sorprendía cuando le preguntaban aquello, pero sabía que había muchas chicas de su edad con hijos buscando trabajo.

-No.

Itachi volvió a anotar algo mientras asentía y la miro.

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero acostarme contigo?

Sakura frunció el ceño y abrió un poco la boca. Muy bien, necesitaba el trabajo pero no era ninguna arrastrada.

-Yo solo vine aquí por trabajo, Uchiha-San, y si este es el ambiente de trabajo que existe en las empresas Uchiha, no lo quiero-Dijo temblando de rabia, debía de controlarse y no ser tan grosera, así que tomo su bolso y su saco para irse de ahí.

-¡Tranquila!-Dijo Itachi divertido. Sakura se volteo hacia el alzando una ceja enfadada.

-¿Cree que soy un chiste?-Pregunto apuntándolo con el dedo índice-Yo puedo romper cada hueso de su cuerpo si me lo propongo-Dijo roja del coraje.

Aquello no asusto ni un poco al Uchiha, sino que lo hizo reír aún más.

-Estas contratada-Dijo dejándose caer en su silla-Tu serás mi nueva asistenta, comienzas la próxima semana-Dijo volviendo a tomar la pluma para anotar algo en una hoja.

Sakura se quedó ahí, petrificada, aún lo apuntaba con la boca medio abierta. Luego se relajó un poco y lo miro con sospecha.

-¿Y esa pregunta qué?-Pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Me gusta que mis empleadas tengan personalidad, no me gusta tener robots ni tampoco mujerzuelas y veo que tú no eres ninguna de las dos-Le dijo sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes-Ahora puedes retirarte.

Sakura sonrió un poco, aún estaba algo anonadada, pero logro hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de irse.

Al salir del enorme edificio saco su celular del bolso y le marco a Ino.

-¡Dime que conseguiste el empleo!-Casi grito por el otro lado la voz de su amiga.

-Sí, pero fue demasiado extraño… ¿Te parece si vamos al puesto de comida del parque?-Pregunto Sakura comenzando a alzar la mano para pedir un taxi.

-Sip-Dijo Ino-Te espero en la banca de siempre, besos-Dijo su amiga colgando el teléfono. Sakura metió su teléfono celular al bolso y se acercó al taxi que esperaba a ser abordado por ella.

Necesitaba un auto. Odiaba andar en metro y en taxi.

Volteo el rostro hacía el enorme edificio de la empresa Uchiha y recordó a Itachi Uchiha. Se parecía mucho a Sasuke, su cabello y ojos negro carbón, la forma de su rostro… Pero debía de ser una coincidencia, porque si Sasuke fuera pariente de los Uchiha estaría ahogándose en dinero y no viviría en el lugar en donde vive ahora. Removió de su cabeza aquella idea y trato de relajarse, había conseguido el empleo.

Mientras Sakura se hacía un poco de aire con la mano, el taxista conducía el auto de una manera eficaz, llegando así a su destino en menos de diez minutos. La pelirosada se bajó del taxi después de pagar y se aliso la falda, y miro hacia el cielo.

-Demonios-Susurró. El sol brillaba más que nunca y el calor que estaba haciendo era increíble para ser las diez y media de la mañana.

A medida que caminaba por el parque para llegar a la banca donde se encontraría con Ino, se desabotono dos botones de la blusa, al llegar se sentó en la banca y espero a su rubia amiga, quien no tardó mucho en llegar, ya que no vivía muy lejos de ahí.

-¿Disfrutando del sol?-Pregunto la rubia.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿Por qué demonios está haciendo tanto calor? Siento que estoy a punto de derretirme.

Ino se sentó a su lado y la miro con sus grandes ojos color azul.

-Es horrible. Han pronosticado este como el día más caluroso que Japón ha tenido nunca.

-Todo gracias a la contaminación-Dijo Sakura sacando un pañuelo del su bolso para secarse el sudor de la frente-Mejor vamos a desayunar a algún lugar que haya aire acondicionado.

Ino se rio.

-Y te quejas de la contaminación. Vamos a comprar los emparedados ya, que muero de hambre y mi turno está por comenzar.

Ino, usaba una coleta muy alta en la cabeza e iba vestida con una blusa de botones, una falda ceñida y unos zapatos de un tacón pequeño. Todo blanco. Ella estudiaba enfermería y ya había comenzado las prácticas, así que casi todos los días tenía que ir a un hospital a ejercer un turno de cuatro horas en el que cuidaba y atendía a los enfermos.

-Me encanta cuando vistes de esta manera. Con falda que deja ver esas hermosas caderas y par de piernas, y no con tus malditos vaqueros-Parloteo mirando un poco al cielo, pero al ver que Sakura no le decía que cerrara la boca, sintió que algo andaba mal.

-¿Paso algo con Sasuke?-Pregunto Ino mirando a Sakura de perfil mientras caminaban.

Sakura ladeo la cabeza. Ino siempre había tenido aquella intuición femenina doscientos por ciento más aguda que cualquier mujer que ella haya conocido jamás. Siempre podía determinar sin querer, que era lo que la tenía mal o en lo que estaba pensando. A veces asustaba un poco a las personas, pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Es solo que ahora… Me di cuenta de que no se nada sobre él y que ni siquiera sé si somos amigos.

La Yamanaka frunció los labios un poco.

-Yo estoy más que en contra de que salgas con él y lo sabes. Me parece bastante egoísta y oscuro… Además siento que se aprovecha de ti.

Sakura se rio.

-¿De qué manera?-Pregunto divertida, Sasuke jamás se aprovecharía de ella, nunca le había pedido algo… nunca le había pedido nada que no fuera una taza de té.

-Se aprovecha porque eres buena. Siento que es como una sanguijuela que está absorbiendo todo tu cariño y felicidad, siento como si… no se es extraño-Dijo negando con la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mientras ella le decía todo aquello. Ino siempre se alegraba cuando había un hombre en su vida porque quería que ella sintiera el amor, pero con Sasuke era diferente, su mejor amiga se mostraba muy reacia desde que le había mencionado su nombre.

Su rubia amiga tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres. Había tenido varios novios y experiencias sexuales, ya que era muy hermosa. Ino Yamanaka siempre había tenido el cabello largo, lacio y rubio, su rostro era delgado y fino, con una nariz respingada, unos brillantes ojos azules, un par de labios carnosos y una sonrisa encantadora. Siempre había sido juguetona y risueña, hablaba mucho y le encantaba comprar ropa. Era demasiado femenina, tanto que a veces se dedicaba todo el día en molestar a Sakura porque usaba ropa de _GAP_.

-_En esa tienda hay algunas cosas lindas, pero te prometo que si entras a Forever 21 y a Zara, quedaras deslumbrante_-Decía mientras la veía sentada en el sillón con una par de pantaloncillos de deporte y una sudadera holgada.

Ino, como ya lo había mencionado, tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres. Pero eso no la convertía en una mujerzuela. Sakura, aunque no le gustara en lo absoluto, dependía bastante de Ino. Podría decirse que era su único soporte.

Los padres de Sakura nunca le habían puesto mucha atención, ya que se la pasaban trabajando todo el día y la pelirrosa se la pasaba sola en su casa. Ellos nunca se dieron cuenta de los golpes y las burlas que ella recibía en la escuela. Terminaban tan cansados que no había mucho tiempo para hablar. Sakura sufría bastante al no ser escuchada ni por sus padres, pero con el tiempo ya se había acostumbrado a saludar a sus padres en las mañanas que su madre le preparaba el desayuno rápidamente, en recibir un beso en la frente todos los días y no volverlos a ver hasta las nueve que llegaban de trabajar.

Ella no los culpaba de nada, siempre les agradeció que trabajaran tan duro por ella. Pero nunca formaron una relación padre-hijo.

Ino llego a su vida para hacerla divertida y ayudarla a crecer. La ayudo a enfrentar a las personas que la golpeaban, y gracias e ella conoció las artes marciales, ella la escuchaba y le daba ánimos de seguir.

-Hablare con él-Dijo Sakura al llegar al puesto de comida. Ino la miro y le sonrió, a lo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambas pidieron un emparedado y un refresco, y se lo llevaron a la misma banca en la que habían quedado de verse. Aquella banca no tenía nada de especial, era igual que todas las demás bancas pero por alguna razón siempre se sentaban ahí.

Ese parque era el parque más grande de todo Tokio, lo habían llamado Konoha porque estaba lleno de frondosos árboles de todo tipo. Sakura e Ino siempre iban a jugar en aquel parque cuando eran niñas, llevaban bicicletas y jugaban con varios niños.

-Adoro este parque-Decía Ino mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a su desayuno.

Sakura asintió mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios. Siempre olía a tierra mojada y era más fresco que el resto de la ciudad, pero especialmente ese día no.

La pelirrosa se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos, una ligera brisa de aire movió las hojas de los árboles, llevando consigo el olor a sus hojas. Pero estaba caliente, así que los abrió irritada y su mirada enfoco sin querer a un rubio. Estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, tenía unas flores en sus manos y se veía que repasaba en voz baja lo que iba a decir. Parecía algo torpe.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, llevaba una simple playera naranja con unos jeans y unos tenis _converse_ negros. Se veía notablemente nervioso.

Sakura le dio un codazo a Ino.

-Mira a aquel pobre tipo. Creo que se le va a declarar a alguien-Dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Ino lo miro y sonrió de medio lado, un poco burlona.

-Quiero ver que le diga que no-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura la miro.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver su reacción, ósea, es muy fácil decir que sí. Ella se tapara la boca y lo mirara a la cara, luego asentirá y el sonreirá, después él la abrazara y la levantara por los aires donde se juntaran en un beso y ¡Puaj! Quiero ver si el llora.

Sakura se rio y ambas voltearon a mirarlo. Mientras el chico rubio movía las manos mientras decía algunas cosas que ellas no escuchaban, Sakura sintió por el rabillo del ojo, algo extraño moverse fugazmente a su lado. Volteo rápidamente y no vio nada.

Frunció el ceño y miro hacía ambos lados de su flanco izquierdo. No había mucha gente en el parque aquella mañana, solo algunos deportistas y demás… Así que podía jurar que había visto algo. Se dio por vencida al no ver nada por ningún lado y cuando se iba a voltear a ver al rubio, su vista volvió a captar algo. Pero esta vez no fue muy agradable.

Su boca se abrió un poco y se quedó helada.

-Demonios, el chico tiene buen gusto, la chica es preciosa-Dijo Ino, pero Sakura no miraba a la hermosa pelinegra que acababa de llegar al lado del rubio.

La pelirrosa miro como de entre los arboles Sasuke salía tomado de las manos con una pelirroja. Sakura no escuchaba a Ino, ni nada, solo veía a su vecino caminar al lado de aquella mujer de piernas largas que tomaba su mano y hablaba cómodamente. El siempre serio, mirando al frente, pareció no notarla en lo absoluto.

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto Ino mirándola, y al ver que su mirada estaba fija en un lugar, ella deseo saber que era, así que volteo hacia el mismo lugar que ella.

-¡Hijo de…!-Pero antes de que Ino pudiera terminar la frase, antes de que el rubio que se encontraba al frente sacara las flores que se encontraban en su espalda a la chica pelinegra, un temblor se hizo presente.

Ino grito y Sakura la cogió de la mano, ambas se levantaron de la banca y miraron para todos lados. En realidad lo veían todo moverse y no sabían que hacer, así que comenzaron a correr hacía las canchas de futbol. Debían alejarse de las cosas que pudieran caerse.

-¡Corre Sakura!-Gritaba Ino que iba un poco más adelantada que ella y la tenía que jalar un poco.

-¡Tal vez si tuviera zapatos de humano podría!-Grito Sakura enfadada.

-¡No hay tiempo para tus sarcasmos y haz un esfuerzo!

La pelirrosa se quitó ambos tacones y se quedó algo helada, la tierra se estaba partiendo.

-¡Corre Ino!-Le grito temblando, a lo que la rubia le hizo caso y ambas corrieron tomadas de la mano a la misma velocidad. Escuchaban los gritos de personas, y los lloriqueos de otras, la tierra se movía bajo sus pies y se tambaleaban un poco al no poder mantener el equilibrio. El sonido del sismo era ensordecedor. Sakura e Ino corrían a toda velocidad, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y a Sakura ya le quemaba la garganta, el cabello de Ino se desato del moño y volaba libremente por los aires mientras corrían.

Casi al llegar a los campos de futbol, Ino tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Sakura la ayudo a levantarse y volvieron a comenzar a correr. Justo al llegar a los campos de futbol rápido, el sismo termino tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

Ambas se miraron. El blanco uniforme de Ino estaba sucio, y se había rasgado una rodilla por la cual corría un hilillo de sangre, se había quemado una de las palmas de la mano y su cabello estaba hecho una maraña. Ambas hiperventilaban, sudaban, estaban temblando, y se miraban al rostro atónitas.

-Al parecer no somos las únicas que pensaron en el campo de futbol-Dijo Ino mirando hacia todos lados, había algo de gente ahí cuando llegaron, pero no dejaba de llegar más.

-El sismo fue muy fuerte Ino. La tierra se cuarteo-Dijo Sakura dándole una liga a Ino para que se tomara el cabello de nuevo-Yo vi cuando se cuarteo-Dijo alzando las cejas-Fue escalofriante.

Ino asintió mientras se tomaba el largo cabello en una coleta.

-Ya no supe que si la chica rechazo al rubio o no-Dijo Ino suspirando mientras volteaba hacía ambos lados despreocupada. Luego entro en cuenta del último evento que había sucedido antes del sismo y miro a Sakura apenada.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otro lado. No quería hablar de eso.

Las sirenas de las ambulancias y de los bomberos se hicieron presentes al cabo de unos segundos. Y ellas se quedaron ahí de pie.

-Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí… Por las réplicas y eso-Dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

Ino asintió. Luego chasqueo la lengua y se tapó el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Sakura.

-¡Deje mi bolso _Channel_ en la banca!-Grito apuntando con la mano en dirección a la banca.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres tan tonta-Susurro.

-¡No soy tonta! ¡Esa bolsa es muy cara!

Sakura solo rodo los ojos y sintió un dolor punzante en un pie.

Se quejó un poco y miro la planta de su pie. Había sangre en ella.

-Creo que me corte con algo-Dijo Sakura recargándose en Ino mientras miraba su pie.

-Debería de curarte eso… Se infectara-Dijo la rubia.

Sakura asintió. Pero debían de quedarse ahí por lo menos unos diez minutos más.

La gente que se encontraba ahí llamaba por teléfono celular y mandaba mensajes, y tal vez ella lo haría también si tuviera su celular con ella.

Bien, otra razón para odiar los bolsos de mano, ella siempre usaba bolsas que se colgaban en diagonal en su torso y eran prácticas, siempre tenía todo a la mano. Pero con esas malditas bolsas de mano, siempre se le olvidaban en los restaurantes y en el taxi, siempre tenía que volver por ellas.

Ino comenzó a espolvorear su falda.

-Tienes hojas en el cabello-Le dijo la rubia a Sakura irguiéndose.

Sakura hundió sus dedos en el cabello y lo espolvoreo, salieron algunas hojas y supuso que su cabello también estaría enmarañado.

Todo el jaleo pasó rápido. Las personas que se encontraban ahí se esparcieron y ambas los imitaron, Ino tuvo que rogar a Sakura para pasar por su bolso, el cual encontró intacto en la banca. La pelirrosa tomo un taxi a su edificio de departamentos, Ino quería curarle el pie antes de que otra cosa sucediera, pero por alguna razón ambas se sentían cansadas. Como si acabaran de realizar el trabajo más duro de sus vidas, como si su energía de pronto fuera drenada.

Descalza miro el gran edificio. El calor del día por alguna razón se había ido también, miro hacía ambos lados, casi no había gente en las calles, así que sin más entro a su edificio y antes de presionar el botón de su piso, Sasuke entro al edificio por las puertas. Estaba polvoriento y tenía un raspón en el rostro.

Sakura dudo en presionar o no el botón, pero Sasuke la miro y se congelo. Entro al ascensor y presiono el botón que la pelirrosa debió de haber presionado.

El pelinegro la miro de pies a cabeza.

-¿Tú también estuviste cerca del sismo?-Pregunto cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Sakura lo miro y asintió lentamente.

-Justo en el epicentro-Dijo Sakura tajante, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿En el parque?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Sí. Justo ahí-Dijo ella tomando una postura algo agresiva.

Sasuke no trato de sacarle más platica. De seguro estaba cansada y se veía algo enfadada, él también lo estaba, odiaba salir con su novia Karin y que ella se pusiera de fastidiosa, y lo peor de todo el bendito sismo. Miro a la pelirrosa a su lado, bajita y con una nariz respingada.

Con ella, se sentía mejor. Pero cuando no le hablaba ni le preguntaba nada sobre su pasado.

Justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Sakura salió de el a paso firme, y Sasuke detrás de ella. El pelinegro nunca la había visto tomar esa postura con él, jamás la había visto fruncir el ceño de esa manera y darle la espalda. Cosa que lo enfado un poco.

Así que la tomo suavemente de la mano y la jalo hacía el con un poco de fuerza.

La pelirrosa se topó con el pecho de Sasuke y le miro el rostro.

-Yo opino que deberíamos de tomar una taza de té-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Eso siempre la ponía de buen humor.

Sakura lo miro con una expresión sorprendida, que justo al instante cambio por una furiosa.

-Suéltame, idiota-Dijo alejándose de él-No me hables hasta que estés dispuesto a decirme quien carajo eres-Le dijo apuntándolo al rostro.

Era algo cómico que una personita tan pequeña y menuda amenazara a alguien tan imponente como Sasuke, siendo el alto y de buen porte.

Dicho aquello se dio media vuelta y camino hasta su puerta, la cual abrió con sus llaves y entro dando un portazo. Lanzo su bolso y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

Sasuke era como el _bonus_ del día. Tenía que topárselo justo después de que aquel sismo ocurriera.

Apenas eran las doce y media y ya le parecía que odiaba aquel día. Tomo el vaso de agua rápidamente y lo estrello contra la mesa con coraje.

¿Quién creía que era ese estúpido Sasuke?

Sakura camino hasta su baño y se dio una ducha. Donde no pudo contener las ganas de llorar.

Salió de la ducha aún más cansada que antes y entro a su habitación. Donde había una cama matrimonial con una colcha de color crema, a los lados había unas pequeñas cómodas donde guardaba ropa interior y algunos útiles de la escuela. Tenía un escritorio blanco con una _laptop_ encima y una lámpara, justo al lado de una ventana. Las paredes de su habitación estaban pintadas de un sobrio color blanco, pero había sabido decorarlas con varias fotos de sus amigos y cuadros pintados por artistas no tan conocidos.

Con la toalla enrollada en su cabello y una bata de color rosa pálido, se dejó caer en su cama.

Sentía los ojos irritados y aun podía sentir la tierra moverse bajo su cuerpo. Estaba asustada, pero se sentía tan exhausta…

La pelirrosa de pronto se encontró en un campo de batalla. El olor a muerte reinaba por todo el lugar, el aire caliente y la tierra se adhería a su piel.

Miro a su alrededor y se encontró con varias personas vestidas con chalecos de color verde militar y con bandas de color rojas atadas a sus frentes. Tenía una palabra en _kanji_ "忍"

-¿Shinobi?-Pregunto en voz alta, pero al enfocar mejor la mirada se dio cuenta que todos tenían un aura de color roja rodeándolos, se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que ella también la tenía.

-¡Ahí viene de nuevo!-Grito una persona alzando la mano hacía al frente. Sakura alzo la mirada y se topó con un enorme monstruo con varios brazos atacando a todos frente a ella.

Le pelirrosa soltó un grito, pero se escuchó sordo, el sonido de las manos impactarse contra el suelo y contra las personas que trataban de pelear contra él, era aún más fuerte que su grito.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto casi sin aliento. De pronto una rubia apareció a su lado.

-¿Quién está usando el _mokuton_?

Sakura la miro sin entender ¿Qué carajo era el _mokuton_…?

Se miró las manos, llenas de tierra y sangre seca, se tocó el rostro, se sentía normal, como siempre, luego se miró el cuerpo. Tenía la misma vestimenta que los demás.

Una persona comenzó a hacer algo extraño con las manos y logro contrarrestar un poco los ataques del enorme monstruo. Sintió dentro de ella un extraño sentimiento de felicidad mezclada con orgullo y estuvo a punto de alzar el brazo y gritar de felicidad.

-¡Nunca subestimes al tercero!-Grito alguien detrás de ella.

La rubia que se encontraba a su lado se hinco y una chica de cabello marrón estaba junto a ella. Se sentía cansada, sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, algo andaba mal.

-¡Es Gaara-Sama!

Sakura alzo la mirada y vio a un chico pelirrojo volar sobre una nube de lo que parecía ser arena. Llevaba consigo a una persona. Entonces bajo justo frente a ella y pudo ver a un chico rubio con marcas en el rostro.

-¡Naruto!-Aquel nombre se le escapó de los labios sin siquiera saberlo y sintió que el corazón se le oprimió.

De pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama rápidamente. Había sido un sueño.


	2. Situations

**Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo, pero esta semana fué la "Semana odontologica" de mi facultad y me la pase en conferencias y blablabla... Es un poco corto porque ahorita me encuentro con bastante tarea y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, pero quise subirlo para que no me odiaran y tuvieran un poco que leer :)**

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero más opiniones! **

**Sht**

* * *

><p>-No me gusta para nada <em>Kesha-<em>Dijo Sakura sentada en una mesa, mientras Ino la jaloneaba para ir a bailar a la pista de baile.

-¡Vamos frentesota! Tienes que bailar conmigo esa canción-Decía la rubia obligando a Sakura a levantarse de la mesa. La pelirosada termino por bailar con ella en el centro de la pista aquella canción que le parecía estúpida.

Ino cantaba la letra de la canción a la perfección mientras movía las caderas y su cabello se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

La rubia quería salir para sacar las malas vibras que Sakura tenía con lo sucedido con Sasuke y el sismo. Habían pasado cuatro días y la pelirrosa tenía un horrible mal humor, no se levantaba de la cama nada más que para comer e ir al baño, se la pasaba leyendo thrillers de _Stephen King_ y tomando té de manzanilla. Ino la había encontrado con un enorme chongo casi en la frente para que su cabello no le estorbara, con una sudadera muy grande de color gris y un par de cómodos _leggings_ negros con un calcetín rosado y otro amarillo.

Sakura no estaba en depresión, o de eso era de lo que quería convencerse a sí misma.

-Vamos Sakura, mueve esas caderas-Decía Ino a modo de regaño.

Pero Sakura no bailaba muy bien. Se balanceaba un poco y trataba de copiar un poco a Ino, la reina de la fiesta, pero no lo hacía tan bien como ella. La pelirrosa prefería estar un bar donde tocaran música de _Cream_ o _Elvis Costello_, ya que no era muy aficionada de la música moderna.

El largo y lacio cabello de Sakura estaba tomado en una coleta y casi no había puesto empeño en su rostro, solo un poco de _mascara_, rubor en las mejillas y un labial rojo que Ino la había casi obligado a usar. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro que le quedaba demasiado corto y apretujaba el poco busto que tenía, a cada rato tenía que estar subiendo el vestido del escote y bajándolo de las piernas.

Era de Ino.

Siempre se preguntaba como lo usaba, si la rubia era más alta que ella y a Sakura le quedaba muy corto.

-Deja de moverte el vestido-Dijo Ino tomando sus manos y bajándolas. Sakura bufo y de pronto sintió como alguien se pegaba a su cuerpo por detrás. Dio un respingo y se volteo.

Era un chico de sonrisa amplia y ojos almendrados.

-Hola-Susurro a su oído, pasando una mano por su espalda baja y atrayéndola un poco hacía el.

Sakura le sonrió nerviosamente y comenzaron a bailar juntos. La pelirrosa sentía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, sentía una extraña sensación de malestar, aun cuando el chico con el que bailaba era apuesto e Ino le levantaba el pulgar cada que podía. La mirada coqueta del chico la miraba al rostro y le sonreía cuando ella levantaba la mirada, sus dedos jugueteaban con sus brazos y cada vez la pegaba más a él.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre y aquello le producía un malestar aun peor.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Pregunto Sakura acercándose a su oído.

Él la atrajo con su mano hasta su rostro y la beso. Sakura sintió la lengua del chico entrar a su boca descaradamente, tenía un sabor a _vodka_ barato y no era para nada agradable, sus labios acapararon los suyos y la mano que se encontraba en su nuca la aplastaba contra su rostro con bastante rudeza.

La pelirrosa sintió un extraño sentimiento de furia en su interior. Bueno, era normal que Sakura se enfadara mucho, pero podía sentir un extraño escozor en su cuerpo, como fuego recorriendo sus venas.

Con el ceño muy fruncido, apretó un puño y sintió que el escozor que anteriormente había sentido en todo su cuerpo se acumuló en él, sin pensarlo alzo el brazo con el puño cerrado y le propino un tremendo golpe en el rostro.

Todo fue un desastre.

Sakura esperaba que el chico la soltara y se balanceara hacía atrás un poco, más sin embargo, el chico había sido lanzado hasta la pared y se había desmayado tras haber golpeado la pared con la cabeza.

Ino se quedó petrificada viendo la escena, Sakura había lanzado al chico a más de siete metros de distancia y todos los presentes alternaban la mirada entre el chico desmayado y Sakura, quien estaba ahí tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

La rubia dio un paso hacia Sakura para llevársela de ahí, pero al parecer ella reaccionó antes de que Ino pudiese tocarla y salió corriendo del lugar. La gente se alejó de ella cuando pasó a su lado e Ino salió corriendo tras de ella.

Sakura salió del club hiperventilando y miro hacía ambos lados de la calle. La gente la miraba extraño porque estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar y sus hombros se movían de arriba hacia abajo bruscamente. Opto por caminar hasta el borde de la calle y alzo una temblorosa mano para que un taxi se detuviera.

Ino salió destapada por las puertas del lugar y vio a Sakura ahí de pie con los brazos cruzados tratando de no temblar.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-Pregunto casi sin aliento.

Sakura no dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los autos pasar de un lado a otro y las voces de la gente que pasaba a su lado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme!-Grito Ino acercándose hacía ella.

La pelirosada se volteo con el ceño fruncido y con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-¡No se Ino! ¡No sé qué paso! ¡Solo quiero irme a casa!-Grito Sakura alzando la mano al taxi que acababa de pararse a su lado. La rubia tenía ambas manos en el pecho hechas un puño, el rostro de Sakura se había puesto justo como cuando eran niñas y los demás le lanzaban bolas de papel en receso.

Le trajo el recuerdo de aquella niñita indefensa que se la pasaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, yo iré contigo-Susurro Ino acercándose a ella, poso una mano temblorosa en su espalda y con la otra abrió la puerta del automóvil. Sakura entro al taxi seguida por Ino.

Ninguna dijo nada en todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Sakura. La pelirrosa no dejaba de mirarse la mano, estaba intacta, no sentía dolor y ni siquiera estaba enrojecida, era como si no hubiera golpeado a nadie. Pero aquel golpe había sido tan brutal que debió de haberse al menos roto algún hueso o desgarrado algún musculo, pero ahí estaba… Sin ningún rasguño.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo el conductor parando el auto frente al complejo de departamentos.

-Gracias-Dijo Ino abriendo la puerta, pero Sakura la tomo del brazo.

-Ino, vuelve a tu casa… Yo quiero estar sola-Dijo la pelirosada.

Su mejor amiga negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo dejarte sola…

-Claro que sí. Llévela por favor al distrito _Takashimadaira_ en _Itabashi_, numero cuatrocientos siete.

El conductor asintió y Sakura se bajó del auto, mientras Ino la miraba confundida, la pelirrosa camino lentamente hasta entrar a su edificio. En realidad no deseaba estar en compañía de nadie, su cabeza estaba repleta de miles de voces que gritaban histéricas que demonios había sucedido.

-_Tal vez te estas volviendo loca_-Dijo una voz dentro de ella.

Ella suspiro, era lo más probable. Al entrar al elevador presiono el botón con el numero diecinueve y las puertas de este se cerraron. Mientras subía se preguntó una vez más mientras se miraba la mano ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido?

Había leído en varios libros que la adrenalina podía aumentar la fuerza hasta tres veces de lo normal, así que trato de calmarse convenciéndose de aquello. Había sufrido un ataque de adrenalina, un muy grande ataque de adrenalina que había lanzado a un chico dos veces más grande que ella unos siete metros de distancia, lo había desmayado y ella ni había sufrido ningún efecto colateral.

-_Deja de pensar en ello, cálmate, entra a casa sirvámonos una taza de té verde y durmamos un poco._

Sakura asintió saliendo del ascensor y se topó con Sasuke tocando la puerta de su departamento, se quedó de pie muy quieta mirando al pelinegro ahí de pie, sin embargo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron haciendo un ruido que la delato y el pelinegro volteo a mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas rojas y un poco de _mascara_ recorría su rostro en forma de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Sasuke acercándose.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar-Dijo con voz cansina mientras lo rodeaba con pasos lentos-Hasta mañana-Dijo alzando una mano.

En realidad estaba temblando y su cabeza era un lio. Pero hacer aquello era lo único que su mente podía procesar.

Sasuke se volteo confundido y frunció el ceño. Él no iba a ser tratado de aquella manera por esa mujer que solo le daba lo que él quería, así que con un "Hmp" se volteo de nuevo y camino hasta la puerta de su departamento, por donde desapareció.

La pelirrosa cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso agua a hervir después de dejar las llaves en una cómoda al lado de la puerta. Saco una taza blanca de su alacena y puso tres gotas de una medicina para dormir.

Dejo la tetera en el fuego y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse aquel molesto vestido. Se deshizo de las zapatillas altas, del vestido y de la coleta que aumentaba su dolor de cabeza, también removió los aretes que adornaban sus orejas y de un collar que llevaba colgado en el cuello. Se sentó frente a su pequeño tocador y se vio el rostro, pálido con marcas negras a lo largo de sus mejillas.

-_Y pensar que nuestro vecino nos ha mirado con este horrible aspecto_.

-¿Podrías callarte y dejarme pensar en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke?-Se dijo a si misma tomándose el rostro entre las manos y mirando hacia el techo. Al descubrir que su voz interior guardaba silencio dio un suspiro y tomo algunas toallas húmedas de un cajón donde guardaba cremas y cepillos. Se quitó todo rastro de maquillaje y fue a lavarse el rostro con agua fresca.

Se secó el rostro y salió del baño a apagar el fuego de la estufa, ya que la tetera había comenzado a chillar. Mientras tomaba la tetera y servía el agua en la taza, miro por la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella.

Frunció el ceño y dejo la tetera a su lado lentamente. Justo en el edificio de enfrente, el cual era más bajo que el suyo, había una persona que se encontraba en el techo, de pie justo al borde.

Sakura abrió la ventana y saco la cabeza por ahí.

-¡Aléjese del borde!-Grito asustada, mentalizándose que debía de llamar a emergencias para que bajaran a esa persona de ahí.

Pero justo cuando termino de gritarle aquello, la persona desapareció en una nube de humo.

Sakura se quedó ahí unos momentos, el aire removía sus cabellos largos mientras buscaba con la mirada en el suelo si había alguna persona. La calle estaba solitaria, al igual que los techos de los lugares contiguos a ese. Era alrededor de la una de la mañana un viernes, así que todos estaban en clubes o bares embriagándose.

Ella trago duro y cerro la ventana. Tenía la sensación de que esa persona la había estado espiando desde hacía tiempo. Últimamente se sentía vigilada.

Cerró las cortinas de todas las ventanas y apago las luces.

Todo se estaba volviendo muy extraño, desde aquel sismo no había dejado de tener aquellos extraños sueños… Se sentía vigilada y ahora había golpeado a ese hombre con una fuerza descomunal.

Entro a su habitación y encendió la televisión.

-_La gente de Tokio, aún sigue algo conmocionada por el sismo de 5,6 grados Richter. Ha dejado a algunos heridos pero a ningún muerto. Los científicos están investigando por qué solo existen grietas en el parque Konoha. Algunos dicen que es porque ahí fue donde se originó el sismo, sin embargo, otros creen en otra explicación… _

Sakura dejo la taza de té a un lado de la cama y quito algunas sabanas para meterse dentro. Se acostó y volvió a tomar la taza mientras miraba le televisión.

-_Aquí podemos ver las grietas que rodean al parque…_-Decía la mujer mientras el camarógrafo grababa.

Era la repetición de las noticias del día, así que aún había sol y se podían apreciar las grietas. Formaban una especie de espiral. Pusieron al aire un video desde un helicóptero que dejo en evidencia la forma extraña que formaba aquella espiral.

A Sakura no le importó mucho, así que cogió el control y le cambio de canal, a las dos de la mañana no había muchas cosas que ver, todo se sumaba a pornografía y a películas algo viejas. Y mientras le cambiaba con el control remoto, su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella escena.

Toda la gente mirándola asombrada, en silencio. Ino asustada.

Apago el televisor y se quedó sola en la oscuridad, se acomodó entre las sabanas para dormir y trato de relajarse, lo cual tardo una hora en suceder.

Sus ojos se sellaron y ella se hundió en un profundo sueño. A los cuantos minutos, se encontraba sentada en una cama, en una habitación que no era suya.

-¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Apúrate que se te hace tarde para despedir a Naruto!-Grito una voz mientras tocaba la puerta.

La pelirrosa miro la habitación en la que se encontraba. Era un poco más pequeña que su actual habitación, tenía muebles de madera, un espejo al lado de la puerta y una gran ventana que daba a un balcón. Se puso de pie algo confundida y se acercó lentamente hasta el espejo. Ahí estaba su fiel reflejo. Era ella.

Era Sakura Haruno, pero diferente. Su cabello estaba corto y usaba ropa extraña, un chaleco rojo, unos shorts de licra y una falda rosa, en sus pies llevaba puestas unas botas negras extrañas, nunca había visto aquel tipo de botas en su vida. Se tocó el rostro, todo se sentía real. Pero de hecho sentía que se veía más joven.

No era que en la vida real era vieja, pero en ese reflejo parecía una adolecente.

-Es un sueño… Nada es real-Susurro alejándose del espejo. De pronto volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-¡Sakura! ¡Apúrate!- Sakura se sobresaltó y termino topando con un mueble, de donde tiro un retrato. La pelirrosa se volteo rápidamente al escuchar el sonido del vidrio romperse y se dio cuenta de que había tirado un retrato, y ahora se encontraba boca abajo en el suelo. Ella se hinco lentamente y tomo el retrato.

Al voltearlo se sorprendió.

¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿SASUKE?

En la foto estaba Sasuke, ella, el chico rubio que se hacía llamar Naruto y un hombre con el cabello de color de la plata y la cara parcialmente escondida. Parecía que tenían unos doce o trece años, y todos llevaban unas bandas en la cabeza… Unas bandas con un extraño símbolo de una espiral.

Dejo el retrato en su lugar y se quitó lo que creía era una diadema, se dio cuenta que era una banda idéntica a la de ellos, solo que esa era de color roja.

Se volvió a poner la diadema y miro a la puerta. Debía de ir con el tal Naruto… Según aquella voz femenina que tocaba a su puerta cada cinco minutos, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y saco la cabeza para revisar que no hubiera nadie.

Todo estaba despejado.

Salió de aquella habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente para que no se escuchara. Camino con delicadeza por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras, asomo la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había una mujer lavando los trastes. Estaba de espaldas así que solo podía ver que era rubia, de cabello corto y llevaba un largo vestido blanco, con unos círculos de color rojo.

La pelirrosa bajo las escaleras tan delicada y lentamente como le fue posible. Pero al llegar al último peldaño, alguien la abrazo por un lado y rio estrepitosamente.

-¡Como esta mi hermosa _kunoichi_!

Sakura dio un grito asustada y trato de soltarse.

-Tranquila Sakura, si soy yo, tu padre-Dijo riendo mientras la soltaba.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que el hombre tenía el cabello color lila en un extraño peinado que formaba una flor de cerezo. Aquello la dejo anonadada, ¿Quién en su sano juicio usaría aquel peinado? Y peor aún ¡Siendo un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años!

No cabía duda que era un sueño.

Luego llego la rubia que lavaba los trases.

-¡Ya se te hizo tarde por estar desvelándote!-Le regaño y la miro a los ojos enfadada. Era como verse a ella en rubio y más vieja.

Eso la confundido tanto, que se desmayó en ese instante.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación, en su habitación real. Así que se relajó y lanzo un suspiro. Todo había sido un sueño, producto de su imaginación, de su mente, de su subconsciente.

Dio un bostezo y encendió el televisor. Era sábado.

Había de nuevo aquellos videos de helicópteros sobrevolando el parque para apreciar las grietas en forma de espiral que se habían formado. Sakura estaba a punto de cambiar el canal, pero algo atrajo su atención, la espiral se le había conocida de algún lugar, así que congelo la imagen en el televisor y rebobino lentamente el video, hasta que llego a un punto en que dejo ver con claridad aquella espiral.

Frunció lentamente el ceño mientras abría un poco la boca. Era el símbolo de las bandas en los chicos de las fotos, y en el de la banda roja que ella portaba en su sueño.

Dio un suspiro, al menos ya sabía de dónde venían aquellas bandas raras, como había visto el noticiero aquella noche y habían salido aquellas imágenes, se quedó con ese recuerdo y lo transformo en un sueño.

Se rio un poco y dio un suspiro. El subconsciente era maravilloso.

Sakura Haruno se estiro y le cambio al canal de música. Se levantó de la cama y la tendió rápidamente, saco un par de pantaloncillos de licra y una playera blanca que tenía unas grandes letras negras que decían "_Hard Candy!_"

Se dio una rápida ducha con agua fría y se tomó el cabello en un moño alto. Fue a la cocina y lleno una botella de agua, en una maleta color morada metió vendas, una pequeña toalla para el sudor, una playera limpia y una barrita energética. Colgó la maleta deportiva en su hombro y salió de su apartamento.

Sakura practicaba artes marciales varios días a la semana y los sábados por la mañana. Caminó algunas manzanas y llego al lugar donde entrenaba. Albergaba a los mejores de los mejores, el lugar tenía un pasillo bastante largo tapizado de trofeos, medallas y certificados, Sakura entrenaba ahí desde que era niña y era una de las que más variedad de artes marciales sabía, nunca se había cansado de aprender, pero su especialidad era el _kickboxing_.

Varias personas la saludaban mientras pasaba a su lado, hasta llegar a su lugar de entrenamiento.

-¡Vamos Neji! ¡Tienes que hacerlo más rápido!-Grito el entrenador.

Sakura dejo su maleta en una silla y comenzó a calentar mientras miraba como Neji Hyuga peleaba contra su entrenador. Daba una serie de patadas y golpes rápidos.

-¿Cómo va?-Pregunto Sakura a Ten-Ten quien miraba la batalla.

Ten-Ten era una chica de cabello marrón, casi siempre lo llevaba atado en unos moños altos al muy estilo chino. Ella se especializaba en la pelea con armas, pero también sabía varios estilos sin armas.

-Bien… Solo que ya vez como es el entrenador-Dijo suspirando.

La pelirrosa asintió y vio a Neji mirarse las manos de repente.

-¡Vamos no te quedes ahí parado! ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

El chico llamado Neji era bastante apuesto, aunque silencioso, llevaba el cabello largo y tenía unos ojos color perla para nada normales. Estar con él no la hacía sentir tan rara, ya que él también tenía algo extraño, sus ojos.

Algunas personas lo confundían con un ciego, pero eso era una anomalía genética en los ojos. El podía ver, pero por alguna extraña razón su pupila era del mismo color que su retina.

Neji frunció el ceño al ver que su entrenador lo estaba presionando demasiado y corrió hacia el con bastante fuerza, comenzó a pelear en un estilo que Sakura no pudo reconocer, pero que dejo a su entrenador tirado en el suelo.

-¡Neji!-Grito Ten-Ten levantándose del asiento donde se encontraba. La pelirrosa corrió a ver como se encontraba el hombre. Aun respiraba pero estaba inconsciente.

La pelirrosa miro a Neji Hyuga. Estaba ahí de pie volviendo a mirar sus manos y sus brazos, parecía anonadado.

-¿Neji, que sucedió? ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto la pelirrosa hincada con la cabeza del entrenador en sus piernas.

El chico alto y de cabello marrón la miró. El dio dos pasos hacia atrás, trastabillo y cayó al suelo de sentón.

Parecía asustado, y Sakura casi pudo jurar que bajo todo aquel sudor en su rostro, las venas de las cienes le saltaban.

-¡Neji!-Volvió a gritar Ten-Ten corriendo hacia él.

Pero Neji alzo una mano y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no vengas…-Dijo sin mirarla. Luego se puso de pie y se fue a las duchas.

-Ten-Ten-Dijo Sakura atrayendo la atención de la chica-Llama a la enfermera.

Ella asintió lentamente y dio media vuelta, luego de unos segundos se fue.

La pelirrosa miro a su alrededor, era algo temprano para que hubiera gente, generalmente estaban solo ellos tres entrenando y al cabo de unas dos horas comenzaban a llegar los demás, así que no le sorprendió cuando se encontró sola en aquel lugar con el hombre inconsciente en su regazo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el entrenador personal de Neji, y se dio cuenta que en sus brazos tenía unas marcas rojizas. Como vasos sanguíneos rotos.

Rozo las yemas de los dedos sobre las marcas y frunció un poco el ceño. Eran círculos casi perfectos, no eran muchos, pero ¿Qué hacían ahí y como los habían provocado?


	3. Curiosity

**Hola! En serio mil disculpas, no he tenido nada, nada de tiempo de contestarles los reviews, pero los he leido por medio del celular. Hoy los contestare lo prometo! Es que mi tarea me ahoga :C Este capitulo no es tan largo, pero es que saldre a El Paso Tx y no tendre mucho tiempo para escribir y les quería dejar un pedasito de mi amor jaja...**

**Espero y les guste, espero sus reviews con sus valiosas opiniones!**

**Sht**

* * *

><p>Sakura tenía la mente en otro lugar, como si no se encontrara ahí en realidad. Solo escuchaba conjeturas en su cabeza, conjeturas que no significaban nada porque todas eran improbables. Mientras golpeaba el saco con sus puños, pensaba en cómo había sido posible que Neji dejara las marcas en los brazos de su entrenador. No eran moretones, eran diferentes…<p>

Dio un último golpe y se sentó en el suelo.

A su alrededor ya había más gente entrenando y se escuchaba el sonido de los gemidos de los demás al dar golpes fuertes, los jadeos, los puños impactarse con los sacos, las armas de Ten-Ten… todo mezclado era una sinfonía de gritos y golpes secos. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esos sonidos, pero aquel día los escuchaba lejanos, no los escuchaba como siempre, sentía que algo había cambiado.

Después de que se habían llevado al entrenador de Neji a enfermería, Sakura trato de hablar con él, para saber que sucedía. Pero el chico silencioso, no se encontraba por ningún lugar, así que supuso que se había ido a casa temprano. Ten-Ten también se veía algo alterada, golpeaba a un saco bastante pesado con una vara de color negra con la que practicaba _Bo-Justsu_, no la había visto detenerse en ningún momento para tomar agua o darse un respiro, y estaba roja del calor y el sudor le escurría por el cuello. La pelirrosa no había querido decirle nada, ni preguntarle si había visto a Neji, así que solo tomo sus cosas y fue a las duchas.

De camino a casa se dio cuenta que un perro callejero la seguía. Llevaba puesto un chalequito azul bastante lindo y una banda rodeaba su cabecita. A Sakura no le molestaban los perros, así que se dio media vuelta y trato de tocarlo, sin embargo, el animal salió corriendo.

La pelirrosa bufo y siguió su camino.

En su casa se dejó caer en el sillón que tenía en su pequeña sala comedor y miro el teléfono que tenía a su lado.

Tenía el número de Neji en una agenda, pero nunca lo había llamado para hablar sobre cosas triviales, solo le llamaba para saber la hora exacta de algún torneo o si tendrían entrenamiento en la mañana. Así que desechó la idea de llamarlo y dio un suspiro largo.

La Haruno se levantó del sillón y se dio cuenta que en su mesita de noche había un reloj, un reloj de plata que era de Sasuke. Su vecino.

Frunció un poco el ceño y lo tomo entre sus dedos.

La última vez que habían tenido sexo, había sido en ese sillón. Antes de si quiera recordarlo se levantó como resorte de ahí, y aunque practicara un deporte que pedía un equilibrio impresionante y una concentración máxima, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo.

Siempre sería torpe por naturaleza.

Se quedó por unos momentos tirada en el suelo con cada de pocos amigos, pero al sentir el peso del reloj en su mano derecha recordó a Sasuke, y sin querer sintió un pesar intenso en el pecho.

¿Cómo había podido…? ¿Con que derecho el…?

Las preguntas se habían quedado en el aire, sin terminar y sin respuesta, porque en realidad la que había tenido bastante culpa había sido ella. Lo había dejado entrar a su vida como si nada, lo había dejado desnudarla con manos gentiles sin si quiera saber en que trabajaba, lo había dejado robarle besos y el aliento sin saber si era soltero. Ella lo había dejado mentirle porque nunca le exigió saber la verdad.

¿Cómo había sido posible que un simple hombre la llevara a cometer algo que iba en contra de todos y cada uno de sus principios?

-_Por esos hermosos ojos negros_-Respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sakura bufó. Eso no era del todo mentira, se había dejado seducir por su enfermiza belleza, la había encantado con su aroma y su manera burlona de sonreír.

Se sintió aún más estúpida al darse cuenta de ello. Se había dejado llevar solo por la belleza de un hombre que era un mentiroso y un completo extraño para ella.

-Pudo haber sido un maldito asesino en serie-De dijo a si misma mirando el reloj.

Volvió a suspirar. En realidad no había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en Sasuke, su cabeza se la había pasado repleta de todo menos de él.

Escucho pasos en el pasillo del edificio e instintivamente volteo la cabeza hacía su puerta. Como aún seguía acostada, logro mirar el borde de las sandalias de alguien pararse frente a su puerta. Se sentó en el suelo confundida, esperando a que tocaran la puerta, pero eso nunca sucedió, en vez de eso, la persona que se encontraba a fuera pasó por debajo de la puerta un sobre.

Sakura se levantó de suelo lo más rápido que pudo y dejo el reloj de nuevo en la mesita de noche. Dio dos largas zancadas a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Pero había nadie a fuera.

Asomo la cabeza hacía ambos lados del pasillo, pero se encontraba desierto. ¿Cómo se había podido ir en menos de dos segundos? El elevador tardaba en llegar hasta su piso, así que no pudo correr. Además, ¿Por qué subir hasta su piso para dejarle la correspondencia en su puerta? Siempre la dejaban en los pequeños casilleros del vestíbulo. Nunca nadie subía a pasar las cartas por debajo de las puertas.

Volvió a entrar a su apartamento y cerró la puerta con candado, después se hinco y tomo el sobre. Dubitativa fue a sentarse en la barra y lo observo.

Parecía un sobre normal, cerrado, algo amarillento y tenía su nombre escrito.

Con algo de gentileza la abrió y saco una hoja doblada.

La carta estaba escrita con tinta y pincel, no era una carta normal escrita en pluma o a máquina. Estaba escrita a la antigua con tinta.

_Sakura Haruno:_

_Sé que tienes dudas sobre lo que ha estado pasando últimamente, y yo te puedo ayudar, porque se con exactitud lo que está sucediendo. Tengo respuesta para todas las preguntas que tienes y puedo ayudarte. _

_Te esperare a las ocho y media de la noche en el centro del parque Konoha._

_ Kakashi Hatake_

Sakura frunció el ceño y releyó la carta una vez más. La letra era clara, parecía que dominaba a la perfección el uso del pincel y la tinta antigua. Cerró la hoja y volvió a meterla dentro del sobre, la dejo sobre la barra y puso sobre ella un vaso.

-Kakashi Hatake-Susurro lentamente, sentía que había escuchado ese nombre alguna vez, pero no podía recordar de donde, ni a la persona en concreto-Kakashi… Hatake-Volvió a susurrar.

¿Dónde había escuchado aquel nombre?

Se levantó de la barra y camino decididamente hasta su habitación, donde encendió su laptop y se sentó frente a ella.

Muy bien, era hora de investigar un poco. Ya que no iba a ir con una persona que no conocía, y por lo que había leído, sabía que le estaban pasando cosas extrañas.

Rápidamente y casi ansiosa abrió el buscador e introdujo el nombre de Kakashi Hatake. Aparecían varios con el apellido Hatake, otros con el nombre de Kakashi, pero ninguno que se llamara en concreto Kakashi Hatake. La pelirrosa se frustro un poco, ya que el internet siempre le brindaba respuesta de lo que fuera, así que se quedó ahí por unos momentos, tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre.

-_Tal vez era algún catedrático de la universidad_…

La pelirrosa abrió una nueva pestaña y entro a la página de la Universidad de Tokio. Pero no encontró a ningún docente con ese nombre.

Chasqueo la lengua disgustada. Tenía el bendito nombre y no había nada sobre el en internet, tal vez le había dado un nombre falso…

Cerró la computadora y se estiro en la silla.

Alguien toco a su puerta.

La pelirrosa se levantó de la silla rápidamente y casi corrió a abrir la puerta. Tal vez, y solo tal vez era el tal Kakashi Hatake… Pero al abrirá con efusividad se encontró cara a cara con Sasuke.

Ella cambio su semblante acelerado por uno de malestar.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos, luego dio un suspiro.

-Creo que olvide mi reloj aquí-Dijo apuntando dentro del apartamento de Sakura.

Ella se relajó un poco y asintió.

-Lo encontré hace unos momentos… Espera-Dijo alzando un dedo en señal de que tardaría un minuto en ir por el a su mesita de noche y volver. Así que entrecerró la puerta y camino algunos pasos hasta recoger el reloj, pero cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró con Sasuke recargado en su puerta cerrada.

Ella alzo una ceja y hecho un poco la cabeza para atrás mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos… llevamos varios días sin esa taza de té-Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona. Esa sonrisa que la hacía flotar.

Se congelo por unos momentos y vio como Sasuke se movía lentamente hacía ella, con ese aire seductor que la volvía loca. Ese aire tan propio de un _playboy_ como Sasuke, su vecino.

Al estar a tan solo un metro de distancia, Sakura Haruno le tendió el reloj de plata, lo que desconcertó a Sasuke. El rostro de Sakura parecía enfadado.

-No estoy de humor para tus juegos Sasuke, ni ahora ni nunca-Dijo firme-Te dije claramente que cuando me dijeras quien eras podríamos hablar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Pregunto-¿Cuál es mi color favorito? ¿Mi bebida favorita?-Pregunto acercándose aún más a ella, tomando el reloj y metiéndolo en su bolsillo-Vamos…-Dijo burlón, tomando el rostro de Sakura con una mano y acariciándolo.

El tacto de su mano fue electrizante, casi da un respingo, extrañaba sus manos y sus dedos sobre su piel. Sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano hasta su mejilla, donde Sasuke tenía su mano y poso la de ella sobre la de él.

-Lo único que tienes que saber es que te deseo-Dijo autoritariamente, bajando lentamente la mano hasta su barbilla, donde la tomo con dos dedos y la acerco hacía su rostro, luego la beso.

Su lengua danzo lentamente dentro de su boca, disfrutando su sabor, la tomo de la nunca y la apretó más hacía ella, para poder entrar más adentro de su boca y poder explorar. Pero Sakura lo empujo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Sasuke tienes novia!-Grito.

El pelinegro pareció no sorprenderse de ello, pero en realidad si lo había hecho.

-Sakura… Yo no tengo novia-Dijo Sasuke lentamente.

-Los vi en el parque el día del sismo-Dijo seria y rápidamente.

Sasuke mantuvo la calma y hecho un poco la cabeza para atrás.

-Es que la deje-Dijo como si le doliera. Sakura cambio su semblante serio por uno más relajado, el tono que había usado Sasuke la había hecho creerle.

-Lo siento…-Dijo sin saber que decir-Es solo que… yo no quiero ser el juego de nadie Sasuke… además no te conozco, muy apenas se tu nombre y cuántos años tienes, a veces me da la sensación de que ni siquiera somos amigos, de que si me vieras en algún otro lugar me ignorarías y…-Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir, Sasuke la callo.

-Tranquila-Dijo con esa voz grave. La tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo protector, la podía cubrir con sus brazos y hacerla sentir tan, pero tan pequeña, tan insignificante e indefensa ante ese hombre tan imponente. Ella hundió su cara en el pecho de Sasuke y aspiro su aroma.

Con un beso apasionado y una sonrisa burlona, se la llevó al sillón y volvieron a tener sexo.

Los labios de Sakura ansiaban besar la piel de su vecino, y hundirse en su cuello. Así que calló su mente y su corazón, y se dejó llevar. No había parado en ningún momento, no se había detenido a pensar que aquello que le causaba tanto placer, era su perdición.

La pelirrosa se quedó dormida escuchando la lenta y pacifica respiración de Sasuke desnudo a su lado. Su cabeza estaba en su pecho y podía sentir como bajaba y subía con placidez, su piel era blanca como el marfil, y suave como la seda. Era tan mortífero, pero ella no lo sabía.

Había creído una vez más en palabras que nunca menciono. Aunque él no le pidió disculpas, aunque no le menciono su apellido, ella le creyó.

Sasuke en realidad no estaba dormido. Él nunca dormía cuando terminaba con ella, solo fingía estarlo para que ellas se durmieran y el pudiera salir de ahí sin que lo sintieran. Sakura era la que más rápido se quedaba dormida, y tenía el sueño tan pesado que jamás batallaba para zafarse de su agarre y poder irse de ahí. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Sakura se relajó por completo espero algunos minutos, luego comenzó a mover lentamente la cabeza de Sakura de su pecho para levantarse del sillón y cambiarse.

-Naruto…-Susurro Sakura entresueños.

Sasuke se quedó ahí, quieto. ¿Había…? ¿Acaso ella había mencionado el nombre de otro?

Frunció el ceño y la miro dormir. Ella también fruncía el ceño ligeramente, luego lo relajo y se volteo, dejándolo libre.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y se puso ropa encima. Luego se dio media vuelta y volvió la mirada a la pelirrosa que dormida plácidamente dándole la espalda.

Su blanquecina piel resplandecía gracias a la luz que entraba por una de las ventanas. Su cabello se veía más claro y trazaba líneas amorfas a lo largo del sillón.

Solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj y la lenta respiración de Sakura Haruno. Tomo su reloj y lo volvió a dejar en la mesita de noche, siempre es un buen anzuelo eso de "olvidar" cosas.

Camino hasta la entrada decidido a irse de ahí, cuando algo capto su atención. Un sobre amarillento en la barra de la cocina de Sakura.

Sasuke no era muy a fin a tomar cosas que no eran suyas. Sin embargo ese sobre ya lo había visto antes.

Volvió la mirada a Sakura, aún seguía dormida. Así que dio dos pasos hasta la barra y quito el vaso que había sobre él, la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó. Sus ojos se abrieron con violencia.

Él había recibido una carta con el mismo remitente "Kakashi Hatake" diciendo que él tenía respuesta a todas sus preguntas, y lo habían citado en el mismo lugar, el mismo día y a la misma hora que a su vecina.

¿Ella también estaba experimentando esas extrañas alucinaciones con serpientes?

Volvió a mirarla, pero ella seguía dormida, justo como antes. Volvió a dejar el sobre cómo estaba y se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Sakura despertó unas dos horas después, sola, como usualmente lo hacía. Se levantó del sillón y recogió su ropa esparcida en el suelo.

Aunque había ansiado tanto el momento de volver a tenerlo con ella, se sentía vacía, como si no hubiera significado nada haber estado el uno dentro del otro. La pelirrosa camino hasta la ducha y se bañó.

Siempre que despertaba, el recuerdo de ese tal Naruto inundaba su mente. Era una extraña sensación, solo recordaba un par de ojos azules y una sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón. Aunque lo no conociera, sentía extraño cuando lo mencionaban en los sueños, como una extraña ansiedad de salir corriendo y encontrarlo, los dedos de las manos le hormigueaban y se le secaba la boca. Nunca había experimentado aquello con ninguna persona. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía quién era ese tal Naruto. Solo lo había visto en un sueño, y estaba medio muerto, sudoroso y con profundas ojeras.

Había experimentado un terrible sentimiento, como si una parte de ella se hubiese muerto, había sentido una opresión en el pecho tan profunda que la dejo sin aliento, y aun recordándolo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

Cerró las llaves del agua y se enredó en una toalla blanca.

Aun sentía esa ansiedad de solo recordar a alguien que en realidad no recordaba haber conocido nunca. Sentía que estaba enamorada de un chico que aparecía en sus sueños y que no recordaba haber conocido o visto.

-Naruto-Volvió a susurrar mientras se miraba en el espejo ligeramente empañado por el vapor del agua. Se cepillo el largo cabello y se puso crema en el rostro.

Aun no estaba segura si debía o no debía de ir con el hombre que le había escrito la carta. Tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber que era lo que sucedía con ella y el porqué.

¿Pero qué tal si era un asesino?

-_Le partirás el cuello en dos_

Sonrió de medio lado. Claro que iría a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Solo esperaba a que esta vez, la curiosidad no matara al gato.


	4. Clash of ancient ninjas(Resubido)

OH MY GOD! No me di cuenta que cuando subí el capítulo, se subió como vomito verbal o algo por el estilo… Hasta que alguien me aviso por medio de un review… Disculpen mucho el inconveniente.

Pero bueno… Espero que les guste el capítulo y que dejen reviews ya que en el capítulo pasado no dejaron muchos y creí que podría no haberles gustado tanto! :C

Bueno, a leer!

Se dejó el cabello suelto, pero se llevó una liga en la muñeca, por si veía las cosas ponerse un poco rudas, tomarse el cabello y poder pelear a gusto. Ten-Ten le había sugerido cortarse el cabello un poco, ya que le molestaba bastante al momento de pelear, pero Sakura siempre le había gustado llevar el cabello largo, no creía que en realidad se viese bien con el cabello corto. De esa manera dejaría a la vista su cara redonda y su enorme frente.

Antes de salir se dio cuenta que no llevaba el celular y que de hecho no lo había visto en todo el día. Así que cuando lo tomo pudo ver nada más y nada menos que quince llamadas perdidas de Ino Yamanaka, no tenía tiempo para hablar y además no quería hablar de la carta, ni mucho menos de cómo había caído rendida a los pies de su vecino, otra vez. Por lo que dejo el celular en casa y solo llevo con ella las llaves de la puerta y el sobre.

La pelirrosa siempre había sido una maniaca de la perfección, así que salió de su casa a las ocho en punto, para llegar ahí cinco minutos antes. Llevaba las uñas perfectamente pintadas de color rosa pálido, y las ropas limpias y planchadas. Que no le gustara mucho el _glamour_ no significaba que no era perfeccionista. Le gustaba aprenderse todo al pie de la letra y odiaba la ignorancia, o sea quedarse callada cuando alguien le preguntaba algo, así que estudiaba todo lo que podía, odiaba la suciedad y adoraba el olor a lavanda y jabón, sin embargo Ino siempre la corregía cuando se sentaba encorvada o no se vestía apropiadamente.

Recordar a Ino la hizo sentir un extraño dolor de estómago. Odiaba ignorarla y/o esconderle cosas… aunque esconderle cosas era lo más imposible del mundo y terminaba descubriéndola con solo mirarla al rostro.

El sol ya se había escondido y la luna blanca ya se encontraba en el cielo, pero el ambiente aún se sentía cálido.

Sakura detuvo el taxi justo frente al parque Konoha y se bajó de él después de pagar. Al darse la vuelta y mirar al parque, le pareció que se veía un poco sombrío y estuvo a punto de devolverse, pero algo no la dejo irse de ahí, algo la retuvo y la obligo a entrar al parque, su curiosidad.

Camino lenta, pero decididamente por el camino que la llevaría justo al centro el parque. El centro del parque era conocido por que había una gran piedra con nombres tallados, en realidad nunca nadie en Japón supo a quienes pertenecían, así que solo la dejaron ahí, teniendo miedo que fuera de mala suerte o que los dueños de esos nombres estuvieran muertos y se enfadaran al removerla.

La pelirrosa llego a la roca, sola. Había poca gente, muy poca gente, para ser sábado. Miro su reloj en la muñeca y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho con treinta. Dio un suspiro y miro al cielo, deseaba con todas sus ganas que aquello no fuera un truco, que fuera real y que el tal Kakashi Hatake le dijera que hacer para que todo parara y volviera a su vida normal. Sakura Haruno se miró las manos y pensó de nuevo en la noche anterior, había derribado a un hombre mucho más grande con ella y lo había alanzado tan lejos… ¿Eso sería también con lo que planeaba ayudarla? ¿Sería de verdad que aquello no había sido un ataque de adrenalina?

-¿Sakura?-Pregunto una voz grave, haciéndola sobresaltarse y voltear inmediatamente.

Era Sasuke.

-Hola-Dijo algo confundida-¿Paseando?-Pregunto.

El busco algo en sus bolsillos y lo alzo.

-Fui citado aquí-Dijo mientras Sakura casi le arrebataba el sobre.

_Sasuke Uchiha:_

_Si quieres entender todo lo que te está sucediendo, tengo todas las respuestas a tus preguntas. Puedo ayudarte. _

_Te veo en el centro del parque Konoha a las ocho y media, si te atreves…_

_Kakashi Hatake_

Era la misma letra, la misma tinta y el mismo punto. Pero la carta de Sasuke parecía más persuasiva, breve y hasta un poco agresiva.

-¿Uchiha?-Pregunto Sakura cayendo en cuenta de que el apellido de Sasuke se encontraba ahí, escrito por una persona que no lo conocía, o tal vez si…

Sasuke le quito la carta de las manos y la volvió a meter al bolsillo.

-No es de tu incumbencia-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella se sintió algo mal. En realidad esperaba que asintiera con la cabeza y demás… Pero la había tratado tajante y bruscamente. Sakura saco su carta y la miro entre sus manos, luego volvió a mirar a Sasuke.

-¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?-Pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

Sasuke la miro con desprecio, cosa que Sakura sintió enseguida. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía portarse de aquella manera con ella? ¡Hacía menos de dos horas habían tenido sexo!

-Déjalo así-Dijo alzando una mano restándole importancia-Supongo que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar…

El pelinegro por alguna razón, sintió que podía confiar en ella, y no es que pensara que podría decírselo a todo el mundo, si no que sintió como si ella en realidad se preocupaba por él.

-He tenido sueños con bolas de rayos-Dijo confundido mientras se miraba una mano-Y mis ojos…-Dijo en un susurro, llevándose ambas manos a los ojos-En realidad no sé si sea algo de mucha alarma… Pero siento que es extraño-Dijo atrayendo la atención de Sakura.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-¡Tu!-Grito una voz a espaldas de Sasuke, la pelirrosa se asomó ya que Sasuke la tapaba por completo y se sorprendió. Era el rubio, el rubio Naruto.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y lo encaro.

-Quítame ese dedo de encima-Dijo enfadado por la atención que estaba atrayendo, el rubio bajo la mano lentamente, prestándole poca atención a Sasuke, para mirar a la pelirrosa que se encontraba detrás del pelinegro.

Sakura Haruno se quedó ahí, de pie congelada, mirando a Naruto con expresión sorprendida. Era el mismo rubio de sus sueños y el mismo rubio que había visto justo antes del sismo, el que llevaba aquel ramo de flores y esperaba a una chica. Esa sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón y esos profundos ojos de color azul que la hacían perderse… Ahí estaba el. Su presencia provoco que sus piernas temblaran un poco y un sudor frio apareció en su nuca.

El rubio miro a Sakura, la había visto en sus sueños miles de veces, desde que era un niño. Siempre la había creído su ángel guardián, al ser tan hermosa, de piel blanca y sonrisa encantadora, lo llamaba entre sueños con aquella voz angelical. Nunca decía nada más, solo su nombre y siempre que trataba de tocar su piel o sus cabellos rosados, ella se desvanecía.

-Sakura-Chan…-Susurro sorprendido, como si se le hubiera ido el aire de repente. La pelirrosa frunció lentamente el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

Sasuke los miro confundido. Ambos se miraban de una manera que no lograba comprender.

Naruto quería tocar el rostro de Sakura para saber si en realidad estaba ahí, si en realidad no lo estaba soñando, así que alzo la mano hasta el rostro de Sakura y justo antes de tocarlo, la pelirrosa lo tomo de la muñeca, en un agarre que lo hizo dar un gritito de dolor.

-¿Quién eres y porque sabes mi nombre?-Pregunto con los dientes apretados. Por dentro temblaba, pero por fuera se mostró enfadada. Sabía que él era el tal Naruto, pero una parte de ella quería pretender que no lo sabía. Que todo había sido una mala treta de su mente.

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!-Grito conteniendo las lágrimas, nunca pensó que su "ángel guardián" le provocara tanto daño-¡No se cómo se tu nombre!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Te lo prometo que no Sakura-Chan!-Grito suplicante Naruto, quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

La pelirrosa lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos.

-Espero que nunca más trates de tocarme-Dijo cerrando los ojos y volteándose hacía otro lado.

Naruto se sobo la muñeca y volvió la mirada a Sakura. Sentía un extraño calor en su pecho y una sensación de cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos, tenía unas horribles ganas de abrasarla, como si la hubiera extrañado durante toda su vida.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo enérgicamente. Haciendo que Sasuke rodara los ojos mientras alzaba una ceja y que Sakura tragara duro.

-_Creo que después de todo no estás tan loca como crees…_-Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Supongo que tú ya sabes mi nombre-Dijo ella volviendo a mirarlo al rostro-Sakura Haruno.

El rubio le sonrió abiertamente y le mostro el pulgar.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura-Chan.

La pelirrosa bufo después de mirarlo por unos momentos.

Naruto Uzumaki… Aunque nunca hubiera escuchado su apellido, le sonó demasiado familiar.

-Tu…-volvió a decir Naruto mirando a Sasuke, quien lo miraba serio e imperturbable-Siento que te he visto en algún lugar…

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. En realidad el sentía algo de familiaridad con todo aquel asunto, aunque no conociera mucho a Sakura, no le había sorprendido en nada que hubiera reaccionado de aquella manera tan brusca con Naruto, y tampoco lo sorprendió que ese rubio fuera tan ruidoso, pero nunca lo había visto jamás. Sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba haberlo visto de algún lugar.

-Yo no-Contesto secamente Sasuke Uchiha-Nunca te había visto en toda mi vida y ya me caes mal-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Tú también me caes mal a mí… Teme-Le dijo el rubio apuntándolo acusadoramente.

-Que infantil eres-Le dijo Sasuke de mala gana-Dobe-Soltó, luego se volteo hacia Sakura.

La pelirrosa miro por unos segundos a Sasuke y luego al rubio. Ambos eran idiotas.

-Bien… Ya que han terminado de pelear ¿A ti también te ha llegado la carta?-Pregunto Sakura a Naruto.

El rubio poso su mirada sobre ella, y la pelirrosa experimento otro terrible sentimiento de familiaridad.

-Sí. Firmada por Kakashi Hatake-Dijo buscando en los bolsillos de sus jeans degastados. Pero no encontró nada-Creo que… se me ha caído-Dijo rascándose la nuca de la cabeza.

-Que dobe…-Susurro Sasuke rodando los ojos, a lo que Naruto se volteo hacia el rápidamente enfadado.

-¡Cállate tu teme!

-Tu cállate, dobe-Le dijo Sasuke acercándose a él.

Naruto lo apunto con un dedo.

-Aléjate de mí, no sabes con quien te metes, te hare pedazos-Dijo Naruto enfadado, pero Sasuke quito el dedo en medio.

-No me das miedo, dobe.

-¡Basta los dos!-Grito Sakura apretando los puños-Parecen unos adolescentes-Dijo mirándolos alternadamente, luego poso ambas de sus manos en el pecho de los dos y los alejo lentamente el uno del otro-Dejen de pelear que todo el mundo nos ve extraño-Dijo mirando hacia ambos lados.

Naruto frunció un poco la nariz mientras miraba a Sasuke, y el pelinegro bajo la mano de la pelirrosa algo brusco y se dio media vuelta. Ella lo miro con dolor, no físico, sino emocional. Aquel día se estaba dando cuenta de que el verdadero Sasuke no era el Sasuke que ella siempre había imaginado.

El Sasuke sensual y hasta un poco risueño, se había esfumado en esa tarde. En quince minutos justamente.

Naruto miro la forma en la que Sakura veía a Sasuke, entre sorprendida y decepcionada. Pero no logro entender el porqué.

Ella sacudió un poco la cabeza y se volteo hacia él.

-¿Tienes un reloj? Estoy segura de que ya se le ha hecho tarde…

Naruto pestañeo varias veces, para luego reaccionar y alzar su muñeca, vio la hora. Sakura estaba en lo correcto.

-Ya se atrasó diez minutos.

Sakura suspiro.

-Espero que esto no sea una treta de alguien…-Dijo acercándose a la roca. El rubio la siguió.

Sakura lo miro de reojo. No podía creer que estuviera ahí. Aunque sus ropas se veían algo viejas, él estaba muy guapo. No acaparaba todas las vistas de las chicas como Sasuke, pero tenía lo suyo, algo que a Sakura le atraía, tal vez más de lo que Sasuke lo hacía.

-¿Vives por aquí?-Pregunto el rubio volteando el rostro hacia ella.

Ella lo sonrió un poco y ladeo la cabeza.

-Maso menos…-Contesto la pelirrosa-¿Y tú?

El rubio pareció retractarse de la pregunta y se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estudias algo?-Pregunto.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-Si… Medicina ¿Tu?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

El rubio chasqueo la lengua.

-Debes de ser inteligente…-Dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.

Sakura se ruborizo y se volteo hacia otro lado. Aquel cumplido que siempre la hacía sentir superior, esta vez la hizo sentir… extraña.

-Pues claro-Dijo sin mirarlo, a lo que Naruto se rio. La pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke, estaba algo alejado de ambos, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba hacia otro lado.

Le había sorprendido mucho la actitud de Sasuke, su vecino se había comportado de una manera bastante hostil y grosera… De pronto una duda ataco su cabeza, su apellido era Uchiha. Como el de las empresas Uchiha y su empleador… Itachi Uchiha se parecía a él en gran manera. No debía ser un genio para darse cuenta de que pertenecían a la misma familia…. Sin embargo su duda era porque, si podía vivir en un lugar veinte veces mejor que en el que vivía, decidió vivir justamente ahí, y porque se esmeró tanto para que ella no supiera su apellido.

-Tu… ¿Tienes algo con el amargado?-Pregunto Naruto mirándola, ya que se había quedado ensimismada mirando a Sasuke. Sin embargo, no lo veía tanto por su belleza, si no que trataba de discernir porque demonios nunca le había dicho su apellido, y el por qué se estaba portando como un completo imbécil, pero aunque ella no estaba pensando amorosamente mientras lo miraba, se ruborizo violentamente ante la pregunta de Naruto.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-No, Sasuke y yo… Solo somos vecinos, vive frente a mi apartamento-Dijo casi tartamudeando.

Naruto volvió la mirada hacía Sasuke. El parecía el tipo de chico que traía rendidas a todas a sus pies, un total zopenco y un hijo de papi. Luego volvió la mirada a Sakura, quien se reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca, tenía finta de tonta niña superficial, pero algo le decía que no era así.

-Me alegro de que no estés con un tipo como él.

Sakura dejo de rascarse la cabeza y sonreír, para mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Por qué?

El rubio sonrió.

-Creo que te mereces a alguien mejor-Dijo alentadoramente.

Sakura se volvió a ruborizar y se trató de taparse el rostro mirando al suelo y haciendo que su cabello cubriera sus costados. Sin embargo, la imagen de ella jadeando sobre Sasuke invadió su cabeza, claro que tenía algo con el Uchiha, pero no le diría abiertamente que eran solo "vecinos que tenían sexo cada que podían" y que en realidad la había sorprendido al ser tan imbécil. Trato de disipar el recuerdo en su mente y lo miro.

-Tu no me dijiste ni que estudias ni en donde trabajas-Dijo Sakura tratando de recuperarse-¿Acaso estas tratando de ocultarlo?-Pregunto alzando una ceja, haciendo una expresión que a Naruto le puso nervioso.

Era como si esa mujer pudiera ver entro de su ser.

-N… No es eso-Dijo rascándose la nuca-¡Oye! Deberíamos de mantenernos juntos con Sasuke-Teme, por si llega Kakashi Hatake.

-¿A quien le has dicho Teme?-Pregunto el pelinegro cruzado de brazos detrás de él.

Sakura se puso de pie.

-No vayan a empezar de nuevo-Dijo mirando a ambos alternadamente.

Sasuke bufo y rodo los ojos, mientras que Naruto se rio.

-Creo que el tal Kakashi, no vendrá-Dijo Sasuke-Ya van treinta y cinco minutos tarde, creo que nos han hecho una broma… Ya me voy, no pienso quedarme a seguir haciendo el tonto aquí.

La pelirrosa sabía que no había nada de broma en aquello, sabía que todo estaba conectado, y que se requería la presencia de los tres ahí, así que antes de que Sasuke se diera media vuelta, lo tomo el antebrazo suavemente y lo detuvo.

El pelinegro rápidamente volteo y miro a Sakura con una ceja alzada.

-No creo que sea una broma Sasuke-Kun… A mí también me han pasado cosas extrañas y quiero saber cómo detenerlas.

Sasuke se soltó de Sakura algo brusco, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Le doy cinco minutos para que llegue, si no, me largo de aquí.

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

Naruto miro a Sakura y se preguntó que "Cosas extrañas" le han pasado a ella.

La pelirrosa se tomó el cabello en una coleta alta y volteo hacia los lados. Sentía algo extraño, como una sensación de que algo la asechaba, de pronto le pareció como si solo quedaran ellos tres en el parque. El sonido de las hojas moverse por el aire se escuchó y los tres agudizaron el oído.

-¿Sienten eso?-Pregunto Sakura mirando hacía todos lados.

-Hmp-"Dijo" Sasuke asintiendo, mientras imitaba a Sakura. Naruto ya había comenzado a escuchar como jadeos.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Naruto mirando hacía todos lados.

Sakura no se podía qué era lo que sucedía, en realidad solo parecía viento, pero sentía que algo se movía entre los arboles tan rápidamente que no era capaz de visualizarlos por completo. Su cabello comenzó, de pronto, a molestarla en gran manera, aun estando atado en una coleta alta el aire lo movía tanto que le pegaba en el rostro y la obligaba a retirarlo repetidas veces.

Los tres escucharon un gruñido, y se sobresaltaron un poco. Sin querer, se toparon con sus espaldas y ahí se quedaron, mirando cada uno a su lado.

-¿Creen que sea un monstruo?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke rodo los ojos.

-Eres tan infantil.

-Cállense-Dijo Sakura pidiendo silencio entre dientes.

Los sonidos se escucharon aún más fuertes y ella tomo una posición de defensa casi automáticamente, con el ceño fruncido Sasuke la imitó y Naruto simplemente estaba tratando de reconocer que era aquello que se movía tan rápidamente, cuando de pronto algo saltó de unos arbustos, haciendo que Naruto diera un brinco hacia atrás del sobresalto, con el cual cayó sobre Sakura y Sasuke tirándolos al suelo.

-¡Algo acaba de salir de los arbustos!-Grito apuntando a un pequeño bulto en el suelo que se movía lentamente hacia ellos, no podía ver que era exactamente ya que no había un poste de luz que le alumbrara esa parte del suelo. Pero sentía la adrenalina comenzar a trabajar.

Sasuke lo quitó de encima de ellos y se levantó.

-¡Eres un idiota!-Le grito Sasuke sin mirarlo, sus ojos no se despegaban de aquello que se movía hacia ellos entre las sombras.

Sakura se levantó también y le dio un coscorrón a Naruto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Le grito importándole poco lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Chilló Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

Una sombra apareció al lado del bulto que se movía haciendo que los tres volvieran a tomar una posición de defensa.

-Pero si no han cambiado nada… No cabe duda-Dijo con una voz que a los tres les pareció tan, pero tan familiar que lentamente bajaron la guarda, era una combinación de aburrimiento y seriedad.

-¿Usted es Kakashi Hatake?-Pregunto Sakura, a Naruto le pareció escucharla más suave, como su le hablara a un ser querido, gentil y respetuosamente.

-Así es-Dijo saliendo a la luz.

A Sakura se le erizo la piel, al verlo ahí de pie. A su cabeza le llego la memoria de su sueño, Sasuke, ella y Naruto… Y con esa persona de cabello plateado detrás de ellos… Kakashi Hatake…

La pelirrosa alzo la mano y lo apunto.

-Usted… estaba en la foto-Dijo casi sin aliento-Con esa misma banda, y…-Pero no termino la oración ya que su mirada enfoco al pequeño perro _pug_ que se encontraba a su lado. Era el mismo perro que la había estado siguiendo camino a casa.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Foto?-Pregunto Naruto mirándola de soslayo.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de curiosidad divertida.

-Olvídalo-Dijo secamente-¿Quién es usted y que sabe de nosotros?-Pregunto Sakura un poco hostil.

-Tranquila-Dijo riendo un poco-Soy Kakashi Hatake, yo fui su sensei cuando vivíamos en _Konohagakure_, y aunque se escuche mal, se casi todo sobre ustedes-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia Sakura y la jalo hacía atrás. El tipo era raro

-¿Qué quiere con nosotros? ¿Qué es _Konohagakure_?-Pregunto Naruto apuntándolo descortésmente.

Kakashi los miro a los tres por unos momentos, los había extrañado tanto… Y aunque Sasuke y Naruto parecían no tener idea de quien era, Sakura había mencionado la foto, la cual por su puesto supuso que era la foto del viejo equipo siete. Algo en la mirada de la pelirrosa lo hacía creer que ya lo conocía, que ya lo había visto antes.

-No sé cómo les vaya a sonar esto… Tomando en cuenta que este mundo no tiene mucha acción, hasta me parece aburrido de tan perfecto que es-Dijo alzando las manos y poniéndolas en su nuca-Todo aquí es tranquilo… Dentro de lo que cabe y no tiene absolutamente nada de fantástico. Todo tiene una explicación "lógica y científica"-Cuando dijo aquello ultimo miro a Sakura.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco.

-¿Le parece tranquilo? ¿De verdad?-Pregunto ella-Hay millones de personas que mueren o desaparecen a diario, existen los pedófilos y violadores, hay guerras entre los países occidentales y los orientales, existen miles de enfermedades mortales que aún no tienen cura y los desastres naturales han ido incrementando, gracias al maldito calentamiento global. ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿En un maldito submarino en el atlántico sur?-Pregunto Sakura enfadada.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado. Si parecía Sakura Haruno.

-Del tiempo de que ustedes vienen esto es gloria-Dijo Kakashi, haciendo que los tres fruncieran el ceño.

¿De qué tiempo venían exactamente?

-Verán, ustedes no pertenecen a este tiempo del todo, solo una pequeñísima parte de ustedes. Su ADN es de hace muchísimos años atrás, de un mundo completamente diferente a este… Ustedes pertenecen al mundo ninja.

Naruto comenzó a reírse.

-¿Ninja?-Pregunto entre risas-Eso es una completa tontería-Dijo apuntándolo de nuevo-Creo que Sasuke-Teme tenía razón y nos han tratado de hacer una broma.

-Hmp.

Kakashi sintió un extraño deseo de darles a los tres en la cabeza con una roca.

-Tu-Alzo la cabeza a Sakura-¿Cómo esta aquel pervertido del club nocturno?-Pregunto haciendo que Sakura se irguiera y suavizara el rostro.

-¿Cuál…?

-Ya sabes…-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-Al que noqueaste.

Sakura trago duro, Naruto y Sasuke la miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos.

-No es como si no supiera hacerlo-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-Soy campeona nacional de artes marciales-Dijo sonando algo presumida.

Naruto alzo la ceja y volteo a ver a Kakashi.

-Pero no creo que le hayas ganado a tu competencia lanzándola a más de diez metros de un solo puñetazo y dejado inconsciente durante dos días enteros.

Naruto se volvió a voltear hacia ella con la expresión desencajada y Sakura volteo a mirar a Kakashi desafiante.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Ya se los dije, yo se casi todo de ustedes… Se sobre tus ojos Sasuke, se sobre tu demonio Naruto… Lo sé porque yo los conozco desde hace más de dos millones de años.

Naruto se tocó el estómago sin querer, y ahora Sasuke estaba completamente seguro de que no era una broma.

Ahora que tenía la atención de los tres comenzó a hablar.

-Ustedes son la reencarnación de viejos ninjas que lucharon contra el vengador Madara Uchiha-Dijo mirando a Sasuke-Él era el mejor de los mejores, pero su mente estaba torcida en la vana idea de crear un mundo lleno de "paz y amor" por medio de una guerra mundial ninja que terminara con la destrucción total de todo persona capaz de usar _chakra_. Haciéndolo a él… El completo y absoluto regidor de la tierra.

-¿Cuál es el punto de matar a todos? ¿A quién gobernaría?-Pregunto Sakura.

-A los que no fueran capaces de usar su _chakra_.

-_¿Chakra_? ¿La fuerza interior?-Pregunto Naruto a punto de carcajearse de nuevo.

-Es la energía vital de todo ninja-Dijo Kakashi sonando algo brusco, haciendo que Naruto dejara de poner cara de chiste-Es como una mezcla de energía física y energía espiritual, que solo se adquiere con ejercicio y experiencia.

Aquellas palabras a Sakura le parecieron conocidas. Cada célula de su piel le decía que ella conocía sobre eso, como si lo hubiera estudiado hace mucho tiempo y casi no recordara ya las palabras exactas, pero sabía de qué se trataba.

-Es como un sistema circulatorio…-Susurró recordando levente sobre el tema, a su cabeza le vino la imagen de una persona con un sistema circulatorio, y el _chakra_ de color azul fluyendo a través, acaparo la atención del Hatake en menos de un segundo. Era increíble todo aquello, todo estaba sucediendo como se había predicho.

-Entonces está suponiendo que la fuerza que utilice para derribar al idiota, ¿La saque de mi _chakra_?-Pregunto dubitativa tomándose de la barbilla.

-No lo supongo, estoy confirmando que la sacaste de ahí. Tu Sakura, tienes muchísimo _chakra _en tu interior, eres la que mejor controla el _chakra_, antes de la guerra llevabas más de dos años almacenando _chakra _en tu interior para poder utilizar "El sello de fuerza blanco"… Del mundo del que provenimos, tú eras la mejor ninja médico, superando ya a nuestra Hokage y tu mentora, Tsunade.

Cuando Kakashi pronuncio aquel nombre a Sakura le vino a la mente la imagen de la rubia que había visto en su sueño.

-¿Estudias medicina, no?-Pregunto Naruto a Sakura, ella lo miro y asintió.

-Es normal que aquí hagan cosas parecidas a las de su mundo… Siempre serán sus intereses después de todo.

Kakashi Hatake hablaba con la voz seria, y hasta cansina. Como si todo fuera normal y como si lo hubiera repetido muchas veces con anterioridad, mostraba una capacidad excelente para usar palabras. Sakura rápidamente lo catalogo como una persona sumamente inteligente.

-Lo derribaste, gracias a tu fuerza descomunal, tu puedes partir el suelo en dos y muchas cosas más-Dijo moviendo la mano cansinamente.

-¿Y yo que? ¡Dígame a mí que cosas hacía en su mundo ninja!-Grito Naruto dando pequeños saltitos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Tu-Dijo Kakashi acercándose a el-Tu eres muy complicado de explicar Naruto, pero lo resumiré en que eres el héroe de _Konohagakure _y posees al _Kyubii_.

-Al demonio-Dijo frunciendo el ceño-Así se llama, _Kyubbi._

_-_No. Solo le dicen asi por la cantidad de colas que tiene.

-Nueve.

Kakashi asintió, luego volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Y tú eres el… Vengador-Dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos-Los del clan Uchiha tienen unos poderosos ojos, ellos son capaces de despertar un poder extraordinario llamado _Sharingan_.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño. Se la había pasado pensando en aquella palabra desde el sismo, le rondaba la cabeza todo el día, al igual que otras palabras extrañas como _Chidori _ y _Orochimaru_. No sabía que eran o que cosas pertenecían, pero eran tan extrañas, no se había atrevido a pronunciarlas, pero no se despegaban de su mente.

-Yo no voy a esconder lo que en realidad eras, Sasuke Uchiha. Tú fuiste mi alumno junto con Sakura y Naruto, fuiste el integrante con las mejores habilidades ninja, un perfeccionista empedernido y también fuiste un tonto-Aquello ultimo hizo que Sasuke frunciera aún más el ceño-Tomaste todas las decisiones equivocadas, y recorriste un largo camino de amargura y soledad, todo gracias a tu odio.

Sasuke no estaba enojado, estaba anonadado.

-Todo tu clan fue asesinado, por tu hermano-Dijo suspirando-Y tú buscaste el poder con personas equivocadas para vengar a tu familia, abandonaste a tus mejores amigos-Dijo señalando a Sakura y a Naruto, quienes estaban medio boquiabiertos-Abandonaste a tu aldea, y tu oportunidad de ser mejor persona, lo dejaste todo por tu odio y rencor hacia tu hermano Itachi.

Sasuke abrió un poco la boca, pero no para hablar, estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Éramos mejores amigos?-Pregunto Naruto hastiado.

Sakura alzo una mano y le dio otro coscorrón.

-Cállate-Le dijo entre dientes.

La pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke rápidamente y vio su expresión desencajada. No decía nada, pero no parecía sorprendido, más bien parecía como si lo hubieran descubierto.

-Sasuke, hoy tienes la oportunidad de quedarte con nosotros-Dijo Kakashi con todo paternal-Ese camino que quieres tomar no está nada bien, no es para ti, tu puedes hacer grandes cosas siguiendo este camino.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño mientras miraba aquella conversación que parecía que solo Kakashi mantenía. No era que lo odiara, pero sentía que algo estaba mal con Sasuke, y le dio tristeza saber que toda su familia fue asesinada por su hermano. Él tampoco tenía familia, así que trato de comprenderlo un poco.

-¡Sasuke-Teme!-Grito Naruto alzando el pulgar-¡Todo va a estar bien!


	5. Evil

**Disculpen la tardanza! Pero es que la universidad me ha tenido aprisionada entre exámenes, tareas y trabajos D: El capitulo es corto... Pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo ni de respirar... En realidad no se como es que sigo viva.. jaja**

**Disculpeenme! Espero reviews, hoy respondo los anteriores. GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Todo era abrumador. Kakashi Hatake solo hablaba de cosas que eran tan conocidas pero a la vez tan desconocidos para los tres jóvenes frente a él. Sakura mantenía ambas manos en forma de puño bien pegadas al centro de su pecho, Sasuke las manos en los bolsillos y Naruto la cabeza ladeada. Los tres escuchaban cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kakashi. Hasta que Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Entonces…-Comenzó a hablar Sakura-Tú eras nuestro _"sensei"_, nosotros éramos ninjas de Konoha-Dijo apuntando a Naruto, y luego a si misma-Sasuke-Kun era un renegado y hubo una guerra porque _Madara_ quería desaparecer el mundo ninja-Dijo Sakura recapitulando.

-Una guerra que Madara gano-Dijo Sasuke, atrayendo la atención de todos-¿No es así Kakashi? Si no porque nos hubiera buscado…

El peliplateado asintió lentamente.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Naruto casi gritando, mientras que el perro lo miraba impasible, sentado al lado de Kakashi.

-Así es chico-Habló el perro haciendo Sakura abriera la boca sorprendida y Naruto diera dos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿El perro habló? ¿O me estoy volviendo loco?-Pregunto Naruto a Kakashi.

-Se llama Pakkun, es un perro ninja-Explico Kakashi.

Sakura se comenzaba a preguntar si estaba dormida y soñando, ya que últimamente tenía los sueños más extraños, que ahora le parecían más recuerdos de su vida pasada que solo sueños vividos.

-Bueno, podemos resolver lo del perro después-Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto ponerse pálido-Explícanos lo de la guerra…-Habló la pelirosada calvando su verde mirada en los ojos cansados de Kakashi.

-La gran alianza Shinobi perdió la guerra-Dijo después de dar un suspiro-Madara logro hacer que Sasuke y Naruto cayeran, y tu mantuviste a Naruto con un vida durante varios minutos. Pero no fue suficiente-Dijo Kakashi bajando la cabeza, las memorias que empapaban su cabeza lo llenaban de una melancolía tan inmensa.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho y presiono ambas manos sobre él.

-¿Qué paso conmigo?-Pregunto ella tragando duro-¿Y con toda la alianza?

Kakashi la miro durante unos segundos directamente a los ojos, con una mirada cargada de dolor y de sentimientos revueltos que Sakura no pudo discernir uno por uno. Pero supuso que ella también había muerto junto con los demás guerreros shinobi, así que bajo la mirada y carraspeo. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta que le impedía llorar.

-¿Qué somos?-Pregunto Sakura. Sasuke la miro de reojo, parecía bastante consternada por lo que Kakashi había dicho. El sentía algo extraño, coraje, por no haber podido soportar la guerra y por haber muerto en el intento, pero Sakura parecía estar en shock. Naruto estaba asustado, pero no decía nada.

-Reencarnaciones. Son los mismos del pasado, adaptados a este mundo lleno de inmundicia y sin chiste alguno. Puedo decir con certeza que ustedes han tenido vidas casi iguales a las que tuvieron en su época madre, podrían hasta tener los mismos lazos con las personas que conocieron hace millones de años.

-Espera-Dijo Naruto-¿Hay más como nosotros?

Los tres pusieron completa atención en Kakashi. El peliplateado miro los rostros de sus antiguos alumnos y suspiro cerrando los ojos, luego asintió.

-Hay varios clanes… Además del Uchiha, como el Nara, el Hyuga, el Akimichi y el Yamanaka.

-Espera-Ahora dijo Sakura-¿Yamanaka? ¿Hyuga? ¿Cómo Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga?-Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Kakashi iba a hablar cuando Naruto lo interrumpió.

-¡Mi novia se llama Hinata Hyuga!-Casi grito Naruto. Haciendo que Sakura se sobresaltara y lo mirara inmediatamente.

Kakashi miro a Sakura, aquello fue la cereza del pastel para el día de Sakura Haruno así que sorpresivamente se desmayó.

Sasuke la alcanzo a tomar antes de que tocara el suelo, y todos se quedaron mirando a la chica desmayada.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Naruto-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto hincándose al lado de Sasuke.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y Kakashi solo los miro. Eran parecidos, muy parecidos, pero a la vez diferentes, tal vez era porque no habían crecido en un mundo ninja que los endureciera con el tiempo, los tres eran demasiado blandos, y por lo que veía se dejaban llevar mucho por sus sentimientos. Eso no debía ser, debía entrenarlos.

Sakura se encontraba en otro lado, corriendo en un campo de batalla. La tierra estaba removida del suelo y corría al lado de Neji Hyuga.

-¡Hinata está por allá!-Grito apuntando a un bulto a lo lejos en el suelo.

La pelirrosa corrió a alta velocidad al lado del chico, con el olor a tierra inundando sus fosas nasales, y con la sensación de un malestar en el estómago. Podría vomitar en cualquier instante, había visto como Naruto era fuertemente golpeado hacía unos instantes.

Al llegar al cuerpo de la chica, rápidamente posiciono ambas manos en su pecho y comenzó a curarla, si no moriría.

Entonces recordó algo aún más nauseabundo.

-_A Hinata le gusta Naruto_.

Su cabeza se llenó de miles de especulaciones sin sentido, pero las callo casi al instante, debía concentrarse en salvarla, no podía mezclar sentimientos, eso no era de ninjas. Así que con Neji preocupado a su lado logro salvarla, la subieron a una camilla y se fue corriendo a su lado.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, se dio cuenta que si algún día llegaba a perder a Naruto, se volvería loca.

-¿Esta respirando? ¿Qué tal si se murió?-Preguntaba Naruto mirándola desde varios ángulos.

-Está respirando teme-Dijo Sasuke tomando su muñeca y revisando el pulso-Solo se desmayó.

Kakashi se acercó a ellos, y Pakkun desapareció en una nube de humo, haciendo un sonido sordo que hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke mirándola, al igual que el de un asustado Naruto y un despistado Kakashi.

Se sentó en el suelo rápidamente y se tomó de la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa…-Dijo levantándose del suelo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó para tomarla de la muñeca y voltearla bruscamente.

-Yo también quiero saber lo que sucede, no es justo que por tus tonterías me vaya a quedar sin la verdad de las cosas-Dijo mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Sakura abrió ligeramente la boca, signo de sorpresa.

-No hay necesidad de ponerse bruscos-Dijo Kakashi soltando el agarre de Sasuke.

La pelirrosa se tomó de la muñeca y se sobo el lugar dolorido. Observo en silencio el rostro de Sasuke mirarla con desprecio, como si valiera mucho menos que él y se preguntó si en realidad había sido tan grande el error de meterse en la cama con el sin saber absolutamente nada sobre él.

-Estas tirando tu oportunidad a la basura, Sasuke-Dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro, este lo miro y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué oportunidad? ¿La de estar con estos dos buenos para nada?-Se rio y se cruzó de brazos-Solo quiero saber la verdad y como controlar lo que sucede. Después no quiero saber nada de ninguno.

Sakura vio su respuesta ahí, justo en ese instante. Si, había sido un gran error el no cuidar su dignidad, el no respetarse a sí misma. Sin embargo, no podía odiarlo, algo en su mirada le pedía gentilmente que se quedara.

-¡Oye! ¡Dije que te ayudaría, no seas grosero!-Grito Naruto apuntándolo infantilmente.

-Ya basta los dos-Dijo Sakura entre dientes-Si Sasuke-Kun quiere escuchar el final de todo esto, me quedare-Dijo mirándolo, mientras que el seguía mirando a Kakashi.

Naruto dirigió una mirada de interrogación a Sakura y volvió la mirada a Kakashi. Después de todo él también quería saberlo todo.

-Bien… Ya que todos están de acuerdo, ¿Qué más quieren saber?-Pregunto el peliplateado.

-¿Por qué nos buscaste?-Pregunto Sasuke-Sé que es porque estamos muertos… Pero no entiendo para qué.

-Cada cierto tiempo podemos crear un agujero que nos lleva al pasado…

-¿Quieres que peleemos de nuevo?-Pregunto Sakura.

Kakashi asintió.

-Yo los entrenare, y los ayudare a controlar el _chakra_… Yo haré todo lo que este en mis manos para hacer que esta vez ganen la guerra.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Es una locura-Dijo Sasuke, mientras Naruto asentía con una ceja alzada.

-Yo entrenare-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que ambos chicos la miraran como si fuera un bicho raro.

Después de que ambos chicos se reusaran y Kakashi les dijera que eran bienvenidos a entrenar cuando quisieran a un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad, Sakura se fue a su casa caminando. No le había importado despedirse de Naruto y no había lanzado una mirada a Sasuke Uchiha, quien se había ido por el lado opuesto.

Su mente estaba abrumada y llena de información que quería con todas sus fuerzas que fuese mentira, que fuera otro de sus extraños sueños y que se le pasara en un rato… Pero no, todo era bastante real, desde el perro que habla hasta la parte en la que esta muerta…

Se quedó de pie por unos segundos sobre la acera, mirando al suelo.

Había muerto al lado de sus camaradas en batalla. Apretó los parpados fuertemente y se tomó el rostro con las manos. No quería soñar, o mejor dicho, recordar su muerte.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea que se sentía morir, y no quería saberlo. Le aterrorizaba la idea de haber muerto a manos de aquel tipo llamado Madara Uchiha.

Quito las manos de su rostro y miro hacia al frente, la gente pasaba a su lado, algunos la miraban extraño por estar ahí sin moverse, otros ni siquiera la notaban, así que decidió comenzar a caminar otra vez. No escuchaba sus pasos, ni las voces de las personas, solo escuchaba las palabras de Kakashi repetir una y otra vez porque había comenzado a tener aquellas experiencias.

-_Obito Uchiha, era un aliado de Madara Uchiha, y también fue mi compañero de equipo cuando teníamos doce años. Naruto, lo hizo entrar en razón y antes de morir, logro enviar el alma de los once de Konoha y a algunos otros a un mundo diferente, con el fin de volver al mundo shinobi y terminar con Madara… quien aún no ha muerto. El sigue manipulando este mundo, y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que alguien lo venza. El mundo actual está bajo un genjustu infinito… Pero Obito logro encontrar un punto débil, ustedes, él dijo que en el día más caluroso, los nacidos en el año del mono, serían despertados para encarar su destino._

-_¿Entonces él no sabe de nuestra existencia?_

-_No la sabía… Hasta hacía veintiún años, cuando nació Sasuke. Ahí se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, y comenzó a buscarlos a todos, pero aun no los encuentra. Hasta ahora estoy enterado de que solo sabe de la existencia de tres, Sasuke, Karin y Sakura. _

Sakura entro a su departamento y se quedó recargada en su puerta, mirando al techo.

-_¿Mi existencia? ¿Quién es Karin?_

_-Es… Mi novia._

Dio un largo suspiro y se encamino a la cocina para hacerse una sencilla cena: Cereal con leche. Sentía que si comía algo más pesado vomitaría hasta sus intestinos, el sentimiento nauseabundo de saber que está muerta, de saber que Sasuke Uchiha no era la persona que ella pensaba, el saber que Naruto está muy por fuera de su alcance y que aquello le importara, la tenían mareada. ¡Y peor aún! Madara Uchiha sabía su existencia.

_-Por eso es que los he estado vigilando, he mandado a algunos perros guardianes a que los sigan… Por si acaso a Madara se le ocurriera algo._

Dio un bocado al cereal y miro por la ventana por donde había visto a aquel hombre de pie al borde del edificio de en frente. No había nadie, y se preguntó si había sido Kakashi vigilándola o Madara pensando en cómo matarla.

Dejo el cereal a la mitad y se fue a dormir. No necesitaba pensar en ello, más bien se rehusaba a pensar en ello por más tiempo… Así que se puso un par de pantaloncillos cortos una playera gris y se acostó en la cama. Sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño tan rápido como deseaba… Su mente la daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto de Madara, tenía tanto miedo que de repente llegara y la asesinara mientras dormía que fue a poner una silla contra la puerta. Aseguro todas las ventanas y volvió a la cama. Pero seguía sin poder dormir.

La sonrisa de Naruto rondaba su cabeza y la mirada fría de Sasuke no se despegaba de su memoria.

Le dieron ganas de gritar.

-_Igual no puedes quedarte con ninguno… Tienen novias, mientras tú sigues siendo una solterona, y además de todo gruñona._

Sakura bufó ante su vocecilla interior y se remolineo en la cama frustrada. Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, obligándose a dormir.

-_Nunca pensé que la cuarta cola aparecería…_-Dijo un hombre de cabello marrón a su lado.

Se encontraba en un puente destrozado, justo por la mitad, y frente a ella se extendía un largo camino de árboles rotos. Aun se podía ver la tierra que volaba por los aires, como si algo hubiera aterrizado no muy lejos de ahí.

-_¿Cuarta cola?_-Pregunto Sakura en voz baja, supuso que estaba en un recuerdo del pasado, al ver la el símbolo en la frente del hombre… Capitán Yamato, ese nombre llego a su memoria y se sintió un poco aliviada, al menos no se sentiría tan pérdida… De pronto sintió un temblor bastante brusco y hacia al frente se vio como una gran cantidad de tierra era lanzada al cielo, como algo la hubiera golpeado con tanta fuerza que tuvo que levantarse, luego una onda de aire llego a impactarse contra ellos, llevando tierra y hojas de árboles. Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y cerró los ojos para que la tierra no entrara, y se preguntó que era aquello que estaba sucediendo…

-_¿Aquello… fue Naruto?-_Pregunto teniendo una horrible corazonada.

El capitán Yamato la miro y volvió la mirada hacia al frente.

-_Sí._

Escucharon otro horrible estruendo y Sakura se sintió de pronto, con una angustia tan terrible que comenzó a sentir que la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y la boca se le ponía seca.

-_Capitán Yamato… Usted sabe algo de Naruto ¿No es así?_-Pregunto volteando a mirarlo, el capitán la miraba con lastima-_¡¿Qué es lo que le está sucediendo?!_

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándola, escrutando su rostro, buscando una respuesta para darle, sin embargo, volvió la mirada hacia donde se suponía estaba Naruto.

-_Sakura, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Los altos cargos me eligieron a mí, para ser su capitán por esta exacta razón._

Sakura no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Pero decidió que no preguntaría más. Así que se quedó en silencio mirando hacía el bosque, donde probablemente Naruto se encontraba peleando con alguien más.

-_Parece que Sasori no vendrá…_-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, así que inmediatamente voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre de cabello plateado, usaba lentes y se aproximaba a ellos a paso lento.

-_Kabuto…_-Aquel nombre se le escapó de los labios, con enojo.

-_El disfraz que usaste fue perfecto… Así que alguien de tu grupo debió de haberlo visto muy de cerca, y como él era el único que sabía sobre este encuentro… Me imagino que ha de esta muerto_-Dijo dirigiéndose al capitán Yamato.

Sin embargo, a Sakura la invadió un recuerdo extraño. Un chico de cabello rojo, que parecía una marioneta, siendo atravesado por varios cuchillos diciendo: "_En diez días, vayan al puente del Cielo y la tierra, en la aldea oculta entre la Hierba a medio día… tengo un espía trabajando como uno de los subordinados de Orochimaru"_

-_Que Sasori se molestara en contarles sobre hoy, significa que reconoció su fuerza._

¿Sakura había derrotado a Sasori?

Lejanos recuerdos sobre su batalla contra miles de marionetas llegaban lentamente a su memoria, había luchado al lado de Chiyo-Sama, quien había muerto para darle vida al Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Gaara.

Recordar aquello la hizo feliz de algún modo. El tal Sasori había reconocido su fuerza, y por la manera en la que hablaba Kabuto de él, se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo era difícil de impresionar.

Recordó como la vieja Chiyo había utilizado un justu en ella. El justu especial de transferencia de vida, no murió por ello, porque no le dio toda su fuerza vital, murió luego cuando se la dio toda a Gaara, así reviviéndolo. Luego recordó sus palabras:_ "Usa este justu en alguien importante, no en una vieja como yo"_

Sakura despertó del sueño con el sonido de la alarma de su mesita de noche. Le hubiera gustado saber más…

Alzo el brazo y apago la alarma del reloj. Se estiro en la cama y se levantó. Era domingo, estaba soleado, los pájaros cantaban en su ventana y prometía ser un buen día, saco el celular de donde lo había dejado y se puso a leer los veinte mil mensajes de Ino. Todos eran lloriqueos de porque no le decía dónde estaba, que estaba preocupada y el ultimo, que iba a visitarla el domingo.

Hizo una mueca de cansancio y se lanzó a la cama, odiaba con todo su corazón que Ino fuera tan insistente, en realidad ella no quería hablar con la rubia ni con nadie, no estaba de ánimos para contarle a su mejor amiga que era la reencarnación de una chica que poseía una fuerza descomunal y que había muerto de una manera que desconocía.

Luego algo le vino a la mente. Kakashi había mencionado varios clanes que habían reencarnado y el Yamanaka había sido uno de ellos… Así que pensándolo bien, si deseaba verla.

Corrió a la ducha y trato de lavar su cuerpo con la mayor rapidez posible, se puso una blusa de tirantes de color amarilla y un par de shorts azules. Iba a comenzar a hacerse un desayuno cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta.

-Debe de ser Ino-Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Así que volvió a cerrar el refrigerador y camino a paso lento en sus sandalias hasta la puerta.

-Perdóname por no haberte llamado pero…-Antes de que pudiera terminar la disculpa que había practicado toda la mañana alguien le tapó la boca con una mano y la empujo con fuerza dentro del departamento. No era Ino.

Trato de gritar pero su boca estaba sellada por completo por la mano de un hombre de cabello negro y piel blanca, sin poder siquiera defenderse se perdió en un par de ojos color rojo sangre y cayo inconsciente.


	6. Ilussion of death

**Hola! Disculpen la tardanza! Decidí subir el capitulo hoy, a ver que les parece, espero y ya hayan pasado por mi nuevo fic "Secreto" y si no, dense una vuelta :D Espero y les guste mucho el capitulo y dejen reviewws**

**Gracias por leer!**

-¡Naruto!-Grito desesperada en cuanto despertó. Hiperventilaba, sentía sudor en su frente y espalda. Acababa de tener una pesadilla en la cual Naruto era una bestia naranja y no la reconocía, había sentido una opresión en su pecho casi idéntica a cuando lo vio moribundo en aquella nube de arena.

Sus ojos se dieron cuenta de pronto que se encontraba en una habitación sin ningún mueble, sin ninguna ventana, estaba iluminada solo por un foco que colgaba del techo, y sus manos y pies estaban atados firmemente con una soga. Estaba sentada en el frío suelo y no se encontraba a solas, aquel foco iluminaba solo el centro de la habitación, ósea ella, las paredes se encontraban en penumbras, pero podía percibir que alguien más estaba ahí. Comenzó a temblar.

-Veo que el estúpido de Obito logro crear el agujero… Siempre fue demasiado sentimental, llorando por su noviecita muerta, llorando por Kakashi… Llorando por no estar muerto, por estar vivo-La persona recargada en la pared a su lado dio un suspiro- Y tratando de remendar todo el daño que hizo… Creó estas reencarnaciones-Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, luego se despegó la pared y se acercó a Sakura a paso lento-Lo que no lo sabía era que, este mundo pudo haber funcionado si él estuviera a mi lado ayudándome. Solo no puedo controlarlo por completo, aún existe muerte, existen guerras… Casi como en el mundo _shinobi_ que tanto detestaba. Con toda esa gente matando y usando su _chakra_ para tonterías.

Sakura descubrió que era el mismo hombre que entro a su departamento y la había desmayado con tan solo mirar aquellos ojos rojos. Era un hombre alto, de cabello bastante largo color negro azabache, tenía una expresión severa en el rostro y estaba cruzado de brazos frente a ella. Tenía un gran parecido con Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Tu eres…? ¿Madara Uchiha?-Pregunto Sakura desde el suelo.

Él la miro como si fuera un insecto y dio un suspiro.

-Sí, yo soy el dios Madara-Dijo corrigiéndola-Yo cree este mundo. Pero gracias a su estúpida alianza algo salió mal y no puedo controlar este mundo por completo. Me hace falta una mano derecha, un Uchiha.

Sakura trago duro y apretó los puños. Madara era demasiado poderoso como para ponerse a pelear contra él, además, no sabía cómo sacar su fuerza, Kakashi aún no comenzaba a entrenarla.

-¿Va a matarme?-Pregunto Sakura mirándolo al rostro, este la miro divertido y ladeo la cabeza.

-Sí-Dijo con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro-Sé que ninguno de los inútiles _shinobi_ que Obito logro enviar a este mundo puede conmigo, ni siquiera Naruto, pero quiero reducir todas las posibilidades a cero sin tener que hacer una guerra más grande.

Entonces la mataría en silencio ¿No?

-Pero antes de que te quite la vida, quiero que me des un poco de información, quiero saber de los demás… De los demás reencarnados, quiero saber quiénes son, donde viven, quiero saberlo todo.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño. Ella no sabía nada, solo sabía de Sasuke y Naruto, los demás eran un misterio para ella, solo recordaba los apellidos de los clanes. Además de que si en realidad Ino era una reencarnación al igual que ella, jamás la pondría en peligro.

-No lo sé-Dijo firme.

-Sé que lo sabes Sakura-Dijo Madara, pronunciando su nombre de una manera sínica. Aquello la asusto, aunque no tenía porque, de seguro sabía más cosas que solo su nombre de pila.

-No lo sé de verdad, solo sé que soy una reencarnación del pasado-Dijo ella suplicante, mintiendo olímpicamente-Yo no sabía que había más.

-¡Acabas de gritar el nombre de uno!-Le grito dándole una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, haciendo que el rostro del chica se volteara y esta cayera al suelo de bruces sin poder si quiera detener la caída, ya que tenía las manos y pies atadas.

-No sé quién es… Solo he tenido sueños con ese chico-Dijo con lágrimas en el rostro.

Madara camino en línea recta y luego volvió.

-Quiero darte una muerte tranquila, Sakura…. Por favor ayúdame y yo te ayudare.

La pelirrosa, que ya sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, trato de sentarse y lo miro al rostro.

-Ya le he dicho que no lo sé-Dijo suplicante.

-¡Yo soy el dios!-Grito alzando los brazos-¡Yo lo sé todo!

-¿Entonces porque no sabe dónde están los demás?-Pregunto sin poder contenerse. Las lágrimas de Sakura no eran de tristeza o miedo, eran de algo llamado coraje, una ira estaba llenando su cuerpo y no podía controlarla, aquel tipo la había golpeado justo en el rostro, y lo odiaba por ello.

Madara la miro enfadado y la tomo del largo cabello rosado, luego la alzo. Sakura dio un grito de dolor y lo miro al rostro roja del coraje.

-Tu eres una insignificante mujer que va a morir de la manera más horrible que te puedas imaginar, voy a hacer que sufras tanto que tus lagrimas se van a convertir en sangre-Le dijo cerca del rostro.

Sakura frunció el ceño y le escupió en el rostro. Madara la lanzo lejos de él y se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Eres un maldito infeliz-Dijo ella jadeando mientras trataba de sentarse de nuevo-Tu mundo no es más que una completa porquería y estas completamente loco si crees que con más muerte y guerra llegaras a la paz.

Madara la miro con enojo y comenzó a acercarse a ella peligrosamente.

-_Algún día deberías de cerrar el maldito pico-_Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Tienes mucha razón-Susurro tratando de desatarse, pero era imposible, las ataduras eran demasiado fuertes. Apretó fuertemente los puños y se concentró, tal vez…

Madara se detuvo en seco al ver como la pequeña chica que se encontraba frente a él con el cabello revuelto y un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su barbilla, rompía las ataduras con una fuerza increíble y se levantaba de un salto.

Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría peleando.

-No entiendo porque te resistes, igual te voy a asesinar, soy un dios.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se puso en posición de defensa. No tenía idea de cómo lograría al menos atestarle un golpe a un hombre que había logrado vencer a una armada de _shinobis_ el solo y ahora era el "dios" del mundo donde vivía.

Madara corrió hacia ella y la pelirosada lo espero, frunciendo el ceño comenzó a tratar de esquivar la cantidad de patadas y golpes que el Uchiha trataba de darle, era increíble la velocidad con la cual el pelinegro atacaba y era aún más increíble que ella, pudiera esquivarlos.

Junto fuerza en un puño y lanzo un golpe al rostro de Madara, pero él no lo recibió, había desaparecido en una nube de humo.

El Madara real apareció a sus espaldas y le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda baja haciéndola caer al suelo, pero Sakura sabía que no podía entrenerse con el dolor en el suelo, debía levantarse y continuar, como en las peleas en el ring.

-Eres lenta… muy lenta como para derrotarme o siquiera poder tocarme.

Sakura volvió a optar su posición de defensa y frunció el ceño. Justo antes de que esta vez ella se lanzara contra él lo escucho gritar algo que no olvidaría, y que le trajo unos recuerdos terribles.

-_¡Sharingan!_

La pelirrosa apareció tumbada en una banca de cemento. En el cielo negro estampado de pequeñas blancas estrellas.

-_La venganza siempre ha sido la razón de mi vida, yo jamás he sido como tú y como Naruto_-Dijo una voz conocida para ella, se sentó rápidamente y se vio a si misma de pie, llorando, y justo frente a ella estaba Sasuke dándole la espalda. Tenían unos trece años.

-_¡No digas eso Sasuke-Kun! ¡Tú no tienes por qué estar solo!_ _El día en el que nos asignaron los equipos me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad… Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor-_Dijo la pequeña Sakura con la voz desquebrajada de llanto. La pelirrosa se miraba a sí misma con las manos apretadas al pecho.

Un gesto que ella siempre hacía cuando estaba angustiada.

-_Tengo una familia… Y amigos… Pero si tú te fueras Sasuke-Kun, sería lo mismo que estar sola_-Dijo aquella niña con tanta tristeza en su voz que los ojos de Sakura se aguaron.

-_Cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino diferente._

-_¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!_-Grito de repente, haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo, rápidamente volteo su mirada hacia el joven Sasuke de pie aun dándoles la espalda, pero él no había hecho ningún movimiento, seguía de pie, sin inmutarse-_Si tú te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad, hare todo por ti Sasuke-Kun…_

Sakura volvió la mirada a sí misma, la pobre niña se encontraba ya con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza baja y con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas a borbotones.

-_Así que por favor, te lo imploro… ¡No te vayas!-_Le grito sollozando, luego se sorbió la nariz-_Hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría todo lo que fuera por darte felicidad, te lo juro. Por favor… Quédate conmigo._

La Sakura del recuerdo, que seguía tomada de ambas manos, las subió hasta su barbilla y entreabrió los ojos.

-_Y si no puedes, llévame contigo._

Entonces, en aquel momento, Sakura vio como Sasuke se daba media vuelta, con esa mirada afilada y una sínica media sonrisa.

-_No has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo molesta-_Le dijo haciendo que ambas Sakura aspiraran por sus bocas profiriendo un sonido agudo, él se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.

La pequeña Sakura sin darse por vencida corrió algunos metros hacia él.

_-¡No me dejes! ¡Si te vas voy a gritar_…!-Sin poder terminar la oración, Sasuke apareció a las espaldas de Sakura y esta se quedó quieta, llorando en silencio.

Sasuke parecía despreocupado con las manos en los bolsillos, pero lo que le sorprendió a Sakura, fue lo que dijo, aun después de haber dicho que era una molesta.

-_Sakura_-Dijo en un tono de voz suave-_Gracias por todo-_Y dicho aquello, solo espero unos cuantos segundos para darle un golpe y noquearla. La pequeña Sakura cayó en los brazos de Sasuke y este la deposito en aquella banca de cemento. Luego se fue.

Sakura Haruno, vio como Sasuke se iba caminando a paso lento con las manos en los bolsillos y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos volteo a verse a sí misma en aquella banca.

Cuando miro a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el lugar en el que estaba era idéntico al Parque Konoha, y esa banca… Era la banca donde usualmente ella e Ino se sentaban. Pero al verse ahí, indefensa, se hinco y se tocó el rostro, estaba fría. Pero de pronto abrió los ojos y se sentó como autómata en la banca.

-Dije que te haría sufrir-Dijo la niña con la voz de Madara. Y entonces la empujo y Sakura cayó al suelo, pero este se rompió y cayó a un abismo negro. Mientras caía podía distinguir miles de recuerdos a su alrededor, escuchaba voces de personas que conocía y ella no podía nada más que gritar. De pronto cayo con fuerza al suelo de tierra y levanto el rostro, ahí estaba Madara Uchiha de pie cruzado de brazos, así que rápidamente se levantó del suelo, dio media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad.

Sakura corría entre pilas de _shinobis_ muertos por todos lados, estaba en un campo de batalla, corría con el olor de la muerte por todos lados, con el sonido de la gente quejándose de dolor, con un sentimiento de nausea en su estómago y con los músculos cansados, como si llevara días corriendo en aquel campo de batalla. El cielo estaba rojizo, y comenzaba a llover un líquido rojo… Sangre.

-¡Alguien! ¡Ayuda!-Gritaba, pero sentía que su voz se escuchaba sorda.

-¡Alguien!-Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez ningún sonido salió de su boca. Como si le hubieran robado las cuerdas vocales.

Al frente logro divisar a Naruto de pie, mirándose las manos, y justo detrás de él apareció Madara con una catana y la alzo al cielo.

"Naruto" Trato de gritar pero nada, la sangre empapaba sus ropas y la hacían sentir pesada, estiro las manos hacía el rubio y volvió a gritar su nombre pero no la escuchaba, sentía que sus pies quedaban atascados en el lodo del suelo, y cada vez corría con menos rapidez.

Madara la miro y atravesó a Naruto con la espada, justo por el pecho. Naruto hizo una expresión de dolor y escucho su gemido que le punzo en la cabeza.

Sintió una cólera terrible, y de pronto se sintió tan miserable que comenzó a llorar mientras trataba de acercarse a él. Pero el lodo había comenzado a convertirse en tierra movediza y se la estaba tragando.

Sin poder moverse vio como Madara empujaba a Naruto al suelo con la espada aun en el pecho y ella sin poder gritar, solo movía su boca tratando de pronunciar el nombre de Naruto.

Pero el lodo la oprimía y la jalaba hacia abajo. Madara se acercaba hacia ella con una sonrisa sangrienta en el rostro, mirándola con diversión. Se hinco a su lado mientras el lodo hacía su trabajo de retenerla y bajarla.

Ella tuvo miedo.

-Voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que mueras.

El lodo ya le cubría la nariz, solo podía mirarlo. El aire se le acababa de los pulmones y no podía moverse. Moriría en aquella extraña ilusión, moriría sin dudarlo.

-Podría dejarte ir si me dijeras algo sobre Naruto Uzumaki… o Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura sabía que aquello era una mentira. Igual la mataría, le dijera o no lo que quisiera, pero probablemente la torturaría antes si no le decía nada. Pero ella no podía traicionarlos, aunque no los conocía mucho, recordar la sonrisa de Naruto o el color de su piel, la hacía pensárselo dos veces antes de delatarlo.

Sakura frunció el ceño y dejo que el lodo la tragara por completo. Todo era negro y no podía respirar, los dedos de sus pies comenzaron a retorcerse al igual que los de sus manos, sentía como las venas de su cuello se dilataban y casi podía sentir el corazón comenzar a detenerse.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y al abrirlos se encontró de nuevo en la habitación, con Madara sobre ella tomándola fuertemente del cuello. Sus ojos la miraban con odio y furia, fruncía el ceño profundamente mientras sonreía un poco, a Sakura le habían comenzado a salir lágrimas de los ojos y ya había dejado de sentir los dedos de las manos, sus fuerzas se le iban, así que dejo de forcejear, y se quedó mirándolo.

Se quedó mirando como la estrangulaba, como le quitaba la vida.

-Soy un dios-Dijo Madara antes de que Sakura comenzara a ver borroso.

Sakura deseo poder escupirle en el rostro, pero en vez de eso Madara fue suspendido en el aire por un extraño chorro de agua en forma de dragón.

La pelirrosa se sentó de inmediato en el suelo de madera dando una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a toser, se tomó del cuello y volteo rápidamente a la puerta. No había escuchado la puerta derrumbarse, solo había visto el chorro de agua lanzar a Madara lejos… pero ahí en la puerta estaba Kakashi, al lado de Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto mientras corría hacía ella. La pelirrosa sintió que de nuevo se le iba el aire y trato de gatear hacía el, pero Naruto ya había llegado a su lado y se había hincado.

-Naruto-Susurro con dolor mientras alzaba las manos a su rostro.

-Ya paso, vámonos de aquí.

Pero justo antes de tomar su rostro con las manos, las bajo y miro al suelo. ¿Por qué iba a tomar su rostro si apenas le conocía? Sentía un alivio inmenso que aquello que había visto había sido solo una ilusión.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello y sintió algo raro en el estómago, pero tenía novia, así que agradeció que ella se abstuviera de tocarlo. Pensó que si al verla sentía un huracán en el interior, no podía imaginar lo que haría si sintiera su piel contra la suya.

Trato de ponerla de pie, sin embargo, las piernas de Sakura flanquearon y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero Naruto la logro coger antes.

-Te llevare-Dijo tratando de tomarla en los brazos.

-No, yo puedo sola-Dijo bajándose-Es solo que necesito que la sangre vuelva a mis venas… Dijo caminando con dificultad.

Kakashi les índico que salieran por la puerta y Sasuke sin dirigirle una palabra la tomo en los brazos.

-Llévenla lejos de aquí, no se detengan por nada. Yo los encontrare-Dijo Kakashi alternando la mirada en los tres.

Dicho aquello, Sasuke y Naruto asintieron, y salieron corriendo del lugar. Era un edificio alto y viejo, pero de alguna manera Sasuke sintió que podía saltar desde la ventana, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, así que le dirigió una mirada a Sakura quien estaba pegada en su pecho y se aferraba ferozmente a su camisa, y salió corriendo hacía la ventana.

-¡Sasuke-Teme! ¡¿Estás loco?!-Grito Naruto siguiéndolo, pero Sasuke no contesto, en cambio siguió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Cúbrete el rostro!-Grito Sasuke a Sakura, y dos segundos después atravesaron la ventana. Sakura dio un grito y Sasuke cayo de pie en el suelo.

-¡Teme!-Grito Naruto desde arriba. Sasuke lo miro desde el suelo y le sonrió de medio lado, de una manera burlona. El rubio frunció el ceño y dio un salto, mientras caía Naruto movía los brazos y las piernas exageradamente.

Sasuke dejo a Sakura en el suelo delicadamente y está de pie miro hacia arriba, Naruto cayó al suelo tembloroso, pero de pie.

-¡Ja!-Expreso Naruto cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados. Este último solo rodo los ojos y se volteo.

-Llevemos mi auto, vamos a manejar hasta que Kakashi nos alcance-Dijo Sasuke, a lo que Sakura asintió y lo siguió.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Naruto trotando un poco para llegar a donde ellos caminaban rápidamente.

La pelirrosa de pronto, se preguntó que hacían ellos ahí, y como habían dado con el lugar, así que cuando se subieron los tres al lujoso automóvil de Sasuke Uchiha, los soltó una pregunta.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Pregunto la pelirosada cuando Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo.

-Salvándote la vida-Contesto mirando hacía al frente.

-Eso lo sé-Dijo Sakura ruborizada-Me refiero a que… Ustedes no querían ser parte de esto.

Naruto rio.

-¡Yo dije que me lo pensaría, Sakura-Chan!

-No hay necesitad de gritar Dobe, estamos a menos de un metro de ti-Dijo Sasuke aburrido.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza.

-Kakashi-Sensei nos llamó-Dijo aun rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente-Dijo que estabas en peligro y…-Naruto dejo la frase incompleta, ya que sus ojos se habían quedado aprisionados con el rostro de Sakura que lo miraba curiosa, los ojos se le veían irritados pero parecían más verdes que nunca y aunque sus labios se veían partidos y podía ver algo de sangre en su comisura labial izquierda, se le antojaba besarla. Su cabello alborotado caía hermosamente sobre sus hombros y parecía hacerle cosquillas en el rostro.

-¿Y?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

"_Y me asuste tanto que solo tome un par de tenis y salí corriendo a toda velocidad a rogarle a Sasuke que nos ayudara_"

-Y fuimos a donde Teme para ir a buscarte-Dijo sonriendo con algo que Sakura noto como "dolor". Le pareció que Naruto escondía algo.

-Oh vaya…-Susurro volviendo a sentarse en su lugar, ya que se había dado media vuelta para mirar a Naruto-Disculpen las molestias…-Dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-¡No pasa nada Sakura-Chan!-Dijo Naruto, haciendo que Sakura volviera a voltear a mirarlo curiosa-¡Yo siempre voy a protegerte!-Dijo alzando un pulgar.

A Sakura le vinieron a la mente miles de imágenes en las que Naruto le alzaba el pulgar con esa sonrisa tan grande que le cerraban los ojos. Ella le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y se volvió a voltear.

-Creí que tenías novia, Dobe.

Una aguja se clavó en el corazón de Sakura y Naruto carraspeo.

-¿Y eso qué? ¡También te protegeré a ti Sasuke-Teme!

Sasuke bufo y subió un poco la velocidad. El no necesitaba que nadie lo protegiera y menos un inútil como él.


	7. Team

**HOLA!**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo... Espero y les guste, gracias por los revieewws, en forma de agradecimiento, les hice un capitulo bastante largo, que espero que lean y les guste, y por ende, esto provoque unos buenos reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>Mientras conducían por las calles, sin detenerse, nada marchaba bien para Sasuke. Naruto no dejaba de decir cosas que hacían o reír o enojar a la pelirrosa que llevaba a su lado, pero en vez de cansarlo, en realidad le entretenía ver como Sakura le daba coscorrones y una que otra cosa que soltaba el rubio lo hacía querer reír.<p>

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, como si aquel circulo de "amistad" fuera su verdadero hogar. Ya llevaba manejando treinta minutos y una parte de él quería que así siguiera, pero la otra le decía que debía alejarlos a toda costa, que no debía de mostrar afecto por alguno de ellos.

-¿Cómo nos va a encontrar?-Pregunto Sakura de repente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Naruto se rio nerviosamente.

-No lose-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke puso casa de pocos amigos y se detuvo frente a un parque. Estaba anocheciendo. Eso quería decir que Sakura llevaba todo el día en durmiendo en aquel suelo. Sakura volteo el rostro hacía el vidrio polarizado del auto de Sasuke y pudo ver a las familias, a las jóvenes con sus amigas riendo, a parejas de novios tomados de las manos, personas con sus perros… Todo era tan normal para ellos, y ella acababa de ver como una persona de hace millones de años soltó un chorro de agua de la nada en forma de dragón. Se mordía el dedo índice mientras pensaba en lo extraña que se volvería su vida.

De pronto algo inevitable sucedió. El estómago de la pelirrosa rugió como si fuera un monstruo.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y Naruto estallo en carcajadas, mientras que ella se ruborizo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunto Sasuke, Sakura se sintió avergonzada, pero asintió. No había podido desayunar bien, y tampoco había comido.

-Deberíamos de ir a un _McDonalds_-Dijo Sasuke encendiendo el auto. Sin embargo Sakura arrugo la nariz.

-¿No te gusta _McDonalds_?-Pregunto el pelinegro.

Ella lo miro avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

-Odio _McDonalds, Wendy's, Burguer King y Carl's Junior_… Su comida me da dolor de estómago.

-¡Deberíamos de ir por Ramen!-Grito Naruto-¿Te gusta el Ramen, Sakura-Chan?

Sakura le dio un golpe por haberla asustado tanto al pegar aquel grito.

-Estamos aquí Naruto.

El rubio se sobo la nuca y se sentó bien en su asiento.

-¿Entonces no te gusta el Ramen?

-Sí, si me gusta el ramen… solo no grites cuando estamos tan cerca.

-Ramen será…-Dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca. Sakura se volvió la vista la ventana.

Que vergüenza.

De pronto recordó a ella misma en aquella banca fría, sola, a media noche. Inevitablemente miro a Sasuke Uchiha mientras manejaba, y frunció el ceño.

La había dejado ahí, sola, a merced de cualquiera. Luego, casi al instante recordó algo que Kakashi había mencionado, él podía elegir otra vez, podía remendar aquel error, podía esta vez, elegirla a ella y a Naruto, podía elegir un camino de bien y no de venganza.

-Sasuke-Kun…

-¿Mmh?

-¿Comenzaras a entrenar con nosotros?-Pregunto Sakura enredando sus dedos entre sí.

Sasuke no había pensado en que ir a rescatarla, junto con el inútil de Naruto y el raro de Kakashi, lo llevarían eventualmente a entrenar y seguir el plan del antiguo ninja.

La verdad cuando vio a Kakashi sacar ese extraño poder con el solo movimiento de las manos lo hizo volver a pensar las cosas. Si él podía enseñarle a hacer cosas como esa… Sería perfecto. De pronto se preguntó que clase de cosas hacía el varios millones de años atrás.

-Yo creo que si… Aun no me da confianza el asunto-Mintió. Kakashi le inspiraba muchísima confianza, la manera tan rápida en la que había actuado al darse cuenta que Sakura estaba secuestrada, la vigilancia, y la mirada que le lanzaba cada vez que hablaba.

-¡Yo si entrenare!-Grito Naruto-Quiero hacer esas cosas asombrosas que hace Kakashi-Sensei.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado, vería a Naruto seguido. Luego esa sonrisa se borró, seguramente lo vería seguido con su linda novia de cabello negro, pensó en Naruto tomado de la mano de la chica, o abrazándola… O besándola, aquello le causo un dolor de estómago y que su ánimo se fuera al caño en cuestión de segundos. Ya debieron de haberse besado… Al igual que ella con Sasuke, tal vez… ellos ya…

Dio un suspiro y recargo su codo en la ventana para así acunar su rostro con su mano. Odiaba esos sentimientos.

¿Por qué eran tan fuertes?

Sabía que era normal sentirse así cuando alguien te gustaba, pero no después de haberlo conocido solo por dos días.

Kakashi había dicho que podían tener vínculos con las mismas personas con las que habían tenido relación en el pasado, que podían tener los mismos intereses y vidas muy parecidas…. ¿Qué era de Naruto en el pasado? ¿Por qué sentía ese escozor en la garganta, cada vez que le sonreía de esa manera que tenía impregnada en su memoria?

Eran solo compañeros de equipos, eso era lo único que sabía, lo único que recordaba.

Era tan frustrante el no saber toda la historia completa. Luego algo le cruzo por la cabeza…

Esa chica… la novia de Naruto. Hinata Hyuga. Hyuga como Neji. Hyuga clan del pasado.

¿Qué eran ellos en el pasado? ¿También serían novios y Sakura enamorada en secreto de Naruto? ¿Sasuke y ella también tenían sexo desenfrenado en el pasado?

Le dieron unas ganas terribles de tomarse el rostro y gruñir de desesperación.

-Este lugar es fantástico, les va a encantar-Dijo Naruto emocionado, mientras Sasuke estacionaba el carro a fuera de un puesto de Ramen. No era para nada elegante y estaban en un barrio bastante bajo, el lujoso carro negro de Sasuke parecía demasiado fuera de lugar en un lugar como aquel.

-Más te vale-Dijo Sasuke mirando con desprecio el lugar.

Al sentarse frente al hombre que hacía el ramen, una chica les puso unas cartas al frente.

-¡Naruto! Hace tiempo que no venias-Dijo el hombre.

-¡Ya extrañaba el ramen!-Grito de emoción.

-Y me has traído nueva clientela, vaya, gracias chico… ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunto el señor volteándose de nuevo para comenzar a preparar la comida.

-Sasuke y Sakura, unos viejos amigos-Dijo dándole pequeños codazos a Sasuke, quien trataba de ignorarlo y miraba hacia al frente sin inmutarse.

Sakura tenía un poco inflamado el labio inferior, el cual Madara había roto sin chistar, estaba un poco morado y su cabello estaba algo enmarañado, así que mientras preparaban los tres _bowls_ de ramen, ella trato de desenredarlo con sus dedos y trataba de fruncir un poco el labio para que no se viera tan grande.

En ese momento deseo tener a Ino con su mágica bolsa _Michael Kors_ llena de maquillaje, cepillo, y cosas que toda chica necesitaba en caso de emergencia, pero antes de que su mente pudiera vagar más, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba bolsa, ni cartera y que por lo tanto no tenía dinero para pagar aquella cena.

Miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien ya tenía el ceño fruncido del enojo ante la situación de tener que soportar a Naruto decir bromas, luego volvió a voltear al frente.

-Demonios-Mascullo.

Naruto la miro de perfil, maldiciendo en silencio. Ya había dejado de tratar de hacer reír a Sasuke, lo cual era una misión imposible, para quedarse mirándola.

Trataba de acomodar su cabello frenéticamente, mientras susurraba cosas que no lograba escuchar claramente.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura volteo de inmediato y sonrió nerviosamente.

-Sí, es solo que… como Madara me llevo a ese lugar-Dijo alzando ambas cejas y recalcando la última palabra-No he tenido tiempo de tomar mi cartera, así que creo que solo serán dos platos de ramen.

-No seas tonta-Dijo Sasuke-Yo pagare, tú eras la más hambrienta, después de todo.

Naruto frunció el ceño y Sakura miro hacia otro lado mientras se ruborizaba violentamente.

-Gracias Sasuke-Kun. Cuando lleguemos a casa te lo pagare-Dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla.

-¿A dónde vas Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya vuelvo-Dijo dándoles la espalda y camino sola hasta un lugar alejado del puesto de ramen. La calle estaba solitaria y ya estaba obscuro. Se cruzó de brazos y busco algo para ver su reflejo, a lo que encontró una ventana que la reflejaba un poco bien.

En aquel lugar poso su mano a unos centímetros de su labio y trato de concentrarse. Lo había hecho fácilmente en aquel recuerdo, con Hinata Hyuga, así que cerró los ojos y se imaginó que obligaba al flujo de chakra a concentrarse en la mano. De pronto comenzó a sentir algo en los labios y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que había logrado destilar aquel _chakra_ verde fluido, parecía como una pequeña nube de humo del mismo color de sus ojos.

Sonrió.

-Veo que acabas de descubrir algo importante-Dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Ella dejo de destilar _chakra_ y vio a Kakashi Hatake de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Creo que acabo de curar mi labio roto-Dijo Sakura tomándose el labio con los dedos.

Kakashi asintió.

-Ven, vamos con el resto…

Sakura asintió y se acercó a él. Sentía un extraño cariño hacia Kakashi Hatake, la hacía sentir hasta cierto punto protegida y feliz, como si fuera su abuelo o el padre que jamás estuvo ahí para ella.

-¿Cómo me encontraron?-Pregunto de pronto mirándolo de perfil.

-Mis perros ninja siguieron tu rastro, aunque les tomo algo de tiempo porque Madara es bastante escurridizo-Dijo Kakashi normalmente, como si lidiara con aquello todos los días. A ella le parecía fantástico.

-¿Son como los perros policía que huelen las drogas?-Pregunto fascinada.

-Supongo… Mis perros huelen el _chakra _

Sakura se sorprendió.

-Qué cosa tan más útil. ¿Así fue como nos encontró en este momento también?

Kakashi se rasco la nuca y sonrió. Le agradaba volver a mantener conversaciones con Sakura Haruno, no era no las disfrutara con los demás, pero Sakura era una persona sumamente inteligente, aunque impaciente. Pero le gustaba que nunca dejaba de aprender cosas de él, eso lo hacía sentir menos inútil cuando estaba con ella, ya que sabía que en fuerza lo sobrepasaba en gran manera, además de que en su época… Casi eran iguales.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-Grito Naruto cuando lo vio llegar con Sakura al lado.

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer ramen, no había mucho silencio, ya que Naruto hablaba con la boca llena y decía cosas sin sentido, Sakura protestaba de vez en cuando y Sasuke solo rodaba los ojos. Kakashi se sentía en familia de nuevo.

Después de haber perdido a Obito Uchiha, a Rin Nohara y a su sensei Minato Namikaze. Se sentía siempre tan solo y por más que Yamato o Guy estuvieran cerca de él casi todo el tiempo… no se sintió completamente bien hasta que aprobó al viejo equipo siete. De cierta manera le recordaba a él y su viejo equipo, tal vez por eso se sentía mejor.

Al terminar la cena, Naruto dio un eructo y Sakura lo regaño.

-¡Lo siento, Sakura-Chan!-Grito avergonzado.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y Kakashi solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Tengo una duda-Dijo Sakura.

-_Nada raro_-Pensó Kakashi.

-Si Madara ya encontró donde vivo… ¿Debería de mudarme?-Pregunto ella.

-¿Todos deberíamos?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Madara aún no sabe dónde vives. Trato de torturarme para averiguarlo-Dijo seriamente-Tampoco sabe nada sobre los demás…. Solo sobre mí y Sasuke-Kun.

-¿Te torturo?-Pregunto Naruto dando un golpe a la barra, los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos de la fuerza que había empleado en apretar el puño.

A Sakura le vino la imagen de Naruto siendo atravesado por la _katana_, a ella cayendo por un abismo negro… Si la había torturado.

-Utilizo el _Sharingan_.

Kakashi se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo saliste del _genjutsu_?-Pregunto.

Sakura se puso a pensar, la verdad es que no sabía, solo recordaba haber cerrado los ojos con fuerza, y haber deseado que el la liberara, que la dejara ir.

-En realidad no lo sé.

-Salir de un _genjutsu_ en si es difícil, pero uno de Madara, es casi imposible.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Sakura por primera vez desde que había llegado con Kakashi. Parecía anonadada, y más pálida de lo normal. Él sabía que era un _genjustu_, lo tenía adherido a su mente, entonces supuso que la había torturado con sus recuerdos o con alguna ilusión óptica. Entonces la verde mirada que se posaba en Kakashi, se posó en él y supo que la habían torturado con algo que tenía que ver consigo.

Pero no quiso preguntar.

De pronto le pareció como si ella fuera a llorar, ya que sus ojos se aguaron un poco y la nariz comenzó a enrojecérsele.

-Es normal tener secuelas, Sakura-Dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarla-Y más siendo un _genjutsu_ tan fuerte, vamos a ir a tu departamento para que duermas, yo me quedare haciendo guardia y mañana pensaremos en un lugar para mudarse ¿Si?

Una sola lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sakura, pero esta la quito rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. De pronto sentía una ira tan grande contra Sasuke Uchiha, aunque sabía que no podría dejarle de hablar, estaba enfadada con él por dejarla de esa manera, por huir, por abandonarlos a ella y a Naruto.

-Vámonos pues-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la silla.

Naruto se había quedado ensimismado mirando a la pobre de Sakura derramar una única lágrima, y se preguntó con que la habrían torturado. Pero él tampoco se atrevió a preguntar. Si la hacía sufrir, entonces no había porque volverlo a sacar a luz. Él se levantó rápidamente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Ven, yo te ayudo, estas sillas son algo altas-Dijo sonriéndole.

Ella acepto la mano. Naruto sintió miles de cosas al sentir la mano de Sakura Haruno sobre la suya, como si millones de recuerdos en los cuales él la había sostenido atravesaran su memoria, las veces que la había salvado, las veces que sin querer rozaban las pieles y se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

-Gracias-Dijo soltándole la mano. Pero Naruto no quería que se la soltara, quería sostenerla por siempre y sentir aquello que sintió en ese momento, ese sentimiento de estar completo, de haber encontrado lo que había estado buscando, sin embargo, antes de siquiera tratar de tomarla de la mano de nuevo, se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar. Él tenía a Hinata Hyuga…

Tenía a su novia. Además el jamás podría tener a una chica como Sakura Haruno, ni siquiera sabía cómo había sido posible que Hinata estuviera con él.

¿Cómo sería posible que una chica inteligente y bonita estuviera con él?

Sabía que Hinata era inteligente, era muy bonita, provenía de una familia muy grande y tradicional, era amable y se reía de sus chistes. Pero algo le atraía de Sakura, algo que no podía comprender.

Sakura subió al carro con un nudo en la garganta y miro por la ventana como Naruto se despedía de ellos.

-No hay necesidad de llevarme, no vivo muy lejos de aquí, gracias Sasuke-Dijo moviendo la mano a manera de despido. Luego poso su mirada sobre Sakura y esta formo una leve sonrisa y también lo despidió con la mano, él le sonrió de la manera más encantadora para Sakura y también la despidió con la mano, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando con las manos acunando su nuca.

Sakura alzo la mano y trato de tocar el vidrio, pero no le pareció buena idea y mejor se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Kakashi subió al auto y Sasuke también. Este último encendió el auto y arranco a toda velocidad al complejo de departamentos donde ambos vivían.

-¿Cómo nos comunicaremos?-Pregunto Sasuke-No intercambiamos números telefónicos con el bruto aquel.

Sakura dio un respingo y lo miro de reojo.

-El… ya sabe dónde entrenaremos, ahí se lo pediremos.

Sakura se despidió secamente de Sasuke, e invito a pasar a Kakashi a su casa, cuando llegaron a su departamento. El hombre despreocupadamente paseo la mirada por la pequeña salita de Sakura y le llamo la atención un gran librero repleto de libros.

-¿Quiere un vaso de agua o alguna fruta, Kakashi-Sensei?-Pregunto ella entrando a la cocina.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor-Dijo distraído mientras miraba los lomos de los libros.

"Anatomía básica" "Anatomía avanzada" "Embriología clínica" "Japón y la medicina" "Farmacología Vol l" "Farmacología Vol ll" y otros cinco volúmenes más.

Recordó los libros que siempre estaban apilados en la mesita de noche de la antigua casa de Sakura.

"Los puntos del chakra" "Venenos y Antídotos básicos" "El arte de curar ninjas"

No era tan diferente después de todo…

-Aquí tiene-Dijo Sakura a su lado-Gracias por quedarse…

Kakashi acepto el vaso y lo dejo en la mesita de noche, al lado de un reloj.

-No hay problema Sakura… Mañana sabremos qué hacer, hoy solo descansa.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Tengo una habitación de huéspedes…

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Yo estaré afuera, vigilando que nada suceda.

-¿Usted solo? No me parece justo-Dijo Sakura sorprendida.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, mis perros ninja estarán ahí… No te preocupes-Le dijo tomándola de los hombros-Solo duerme.

Sakura asintió no muy convencida y se fue a su habitación.

Kakashi invoco a los perros y les dio instrucciones de vigilar el edificio. Él se quedó unos momentos más en la sala de Sakura, examinando el color de pared, amarillo paja, los sillones de color beige, la mesita de noche de madera obscura y las margaritas en el centro de esta, había un control de televisor en él, y algunas revistas, luego ese reloj.

Parecía demasiado grande para la pelirrosa, era de marca _Gucci_ y parecía de hombre. Luego volvió la vista los libros de medicina del librero. Eran muchísimos, sin dudar a Sakura seguía atrayéndole la lectura y aún tenía ese amor por memorizar cosas y aprender.

Salió del departamento en silencio y se ocultó.

Sakura en cambio se preparaba para tomar una ducha, sentía la cara seca por las lágrimas que había derramado al ser torturada y se sentía sucia. Así que tomo una ducha corta pero relajante con agua casi hirviendo y se preparaba para dormir cuando escucho a su celular vibrar y sonar frenéticamente con una canción de _Florence + The Machine_.

Con una toalla en su cabello salió de la habitación y tomo el aparato que se encontraba en el desayunador.

-¿Hola?-Contesto a sabiendas que era Ino que la llamaba.

-_¡Donde carajo has estado en todo el condenado día! ¡Me has tenido tan preocupada Sakura!_-Grito Ino haciendo que Sakura tuviera que alejar un poco la bocina de su oído, si no quedaría sorda.

-Lo siento cerda… Han pasado cosas fuera de mis manos y no he estado en casa en todo el día. Además se me olvido el celular y el bolso.

-_¡Ah pero que si me he dado cuenta de que se te ha olvidado todo! ¡Nada raro en ti!_ _¡Pero creo que después de lanzar a aquel pobre tipo por unos cinco metros al menos una llamada de "Estoy bien", hubiera funcionado! ¡Pero no! ¡Ni siquiera un desgraciado mensaje!_

-Ino, perdóname de verdad… No sabes las clases de cosas que me han pasado-Dijo Sakura volviendo a su habitación.

Ino guardo silencio.

-_¿A ti…? ¿También te llamaron a que fueras al parque Konoha?_-Pregunto Ino, haciendo que Sakura afirmara sus sospechas.

-Si…

-_Mañana tenemos que ir a por un maldito desayuno al parque para que me cuentes todo. Avísame a qué hora te dejan ir a almorzar en tu nuevo trabajo y nos vemos mañana._

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, ya no recordaba que al día siguiente tendría el primer día de trabajo en las empresas Uchiha, con el hermano asesino de Sasuke como jefe.

-Yo te aviso, hasta mañana-Dijo casi sin aliento, luego le colgó. Dejo el celular en su buró al lado de su reloj despertador y se sentó en la cama como autómata.

-Demonios-Mascullo tirándose a la cama.

Se metió entre las cobijas y trato de dormir. Kakashi la cuidaría y todo estaría bien, mañana iría a trabajar con un loco asesino, el cual era su jefe, luego hablaría sobre más locuras con Ino… El día que seguía sí que sería un premio.

Al acomodarse entre las cobijas y cerrar los ojos, escuchaba el tic-tac de su reloj, sin embargo, después de algunos minutos sin poder dormir, escucho su puerta cerrarse lentamente, casi con sigilo.

Se sentó como resorte en la cama y trago duro.

-¿Kakashi-Sensei?-Pregunto levantándose de la cama, lentamente camino hasta su tocador y saco un cepillo de madera que Ino le había regalado, era tan duro como una roca y dejaba el cabello excelente, pero eso no importaba, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y vio una figura de pie en las penumbras.

-Creo que mi reloj de ha olvidado aquí de nuevo.

-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡Me asustaste!-Grito enfadada encendiendo la luz de su habitación.

-Lo siento-Dijo mientras ella pasaba a su lado y cogía su reloj de la mesa de noche.

-Ten, ahora vete a dormir-Dijo la pequeña mujer.

Pero Sasuke no venía solo por su reloj.

-¿No tienes vino?-Pregunto casi ronroneando.

Sakura se quedó ahí de pie, estudiándolo. Claro que quería sexo.

-No, ve a una vinatería, ahí seguro que tienen.

Sasuke Uchiha sonrió de medio lado y a Sakura se le fue el aire.

-Vamos… una copa de vino después de este horrible día-Dijo acercándose a la cocina, de donde saco dos copas.

Sakura aún seguía de pie donde mismo, mirando como Sasuke sacaba una botella de vino tinto de una alacena y servía las dos copas hasta la mitad.

-Toma, vamos a tu habitación a hablar sobre cosas y durmamos-Dijo Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y se la llevaba, se preguntaba que carajo le había sucedido al Sasuke de hace unas horas.

-Sasuke. Me das miedo-Le dijo Sakura cuando entraron a su habitación.

Él se rio.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto tomando un sorbo de vino y dejándolo en el tocador de Sakura, luego tomo su copa y también la dejo.

-Sasuke-Kun… ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto.

Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él. Sakura miro hacia otro lado y puso sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke.

-Suéltame-Dijo autoritariamente. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy eres mía.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No soy tuya ningún día-Le dijo enfadada-Así que suéltame.

-¡Vamos! Hay que divertirnos un poco.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué demonios te esta pasado? ¿Crees que soy una idiota?-Le pregunto Sakura enfadada-No me puedes tratar como una reina para tener sexo y luego cuando no quieres nada me maltratas y te comportas como si fueras el rey del mundo y yo ¡Una maldita cucaracha!

Sasuke la soltó lentamente.

-Basta, estoy harta, tienes novia, y yo no soy el juego de nadie-Le dijo firmemente-Yo me merezco algo mejor que tu-Le dijo las mismas palabras que Naruto le había dicho un día antes-Así que te voy a pedir que te vayas de mi departamento, te lleves el bendito reloj que dejaste en mi cocina o te juro que lo voy a lanzar por el retrete.

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucede?-Pregunto de nuevo con la voz de antes, con la del verdadero Sasuke.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti?-Le pregunto ella a el-Solo hay que ser amigos, Sasuke-Kun… Yo no puedo soportar el maltrato que tú me estás dando, yo no estoy hecha para ser sobajada de ninguna manera-Le dijo ahora pronunciado las palabras que Ino le había dicho hacía muchísimo tiempo atrás. Cuando la molestaban en clase y gracias a ella, Sakura pudo enfrentarse a su miedo y salir adelante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pero luego lo relajo.

-Perdón.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, sorprendida. Sasuke no parecía el tipo de persona que se disculpaba o decía "Gracias", pero luego recordó cuando le había dicho gracias antes de noquearla y dejarla en aquello banca.

-Solo ya no lo vuelvas a hacer-Le dijo Sakura dando un suspiro.

-Perdón por dejarte en esa banca-Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura frunciera el ceño.

-¿Lo has recordado?-Pregunto Sakura.

Haciendo que el asintiera.

-Sasuke-Kun… Por favor esta vez no te vayas… Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos como compañeros de equipo, pero siento que si te vas Naruto y yo no podremos solos con esto… Hoy me di cuenta que lo que está sucediendo es más grande que nosotros.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Hasta ahorita no he tenido razones para querer irme… Pero no prometo nada-Y dicho aquello se fue de ahí.

Sakura escucho la puerta cerrarse y cerró los ojos, luego se tomó las dos copas de sentón.

-Maldita sea.

En ese momento no tenía nada de ganas de tener "algo" con Sasuke, ni con nadie. Estaba demasiado abrumada y cansada.

Aunque aún sentía algo extraño por Sasuke Uchiha, no sentía deseo de volver acostarse con él.

Al acostarse en su cama de nuevo, se quedó mirando al techo y volvió a preguntarse qué tipo de relación tenía con Naruto en el pasado.

Estaba frente a un grupo de chicos, tenían alrededor de trece años, y entre ellos estaban Neji Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

-_Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo llevarte a esta misión. Tsunade ya me lo ha contado todo._

Ella sentía un horrible sentimiento en su pecho, Sasuke se acababa de ir de la aldea y ella no lo había podido detener.

-_Incluso tú no has podido detener a Sasuke ¿No es así?_-Pregunto un chico de cabello marrón, parecía ser el líder-_Lo haremos entrar en razón por la fuerza, tu trabajo ya termino aquí, Sakura._

Sakura bajo la cabeza, y miro al suelo, sabía que no podía ir con ellos, se sentía demasiado mal como para pelear.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Entonces tú y Sasuke se han vuelto a ver?-Pregunto Naruto asombrado, pero en ese momento ella no podía contener las lágrimas, el recuerdo de la noche anterior y su charla fallida inundo su cabeza y se rompió.

Estaba frente aquel grupo de personas, llorando y temblando, como un gatito asustado. Tenía el corazón roto, y ella sentía que no tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

-_Naruto…_-Dijo con la voz temblorosa-_Te lo ruego, tráelo de vuelta… ¡Trae de vuelta a Sasuke-Kun!-_Suplico llorando-_Yo no he podido detenerlo_-Dijo sintiéndose inútil-_Así que ya queda solo una única manera de traer a Sasuke-Kun de vuelta… Eres tu Naruto._

Naruto se quedó en silencio unos momentos, luego sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-_Te gusta mucho Sasuke, ¿No Sakura-Chan?_-Pregunto el rubio, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara rápidamente.

Vio aquella sonrisa, esa pequeña sonrisa de dolor.

-_Sé cuánto debes de sufrir… Entiendo tu dolor. _

Entonces otro recuerdo vino a su mente, a ella hablando con Sasuke, y al preguntarle él lo que pensaba de Naruto, ella había respondido algo tan frío y tan grosero, que se sintió avergonzada de estarle pidiendo aquello al pobre del rubio Uzumaki.

"_Le gusta meterse en los asuntos de los demás, se podría decir que le gusta verme sufrir. Naruto no significa nada para mí, es molesto"_

Entonces no pudo más, así que se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar aún más.

-_Naruto… ¡Gracias!_

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y con el pulgar hacia al frente le dijo:

-_¡Traeré a de vuelta a Sasuke!_ _¡Te lo prometo!_

Entonces, después de haber dicho aquello, un pensamiento inevitable cruzo por su mente, uno que la hizo darse cuenta de todas las cosas que Naruto había hecho por ella.

"_Naruto siempre se ha ocupado de me, siempre me ha salvado…"_

-Naruto-Dijo antes de siquiera abrir los ojos, entonces se sentó como resorte en la cama, otra vez, y se tocó los labios. Había dicho su nombre sin pensarlo antes, se le había escapado de la boca.

Al mirar al frente se topó con Kakashi Hatake frente a ella, al pie de la cama leyendo un extraño librito.

Dio un pequeño gritito del susto y se tomó del pecho.

-¡Kakashi-Sensei!-Dijo ruborizada.

-He encontrado a donde puedes mudarte-Dijo aun leyendo el libro.

Sakura se levantó de la cama mirándolo extrañamente, preguntándose qué carajo hacía en su habitación a esa hora y si había estado mirándola mientras dormía.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto apagando la alarma de su despertador que había comenzado a sonar.

-Sí, pero nadie puede saberlo, ni siquiera Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo mirando por encima del libro, levantando la ceja del uno ojo que se veía.

Ella asintió.

-¿Pero dónde?

-Por _Hanamashi_, a unos quince minutos de aquí-Dijo Kakashi.

Sakura asintió pensando en el sitio.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, salgo a las cuatro de la tarde-Dijo ella comenzando a sacudir las sabanas-Podemos comenzar a esa hora.

Kakashi cerró el libro.

-¿Cómo estas recordando todo?-Le pregunto analizándola con la mirada. Sakura dejo de estirar las cobijas de su cama y lo miro.

-Es extraño… Es como si ya lo supiera, los nombres de las personas se me salen de los labios sin querer, y las técnicas… cuando me cure el labio… sentí como si ya lo hubiera aprendido hace mucho tiempo, como si lo tuviera en alguna parte de mi cerebro todo este tiempo y jamás lo había recordado hasta hace poco.

Kakashi asintió.

-Y cuando duermo, siempre tengo esos sueños, que ahora creo que son recuerdos…

-¿Soñaste algo con Naruto?

Ella asintió.

-Sasuke-Kun se fue de la aldea y yo le pedí a Naruto que… lo trajera de vuelta-Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo-Creo que Naruto no lo va a traer ¿Verdad?

Kakashi asintió.

-Dejare que lo recuerdes por ti misma.

Y antes de que Sakura preguntara otra cosa, el desapareció en una nube de humo.

Esta suspiro y decidió seguir con su día. Ese día sería su primer día del trabajo, con el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Tomo su cabello en una firme coleta alta, despejando su frente por completo de los mechones rosados de cabello que le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, se puso el suficiente maquillaje para parecer profesional, y un par de zapatillas altas de color negro.

Ese día había optado por una falda de color perla y una camisa de color azul turquesa con un saco del mismo color que la falda. Casi no tenía ropa de ese tipo, así que decidió que en su primera paga se iría de _shopping_ para no ir siempre con los mismos zapatos altos y falda.

La mayoría de ropa era deportiva, jeans y playeras sencillas, así que una vez más recordó a Ino.

"_Tu guardarropa es un asco, deberías de tener más faldas y bonitas blusas que resalten el color de tu piel y no lo macho que eres_"

Frunció el ceño, hoy la vería y lo único que la animaba era que probablemente no hablarían de ropa y accesorios que a ella para nada le importaban. 

En su bolso introdujo su celular, un espejo, cartera y algunas cosas para la higiene personal, como gel antibacterial, labial, y un cepillo de dientes de viaje junto con su pasta.

De pie en su sala con la bolsa en las manos, hecho un último vistazo a su departamento, luego salió de su casa treinta minutos antes de la hora de entrada del trabajo. Subió al taxi al salir del edificio y leyó un poco dentro del automóvil.

A sus trabajos siempre llevaba algo para leer o entretenerse, como el _iPod_ que se había comprado seis meses antes.

Sakura disfrutaba de todo tipo de lectura, pero su favorita era la que trataba sobre medicina. Así que casi todo el camino, memorizaba partes de la anatomía humana.

Mientras memorizaba algunas partes, miraba por la ventana, para no mirar el libro entre sus manos, pero antes de poder pensar en la arteria carótida, su verde mirada atrapo a una joven de cabello negro lacio caminando por la calle con un bolso verde en su brazo izquierdo.

Hinata Hyuga.

Así que la siguió con la mirada. Llevaba un simple vestido blanco, y unas zapatillas doradas.

-_Tu competencia es ligeramente más dotada que tú._

Su mirada se posó en los pechos de Hinata. Ella jamás se había sentido mal por el tamaño de su busto, le parecía que cada quien tenía lo que debía tener y no le gustaba la manera en la que Ino hablaba sobre hacerse una cirugía en la nariz para hacerla un poco más respingada, pero en aquel momento, que miro a Hinata caminar, se sintió mal.

No era "ligeramente" más dotada que ella, su exuberante busto era veinte veces más grande que el de ella. Además le ganaba en estatura.

Bravo.

Cuando el automóvil se movió y perdió de vista a Hinata Hyuga, cerró el libro enfadada y se quedó mirando por la ventana, incapaz de seguir estudiando.

Solo podía pensar en hacerse una cirugía.

-Detente-Susurro.

Ella no necesitaba nada, no necesitaba cirugía, claro que no. ¿Para que la necesitaría?

-_Impresionar a Naruto_.

"No" se dijo mentalmente. No necesitaba impresionar a nadie. Porque desde ese momento ya no le importaba si Naruto tenía novia y se besaban frente a ella, o si se encontraba a Sasuke tomado de la mano con la pelirroja.

Al llegar a su trabajo, y ver a Itachi en la oficina, le dio un escalofrío. Esperaba no ser asesinada ese día.

Y para su buena suerte, no fue asesinada. Itachi parecía un tipo bastante encantador y educado, tenía un buen sentido del humor y era muy inteligente, ese día le dio algunas tareas como redactar varias cartas, revisar algunos documentos y llevarle el café.

Nada del otro mundo.

Se preguntó si Itachi… Era una de las reencarnaciones. No lo había notado diferente, parecía un simple empresario normal, con bastante encanto y demás… Pero nada diferente, además al estar con él no le traía ningún recuerdo, ni tampoco sentía ese sentimiento de familiaridad con él.

Así que si era alguna reencarnación, ella no lo conoció en su vida pasada.

Cuando al fin pudo salir del trabajo le mando un mensaje a Ino Yamanaka, diciéndole que la esperaría en la banca del parque.

Al llegar a la banca, se quedó mirándola un rato. Luego se sentó.

Sentía la memoria fresca en su mente, y el sentimiento de abandono en su pecho como si acabara de dejarla de nuevo. El sentimiento de que Sasuke Uchiha se había ido para siempre de su vida se sentía horrible, como un vacío en el corazón. Pero lo que más le dolía era el porqué se había ido, se había ido de la aldea para buscar venganza, se había alejado para buscar el poder con las personas malas.

-Parece que estas a punto de llorar-Dijo la voz de Ino.

Sakura alzo la mirada y ahí estaba ella de pie. Como siempre llevaba una coleta bastante alta con un largo flequillo contorneando parte de su perfecto rostro, llevaba puesto un labial rosa y las pestañas bastante rizadas, llevaba el uniforme de enfermera de siempre y un bolso de color rojo.

-No-Dijo Sakura dando un suspiro, luego se levantó y sorpresivamente Ino Yamanaka la abrazo, la pelirosada se quedó en shock por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que sintió la cabeza de Ino acurrucarse en su cuello, así que ella también la rodeo con los brazos y rápidamente sus fosas nasales se llenaron del olor del carísimo perfume de Ino.

-Estaba tan, pero tan preocupada por ti-Dijo aun apretándola contra ella.

Sakura le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda y se soltaron.

-Creo que la que va a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas eres tú, cerda.

Ino se rio y la empujo un poco.

-Claro que no… pero sí que estuve preocupada-Dijo ella mirándola, Sakura le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que fueran por algo de comer y comenzaron a caminar.

Mientras caminaban Sakura le pidió disculpas e Ino las acepto rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por contarle todo. Así que le contó que ella podía entrar en el cuerpo de los demás y podía ver sus pensamientos, le contó que era la reencarnación de una _ninja_ que tenía por equipo a un chico llamado Shikamaru Nara, quien se la pasaba aburrido, y otro llamado Chouji que comía como si la comida del mundo se fuera a acabar pronto. Dijo que entrenaría con otro equipo… Ya que su _sensei_ había muerto mucho antes de que la guerra comenzara y Obito Uchiha no había podido enviar su alma a este mundo.

Sakura la escuchaba mientras comía en silencio, hasta que menciono el nombre de los demás.

-La novia de mi _sensei_, Kurenai, nos entrenara… Su equipo está conformado por dos chicos bastante raros ¡Y a que no sabes!-Grito de repente Ino, sobresaltando a Sakura.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sakura.

-¿Recuerdas a la chica que vimos cuando ocurrió el sismo?-Pregunto Ino, haciendo que Sakura temiera lo peor.

-Mmh… No…-Mintio.

-¡Vamos! La chica a la que el rubio le trajo un ramo de flores.

-Oh…

-¡Sí! ¡Ella está en ese equipo! Se llama Hinata Hyuga ¡Y es un bendito encanto! Cuando llego supe que tenía un buen gusto por la ropa, ¡Es más! Desde que la vi aquel día, llegar con ese par de tacones _Moschino_ me di cuenta… Pero es un poco tímida y tratamudea bastante… ¿Sakura, estas bien?-Pregunto Ino viendo la expresión de Sakura.

La pelirosada miraba al frente, y parecía adolorida, tenía los labios pegados el uno con el otro con fuerza.

-¿Sakura?

Esta sacudió la cabeza y la miro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Ino mirándola a los ojos.

-Ella es la novia de uno de los de mi equipo-Dijo suspirando-El rubio aquel que vimos… está en mi equipo.

-_Ok_… ¿Pero porque te pusiste así? No me cambies de tema.

-Es por él Ino-Dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos más de lo normal.

-¿Qué?

-¿No has tenido sueños extraños? ¿Sueños que te traen los recuerdos del pasado?-Le pregunto Sakura a Ino, quien fruncía el ceño ligeramente y la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-No… Kurenai-Sensei dijo que cada quien tenía su propia manera de recordar las cosas… Yo las recuerdo así, de repente…

Sakura dio un suspiro y asintió.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque yo he tenido sueños, todas las noches, sobre mi pasado… Y creo que en el pasado estaba enamorada de Naruto.

-Naruto es… ¿El rubio?

Sakura asintió y se tomó la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Pero y Sasuke?

-No lo sé-Dijo aun con las manos en la cara-Solo sé que es un imbécil, que esta en mi equipo y que en el pasado también rompió mi corazón.


	8. Boy at Home

**DISCULPEN MI SUPER TARDANZA! Es solo que tuve mis finales de la universidad, que por cierto puede que repruebe una materia y estoy triste por ello :c, que no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir y dejar fluir las ideas... **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, pronto los respondere, y sigan comentando para poder hacer mejor esta historia!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

* * *

><p>-Dejen fluir el chakra dentro de ustedes, siéntanlo-Decía Kakashi-Naruto, cierra los ojos y medita.<p>

-¡Kakashi-Sensei! Es muy difícil. Yo no siento nada…

-Si cierras el pico y te concentras, tal vez lo hagas dobe-Dijo Sasuke a lado de Sakura, quien fruncía el ceño ya que quería concentrarse pero aquellos dos hombres no la dejaban.

-¡Cállate tu teme!-Grito Naruto, y Sakura casi lo pudo sentir ponerse de pie y apuntar a Sasuke con el dedo índice.

-Chicos ya, por favor, concéntrense-Dijo la voz cansina de Sakura.

-¡Dile al teme que deje de presionarme!-Grito Naruto, haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos y se levantara.

Lo cogió de una oreja y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Cállate y concéntrate, Naruto.

Naruto asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza y Sakura lo soltó, el chico volvió a sentarse y cerró los ojos. Kakashi se rasco la cabeza.

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke, quien los miraba con una ceja alzada, y cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba, se volteo lentamente y cerró los ojos.

Ella sonrió y volteo a ver a Kakashi, quien le sonrió de vuelta, algo nervioso. Sakura podía ser aterradora de vez en cuando.

La pelirrosa volvió a sentarse, se cruzó de piernas y cerró los ojos. Ella no había tardado nada en sentir fluir el chakra, tenía una capacidad de concentración mayor a la de los dos que se encontraban a su lado, la había sentido palpitar en su interior días antes… desde que había curado ella sola su labio.

Kakashi Hatake les había dicho que no tardarían mucho en recuperar su fuerza, pero que debían concentrarse mucho para poder lograrlo.

Mientras que Sakura sonreía levemente de satisfacción ante su pequeño logro, Naruto estaba bastante desesperado. La voz en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirle que todo estaría bien, que pronto lo lograría, y le estaba agradecido por los ánimos, pero, era estresante tener aquella voz espectral dentro de su mente cada segundo de su vida.

-¿Por qué me está costando tanto esto?-Pregunto Naruto a Kakashi cuando la sesión de entrenamiento termino, había visto como Sasuke había logrado caminar por las paredes hasta llegar al techo sin caerse, y también había visto como Sakura le curaba el codo con ese chakra verde, cuando el mismo trato de hacer lo mismo que Sasuke.

Kakashi le tomo el hombro.

-Los tres son diferentes, aprenden con rapidez diferente así como de manera diferente… No te desesperes Naruto, pronto podrás.

El rubio se rasco la cabeza y vio como Sasuke salía por la puerta sin decir nada, luego paseo la mirada hacia la pelirrosa que tomaba de una botella de agua. Estaba acalorada, usaba unos shorts de licra negros y una blusa roja, además llevaba un par de tenis deportivo.

El en cambio… solo llevaba unos pantaloncillos deportivos naranja, una playera blanca y unos viejos tenis _converse_ negros. Ella parecía tan profesional al dar golpes al saco, con una técnica impresionante, impecable, y el solo sabía el arte de las peleas callejeras, pero por alguna razón Kakashi se había sorprendido con su técnica.

El largo cabello de Sakura fue tomado en un moño bastante alto y su cara roja, empapada en sudor volteo a mirarlo por un momento.

Él le sonrió, pero ella no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente se acercó a ellos y lo ignoro.

-Kakashi-Sensei, quisiera agradecerle por lo del departamento-Dijo de una manera cortés haciendo una leve reverencia.

-No hay porque Sakura, pero debo de pedirte que no le digas a nadie tu ubicación, no todos son tan fuertes como tú para soportar el tipo de tortura de Madara. Vete con cuidado.

Sakura asintió y le dirigió una fría mirada a Naruto, luego se fue.

-¿Somos muy diferentes?-Pregunto Naruto a Kakashi aun mirando la puerta que Sakura había cerrado detrás de ella.

-No, de hecho son casi idénticos a los anteriores. Sakura siempre fue así, sabelotodo, bipolar, con un fuerte temperamento y con una extraña devoción a Sasuke.

Naruto lo miro rápidamente.

-Sé que lo preguntabas por ella...-Dijo Kakashi suspirando-Le importas mucho Naruto, no lo olvides, aunque a veces parezca que se inclina más hacia Sasuke Uchiha, créeme cuando te digo que es todo lo contrario… Debo decirte también que así como Sakura tiene esa extraña devoción hacía Sasuke, él también tiene una extraña manía de querer hacer sentir mal a Sakura, aunque tal vez no lo haga conscientemente, termina destruyéndola casi por completo.

Naruto había escuchado todo lo que Kakashi le había dicho, con esa manera de hablar lenta y precisa, pero no entendía mucho. Solo había captado que a Sakura si le caía un poquito bien, y que Sasuke podía hacerle daño.

-Él no sabe dónde está viviendo Sakura, ¿Verdad?

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

-Ella vive en el distrito _Hanamashi_, justo en medio, en un complejo departamental de color azul, el más alto de todos. En la habitación número 457.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me lo dice a mí? Se supone que nadie puede saber, por lo de Madara y eso.

-Por qué sé que los únicos que no dirían nada por el bien de Sakura somos tú y yo.

Sakura salió de ducharse y se hizo una trenza a un lado, puso una tetera con agua y se sentó a leer en su nueva salita.

Kakashi le había conseguido un departamento bastante similar al anterior, además de que el barrio no estaba mal. En su piso había un par de madres solteras con uno o dos hijos, una pareja de ancianos y un chico adolecente que vivía con su padre. Los ancianos le habían llevado unas galletitas y el adolecente se le había quedado viendo al trasero cuando Sakura los invito a pasar a tomar un vaso de limonada.

Ella solo lo había fulminado con la mirada por unos segundos antes de que su padre comenzara a preguntarle en que semestre de la escuela de medicina cursaba.

Mientras abría el libro se dio cuenta de que no podría concentrarse, ya que por cada dos oraciones que leía volteaba a la ventana que había a su lado sin parar y se entretenía mirando a la gente miniatura que pasaba por la acera de abajo.

Deseaba tener una vida normal de nuevo. Aunque le fascinaba el poder curar con sus manos.

Cerró el libro lentamente y se miró las manos. Podía curar a gente, hacerla sentir mejor… Pero también podía destruir.

Cerró el puño y dio un suspiro.

Deseaba también poder destruir a Madara de un buen puñetazo, pero algo le decía que eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

De pronto escucho el timbre. Volteo la cabeza hacía la puerta y se quedó mirándola por algunos segundos, luego se levantó y camino hacia ella con intenciones de abrirla, sin embargo, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, recordó como Madara la había emboscado, así que se paró de puntillas y echo un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta.

Al ver quien era dio un paso hacia atrás y se preguntó qué carajo hacía el ahí.

Abrió la puerta.

-Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto sonriente.

-Hola-Dijo Sakura un poco sorprendida, luego saco la cabeza por la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados. Luego lo jalo adentro del departamento.

-¿Estás loco?-Pregunto Sakura entrando a la cocina-Tienes que tener cuidado, Naruto.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan, he sido cauteloso.

Sakura se volteó hacia él y suspiro derrotada.

-Por tu bien más te vale que sí.

Naruto rio.

-¿Quieres agua?-Pregunto Sakura a Naruto, quien parecía mirar todo el lugar como si fuera un niño en una juguetería-¿Naruto?

-Si, por favor-Dijo rascándose la cabeza, Sakura sirvió un vaso de agua con hielo y se lo pasó.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?-Pregunto Sakura un poco agresiva.

El rubio dio un trago al vaso de agua y lo dejo en la barra.

-Kakashi-Sensei me dijo que podía venir aquí a que me ayudaras un poco con lo de la concentración, dice que tú fuiste una de las mejores ninjas controlando el _chakra_ y eso.

Sakura se ruborizo y se volteó con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te quiero ayudar?-Pregunto entre avergonzada y presumida.

A Naruto le pareció extremadamente tierna aquella posición que había optado. Sabía que en realidad estaba muy avergonzada y que sin querer la había halagado.

-Por favor Sakura-Chan, soy el peor en eso y quiero ya recordar todo-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura lo volteara a ver de perfil-Por favor.

Sakura se relajó y se volteó.

-Está bien.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar al rubio, ella era buena si, había podido curarse a sí misma y a Naruto, pero ella solo recordaba hacerlo, no como.

-¡Eres la mejor Sakura-Chan!-Le dijo a un modo algo infantil.

-Pues claro que sí.

La pelirrosa le sonrió un poco y le invito a sentarse en un sillón.

Y después de fruncir el ceño durante unos segundos, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudar a Naruto, se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Puedes visualizar el mapa de la circulación del chakra en tu interior?-Le pregunto Sakura sacando un cuaderno.

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Mira…-Dijo Sakura dibujando algo en un cuaderno-Este es el cuerpo humano, y así es como el chakra fluye en tu interior-Le dijo Sakura a Naruto enseñándole el dibujo de una silueta humana y dentro de ella había un sistema circulatorio de chakra bastante simple-Ahora imagínalo dentro de ti… Siéntelo fluir-Le dijo Sakura, el rubio cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse. Pero no podía, escuchaba a los autos, y el tic-tac del reloj en forma de gato que Sakura tenía en su cocina.

-No puedo-Dijo abriendo los ojos.

Sakura cerró la ventana y se hinco frente a él, luego tomo sus manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Intenta visualizar ese dibujo dentro de ti-Le dijo suavemente-Siéntelo dentro de ti-Dijo poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Naruto se sintió de pronto en mucha paz, sentir el tacto de Sakura le traía los recuerdos más felices de su vida. Había recordado sin querer, su primera misión con el equipo siete y como Kakashi los había pasado en el examen.

Cerro los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose perdido entre miles de árboles del mismo color de los ojos de Sakura, sentía como saltaba sobre ellos, riéndose como loco, escuchando las protestas de Sakura detrás de él. Sentía el aire en su rostro, las hojas rosar con sus mejillas y un extraño poder fluir por su cuerpo, uno que lo hacía poder fijarse en las ramas y no caer.

Pudo, al fin, sentir esos conductos que Sakura había plasmado en una hoja dentro de su propio cuerpo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados esbozo una enorme sonrisa y así Sakura supo que Naruto ya había sentido ese poder fluir dentro de su cuerpo. La blanca sonrisa de Naruto hizo que Sakura también sonriera un poco, y justo cuando estaba a punto de quitar sus manos del cuerpo del rubio, él la detuvo.

-No-Susurro-Espera un poco más.

Sakura se sorprendió un poco y dejo las manos ahí. Sin querer había comenzado a ruborizarse y a sentirse extremadamente abochornada, no se había puesto a pensar que estaba tocando la piel dorada de Naruto Uzumaki. Del chico que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente, pero que también tenía novia.

Sakura quito las manos y se levantó de ahí.

-Sakura-Chan, lo conseguí-Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos.

-Me alegro-Dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana-Ya puedes irte.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te moleste en algo?-Pregunto él.

-No… Es solo que…

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Naruto mirando a Sakura cruzarse de brazos y dar un suspiro.

-Nada… ¿Quieres té?-Pregunto dándose media vuelta y caminando de nuevo a la cocina.

Naruto alzo una ceja y se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando, de pronto le pedía que se fuera y luego que se quedara a tomar té.

-Qué bonita casa tienes Sakura-Chan.

La pelirosada bajo dos tazas y las dejo en la barra.

-Kakashi eligió bien, mi otro departamento era muy parecido a este.

-Creo que nos conoce mejor que nosotros mismos-Dijo Naruto riéndose un poco.

Sakura esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras ponía la tetera en el fuego.

-Supongo, si nos conoció hace millones de años algo debe de saber…-Dijo recargándose en la barra.

Un pequeño silencio inundo el lugar, hasta que Sakura recordó algo y volteo a mirar a Naruto con lentitud y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oye… tu jamás mencionaste donde vivías y que estudiabas-Le dijo Sakura alzando una ceja y apuntándolo.

Naruto sonrió nerviosamente y se rasco la nuca. La pelirosada alzo más la ceja.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que escondes?-Pregunto.

El rubio la miro con seriedad repentina, su rostro lo miraba entre preocupada y desconfiada. Se suponía que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero era obvio que no podía seguir escondiéndole las cosas de esa manera.

-Puedes decirme.

-Es que… Yo siempre he sido huérfano-Dijo Naruto-Me dejaron en un orfanato desde que era un recién nacido, nunca supe quiénes eran mis padres, así que crecí en un hogar rodeado de niños que tampoco tenían padres.

Sakura se sentó frente a él.

-Nadie me adopto jamás-Dijo con tristeza que Sakura pudo notar en su mirada, algo le punzo en el corazón-Así que uno de los cuidadores se quedó conmigo cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, pero él era viejo y… solo duro conmigo un año y medio, así que deje de estudiar y comencé a trabajar de todo lo que podía. Pero me acaban de despedir de mi último trabajo y deje de pagar la renta-Dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura a los ojos-Así que el viejo sin corazón me dejo en la calle, y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sacar mis cosas del cuartucho de quinta donde vivía.

-¿Y dónde… has dormido?-Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta-¿Qué has comido?

-El viejo del ramen me da tazones de ramen gratis a veces… Y la verdad he cometido algunos crímenes para poder darme un baño-Dijo riéndose.

Sakura no se rio. Solo se quedó mirándolo ahí reírse con tristeza, aquello le traía recuerdos.

Recuerdos de Naruto siendo rechazado por básicamente toda la gente de la aldea, huyendo de las calles después de haber robado una manzana y ella colgada del brazo de su padre, no entendía porque aquel niño travieso robaba cosas y tampoco entendía porque la gente lo odiaba tanto.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto…-Dijo sintiéndose culpable. Culpable porque jamás hizo nada por ayudarlo millones de años atrás cuando la gente le gritaba cosas y tenía que robar para sobrevivir-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?

-Sakura-Chan… no tengas lastima de mi-Dijo Naruto levantándose de la silla.

-No es lastima, quiero ayudarte. Al menos quédate hoy a dormir y mañana pensamos en que hacer ¿Qué te parece?-Pregunto Sakura.

Naruto la miro por algunos momentos y le sonrió.

-¡Gracias Sakura-Chan!-Dijo mostrándole el pulgar. Ella le sonrió y se preguntó en que se estaba metiendo al dejar que el rubio se quedara ahí. Por alguna razón quería tenerlo cerca, pero a la vez lo quería tan lejos como fuera posible.

La pelirrosa se volteo hacia el refrigerador.

-Tengo que avisarte que no soy muy buena cocinera, en realidad odio hacer de comer, así que espero que no te mueras cuando pruebes mi comida-Dijo algo nerviosa mientras sacaba algunos ingredientes para una ensalada. Luego se volteo hacia Naruto rápidamente.

-¿Qué tal si mejor pedimos una pizza?-Pregunto sonriéndole.

Naruto asintió.

-Solo haré una ensalada, creo que es lo único que no me sale tan mal después de todo-Dijo soltando unas pequeñas risitas.

El rubio no se quedó sentado, sino que se levantó y camino hasta aquel imponente librero lleno de libros de todos los tamaños y colores, el mismo librero que había atraído a Kakashi Hatake. Con sus manos toco los lomos de aquellos gruesos y delgados libros, y se imaginó a Sakura leyendo cada uno de ellos.

Recordó una vez que la había acompañado a la biblioteca de Konoha, lo había regañado un millón de veces por hablar tan alto, pero se calló al instante en el que ella comenzó a leer aquel grueso libro de medicina ninja, en busca de una técnica de curación antigua que Tsunade le había pedido buscar y aprender. Era uno de los recuerdos más frescos en su mente, fue antes de que lo mandaran a esconder por la guerra.

Se había callado en cuanto Sakura había puesto los ojos sobre aquellas páginas amarillentas, ya que su cara había tomado esa expresión que a él tanto le encantaba, se mordía el labio inferior levemente con una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras su ojos leían cada palabra con un extraño brillo, su ceño se relajaba por completo y de vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro y retiraba su cabello del rostro, para ponerlo detrás de su oreja y seguir con la lectura.

-Siempre te ha gustado mucho leer, ¿No, Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto volteando un poco hacía la cocina.

Sakura volteo y asintió.

-Recuerdo que eras la más lista de la clase, siempre sabías todo…-Dijo recordando la razón por la cual lo habían puesto en el equipo siete con él.

Porque él era un zopenco y ella era la más lista.

Él era un inútil y ella era tan perfecta.

Se acercó a ella en silencio, mientras partía una lechuga en delgadas tiras. Su cabello rosado, su pequeña cintura, su piel blanca, sus pantorrillas, sus dedos… el conocía ese cuerpo y esa voz, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos.

La había amado tanto.

-¿Naruto, eres alérgico a algo?-Pregunto en voz alta sobresaltándolo, luego la vio reír un poco-No, claro que no-Dijo en voz bajita.

El rubio sonrió de medio lado.

-No, claro que no-Dijo en voz alta y muy cerca de ella.

Sakura se sobresaltó tanto que se volteo.

-¡Me asustaste!-Le grito tocándose el corazón, mientras hiperventilaba un poco.

Naruto se rio a carcajadas por su expresión y Sakura estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero sin embargo rio con él. Una risa fuerte y con ganas.

-Debiste de haber visto la cara que hiciste-Le dijo Naruto apuntándola mientras se tomaba el estómago con una mano.

Ambos se calmaron después de unos momentos y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos. Justo a los ojos, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en ellos.

-¿Pizza de _peperonni_?-Pregunto Sakura rápidamente tomando el teléfono.

-Si-Dijo Naruto saliendo de la ensoñación.

Sakura tomo el teléfono y llamo, pidió la pizza y se volteó hacia Naruto. No estaba incomoda, ni nada, pero no sabía de qué hablar con él.

-¿Entrenas algún deporte?-Pregunto la pelirosada tratando de sacar conversación mientras sacaba una jarra de agua fría.

-Un amigo y yo nos juntamos a practicar _karate_-Dijo mirando sus manos. Sakura asintió.

-Que bien, yo practique _karate_ por algunos años, pero me gusta más el _kick boxing. _

Naruto miro a la chica partir limones, estaba a espaldas de él. Y se preguntó sin querer, lo mismo que ella, ¿Qué eran ellos hace millones de años? ¿Solo amigos? ¿O algo más…?

¿Y Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué era Sasuke Uchiha para él? Sentía ese escozor en las manos cada vez que lo veía, como una emoción inmensa al saber que estaba ahí con ellos como su compañero. Le tenía tanto, pero tanto cariño, y aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasara peleando y discutiendo con él, sentía que podía confiar en él.

Kakashi le había dicho que para que todo retomara su curso, debían de seguir sus corazones. Y su corazón le decía que Sasuke era una buena persona a la que le habían pasado cosas malas, y que necesitaba su ayuda.

Pero Sakura… ella era diferente. Sentía que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho cada vez que la veía, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, porque cualquiera pensaría que estaba enamorado de ella, pero ¿Qué con Hinata Hyuga? Esa chica lo amaba y el si la quería. Aunque se ruborizaba cada vez que la chica le daba besos en el cuello, no sentía lo mismo que cuando Sakura tan solo rozaba sus yemas de los dedos con su mano sin querer.

Si la quería, quería a Hinata, por eso el día del terremoto él la salvo de caer en una grieta y le pregunto si quería ser su novia unas horas después. Se había sentido bien al llegar a su casa y acostarse en la cama sabiendo que ya tenía a alguien que nunca lo dejaría solo.

¿La quería solo para no sentirse solo?

No, él no podía ser tan cruel.

Sakura se rio y él se sobresaltó. Su burbujeante risa lleno sus oídos y sonrió un poco.

-¡Que descuidada! Ni siquiera te pregunte si querías limonada o agua de algún otro sabor…-Dijo volteándose.

Naruto le sonrió abiertamente.

-No pasa nada, Sakura-chan. Si me gusta la limonada-Dijo el sintiendo el olor cítrico del limón en su nariz.

-Que bien-Dijo Sakura algo aliviada, luego se volteó y comenzó a exprimir los limones al agua.

-_Pero que tonta, Sakura-_Dijo una voz interior-_Tal vez ni le gusta el limón._

-Cállate-Susurro entre dientes.

Esa noche ambos cenaron pizza, ensalada y agua de limón con hielos. Sakura no sabía muy bien que decir a Naruto, estaba nerviosa. Cada vez que lo volteaba a ver el chico le sonreía de una manera graciosa y comenzaba a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia.

Sakura le preparo la habitación de huéspedes, que consistía en una cama matrimonial, algo vieja que era suya antes de comprar la nueva, un tocador y una silla que se encontraba al lado de una mesita con una lámpara color amarilla.

-Espero y duermas cómodo, si gustas darte una ducha antes de ir a dormir no hay problema-Dijo ella cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Pero antes de que lo lograra, Naruto la llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto ella asomándose por la puerta.

-Quería preguntarte algo Sakura-Chan…

La pelirosada lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido y entro a la habitación.

-Dime.

-Es que siento algo dentro de mí-Dijo Naruto tomándose el abdomen.

Sakura alzo una ceja y recordó fugazmente como en el puente del cielo y la tierra ella había corrido hacia él, tratando de salvarlo de aquel demonio que lo poseía.

-¿Algo…? ¿Algo como que?-Pregunto con la garganta reseca. Ella ya sabía que el pobre de Naruto había enfrentado un destino no muy diferente al pasado, y lo había confirmado cuando le había contado que era huérfano. Pero el tema del demonio de las nueve colas la ponía nerviosa y enfurecida a la vez.

-Siempre he sabido que tengo algo dentro de mí. Un demonio.

-_Kyubi_-Dijo Sakura, a lo que Naruto se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes…?

Sakura lo miro con aquellos ojos tan verdes, y dio un suspiro lento.

-Recuerdo algunas cosas del pasado.

Naruto asintió sin remover la mirada de sus ojos.

-¿Sasuke también lo sabe?-Pregunto el rubio, a lo que la chica le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé si todos vayamos en la misma sintonía con eso de recordar cosas…-Dijo Sakura cautelosa. Por alguna razón quería que Naruto le diera algún indicio sobre su relación con ella, sobre cómo se llevaban en realidad, alguna respuesta a sus preguntas infinitas sobre Hinata y Sasuke. Pero Naruto permaneció en silencio, como recordando algo.

-Bueno… es mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar… Descansa Naruto-Le dijo ella caminando hasta la puerta.

-Descansa Sakura-Chan… Y gracias por dejarme quedar aquí-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

La pelirrosa le dedico una sonrisa justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-De nada.

Sakura Haruno cerró la puerta con candado y apago la luz de la cocina, dejando solo una lámpara de la sala encendida. Camino de vuelta a su habitación, pero sin querer su mirada se posó en la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, la luz ya estaba apagada.

Se sintió con una culpa horrible, tal vez debió de haberle ofrecido su habitación… Después de todo el pobre rubio había dormido en el frio suelo y el colchón nuevo de su cama era aún mejor que el de la habitación de huéspedes. Pero ella ya no podía hacer nada, lo más probable era que Naruto ya se encontrara dormido, así que entro a su habitación y con la luz apagada se despojó de su ropa, se puso una playera que le quedaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de la universidad de Tokio y se acostó a dormir.

-_Necesito hablar contigo_-Le dijo un chico pálido, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviese enojado por alguna razón. Sakura asintió y se acercó a él.

-_Con la finalidad de proteger a Sasuke, Naruto dejo que los de la aldea de la niebla lo golpearan. Sin embargo, se negó a vender a Sasuke… Y no solo esto, con el fin de no preocuparte, me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto. _

Sakura se sorprendió y sintió que la garganta se secaba, un sentimiento de culpa comenzaba a embargarla.

-_Naruto…_-Susurro imaginándose al rubio hecho pedazos.

-_Él ahora va en camino para ver al Raikage y pedirle que perdone a Sasuke._

Shizune protesto algo parecido a "¿Por qué hace cosas tan imprudentes?" y "¿Por qué Kakashi no lo detuvo?", pero Sakura no le presto mucha atención, solo podía imaginarse al rubio sangrando.

Pero el chico pálido si le puso atención.

-_Dudo que Kakashi hubiera cambiado algo, el confía mucho en Naruto._

La pelirrosa trato de quitarse la imagen de Naruto de la cabeza y miro hacia un lado. Pero Sai atrajo su atención.

-_Sakura… Hace poco fui asignado al equipo siete como reemplazo de Sasuke_-Comenzó a decirle- _Así que sigo sin entenderlos del todo, y no soy bueno comprendiendo los sentimientos de las personas, además…-_El dejo esa frase flotando en el aire por unos momentos, como si hubiera comenzado a recordar algo, Sakura lo escrutaba con la mirada, tratando de descubrir en que pensaba, pero luego comenzó a hablar de nuevo-_No sé que tipo de promesa haya entre ustedes dos._

Sakura aspiro con fuerza, ya que la memoria fresca de Naruto mostrándole el pulgar, prometiéndole con su vida que traería a Sasuke de vuelta la ataco en ese justo instante.

-_Pero… ¡Incluso yo puedo decir que Naruto realmente te ama!_-Le dijo algo desesperado.

Sakura lo miro rápidamente, encontrándose con una negra mirada que le traía el recuerdo de Sasuke Uchiha a la mente.

Aquella confesión no la había hecho sentir bien, ni tampoco feliz, había hecho que el sentimiento de culpa que la había comenzado a embargar cuando Sai había comenzado a hablar, la atacara por completo, sumiéndola en un dolor interminable.

Su rostro estaba enfadado, sus facciones blancas, que generalmente estaban relajadas, ahora estaban contraídas por el enojo y sus ojos le mostraban una ira contra ella que la hizo temblar.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a empapar de lágrimas, así como de recuerdos. La sonrisa dolorosa de Naruto vino a su mente, aquella promesa sin cumplir… Casi podía escuchar su voz decir "_Traere a Sasuke de vuelta, es una promesa de vida_"

Aquello la rompió por completo, dejando fluir las lágrimas por su rostro y gimoteando como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Ella recordaba haber derramado algunas lágrimas a lo largo de su vida, pero aquellas no eran iguales, las calientes lagrimas que brotaban de sus verdes ojos acompañados por esos largos gimoteos, eran de culpa, de dolor y de enojo consigo misma. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan mal e inútil.

Pero Sai aún no terminaba de atacar.

-_Es como si Naruto hubiera tomado toda la carga de la promesa muy enserio, como si tuviese la intención de llevarla toda la vida… _

Sakura escuchaba las palabras de Sai, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

-_Es como una marca de maldición. _

La pelirrosa volvió a aspirar con fuerza y lo miro.

-_Sasuke es la fuente de la agonía de Naruto-_Le dio Sai con algo de coraje, luego la miro directamente a los ojos y con algo de dolor le dijo:-_Pero tú también eres parte de ella. _

Sakura se quedó en shock, sin poder decir nada, sin gimotear, sin nada.

Shizune trato de arreglar la situación alegando que Naruto no solo buscaba a Sasuke por Sakura, sino por el mismo, pero Sakura estaba demasiado afectada, ella no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Sai, en Sasuke, en la sonrisa dolorosa de Naruto al prometerle traer de vuelta a su viejo amor infantil.

-_Estoy de acuerdo a que no solo por Sakura, Naruto busca a Sasuke, pero todos dependemos demasiado de Naruto, últimamente él ha actuado extraño y yo me he dado cuenta de que… es tristeza lo que siente-_Sai suavizo un poco la voz al pronunciar aquello-_Entonces pienso en Sasuke, y se me revuelve el estómago. Es ira._

Sakura solo estaba ahí, inmóvil. Escuchando lo que Sai tenía que decir, mirando al suelo, dejando que las gotas de lágrimas impactaran con el piso, cerca de sus pies desnudos.

Alrededor de las cuatro y media de la mañana, Naruto escucho unos gimoteos bastante altos provenientes de la habitación de Sakura. Así que se puso de pie casi de inmediato y salió de la habitación de huéspedes que la pelirrosa le había asignado.

Camino en dirección a la puerta blanca y toco.

-¿Sakura-Chan, estas bien?-Pregunto después de tocar tres veces, pero la chica seguía llorando-¿Sakura-Chan?

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta Naruto giro el pomo de la puerta y se introdujo en la habitación.

Sakura lloraba mientras dormía, estaba en posición fetal, y podía distinguir los pequeños espasmos que el gimoteo provocaba en su pequeño cuerpo.

Él se acercó con urgencia y la removió un poco.

-Sakura-Chan, es un sueño, tranquila.

La pelirrosa abrió lentamente los ojos, empapados en lágrimas y al verlo ahí soltó un gemido de sus labios y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Perdóname por todo Naruto-Le dijo ella levantándose de la cama rápidamente y abrazándolo.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos. Pero luego le correspondió confundido el abrazo, sintió el leve aroma de Sakura en su nariz y ella aun gimoteaba un poco, acurrucada en su pecho.

-No pasa nada Sakura-Chan, vuelve a dormir…-Le dijo Naruto conduciéndola de nuevo a su cama.

Ella obedeció lentamente. Le dio la impresión de que Sakura seguía dormida.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche-Le pidió con la voz temblorosa-Por favor…

Naruto asintió y se acostó sobre las sabanas de la cama de Sakura, pero esta jalo las cobijas de por debajo del cuerpo pesado del rubio y lo tapo con ellas, luego se acurruco en su pecho y dio un suspiro.

-Me alegra mucho que estés conmigo Naruto… De verdad que me hace muy feliz tenerte tan cerca-Le dijo Sakura con la voz bajita y ronca, ya se estaba durmiendo otra vez.

Luego de un pequeño silencio Naruto la abrazo más contra él.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte cerca de mí también, Sakura-Chan.


	9. Trap

**Hola! Disculpen mucho mi larga ausencia, pero sufrí un bloqueo de inspiración bastante fuerte... Me pasaron muchas cosas bastante fuertes, que no le deseo a nadie por su puesto, y mi mente quedo algo destrozada... Pero en fin, ya recupere mi "ingenio" y algo de inspiración... Así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y reciba los reviews de lo que les pareció.**

**Gracias por leer!**

El sonido de la alarma de las seis de la mañana sonó por la habitación de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se removió un poco, por alguna razón había dormido muy a gusto, sentía un cálido sentimiento en su cuerpo, aún tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeñísima sonrisa se había formado en su rostro.

Era una pena que tuviera que irse a trabajar esa mañana, su cama se sentía tan mullida y cálida, con Naruto al lado…

Entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama como un resorte. Con una mano tanteo por la cama hasta llegar al brazo de Naruto.

Dio un pequeño gritito y por fin volteo a mirarlo. Había dormido acurrucada en su brazo ¡En ropa interior!

-_Tu sí que sabes cómo atraparlos mujer…_-Le dijo una voz en su interior.

Así que sin más, ella dio un grito de terror.

-¡Que pasa Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto poniéndose a gatas en la cama. Sakura sin dejar de gritar cosas como "Pervertido" o "¿Qué demonios hacías aquí?", puso un pie desnudo en el rostro del rubio y lo empujo con tal fuerza que lo lanzo hasta la pared.

-¡Sal de aquí!-Le grito la pelirrosa mientras le lanzaba una almohada, a lo que el rubio solo se cubrió y salió disparado de la habitación.

-¡Lo siento Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto desde afuera-Entenderé si quieres que me vaya-Dijo desde el otro lado, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberse quedado a dormir ahí, él se había dado cuenta que la pelirrosa estaba medio dormida y que en realidad aquello que había dicho no lo había dicho consciente pero una extraña fuerza en su interior lo había obligado, algo en su mente le decía que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esta.

Se escuchó silencio en la habitación de Sakura, así que Naruto se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, haría la cama, era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Sakura lo dejara dormir ahí y le diera de cenar, además de ayudarle a controlar un poco su flujo de chakra.

La pelirrosa había escuchado lo que el rubio había dicho, pero no supo que decir, así que se sentó en su cama y se tomó el rostro. No quería que se fuera.

Hizo su cama y tomo una toalla. Al salir de la habitación se topó con Naruto.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí…

Sakura lo miro avergonzada y él se fue caminando hasta la sala, pero antes de poder tomar la manija de la puerta, Sakura lo detuvo.

-Espera.

Naruto se volteo.

-¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir después de lo que me has dicho? Me he pensado algo… Así que anda haz el desayuno y te perdono por lo de la noche.

Naruto le sonrió y Sakura se metió de inmediato en el baño. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de si se quedó pegada a ella tomándose el pecho con fuerza y apretando los ojos.

-_Tranquila, solo le has dicho que prepare el desayuno, no es como si le hubieras pedido sexo a cambio._

-Cállate-Le dijo casi sin aire. Entonces dejo la toalla en el inodoro y se dio una ducha. Dentro del baño se cepillo el cabello y salió enredada con una toalla.

Al mirar hacia la cocina se encontró con Naruto cociendo algo en una olla y poniendo leche en la licuadora, sin molestarlo se metió de nuevo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado. La pelirosada se puso una falda lápiz color rosa coral y una camisa de botones blanca debajo, ese día decidió no usar saco. Así que se fue directo al tocador donde se puso rímel en las pestañas y un lápiz labial color rosa, se arregló el cabello en un moño y se miró una última vez en el espejo. Después de ponerse unos altos tacones de color azul pálido, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con el rubio.

-Huele bien, pensaba que te ibas a quemar toda la cocina-Dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina.

Naruto se volteo riendo por lo bajo y cuando la miro callo por completo. Se veía despampanante, con esa falda ajustada hacía ver que en realidad su cintura era aún más angosta de lo que parecía, estaba más alta con los tacos altos, el musculo de sus pantorrillas se marcaba a cada paso, palpitante. No tenía ningún de recuerdo de ella de esa manera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has preparado?-Pregunto sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Huevo duro-Dijo parpadeando varias veces-Es lo único que se me ocurrió que sé que jamás se me quemaría-Dijo rascándose la nuca mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Bien-Dijo sonriente. Esa mañana había despertado de un muy buen humor, a pesar del pequeño incidente con el rubio.

Naruto sirvió dos platos y se sentó frente a ella a desayunar.

-¿En que trabajas Sakura-Chan?

Sakura trajo un pedazo de huevo y se limpió las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta, dejando unas pequeñas marcas de labial en ella.

-En las empresas Uchiha, soy la asistente del presidente.

Naruto alzo las cejas.

-Esas empresas… ¿Tienen algo que ver con el teme?

La pelirrosa lo miro a los ojos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sasuke no le había dicho nada sobre eso, sabía por Kakashi que Itachi era el hermano de Sasuke y todo lo demás… Pero en realidad no sabía que pasaba en este mundo con ellos, además, Sasuke Uchiha se había puesto algo agresivo con el tema de la familia cuando ella se lo había preguntado. Así que no sabía si decirle a Naruto algo.

En su vida pasada Naruto era su mejor amigo. Confiaba en el plenamente.

¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora?

-Pues… Según Kakashi-Sensei, Itachi Uchiha, mi jefe, es el hermano de Sasuke… Pero él nunca me ha confirmado eso, en realidad cuando se lo pregunte se puso algo… brusco con el tema de la familia. Así que no estoy segura.

Naruto asintió, comprendiendo que la actitud de Sasuke no era la más fácil de tratar.

-Entiendo.

Sakura termino de desayunar y dejo los platos en el fregadero.

-Los lavare cuando llegue a casa… Ya se me hizo algo tarde-Dijo Sakura mirando su reloj negro, ajustado hasta el último agujero en su muñeca izquierda.

-Espera un minuto Sakura-Chan-Le pidió Naruto antes de que Sakura tomara su bolso, lo vio rascarse la nuca y ruborizarse un poco, entonces entendió que no sabía cómo preguntarle qué era lo que pasaría después.

-Mira… Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para que te hagas de un trabajo y encuentres un apartamento, ¿Si?

Naruto se quedó mirándola, sorprendido, luego le sonrió.

-¡Nos vemos más tarde!-Le dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba su bolso y salía del apartamento. Pero unos segundos después entro al departamento de nuevo.

-Puedes usar la ducha y hay una televisión en mi habitación. Puedes entrar mientras no ensucies nada-Le dijo rápidamente, luego volvió a salir del departamento.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta, luego se asomó por la ventana, y así logro ver el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura parar un taxi y subirse a él.

-Entonces Naruto, está viviendo en tu casa porque es un vagabundo, y me estás diciendo, que además de todo eso, te gusta, pero-Dijo alargando la palabra y alzando el dedo índice-El chico tiene una novia hermosa y te gana en proporciones…-Al decir aquello se quedó callada, Sakura la miraba con cara de querer asesinarla.

-Mira Ino. Estoy algo confundida y las personas confundidas pueden hacer cosas muy malas-Le dijo Sakura a su rubia amiga juntando ambas manos en su regazo. Ino trago duro y se rio nerviosa.

-Lo siento, es que todo es bastante fastidioso…

-Sí que lo es, y tú no ayudas con tus "repeticiones" de los hechos.

Ino frunció los labios y poso su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

-Tranquila, solo es un lio amoroso... Tal vez sea solo un simple "_crush_" Ya sabes… Algo pasajero.

Sakura asintió, pero ella sabía que no era algo pasajero, ni volátil. Sentía a Naruto hasta en los huesos, y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Sasuke?

La pelirrosa suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… Es un vengador, un chico malo…

-¡Tu tipo!-Grito Ino tratando de parecer graciosa. Pero en vez de que Sakura le diera un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro, ella pareció encogerse un poco.

-Ya no quiero hablar de ellos… ¿Cómo te va a ti en tu equipo?

Ino sonrió.

-Bien, son bastante graciosos, me caen bien. Siento que mi vida actual se está alineando lentamente con mi vida pasada… ¿Entiendes cómo?

Sakura no se había puesto a pensar en que sus dos vidas se podían unir de una manera, pero ahora que Ino lo había mencionado, ella también sentía que su vida estaba tomando el curso de su vida pasada, la única vida debió de haber vivido.

-Si… creo que sí. Supongo que este era el objetivo desde el principio.

Sakura e Ino quedaron en salir el viernes. No sabía cómo, pero Ino había terminado convenciendo que el viernes salieran todos en equipo, como una salida en grupo para ver como éramos todos, aunque tenía un leve recuerdo de como éramos en realidad, quería vernos con sus propios ojos y así determinar cómo eran los viejos vínculos de milenios de años atrás.

Mientras Sakura Haruno tecleaba con bastante rapidez todos los documentos que Itachi Uchiha quería en electrónico, de nuevo, pensaba con insistencia en aquellos vínculos milenarios.

¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al verse de nuevo? ¿Se abrazarían? ¿No se reconocerían? ¿Qué pasaría?

Una parte en su ser estaba emocionada, quería reunirse con todos.

Itachi la dejo salir una hora y media antes, gracias a su "eficacia", así que como aun había un poco de sol, tomo un taxi y llego a su apartamento en menos de veinte minutos. Al tomar el ascensor a su piso, recordó que Naruto estaba ahí esperándola.

Algo dentro de ella salto y sonrió en silencio, mirando al suelo. Levanto la vista cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y se encontró con Kakashi recargado en el marco de la puerta de su apartamento.

-Kakashi-Sensei…-Dijo sorprendida-¿Por qué no ha pasado ya? Naruto está dentro.

-Acabo de llegar, pero sentí tu chakra bastante cerca así que decidí esperarte-Dijo con el único ojo visible entrecerrado, estaba sonriendo.

-Bueno, que amable… Pase entonces-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole, abrió la puerta con su llave y entraron juntos. Naruto estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, tenía los pies recargados en el respaldo, el torso en el asiento y la cabeza colgando de cabeza.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito sentándose bien-¡Kakashi-Sensei!

Sakura de pronto se dio cuenta que Kakashi les diría algo importante, si no, ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

-Sakura, Naruto… Estoy aquí para decirles algo importante…

-_¿Quién es una maldita genio? ¡Sakura Haruno! _

Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en sus labios mientras se desabotonaba los dos primeros botones de su camisa, dejando a la vista su blusa interior

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Naruto, con algo de impaciencia según Sakura.

- Maito Gai, el que entrena al equipo uno, dijo que Madara ya había encontrado a Neji Hyuga y a Hinata Hyuga, están prisioneros en algún lugar, ya tengo a mis perros buscando, pero necesitamos ayudar.

-¿Hinata?-Pregunto Naruto asustado, Sakura lo miro con lastima. Pero su egoísmo también entro en acción, y se sintió celosa de la preocupación de Naruto.

-Debería cambiarme de inmediato-Dijo Sakura maldiciendo en su cabeza, moría de hambre y su espalda le dolía de tanto tiempo que había pasado frente al computador. Pero debía admitir que estaba algo preocupada por Neji, después de todo él era su amigo.

Sakura saco temblando un poco un par de shorts de licra, una blusa deportiva roja y un par de tenis. Se quitó la ropa con rapidez y se puso las prendas que acababa de sacar. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y encontró a Kakashi recargado en una pared y a Naruto sentado en un sillón con la cara entre las manos.

-Siento si tarde un poco-Dijo Sakura casi sin aliento, luego entro a la cocina y tomo una manzana-Vámonos.

Kakashi asintió y Naruto se levantó del sillón como resorte. Trato de no mirarlo a la cara, no quería ver su preocupación, su ansiedad por llegar a ella, no quería darse cuenta de lo mucho que Hinata significaba para él y sentirse como un insecto de nuevo. No quería que su cabeza y su corazón ardieran de deseo por ser ella el centro de atención de Naruto.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor, Kakashi iba explicando levemente la historia, unos clones de Madara habían emboscado a los primos mientras Neji manejaba a casa de Hinata, también explico que Sasuke los esperaba en el parque Konoha.

Dicho aquello, la mirada aburrida del peliplateado se posó en Naruto, esté entendió el mensaje, ni una palabra sobre el paradero actual de Sakura.

-Muy bien, ahora solo queda esperar a que los perros detecten el chakra de los Hyuga-Dijo Sakura.

Al salir del edificio, una ráfaga de viento sorprendió al trio, haciendo que sus ropas y sus cabellos se movieran frenéticamente, Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados alzo la mano para que un taxi parara y pudieran llegar rápidamente al parque, pero Kakashi bajo el brazo de porcelana de Sakura Haruno y tomo a ambos chicos de un hombro, uniéndolos un poco y acercándolos a él.

-Creo que es hora de que comiencen a actuar como los antiguos ninjas que son-Les dijo Kakashi apuntando a los tejados.

Sakura miro hacía los techos de los edificios de la zona de departamentos donde se encontraban. Eran bastante altos.

-No tengan miedo.

Naruto asintió y Kakashi comenzó a correr hacia un callejón. Los dos chicos lo siguieron y sin pararse a dar un respiro, el peliplateado comenzó a saltar por las paredes, hasta llegar al techo. Luego comenzó a saltar.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre sí.

-Recuerda lo que te dije Naruto-Le dijo la pelirosada, a lo que el rubio asintió.

Ella comenzó a saltar y casi con la misma velocidad que su sensei, llego al techo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y recordó el tacto de Sakura, sintió sus palabras en el rostro como el viento que le golpeaba suavemente el rostro cuando saltaba de rama en rama hacia su destino, y cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba saltando entre Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno los tejados. No se preocupó mucho que la gente los viera, pasaban a una velocidad bastante alta, no movían ni una hoja.

Mientras saltaban con la luna sobre sus cabezas, sintió una felicidad inmensa en su pecho, que se esparció por todo su cuerpo como un ejército de hormigas. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que el pertenecía a ese grupo, a esa "cultura" por así decirlo.

Siempre había sentido que no pertenecía a ese lugar, a ese mundo. Todo el mundo lo rechazaba, no tenía nada por que luchar, no tenía familia, ni amigos, nada.

Solo a Hinata Hyuga, un par de tenis sucios y esa voz en su cabeza.

Pero ahí, en ese momento, saltando con la respiración de Sakura detrás de él y con la visión de Kakashi frente a él, liderando el equipo, se sentía en paz, en familia, sentía que estaba por fin en su lugar.

Kakashi de un salto llego hasta Sasuke, y en dos segundos más, cabe resaltar que al mismo tiempo, Sakura y Naruto llegaron apareciendo detrás del peliplateado.

-Vaya, pero que entrada-Dijo Sasuke recargado en una pared-¿Qué rallos paso? Estaba ocupado…-La mirada de Sasuke se posó en Sakura, y dejo la frase volando.

-Hinata y su primo están secuestrados, no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dijo Naruto.

-Tranquilo-Dijo Sakura-Neji es bastante fuerte, estoy segura de que él puede manejar por un tiempo la situación.

Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada.

-El equipo Kakashi-Dijo una voz a su lado-¡Que alegría volver a verlos a todos juntos! ¡Solo falta que flacucho de Sai!

Sakura volteo lentamente y se topó con un hombre muy extraño.

Era Maito Gai. El extraño sensei traumado con la "llama de la juventud", vestido totalmente de verde, con un corte anticuado y ñoño, unas cejas muy pobladas y esa sonrisa boba de siempre.

Difícil de olvidarlo. Lo que la sorprendió un poco fue Ten-Ten, ahí estaba mirándola con los ojos algo llorosos.

Sakura abrió un poco la boca y en su cabeza hubo un _click_, los recuerdos del equipo uno, inundo su cabeza.

-¡Sakura!-Dijo la chica de cabello marrón-Neji está desaparecido, Madara lo tiene ¿No es cierto?-Pregunto tomándola de los hombros, luego la abrazo. Sakura le devolvió el abrazo lentamente, luego la alejo un poco de ella.

-Tranquila, ya lo encontraremos…

-¡No quiero que lo torturen como a ti!...

-Él es fuerte. Más que yo, seguro que lo soportara.-Dijo Sakura con una aguja imaginaría clavándose en su corazón, la punzada del recuerdo de aquellos minutos infinitos de tortura lleno su corazón de un extraño frio-Así que tranquila, lo encontraremos, pero tienes que estar concentrada ¿Vale? Como en el ring.

Ten-Ten asintió y se quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-¿Y Rock Lee?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Está buscándolo, junto con el equipo de Asuma-Dijo Kakashi.

Luego, en la cabeza de la chica bajita de cabello rosado, se formuló una pregunta.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Sai?-Pregunto casi atragantándose, lo había preguntado rápido, como asustada. Se sintió terriblemente mal, se había olvidado por completo de su mera existencia.

Lo había visto en sus sueños, pero al despertar le había restado toda la importancia posible.

-Sai… el murió antes de que todo esto pudiera hacerse posible-Dijo Kakashi.

Sakura apretó los labios.

-Pero… Neji también-Dijo Naruto, entonces Sakura lo miro, él también le recordaba.

-Sí, pero el alma de Neji se quedó ahí, la de Sai paso al otro mundo.

A Sakura le dieron ganas de llorar, así que se tomó el pecho y dio un suspiro, luego alzo una mano hasta su boca y se quedó ahí.

Sabía que Sai no había sido la persona más comunicativa del planeta, ni tampoco el mejor de los amigos, pero habían compartido tantas cosas juntos como el restablecido equipo siete…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no dejo que ninguna se le escapara de los orbes.

-Vaya…-Dijo Naruto con la voz extraña.

-Madara es un cabrón-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que Kakashi volteara a mirarla de inmediato. No estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Sakura decir malas razones.

De pronto en una nube de humo apareció un perro, el pequeño perro _pug_ con chalequito azul.

-Hemos encontrado el rastro.

-Perfecto-Dijo Kakashi mirando a Gai y a Ten-Ten-Bien, ustedes váyanse, yo los alcanzo en unos momentos.

Ambos asintieron, y de un salto desaparecieron.

-¡Quiero ir! ¡Tienen a Hinata!-Dijo Naruto desesperado.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero ya solomos bastantes los que iremos y necesitamos a gente que se quede aquí por si acaso.

-¡Pero ella está en peligro!

-Opino que… estaría bien que el fuera Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo Sakura capturando la mirada de los tres hombres presentes-Después de todo aquí estaremos Sasuke y yo.

Kakashi pareció pensárselo cuidadosamente, luego dio un suspiro.

-Esté bien. Mandare a algún miembro del equipo Asuma y si pasa algo un perro vendrá ¿Esta bien?

Sakura asintió y miro a los ojos a Naruto. Parecía agradecido… y avergonzado.

-Suerte.

Dos segundos después de asentir, el rubio salto al lado de su maestro, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Sakura.

La pelirosada dejo escapar un suspiro y dejo de lado su postura segura y su mirada fiera para darle paso a su inminente pequeño quiebre.

Se sentó en el suelo y se tomó el rostro entre las manos.

-_Cielos… ese chico te está partiendo el corazón muy lentamente. Lo cual es bastante agonizante-_Comento una voz en su cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Sasuke detrás de ella.

-Nada… ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto soltándose el rostro y levantándose del suelo.

-Bien.

Sakura lo miro y se mordió un labio. Parecía estar bien, normal, como siempre.

Frio, con ese aire de superioridad, cruzado de brazos, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parecía el Sasuke de siempre, pero algo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Algo que ella no lograba identificar, pero la hacía sentir ligeramente incomoda.

-Me siento algo… dejado de lado-Dijo Sasuke de repente.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿Dejado de lado? ¿Por qué?

-Kakashi no me quiere decir a donde te mudaste… y siento que no confía en mí.

Sakura entonces sospecho que la persona que estaba frente ella no era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Nadie la sabe, ni siquiera mis padres-Le dijo Sakura sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

-Apuesto a que Naruto si lo sabe.

-Apuestas mal.

-Vamos Sakura, yo también quiero protegerte, quiero estar a su lado como equipo.

El cielo estaba bastante despejado, pero hacía bastante viento.

-Yo extraño que pasaras a mi casa todas las tardes a tomar el té y a comer galletas…-Le dijo Sakura mirando a la persona que tenía frente a ella.

-Yo también-Le dijo el falso Sasuke.

Entonces ella sonrió.

-Lo extraño porque fue algo que nunca hiciste Sasuke-Kun-Y dicho aquello, salto en su dirección dispuesta a darle un golpe. Sin embargo el falso Sasuke le sonrió.

-Eres lista, Sakura Haruno, ya me lo habían dicho… No por nada fuiste una discípula de la única nieta de Hashirama.

-Gracias-Le dijo la pelirosada dándole una patada, la cual si logro impactar, luego dio una marometa alejándose de él unos cuantos metros, quedó en posición de defensa mirándolo fieramente. Por más que se viera como Sasuke, ese ser de pie frente a ella tomándose el costado no era Sasuke.

-Sabes que te voy a encontrar ¿Verdad? Así como ya encontré a Sasuke, a los Hyuga… y como ya te había encontrado a ti, te voy a encontrar, al igual que al chico del demonio y a todos los demás. Y los voy a matar a todos, les voy a cortar la garganta para ver sus rostros mientras se ahogan con su propia sangre, para ver sus ojos sin brillo, sus cuerpos sin pulso…

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, con el terror calándole los huesos.

-Está bien tener miedo… Está bien tener miedo de tu dios-Dijo el hombre que hasta ahora había tenido la identidad de Sasuke, ya que comenzó a convertirse lentamente en Madara Uchiha.

-Tú no eres ningún dios, solo eres un idiota más-Le dijo Sakura retándolo-Un idiota más que tiene ínfulas de grandeza porque en realidad, muy dentro de ti sabes que eres un ser insignificante.

Madara frunció el ceño ligeramente, esa pequeña cucaracha en realidad lo molestaba.

-La que es insignificante aquí eres tú. ¿Crees que no se tu historia?-Pregunto haciendo que Sakura se quedara paralizada momentáneamente-Claro que la se… Entre a tu mente, a tu subconsciente, lo sé todo de ti. Sé que eres la más débil del equipo, sé que estas enamorada pero no eres correspondida, sé que la razón por la que te esfuerzas tanto en la escuela es para que al fin seas reconocida… Porque te sientes mal contigo misma.

A Sakura se le seco la garganta, pero intento parecer normal.

-Oh, ya veo que conoces todos esos sentimientos a la perfección-Le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Madara se confundiera, el creía que con eso la iba a hacer caer al menos un poco, pero parecía normal.

La verdad era que Sakura sabía todo aquello que él le había dicho, se lo repetía ella misma mentalmente varias veces. No estaba nada mal en querer ser reconocida por algo bueno.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me digas en donde está el Uzumaki. Si no voy a emplear métodos más extremos esta vez.

-Eso nunca. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, romperme todos los huesos si quieres, pero jamás voy a decirte nada sobre Naruto-Le dijo Sakura enojada, parecía demasiado decidida, fiera.

-Tanto amor puede matar, ¿Lo sabías?

Sakura solo frunció más el ceño y apretó los puños con más fuerza. Esperando el primer golpe.

Madara se acercó a la velocidad de la luz y le propino un golpe, el cual Sakura bloqueo con mucho esfuerzo, sintió el dolor extenderse en su brazo. Madara le dio otro y rompió la defensa de Sakura, haciéndola volar algunos metros hacia atrás.

La pelirrosa cayó de espaldas y se golpeó la cabeza, se levantó rápidamente y volvió a poner defensa, para volver a bloquear unos cuantos golpes del Uchiha, era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte y demasiado inteligente.

Sakura no tenía tiempo para contraatacar, no tenía tiempo para recuperar el aliento, sentía que le rompía los huesos con cada golpe que daba.

-No te falta mucho para romperte…

La pelirrosa ya estaba cansada, había bloqueado miles de combinaciones de _taijustu_, y sus brazos y piernas estaban bastante agotadas, habían perdido agilidad y cada vez le era más difícil bloquear todos los golpes, así que algunos le alcanzaban algunas partes del cuerpo.

-¡Ya ríndete!-Le grito Madara desesperado, ya había durado mucho.

-¡No!

Entonces Madara le alcanzo a dar una patada en el estómago y la sofoco, Sakura cayó al suelo y tosió, en lo que se tomó el estómago el Uchiha se preparó para patearla en el rostro, pero antes de que esto sucediera, el mismo paro en seco y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Veo que han descubierto que todo era una pequeña trampa.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto desde el otro lado, Sakura volteo la cara pegada al suelo y lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

No estaba malherida, solo la había incapacitado momentáneamente. Pero entre las lágrimas pudo ver que Kakashi-Sensei llevaba a Hinata ensangrentada en sus brazos y Neji estaba apoyado en Ten-Ten, no había rastros del equipo Asuma.

-Debo decir que su pequeña Sakura-Chan, no es tan débil como creí.

Sakura tosió al tratar de levantarse, pero Madara fue muy rápido y puso un pie sobre su espalda, haciéndola caer de bruces el suelo.

-¡Déjala en paz, maldito bastardo!-Grito Naruto rebosante de coraje.

La barbilla de Sakura estaba pegada al suelo, y podía sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca, se había mordido la lengua. Ella estaba bastante enfadada, todos la estaban viendo, tirada en el suelo, siendo sometida por Madara. Así que se concentró y trató de sacar la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse.

Apoyo lentamente las manos en el suelo, y lo levanto rápidamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Sakura rápidamente se puso a horcajadas sobre él y le dio dos puñetazos en el rostro.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!-Le grito roja del coraje, cuando estaba a punto de darle un tercer puñetazo, Madara la bloqueo y la empujo, pero esta vez ella cayo de pie.

Naruto corrió en su dirección y la jalo hacia él, haciéndola topar con su pecho, y a su vez haciendo que Madara fallara en su golpe.

-No la vas a volver a tocar, ¿Me escuchaste?


	10. Power of Healing

**Hola!**

**Disculpen por el largo retraso, pero me traen como loca en la universidad... **

**Les traje un capitulo más largo, con un poco más de interacción entre el equipo siete, con el tiempo comenzara a ser mucha más interacción no se preocupen. **

**Tengo un mensaje para todos los lectores NaruSaku:**

**-Se que varios están desanimado con el ultimo trailer de la película, y con la inminente culminación del manga... En lo personal yo si he estado algo desanimada con lo del trailer, pero quise terminar este capitulo para que no se sintieran mal ni nada, quisiera hacerles saber a todos que en mi opinión si habrá NaruSaku. Pienso que Masashi es más listo que eso... Espero y se sientan mejor con este capitulo que les escribi a todos con todo mi amor y cariño. **

**STAY STRONG NARUSAKU FANDOM!**

Madara sonrió.

-Yo creí que la Hyuga era tu novia, zorro-Dijo haciendo que su cabeza se ladeara un poco.

-¿Y? Ella es mi compañera de equipo.

Sakura escucho esas palabras aun pegada a su pecho y algo dentro de ella se congelo, pero no podía respingar, así que solo se alejó un poco del pecho de Naruto y apunto a Madara.

-¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Pregunto.

-Podemos jugar a un juego con ese título ¿Sabes?-Dijo Madara con un tono de diversión en su voz, luego añadió- "¿Dónde está Sasuke?"

-No juegues con nosotros-Le dijo Kakashi.

-Oh vamos, no me digan que no entendieron que yo era el dios de este mundo… ¿Saben lo que hace un dios? Juega con sus pequeñas y minúsculas creaciones, como si fueran piezas de ajedrez.

-Lástima que tu no seas un dios-Contesto Neji.

Madara lo miro con los ojos llenos de seriedad, un poco entrecerrados, con una expresión que helaría a cualquiera, pero no a Neji Hyuga, quien le devolvió la misma expresión.

Neji era duro, era paciente y bastante inteligente.

-No me asustas, para mí solo eres cruel y ya.

-Entonces espero que encuentren a Sasuke-Kun a tiempo. Será de mi linaje, pero si se opone a mi yo no tengo más remedio que sacrificarlo como los perros sin hogar.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar Madara desapareció en una especie de hoyo negro.

-¿Ahora qué?-Pregunto Ten-Ten.

Hinata tosió y escupió algo de sangre.

-¡Hinata-Sama!-Grito Neji.

Sakura miro como Hinata se limpiaba la sangre de la barbilla.

-Creo que Sakura debe quedarse aquí con Neji y Hinata mientras los demás buscamos a Sasuke-Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Dónde está el equipo de Asuma?-Pregunto Gai.

-No tengo idea, pero ahorita nuestra prioridad es Sasuke.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar a un lado a los demás, creo que deberíamos de partirnos en dos y buscar unos a Sasuke y los otros tratar de contactar al equipo de Asuma, Kurenai debe de estar con ellos-Dijo Gai.

Sakura se alejó más de Naruto y se acercó a Hinata, quien parecía pálida. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le sonrió un poco.

-Kakashi-Sensei, por favor ponga a Hinata recargada en aquel árbol-Pidió Sakura, a lo que Kakashi asintió. La pelirosada la ayudo a sentarse mientras los demás debatían entre ellos sobre quien iría a buscar a quien. Neji se acercó a las chicas rápidamente y se hinco a un lado de Hinata.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Aun no lo sé, pero es mala señal que haya escupido sangre… Espero y Madara no haya dañado algo demasiado importante.

Neji miro a Sakura durante unos segundos, luego miro a Hinata quien ya lo miraba a él.

-Tranquilo Neji-San, voy a estar bien-Le dijo con esa voz suave y tranquila.

Su primo aliso su cabello un poco, ya que parecía algo enmarañado y asintió.

-Bien, Hinata voy a revisarte, no vas a sentir dolor. Pero necesito que te relajes lo más que puedas, yo voy a hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para ayudarte ¿Esta bien?

-Gracias Sakura...

La pelirrosa dio un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos, luego poso ambas manos a unos cuantos centímetros sobre el pecho de la chica, unos segundos después chakra verde comenzó a destilar de sus manos, en su mente pudo ver los órganos internos de la chica, entonces pudo comenzar a revisar sus aparatos, comenzando desde la cabeza.

-No hay contusiones en ninguna parte de la cabeza, la tráquea está bien, pulmones funcionan bien, el corazón tiene buen color y funciona normalmente, no tienes ninguna costilla rota, hígado normal… Oh… parece que encontré el problema-Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, mirando en las entrañas de Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Neji.

-Tiene perforado el estómago-Dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos.

-¿Tiene arreglo?

Sakura asintió.

-Solo va a doler un poco.

La chica miro a la pálida Hinata, sus jugos gástricos estaban goteando, y ya estaban dañando el duodeno, la primera porción de intestino.

-¿Lista?-Pregunto Sakura, a lo que Hinata asintió cerrando los ojos y tomando la mano de Neji.

Sakura no tenía mucho chakra y rezaba por que se alcanzara para lograr curarla por completo, con un poco de sudor frío en su frente y cuello poso la mano en la piel que estaba sobre el estómago y comenzó a destilar chakra curativo.

Hinata se mordió un labio y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Neji.

-Tranquila Hinata-Sama, todo va a estar bien, pronto va a dejar de doler.

Mientras el estómago de Hinata se regeneraba gracias a Sakura, esta se sentía cada vez más débil.

-_Por favor que sea suficiente, por favor…_- Repetía mentalmente.

-Solo un poco más…-Dijo en voz alta, tratando de tranquilizar a Hinata quien soltaba algunos quejidos de vez en cuando.

El estómago de Hinata ya estaba listo. Así que Sakura dejo de destilar chakra.

-Listo-Dijo casi sin aliento.

-Gracias Sakura… ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Hinata.

Ella asintió.

-Es solo que ya casi no tenía chakra… solo necesito descansar un poco.

Al darse cuenta Sakura, ya todos se habían ido, solo estaban ellos tres.

-Yo tampoco me di cuenta cuando todos se fueron…-Dijo Hinata.

-Deberíamos de irnos de aquí-Dijo Neji ayudando a su prima a levantarse, luego le ofreció la mano a Sakura.

-¿Estaría mejor que todos nos quedáramos en un solo lugar?-Pregunto Sakura-Podemos ir a mi apartamento, Kakashi-Sensei lo consiguió para que Madara no me encontrara.

Neji alzo una ceja.

-Me parece perfecto…

-Creo que deberíamos tomar un taxi-Dijo Hinata-Sakura parece agotada como para saltar entre los edificios y correr.

Los tres caminaron lo más normalmente posible, ya que estaban molidos y al salir del parque la gente los miraba extraño. Tenían raspones, el cabello algo enmarañado y gotas de sangre en sus ropas.

Al subir al taxi, el conductor los miro por el retrovisor.

-¿Los asaltaron?-Pregunto.

-No, estábamos practicando… lucha-Dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

-Parece que los arrastraron por todo el parque-Dijo riendo.

Neji lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y el conductor dejo de reír, no hablo en todo el camino. Al llegar al edificio de Sakura Haruno, los tres tomaron el ascensor y entraron al apartamento de Sakura.

Cuando encendieron la luz se dieron cuenta de algo, Sasuke estaba ahí apoyado con brazo en la barra y con el otro lleno de sangre.

Hiperventilaba.

-Kakashi creía que no sabía dónde vivías. Pero claro que lo sé-Dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Grito Sakura, rápidamente corrió hacia él y lo alcanzo a tomar entre sus brazos antes de que el pelinegro cayera al suelo. Parecía exhausto.

-Oh por Dios-Dijo Sakura mirándolo con horror-¿Qué demonios paso Sasuke?

-Madara, eso es lo que paso.

-Neji, tráeme un botiquín del baño ¡Rápido!-Grito Sakura casi histérica, no tenía suficiente chakra, parecía muy malherido ¿Y si no lograba salvarlo? ¿Y si moría en sus brazos?

¡No! No podría soportarlo.

-¡Es la primera puerta del pasillo!-Volvió a gritar Sakura mirando a Sasuke-¡Hinata quita todo de la mesa de noche, rápido!-Pidió rápidamente mientras caminaba con dificultad con Sasuke apoyado en su hombro.

Hinata obedeció lo más rápido que pudo y con un brazo barrio todo lanzándolo al suelo. Solo había algunos libros, el control de la televisión y un vaso vacío de plástico. Sakura acostó con cuidado a Sasuke y le quito el cabello del rostro.

-Dime donde te duele Sasuke.

-El pecho… y el brazo. Creo que me lo rompió, no puedo mover los dedos.

Sakura contuvo un sollozo de histeria y se hinco a su lado, con agilidad corto la camisa de Sasuke con unas tijeras que había en el botiquín que Neji ya le había entregado.

Sus manos eran hábiles, había hecho miles de prácticas en los hospitales y demás, pero con el no podía evitar temblar un poco.

-Tráeme un vaso con agua-Pidió Sakura a Hinata. Luego volvió la vista a Sasuke y le removió la camisa empapada en sangre, el hueso color blanco sobre salía de la carne del hombro de Sasuke Uchiha, efectivamente estaba roto.

-Bien, tenemos fractura expuesta en metáfisis del humero-Dijo para sí misma, en la escuela de medicina la habían enseñado a decir todo lo que pensaba, ya que generalmente tendría a una enfermera al lado escribiendo todo el diagnóstico del paciente.

Presiono la piel del brazo con los dedos, ya que parecía que no había circulación. Efectivamente no había circulación ya que sus dedos seguían marcados en la piel de Sasuke. Por eso no sentía los dedos.

-No hay circulación en el brazo.

Hinata le entrego el vaso de agua a Sakura y le dio un trago, luego sumergió una gasa y la paso por el brazo, limpiando la sangre, en busca de más fracturas, pero parecía que no había más, así que rápidamente reviso su pecho.

-Dos costillas verdaderas rotas… la cuarta y la quinta derechas, sin perforación de pulmón ni daño a algún otro órgano.

-¡Sasuke!-Escucho el grito de Naruto. Sakura levanto la mirada, ahí estaban todos de nuevo. ¿En qué momento habían llegado?

-Sasuke-Kun, esto te va a doler mucho-Le dijo Sakura acariciando la cabeza del Uchiha-Respira hondo… A la cuenta de tres vas a echar todo el aire ¿Esta bien?

Sasuke asintió.

-Una… Dos… ¡Tres!-Sasuke hecho todo el aire junto con un grito de dolor, Sakura acababa de acomodar de un solo golpe el hueso roto.

-¡Demonios Sakura!-Dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes.

-Tranquilo, ahora voy a tratar de pegar el hueso otra vez-Sakura alzo la mano y comenzó a destilar chakra para curar el hueso roto, no tenía mucho y estaba muy débil, pero por alguna razón seguía destilando chakra. Como si hubiera una reserva secreta dentro de ella, porque ella sentía que tenía chakra, pero por alguna razón se sentía cada vez más débil. Como un mecanismo de defensa que le decía que debía parar, que ese chakra estaba guardado para algo especial. Pero para ella eso era algo especial, algo importante.

Naruto miraba atento como Sakura miraba fijamente el lugar de donde provenía tanta sangre, mientras destilaba ese chakra curativo que a él lo hacía sentirse tan bien. Su rostro era de una Sakura completamente determinada y el de Sasuke era el de un niño tragándose las lágrimas.

-Bien, osteoblastos reformados por completo. Ahora a suturar-Con las manos ensangrentadas tomo un botecito de alcohol y hecho un poco en sus manos, luego empapo un algodón y lo paso por la herida del brazo de Sasuke, haciendo que ardiera y este sacara un quejido de dolor.

Para no gastar chakra en unir la piel de Sasuke, iba a coserlo como un doctor de su mundo actual haría, así que saco el hilo especial y una aguja para sutura que había en su bien equipado botiquín.

-¿Eres alérgico a algún medicamento?-Pregunto Sakura buscando un bote de lidocaína en el botiquín.

-No.

-Aplicare lidocaína externa-Con un algodón aplico la anestesia local y rápidamente comenzó a coser la piel de Sasuke. Necesitó cuatro puntos para poder cerrar su piel.

Volvió a tocar el brazo con los dedos y se dio cuenta que ya había circulación. Dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Ya puedes sentir los dedos?

-Aún están algo dormidos…-Le dijo mirándola al rostro, pero ella no lo miraba de vuelta, sus ojos estaban pegados a su pecho, a sus huesos rotos restantes. Su cara estaba más pálida de lo normal, y sudaba un poco, sus labios estaban algo resecos así que los relamía con frecuencia. Parecía tan cansada, pero tan profesional.

-Tal vez esto te duela un poco…-Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos y posando sus manos sobre la piel que cubría las costillas rotas. Sasuke asintió, esperando sentir el dolor.

Sakura uso chakra para volver a unir los huesos, lentamente el dolor comenzó a inundar el pecho de Sasuke, haciendo que mordiera su labio inferior y cerrara los ojos con bastante fuerza. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviesen ellos dos solos, en la sala, porque todos veían sus expresiones de dolor y podían escuchar sus quejidos.

Odiaba que las personas lo vieran de esa manera, tan derrotado.

Al terminar de soldar con chakra las dos costillas de Sasuke, Sakura Haruno sintió como las fuerzas se le iban de repente, así que por poco se va de lado.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Naruto asustado a punto de correr hacia ella, pero la pelirosada levanto la mano para que parara y asintió.

-Sasuke, tal vez te duela la herida… Toma un par de analgésicos antes de dormir.

Sakura había dicho todo aquello casi sin aliento, sentía como su hubiera utilizado todos los músculos que había en su cuerpo, como si sus huesos ya no pudieran soportar su peso un segundo más.

¿Por qué se sentía así si sabía que tenía aún más chakra dentro de ella?

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-Pregunto Kakashi dando un paso cauteloso hacia ella. La pelirosada lo miro, pudo ver que todos en la sala la miraban a ella, así que dedujo que se veía en un estado deplorable.

-Use demasiado chakra.

Kakashi se acercó con firmeza hacía ella y la tomo entre sus brazos. Sin decir ninguna palabra la llevo a su habitación donde la acostó en su cama.

-No debes de sobre pasarte con el uso de tu chakra… Aun no lo puedes dominar por completo.

-Es que Sasuke…

-Lo se… Sé que es tu compañero. Siempre has sido muy dedicada a tu equipo y a tus camaradas-Le dijo Kakashi con cariño, algo que Sakura sintió que no pasaba muy a menudo en el pasado-No te sobre esfuerces Sakura, trata de descansar, yo mandare a todos a casa-Le dijo Kakashi caminando hacia la puerta.

-Kakashi-Sensei-Pronuncio su nombre Sakura, a lo que el peliplateado volteo a mirarla-Gracias.

Kakashi sonrió, haciendo que el único ojo visible se entrecerrara y asintió, luego salió de la habitación.

Así el peliplateado mando a todos a casa y Naruto ayudo a Sasuke a recostarse en la cama de huéspedes, el dormiría en el sofá. Había hablado con Sasuke un rato antes de irse a dormir.

Aunque el pelinegro se encontraba débil, estaba bien, habló con el normalmente. Sin peleas, sin mencionar al mundo del que provenían. Solo hablaron de heridas y de su soledad. Sasuke Uchiha no habló mucho de ello, no menciono a Itachi, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que él también había vivido solo desde muy pequeño, y que también era huérfano.

No le gustaba sentir que la gente sufría porque se recordaba a si mismo sufriendo, y era doloroso. Pero sentir que alguien también había tenido una vida difícil lo hizo sentir en confianza. Compartían cierto vinculo que ninguno de los dos se había percatado nunca hasta ese momento.

Naruto metido entre una cobija color blanca que olía a suavizante de telas de lavanda y con su cabeza recostada en una almohada color rosa pálido, se quedó dormido pensando en su vida con Sasuke y Sakura.

La Haruno estaba tan cansada que le valió un reverendo pepino estar llena de sangre seca y tierra, solo se quitó los tenis con los pies y se acurruco en su cama. No había tenido tiempo de pensar antes de dormir en todo lo ocurrido ese día, solo había cerrado sus ojos y de pronto ya se encontraba en sus memorias.

Sentía un extraño escozor en la garganta, un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, como si acabara de hacer algo muy malo. Se encontraba corriendo entre los arboles con una capa que la cubría del aire.

Entonces fugaces memorias le llegaron a la mente, Naruto entre la nieve, mirándola con enfado y ella tendiéndoles una trampa a sus camarada para ir tras Sasuke Uchiha ella sola.

Los recuerdos le cayeron de peso, pero siguió corriendo. Siguieron llegando miles de recuerdos, de cómo se había enamorado de Sasuke, de su marca maldita, de cómo la había dejado en aquella banca sola. Recordó como le había cargado todo el peso a Naruto y más, todo doloroso, pero le daban más fuerzas de ir tras de Sasuke.

Llego hasta el, a un lugar que parecía haber sido un campo de batalla minutos antes. Lo vio del otro lado, con un chidori en la mano y una pelirroja tirada en el suelo.

Karin.

Llamó su nombre y Sasuke volteo un poco. Sakura sentía su aura sombría, su fuerza, su odio… Tenía rastros de sangre en una mejilla por debajo de un ojo, se veía atemorizante.

Entonces le pregunto qué hacía ella ahí, y Sakura pronunció unas palabras que pensó jamás pronunciaría.

-_¡Deserte de Konoha para ir contigo!_-Era una mentira, pero aun siendo mentira sintió como le dolía en el pecho decir aquellas palabras, y se preguntó cuánto dolor le habría causado a Sasuke huir de su hogar para ir en busca de venganza.

Sasuke sabía que mentía, le hizo muchas preguntas y ella desesperada contesto todas diciéndole que haría lo que él quisiera. Hasta que menciono algo, algo que de seguro hizo que se delatara aún más.

-_Quiero destruir Konoha… ¿Serás capaz de traicionar la aldea por mí?_

-No-Se dijo a sí misma, pero no contesto eso.

-_Sí, si es lo que quieres lo hare._

-_Entonces mátala-_Le dijo Sasuke señalando a la pelirroja moribunda en el suelo.

¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿Su Sasuke del equipo 7? Hablaba de la muerte como si hablara de abrir dulces, como si fuera común y fácil, como si una parte de tu alma no se muriera si mataba.

Sin sentimientos.

Sasuke le explico quién era ella, una antigua compañera… Al igual que ella, y se preguntó qué pasaría si ella fuera la chica tirada en el suelo moribunda, ¿Sasuke también planearía asesinarla porque ya no le sirve?

Le dijo que podría reemplazarla, ya que ella también era una ninja médico.

Ella volvió la mirada a la chica y saco una kunai lentamente. Camino hacia ella con la mirada de Sasuke Uchiha fija en su cuerpo.

-_¿Y bien? ¿Qué decides?_-Pregunto Sasuke a su lado, olía a sangre y a muerte, a lo que huele cuando entra a la morgue con Tsunade.

Acababa de matar.

Sakura se encontraba ya de pie frente a la chica ensangrentada. Ella no estaba en sus planes, no quería matar, ella no era una asesina, ella protegía.

Sasuke se posiciono detrás de ella, y pensó en apuñalarlo. En hacerlo en ese momento, rápido, y todo terminaría sin tener que matar a alguien que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver. Estaba fría, nerviosa, temblaba un poco, su ceño se encontraba fruncido y podía literalmente sentir el sudor salir de sus poros.

-_Detente… Sasuke…_-Le dijo la chica con la voz débil. Entonces Sakura lo escucho, acababa de formar otro chidori en su mano, se volteo y vio su expresión, esa expresión dura que de seguro siempre usaba al asesinar a alguien, pero antes de que pudiera atestarle esa bola de rayos Kakashi llego y bloqueo el ataque.

A Sakura se le congelo la sangre pero logro pronunciar el nombre de Kakashi, esta vez parecía arrepentido al brindarle esa única mirada con el ojo visible. Le dijo algo que la hizo recordar su infancia, después de una disputa que Sasuke y Naruto habían tenido, le dijo que todo volvería a ser como antes, pero no fue así. Todo empeoro.

Le dijo que se arrepentía de decirlo y que lo perdonara, y que desde ese momento el tomaría su carga, porque era el líder del equipo siete.

El Sasuke que estaba al frente de ellos se había reído de una manera bastante sínica, una risa que le hizo sentir frío en la espalda.

-_Curala Sakura, hasta el punto en el que pueda hablar y aléjate de aquí_-Le había pedido Kakashi sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke, ella en cambio lo miro algo confundida-_Hazlo_-Insistió, a lo que Sakura tuvo que obedecer. Tomo a Karin y se la llevo a unos metros de distancia.

La batalla entre ellos comenzó, pero ella no podía poner atención, solo se hinco al lado de la pelirroja mientras la miraba con esa mirada cansada y moribunda, y comenzó a curar su cuerpo herido. Sakura se sentía tan mal consigo misma, una inútil de nuevo, sin poder hacer nada por ese compañero de equipo que iba por el camino equivocado… Por Sasuke Uchiha, el que había sido el amor de su vida por varios años.

Así que sin poderse contener comenzó a llorar. Le importo poco que la pelirroja la mirara con lastima, aun estando ella mal herida y a punto de morir, no le importara lo que ella pensara o lo que hubiera pasado entre ella y Sasuke.

-_Ya no conozco a este Sasuke_-Le dijo, haciendo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que no estaba loca, que Sasuke Uchiha ya no era el Sasuke Uchiha que había conocido alguna vez en su infancia.

Sakura no contesto nada y dejo de curarla, estaba lo suficientemente bien como para hablar y para no morir, pero no podía moverse mucho. Así que la pelirrosa la dejo ahí y corrió hacia el borde del puente donde se hallaba, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban debajo, de pie mirándose el uno al otro sobre el agua. Entonces algo se le ocurrió.

Corrío hacia el lado opuesto de lo ancho del puente y bajo por las paredes, y de cabeza sobre el techo del puente diviso a Sasuke volteado, entonces saco una kunai impregnada con veneno y corrió decidida hacia él. Las memorias de Sakura comenzaron a inundarla de nuevo, era demasiado difícil, era mucha carga para ella tener que asesinar a Sasuke Uchiha.

A su Sasuke...

Cuando estuvo detrás de él, posiciono la kunai en la espalda de Sasuke, pero antes de enterrarla, se detuvo.

Comenzó a llorar, no podía, no podía destruir al equipo siete, aunque estuviera fragmentado no podía. No podía asesinarlo, simplemente no. Su fuerza de voluntad se volvía débil cuando se trataba del equipo siete, ellos siempre había sido su debilidad. Su talón de Aquiles.

Pero todo paso muy rápido.

Sasuke intentó asesinarla otra vez, quitándole el kunai de la mano e intentando enterrárselo a ella. Pero esta vez Naruto llego y la salvó.

Se despertó con un grito de horror en su garganta.

Hiperventilo unos cuantos segundos tomándose del pecho sentada en su cama, sin dejar de verse en el espejo de su habitación. Su cabello estaba enmarañado aun estando en la coleta que no deshizo la noche anterior y podía ver la sangre seca teñir su ropa, y partes de sus brazos y rostro.

Entonces entro Naruto a la habitación casi rompiendo la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto caminando hacia ella tan rápido como pudo.

-Lo siento… Es solo que tuve un recuerdo espantoso… Lo siento-Dijo dando un suspiro.

-¿Qué recordaste?-Pregunto Naruto hincándose a un lado. Parecía asustada, no, horrorizada.

Como cuando había llegado en la batalla contra Pain, pero esta vez ese rostro asustado se desvaneció un poco al verlo. Eso lo alegro.

-Sasuke intento matarme, dos veces, sin chistar-Dijo con las palabras atorándosele una tras otra en la garganta-Sin pensarlo trato de asesinarme, tenía un nuevo poder ocular y quería que asesinara a Karin.

Naruto frunció un poco el ceño. Cuando Sakura le dijo aquello, le vino un recuerdo de él salvándole la vida debajo de un puente.

¿Eso era lo que Kakashi había intentado decirle después del entrenamiento?

-Pero estas bien, no pasó nada-Dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla.

Sakura lo miro por unos segundos, escrutándole el rostro, parecía demasiado serio. Como si supiera más sobre ello. Pero no quiso preguntar, era demasiado exhaustivo pensar que Sasuke intentó asesinarla a sangre fría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella había fallado en su cometido porque lo quería, porque aun pensaba en el como miembro de su equipo y no quería destruir algo tan preciado para ella. Por más malo que fuera.

Ella si se la había pensado dos veces antes de cometer el asesinato, y por consecuente no lo había hecho.

-No sé porque Sasuke no me da miedo… Aun después de haber recordado aquello, me preocupa su estado de salud en este momento.

Naruto la miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Porque tienes un buen corazón, Sakura-Chan.

Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa y poco a poco le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que comiences a alistarte para tu trabajo, Sakura-Chan, yo iré a ver si puedo entrar a mi viejo apartamento y sacar algo de ropa-Naruto se levantó del suelo, con los ojos verdes de Sakura pegados a su espalda y salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Al cerrar la puerta Sakura pestañeo varias veces y una idea llego a su cabeza.

No todas sus ideas podían ser buenas, pero sabía que esa idea le encantaría al rubio.

Se levantó tan rápido como su molido cuerpo la dejo y saco un par de jeans algo rotos de su closet junto con una blusa color blanca con cuello en "v". Salió de su habitación y se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida.

No se detuvo a ver los moretones que tenía en la espalda en los brazos, si no que rápidamente se cepillo el cabello y salió disparada a la habitación de huéspedes.

Ahí estaba Sasuke sentado en la cama tocándose la herida del brazo.

-No toques-Le dijo Sakura.

Sasuke se sobresaltó un poco y dejo de tocarse para mirarla. Tenía el largo cabello húmedo y su cara estaba reluciente, aunque podía ver las marcas violetas en sus brazos, parecía sentirse bien.

El pelinegro había escuchado el grito, y cuando llego a la puerta de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba ahí, hablando con ella. Había escuchado todo.

-Me duele un poco, no tome analgésicos antes de dormir…

Sakura frunció los labios.

-Está bien… Ya tengo suficiente chakra para curarte bien esa herida en el brazo-Dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado, rápidamente comenzó a destilar chakra y curo la herida, dejándole una cicatriz fina.

Sasuke movió el brazo y los dedos.

-¿Si sientes bien el brazo? ¿Nada de adormecimientos ni calambres?-Pregunto Sakura tocándole el brazo con los dedos y haciendo un poco de presión en él.

-Todo bien Sakura.

-Perfecto, entonces me ayudaras con un plan. Vamos a desayunar.

Sakura salió de la habitación, dejando a Sasuke dentro.

¿Había intentado asesinarla? Sí. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía.

Era demasiado amable, aún que a veces era algo molesta y sabionda, tenía un buen corazón, como Naruto le había dicho. Él estaba consciente de que la pelirrosa era buena. Tal vez demasiado buena…

Al llegar a la cocina se topó con Naruto recién duchado, con la misma ropa del día anterior y a Sakura dándole una mordida a un pan tostado con mantequilla mientras leía un librito de terminología médica.

-¿Cómo te sientes teme?

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-Mejor. ¿Y tú Dobe?

-A mí no me pusieron la paliza de mi vida-Dijo Naruto riendo-Así que estoy de maravilla.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y camino hacía la cocineta de Sakura, de donde saco un vaso y se sirvió agua en él.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, no esperaba que hiciera algo. Pero tenía que cuidarse y cuidar a Sakura, quien parecía no temerle mucho aun después de haber recordado que había tratado de asesinarla.

¿Era por eso que Kakashi no quería que Sasuke supiera el paradero de Sakura? Tal vez… Lo más seguro era que sí.

-¿En qué plan querías te que ayudara?-Pregunto Sasuke mirándola aburrido.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?-Pregunto Naruto interesado.

Sakura alterno la mirada entre ambos, luego dio un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Bien, pensé en que podíamos ayudarte a sacar tus cosas de su viejo departamento-Dijo Sakura alzando ambas cejas.

-¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto mirándola, y otra pregunta se formuló en la cabeza de Naruto, ¿Por qué Sasuke también tenía que ir?

-Bueno… Necesitamos el auto de Sasuke y la dirección de tu viejo edificio de departamentos.

-¿Mi auto? Yo no pienso prestarles mi auto para sus tonterías-Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos.

El auto de Sasuke se estaciono a un lado del edificio de departamentos.

-Esa es mi ventana-Dijo Naruto apuntando a la ventana del octavo piso. Tenía cortinas naranjas.

-Muy bien, Sasuke esperara aquí debajo, yo distraeré al casero y Naruto entra por tus cosas.

-Es mejor que tú vayas con Naruto, y yo vigilo al casero-Dijo Sasuke-Así bajaran las cosas más rápido.

-¡Bien! ¡Equipo siete al ataque!-Grito Naruto bajándose del auto, seguido por Sakura.

Ambos chicos cruzaron la calle y subieron hasta la ventana. Naruto la abrió y entraron al pequeño departamento del rubio.

-El viejo no ha movido nada-Dijo mirando todo como lo había dejado.

Sakura arrugo la nariz, olía a leche cortada y a ropa sucia. El pequeñísimo departamento estaba muy tirado, había un único calendario que marcaba el mes anterior colgado en la pared al lado un sillón algo maltrecho, frente al sillón había una mesita de noche donde había un periódico y varios vasos, tenía una pequeña televisión de antena apagada, parecía muy vieja.

Al lado una pequeña cocineta yacía con varios platos sucios y empaques de ramen instantáneos vacíos.

En el refrigerador tenía varías cosas pegadas con imanes. Le llamo la atención un dibujo.

Era una espiral.

Se acercó lentamente y tomo entre sus dedos el papel de cuaderno cuadriculado sin despegarlo del refrigerador. Aun con los ojos abiertos recordó a Naruto ninja, ese era el mismo símbolo que usaba en su espalda. Era el símbolo de los Uzumaki.

Luego de soltar lentamente el dibujo, desvió su mirada hacía una foto que había más arriba.

Era una foto de él y varias personas que no conocía, pero en aquella foto, al lado de Naruto se encontraba Hinata Hyuga, sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara, con esa mirada de perrito inocente.

Alzo una ceja y rodo los ojos.

-Son los chicos que practican karate conmigo-Dijo Naruto acercándose a la foto, luego la tomo y la metió a su bolsillo-Son buenas personas.

Sakura le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y asintió.

-_Ok_… ¿Qué te vas a llevar?

-Ropa, vamos a mi habitación.

Sakura siguió a Naruto, quien la condujo a una puerta que estaba al lado del refrigerador. Encendió la luz y vio que no había mucha diferencia entre la sala y su habitación. Había varias prendas tiradas y periódicos.

Naruto saco una maleta de su closet y la puso sobre su cama destendida.

-¿Algo de aquí está limpio?-Pregunto Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y se rio un poco.

-Más o menos.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y comenzó a tomar todas las prendas que podía para pasárselas a Naruto.

-Puedes quedarte a vivir conmigo…-Le dijo Sakura de repente a Naruto, haciendo que el rubio parara de hacer lo que hacía para mirarla. Ella estaba de lado, podía ver su perfil mientras doblaba su ropa con rapidez y la ponía en la cama, en una pequeña columna.

-¿En serio Sakura-Chan?

Ella paro lentamente de doblar la ropa y lo miro.

-Sí, digo… somos compañeros de equipo y quiero ayudarte. No me gustaría saber que andas por allí durmiendo debajo de puentes y robando comida-Le dijo riendo algo nerviosa, comenzando de nuevo a doblar la ropa.

Naruto comenzó también a guardar todo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Puedo fiarte algunos meses de renta y cuando encuentres trabajo estable pagamos entre los dos todos los gastos del departamento…

-¡Buena idea Sakura-Chan! ¡Eres la mejor!

Sakura lo miro sorprendida, y le sonrió un poco, luego desvió la mirada rápidamente para comenzar a doblar otra pila de ropa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.

-¡Hey! Pero vivir conmigo no va a ser tan fácil eh… No me gusta la suciedad ni el desorden-Le dijo alzando una ceja y apuntándolo con el dedo-Así que vas a tener que aprender a ser un poco más limpio, o mucho muy limpio-Dijo levantando un par de pantaloncillos enlodados.

Naruto se rasco la nuca y se rio.

-Claro que seré más limpio en tu casa Sakura-Chan.

Ambos siguieron echando ropa a la maleta, al igual que algunos libros y cuadernos del rubio. Naruto guardo algunas cosas de valor, como su cartera con credenciales, documentos importantes y su despertador.

-Muy bien, creo que es todo lo necesario.

Sakura vio las tres maletas casi reventando y dio un suspiro.

-Perfecto, le voy a hacer una seña a Sasuke para que acerque el carro.

Pero antes de que Sakura emprendiera su camino hacia la ventana Naruto la tomo de la mano.

Ella volteo rápidamente a mirar su mano aprisionada por la del chico y lo miro a la cara. Parecía serio.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Confió en Sasuke y sé que tú también. Pero hay que irnos con más cuidado cuando se trate de él, no por nada trato de asesinarte en el pasado y dudo que en el presente no lo intente al menos una vez… Sasuke era mi mejor amigo, yo también tengo recuerdos de el en mi cabeza, y en uno de ellos me dejo moribundo por ahí para seguir con su venganza.

Sakura trago duro, lo miraba a los ojos y podía ver el dolor en ellos, su inmensa tristeza.

-No debemos te confiar tanto en él. Ese tal vez fue nuestro error en el pasado, no hay que volver a cometerlo… No quiero que te haga daño-Su agarre se suavizo un poco y Sakura sintió ternura.

-Tranquilo, se defenderme… Gracias por el consejo-Le dijo soltándose de la mano.

Naruto la vio acercarse a la ventana y alzar la mano.

Ahí estaba la chica por la cual moría en el pasado, por la que moría en el presente y por la que sabía que moriría en un futuro.


	11. Nighty Night

**Disculpen la tardanza... Pero estuve algo decepcionada con el final y la verdad no tenía ganas de escribir sobre ellos. Pero volví a dejarles otro capitulo a los fans de NaruSaku que aun siguen vivos. Los amo con todo mi corazón y espero y les guste esto que escribí para ustedes, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**

Naruto tenía un olor muy característico, era como a sol.

Sakura se rio en su cabeza mientras pensaba en ello, era extraño, nunca había olido el sol en sí, pero Naruto se le figuraba una playa y que el olía a sol. Sus ojos azules como el mar, sus dientes blancos como la espuma de mar, su piel bronceada como la arena y su cabello del color del sol… Todo él era una playa viviente, hasta en sus abrazos tan calurosos se parecía a una.

Era extraño, pero así era.

De camino de vuelta al departamento de Sakura, la pelirrosada no dejaba de mirar por el retrovisor a Naruto, estaba algo pensativo después de haber mencionado aquello sobre Sasuke… La chica miro de reojo a Sasuke, quien manejaba pacíficamente por las calles de Japón, sin imaginarse que ellos en realidad no confiaban tanto en él como parecía.

La chica se sintió algo mal, no era justo… Pero a la vez lo era, porque había tratado de asesinarlos a ambos en sus vidas pasadas.

Los dejo a ambos en la entrada del edificio de Sakura, alegando que tenía muchas cosas que hacer y así se fue rápidamente en su precioso auto.

-Bien, creo que no fue tan divertido para el-Dijo Naruto mirando como el auto de Sasuke se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y ayudo a Naruto a cargar las maletas hasta el elevador, donde un silencio incomodo inundo durante los segundos que duro el viaje hacía el piso de destino, luego entraron al departamento de Sakura. Dejaron las maletas en la salita y Sakura dio un suspiro.

-¿Quieres agua?-Pregunto Sakura entrando a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua fría.

-Si, por favor-Dijo Naruto sentándose en un sofá-Creo que no tenemos mucha condición, aun con los entrenamientos de Kakashi subir esas maletas fue algo difícil.

Sakura se rio un poco.

-Si… supongo que tardara un poco más recuperar nuestra condición de ninjas.

-Ya quiero ser el mejor ninja del mundo otra vez-Dijo Naruto estirándose en el sofá, Sakura puso un vaso en la mesita de noche y alzo una ceja.

-Un poco de modestia no te haría para nada mal…

Naruto se rio.

-Creo que iré de compras con Ino… Hoy es la "gran noche del reencuentro"-Dijo Sakura caminando casi arrastrando los pies.

-No sé por qué no suenas emocionada… Es raro en una mujer, ya sabes, no emocionarse por ir de compras o salir-Dijo Naruto mirándola extraño.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?-Pregunto Sakura poniéndose en una posición de ataque. El tono de voz que fue usado por la pelirrosa hizo que Naruto recordara de pronto que de vez en cuando debía de cerrar su bocota.

-Solo que eso es extraño en una mujer, ya sabes, es normal para un hombre pero no para una mujer-Dijo Naruto creyendo que lo arreglaría, pero supo que no había sido así cuando el ceño de Sakura se frunció tanto que podía romper una nuez con su entrecejo.

-¿Me estás diciendo hombre?-Pregunto Sakura casi gritando.

-¡No no!...-Pero fue demasiado tarde, Sakura ya le había dado una fuerte cachetada en el rostro y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había ido de la habitación.

Sakura entro a su habitación dando un portazo y se tomo el rostro.

¿Tan rara era?

Odiaba eso, no odiaba ser lo que era, odiaba que la gente catalogara "lo que deben de hacer las niñas y lo que deben de hacer los niños". Era absurdo, eran ideas tan cavernícolas y tontas.

Pero lo que había dicho Naruto no solo la había enfurecido, si no que la había hecho sentir mal. Como un hombre bruto, fuerte, con olor a sudor y tosco… Eso le trajo automáticamente a la cabeza a la femenina Hinata.

Tan delicada, con esa voz tan aguda, con sus uñas perfectamente pintadas de color lila, recordó su delicadeza al hablarle a la gente, sus expresiones tan cuidadas, tan perfectas.

Eso la hizo sentir mal.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo ser como Ino o Hinata.

Sakura se miro en el espejo, ella se sentía algo tosca aunque no lo fuera, tenía una nariz pequeña, una fina barbilla, su cintura era angosta y era algo baja de estatura. Pero aun así se sentía tan enormemente tosca.

Tal vez si fuera… diferente…

-_Entonces el no te merece. El que de verdad te quiera y merezca va a quererte por lo que eres en realidad y no por un tonto estereotipo. Creo que ya habíamos superado eso en la adolescencia…_

Naruto sacaba todas sus inseguridades a flote. La hacía vivir la adolescencia otra vez.

Trato de relajarse y se recogió el cabello en un moño muy alto, se cambio de blusa, por una de tirantes color rosa y se cambio los tenis por unos flats cómodos, los llamaba los "flats de Ino", siempre los usaba cuando salía de compras con Ino, ya que eran los únicos zapatos que no le machacaban los pies después de cinco horas de caminar y caminar.

Se lavo el rostro, no uso nada de maquillaje y hecho a su bolso varias cosas, se puso un par de lentes oscuros y salió de su apartamento hacia el centro comercial. Se había dado cuenta de que Naruto no se encontraba sentado en el sofá, pero trato de no imaginarse a donde había ido y salió disparada hacia la calle para pedir un taxi.

-Te digo que el rubio es un poco tarado…-Dijo Ino sorbiendo el popote a un raspado que había comprado mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura.

-Sí que lo es…-Susurro la pelirrosada-Oye… ¿A dónde fue tu equipo? El equipo de Gai-Sensei, mi equipo y Hinata estábamos esperándolos, pero nunca llegaron.

-Creí que Kakashi ya les había dicho… Es que Madara nos hizo ir a otro lugar, luego nos metió en un genjutsu bastante extraño… el punto es que nos perdimos aun con el perro de Kiba con nosotros.

Sakura asintió.

-¿Ya tienes algo en mente?-Pregunto Ino. A lo que la rubia sonrió con superioridad.

-Obviamente, y supongo que tu no.

Sakura se rasco la cabeza y la miro de reojo. Era más que obvio que ella no sabía qué era lo que compraría, así que se la pasaron varias horas buscando algo que les agradara, para Ino fue fácil, pero llevaba varias bolsas extras en sus manos.

La pelirrosada llego a su apartamento con dos bolsas en las manos y con mucha sed, así que fue a tomar agua al a cocina, pero antes de llegar a la alacena se detuvo frente al refrigerador, había una pequeña nota escrita por Naruto.

_Nos vemos en el bar Sakura-Chan, estaré con Hinata._

_Narut_o.

Sakura asintió lentamente y siguió caminando hasta que se sirvió un vaso con agua, se lo tomo completo y dejo el vaso en la barra. Volvió a mirar la notita y la arranco del refrigerador, la hizo bolita y la lanzo a la basura. Tomo las bolsas de sus compras y entro a su habitación.

-¿Cuál crees que debería usar Naruto-Kun?-Pregunto Hinata a Naruto mientras le mostraba dos vestidos, bastante caros y hermosos.

-Te ves bien con cualquiera Hinata-Le dijo Naruto algo distraído.

Hinata se ruborizo y entro a su vestidor con ambos vestidos. El rubio la vio cerrar la puerta de su vestidor y esté paso la mirada por toda su gran habitación, de alfombra morada, con las paredes pintadas cuidadosamente de un color lila, su cama estaba meticulosamente tendida, con sus sabanas blancas y sus almohadas extremadamente acolchonadas. Tenía una mesita en una esquina llena de peluches de animales, su tocador no tenía ni un solo artículo de belleza en el, todo lo tenía en su vestidor, así que solo había un gran espejo y un retrato de ella y su hermana. Tenía un buró a cada lado de la cama y había un teléfono inalámbrico, al lado de un reloj despertador electrónico de color rosa pálido. Había algunos retratos familiares y un vaso de agua. Pero de ahí en más todo era demasiado ordenado, demasiado planeado… Sentía que su habitación era muy linda, pero que carecía de espíritu, era como si no tuviera espíritu, aunque fuera solo una habitación, no decía mucho… Solo que era limpia y ordenada. Pero eso tampoco decía mucho, porque ella no la limpiaba, tenía sirvientas que lo hacían por ella.

Hinata era mimada, pero lo que le gustaba de ella era que trataba de no serlo. Trataba de salir fuera de la sombra de su hermana menor Hanabi y trataba de ayudarle a Neji y a su padre a hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar. Era triste que no vieran su potencial.

Su novia era lista, era responsable y perseverante… Pero era tan frágil, ella no estaba hecha para el mundo sucio de los negocios, era dulce y tierna. Es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera hecha para ser una ninja.

Parecía demasiado tímida, demasiado… asustadiza.

El sentía una necesidad de cuidarla, pero de mantenerla en una caja de cristal para que nadie más la tocase y ella fuera feliz, en un mundo perfecto donde no hubiera ningún mal, ninguna mala intención.

Hinata era tan inocente…

-¡Que te parece este!-Grito emocionada con su vocecilla a Naruto saliendo del vestidor con un vestido blanco lleno de brillos, era un corte sencillo, de tirantes con un moño atrás y le llegaba dos dedos arriba de la rodilla.

Naruto le sonrió.

-Te ves muy bien.

Hinata le regalo una sonrisa enorme y volvió a entrar corriendo al vestidor.

A maquillarse y peinar su cabello de seguro, pensó Naruto. El rubio se levanto de la cama algo fastidiado y se dirigió hacia una ventana que daba al frente de la casa. Su enorme patio frontal estaba lleno de arboles y justo en medio había un camino de grava por donde los autos entraban hasta la cochera. Vio al equipo de Neji entrar.

Al verlos a todos venían muchas nuevas memorias y sentimientos pasados, pero nada de eso era comparado con lo que sentía cuando Sakura rozaba su piel con la suya, o cuando la miraba directamente a los ojos.

Sakura…

No quería pensar en ella mientras estuviera con Hinata, le parecía que era una gran falta de respeto, porque sentía que estaba engañándola.

Ni él ni Sakura habían hecho algo comprometedor ni nada… pero él sabía que estaba con la chica equivocada. Sabía que su corazón le pertenecía a esa furiosa chica de ojos verdes que le recordaban al jade.

¿Hinata se daría cuenta…? En cuanto viera como la presencia de Sakura atrapara toda la atención de los ojos de Naruto… ¿Hinata se daría cuenta de cuan enamorado estaba de Sakura?

Pego la frente contra el cristal de la ventana y cerró los ojos. Pero los abrió casi al instante, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos ahí estaba Sakura, Sakura sonriendo, Sakura enojada, pero al fin y al cabo Sakura, la chica de sus sueños.

-Creo que estoy lista-Dijo Hinata mientras tomaba un bolso gris.

A Naruto le pareció algo excesiva su vestimenta, pero supuso que ella ya había ido al bar que iban.

Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta de que en efecto, Hinata iba bien para la ocasión. El lugar era elegante, pero juvenil.

-¿Creen que ya esté allá dentro alguien?-Pregunto Rock-Lee.

-Sakura e Ino sí. Sakura es la dueña de la puntualidad-Dijo Ten-Ten cruzándose de brazos-Así que si dijeron que a las ocho con treinta…

-Sakura estaba aquí desde las ocho-Dijo Neji haciendo que Ten-Ten se riera y asintiera.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado. Entraron todos juntos al bar, donde la música sonaba fuerte y al preguntar por la mesa de Ino Yamanaka los llevaron hasta el segundo piso donde las mesas más grandes estaban.

Ten-Ten tenía razón, ahí estaba Ino con Sakura, bebiéndose unos mojitos. Ahí ya estaban también Kiba, Shino. Solo faltaban Chouji, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

Justo como había pensado… Sakura se había llevado toda su atención, su cabello suavemente ondulado hacía juego con la hermosa sonrisa que tenía mientras hablaba con Ino, tenía los ojos contorneados por color negro y sus labios pintados de color rosa suave, usaba unos pantalones negros que parecían de cuero, y una blusa roja adherida a su cuerpo, delineando su suave figura. Entre sus manos tenía el mojito a la mitad y destacaba el color negro de sus uñas. Llevo el vaso de cristal a sus labios y le dio un sorbo, luego de tragar el líquido soltó unas carcajadas. Lo que se llevo su aliento fue cuando ella alzo sus largas pestañas y lo miro.

Lo miro con tanta profundidad que sentía que se llevaba su alma, lo único que lo trajo a la realidad fue Hinata jalándolo suavemente de la mano para ir a saludar.

-¿Cómo seguiste del estomago?-Pregunto Sakura saludando a Hinata.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias-Dijo Hinata sonriéndole dulcemente.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa y luego miro a Naruto rápidamente.

-Hola _roomie_-Dijo burlona-Me avisas si es que no llegas a dormir eh…-Dijo pareciendo normal, pero el sintió algo de rudeza en su tono.

Ino se rio y saludo a los demás. La reina de la belleza usaba un vestido negro bastante corto y unos tacones que podían matar a cualquiera de un pisotón, Naruto pensó que los brazos de Ino eran demasiado blancos, y que su cabello tenía demasiado volumen. Lo único que le gustaba era el color rojo de sus labios que la hacía ver bastante sofisticada.

-Me agrada esa chaqueta Naruto, creo que la vi en el catalogo de _Zara_ del mes pasado-Dijo Ino subiéndole el cierre un poco. En realidad era una chaqueta de segunda mano que se había encontrado.

Rio para sus adentros.

Sakura parecía muy entretenida con Shikamaru, quien había llegado unos cuantos minutos después de él y Hinata. Hablaban amenamente y Sakura reía un poco mientras que el chico de cabello marrón, casi tan serio como Sasuke, solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado, pero esté parecía disfrutar más la compañía de la pelirrosada. Naruto le pareció que Sakura había encontrado un nuevo amigo, recordaba que Shikamaru era muy listo, tan listo que se codeaba con Sakura, Sasuke y Neji en nivel de inteligencia. Eran los más listos de los once de Konoha de hecho, así que no le sorprendió mucho que Sakura Haruno lograra entablar una perfecta conversación con el taciturno de Shikamaru. Los ojos azules de Naruto trataron de enfocarse en otra cosa que no fueran los blancos dientes de Sakura enmarcados por esos labios…

Así que se dio cuenta que Chouji había pedido unos nachos llenos de pegajoso queso amarillo y se los comía con singular alegría sin importarle nada ni nadie, Kiba parecía algo… ¿Coqueto? Con ¿Ino?, Naruto negó con la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado, Neji estaba serio, escuchando atentamente todo lo que Ten-Ten y Lee decían, Shino parecía absorto en la pantalla de su celular y el estaba ahí, al lado de Hinata, que jugaba con sus dedos y miraba a todos con algo de timidez, nadie le ponía atención a la sosa de Hinata.

Todos estaban en su mundo, todos tenían alguien con quien platicar o algo que hacer, menos él y Hinata.

Por primera vez en la noche, se pregunto dónde estaría Sasuke y si por casualidad se le ocurriría ir. Tal vez podría hablar con él y así… no se sentiría tan solo.

-Y… ¿Vas a tomar algo Naruto?-Pregunto Hinata con una piña colada sin alcohol.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, no tengo ganas-Mintió, en realidad no iba a tomar porque no tenía un quinto en su cartera. De hecho Hinata no sabía que Naruto había perdido su casa y que ahora vivía con Sakura.

-¿No crees que Sakura se ve preciosa?-Escucho la voz de Ten-Ten preguntar. Miro de reojo y vio a Rock Lee asentir muy animado.

-Ella sigue tan hermosa, tal y como yo la recordaba-Dijo Lee.

Naruto volteo a mirarla, ella ya lo miraba a él. Así que el rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero ella no se inmuto, si no le que le sonrió de medio lado a modo de saludo y se volteo de nuevo hacía Shikamaru.

El corazón de Naruto dio un brinco y repitió ese momento en su cabeza durante casi toda la noche… Bueno hasta que pudo archivar más sonrisas de Sakura para él.

-Dios mío Sakura, deja de coquetear con él en las narices de la pobre chica-Le susurro Ino a Sakura en la quinta vez que la sorprendía sonriéndole al rubio-Al menos deberías de tenerle algo de compasión por esos preciosos _Chanel_ que lleva puestos.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Naruto, luego a Hinata, esta parecía no darse cuenta, estaba mirando a la demás gente. Pero paseaba mucho su mirada al perfil de Naruto, aunque el mirara a otro lado, ella lo miraba solo a él.

Entonces ella sintió pena por estar haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Lo había hecho sin pensar y sin querer.

-Lo siento ya no lo hare-Dijo Sakura a Ino.

-Buena chica-Dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda, luego se levanto.

-¡Quien quiere unos buenos _shots _de tequila!-Grito para que todos la escucharan, ya que la música estaba algo fuerte.

Kiba dio un pequeño alarido afirmando, al igual que Ten-Ten, Sakura y Lee, los demás solo aplaudieron, excepto Chouji, estaba muy concentrado comiendo.

Ino llamó al mesero y pidió una ronda de pequeños _shots_ de tequila. Después de unos minutos llegaron los _shots_, Ino aplaudió y tomo un pequeño vasito de cristal, lo alzó y todos tomaron uno.

-¡Este es nuestro año! ¡Este año vamos a patear el trasero de un supuesto dios!-Grito a lo que casi todos gritaron afirmativamente.

Sakura se tomo el _shot_ e hizo un gesto de asco. En ese momento recordó cuanto odiaba el tequila.

Ino ya llevaba encima cinco mojitos y parecía bastante sobria, sin embargo no tardaba en comenzar a notarse su embriaguez. Sakura no era muy buena tomadora, ella para nada que había desarrollado la capacidad de Ino de tomar grandes cantidades y seguir tan fresca como una lechuga, ella sabía que solo podía tomar tres vasos con la misma cantidad de alcohol y ya. Si se pasaba llegaba su perdición.

-Buen discurso-Dijo una voz detrás de Sakura.

Era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Ino algo arrogante, luego se volvió a voltear. Sakura lo siguió mirando y esté le sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, entre ella y Shikamaru.

-Que modesta…-Dijo Sasuke sarcástico, a lo que Ino rodo los ojos y Sakura se rio un poco-Justo como la recuerdo.

Ino se ruborizo un poco y volteo toda la cara hacía Kiba. Ino siempre había sido algo presumida, además de que no le caía muy bien Sasuke.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo Sakura a Sasuke, esté llamo al mesero con una mano y rodo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Creí que eras demasiado _cool_ como para salir con nosotros-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "_cool_". Sasuke pidió un _whiskey _en las rocas y volvió la mirada a Sakura.

-¿Me estás diciendo presuntuoso o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto Sasuke divertido, Sakura rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-¡No, claro que no!

-Te está diciendo fanfarrón-Dijo Ino metiéndose en la conversación.

Sakura la miro con cara de pocos amigos y la rubia se volvió con Kiba. Sakura le sonrió apenada.

-¿Y el idiota de Naruto?-Pregunto, a lo que Sakura lo busco con la mirada y lo atrapo dándose un beso con Hinata.

El silencio ahogaba su mente, justo frente a ella estaba el… Besándose con Hinata.

Compartiendo algo de intimidad, esa intimidad por la que ella se moría pero no tenía.

La música retumbaba por todo el lugar, pero ella no escuchaba nada, estaba atónita, sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas, haciendo que todas sus extremidades lentamente se quedaban sin sangre, sentía los dedos fríos.

Ino la tomo de la mano, pero ella apenas y sintió el tacto.

¿Por qué no podía despegar la mirada de esos dos?

Sasuke siguió la mirada de Sakura, y se encontró con Naruto besándose con su novia. Volvió a mirar a Sakura, parecía congelada, su rostro de muñeca estaba petrificado. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos parecían llenos de dolor, pero bien abiertos.

Nunca había visto a Sakura así, solo tal vez… la vez que Orochimaru les hizo ver sus muertes en un genjutsu.

Le dio lastima, esa mirada, esa cara… Ella toda le daba tanta lastima.

Cuando Hinata se despego del beso de Naruto, esté, al abrir los ojos no la miro a ella, miro a Sakura, quien ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Naruto cambio su expresión a una de horrorizado y en ese momento, Sasuke se dio cuenta.

Ambos se querían.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de los hombros entre-abrazándola y se la llevo de ahí. Sakura se dejo llevar por el, estaba en shock.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? ¡No era para tanto! Y ahí estaba ella sin poder decir que no, sin poder hablar, solo con unas tremendas ganas de llorar y unos fuertes deseos de romper algo en mil pedazos.

Salieron del bar y el ballet parking le llevo el carro a Sasuke en menos de dos minutos. El pelinegro ayudo a Sakura a subir a su carro, le dio propina al ballet parking y entro a su asiento de piloto.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?-Pregunto a Sakura, quien no lo miraba.

-En realidad solo quisiera… destruir una ciudad entera.

Sasuke se rio.

-No creo que eso sea muy viable ahora Sakura… pero podemos ir a cenar hamburguesas.

Ahora Sakura fue la que rio, y lo miro por primera vez. No la miraba, el miraba hacia al frente normal, y como cualquier conductor, de vez en cuando miraba por los retrovisores. Sakura también miro hacia al frente y de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era Ino.

Derramo un ligero suspiro y abrió el celular para contestar.

-¿Hola?

-_¿Dónde estás? De pronto voltee y casualmente ni tu ni Sasuke estaban. No estás acostada en los asientos de su carro en estos momentos, ¿Verdad?_

Sakura se ruborizo un poco y le bajo un poco el volumen al celular.

-No, no seas malpensada cerda. Es solo que iremos a cenar algo… Ya sabes, tengo hambre y… No hay nada para mí en ese bar en realidad-Dijo lenta y dolorosamente.

Ino dio un largo suspiro.

-_Mira Sakura… No puedes dejar que un simple beso te arruine la noche._

Sakura ya había pensado en eso, y probablemente si fuera otro "_crush_" acataría lo que Ino acababa de decir sin necesidad de que se lo dijeran, pero el problema era que Naruto no era un simple "crush", era un lazo tan viejo, tan… fuerte que no podía evitar sentir esa mezcla de ira y tristeza cada ve_z _que lo veía con Hinata.

-Lo sé… Pero después platicamos sobre ello, por lo pronto diviértete y si alguien pregunta, me sentí enferma y Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa ¿Está bien?-Le dijo casi suplicante, luego añadió: -Juro que mañana te pago el mojito.

Ino se rio.

-_Está bien… Pórtate bien, hablamos mañana_-Después de decir aquello hizo el sonido de un beso con sus labios y colgó.

Sakura cerró el celular y lo guardo en su bolso.

-Ino es casi idéntica a como era antes solo… sin su obsesión por ganarte en todo-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió lentamente, eso era verdad, tal vez era porque Sasuke no se cruzo por sus vidas cuando eran niñas y no desarrollaron nunca esa rivalidad extraña.

-Si… Ahora realmente somos mejores amigas, sin rivalidad ni nada.

Ahora Sasuke asintió.

Llegaron a un puesto de hamburguesas, ya que como Sakura había dicho, odiaba las cadenas grandes de comida rápida. El señor que atendía los miro y tomo su orden, luego ambos se sentaron en unas sillas de plástico frente a una mesa, también de plástico, con un mantel.

Sakura estaba solo un poco incomoda, estaba sentada frente a Sasuke que la escrutaba con la mirada.

-Ustedes se quieren ¿No es así?-Pregunto Sasuke seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

A Sakura se le corto la respiración.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué?-Pregunto confundida y nerviosa. Comenzaba a sentir el calor en sus mejillas.

-Naruto y tú se quieren-Afirmo.

Sakura abrió un poco la boca durante unos segundos como para replicar, pero volvió a cerrarla y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Los vi.

-Yo… Sasuke no creo que el sienta algo por mi aun. El está con Hinata en este tiempo-Dijo Sakura incomoda, estaba hablando con Sasuke más de lo que hablaba con él cuando tenían sexo.

-Claro que lo hace Sakura, es obvio. Lo puedo ver en su cara, así como en la tuya.

Sakura se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo?

-Por que los conozco a ambos, el siempre te ha mirado de esa manera extraña… y siempre solía estar más ruidoso cuando estabas cerca, mientras que tu…-Sasuke hizo una pausa-Tu lo miras como solías mirarme a mí en ese tiempo… Tal vez con más profundidad que a mí, pero aun así… Lo puedo ver-Dijo Sasuke sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos, eso intimido un poco a Sakura, el lo había dicho todo como si diera un informe, como si todo ese tiempo los hubiera estado analizando y esa era su conclusión.

-Pues él está con Hinata, me quiera o no.

Sasuke se rio un poco, lo cual volvió a sorprender a Sakura.

-Tranquila-Dijo Sasuke dejando de reír-Dale tiempo al tiempo mujer… Estaba con ella antes de conocerte, si no la deja pronto terminara volviéndose loco.

-¿Volviéndose loco? ¿Por qué?

-Por estar con alguien a quien en realidad no quiere… Conozco a Naruto, y si sigue siendo el mismo, pronto la dejara. No soportaría algo así.

-Siempre termina diciendo lo que piensa ¿No es así?

Sasuke asintió.

-Pero es demasiado bueno como para hacerlo.

-Tal vez tarde un poco, pero terminara dejándola.

Sakura se sintió reconfortada, mucho.

La cena estuvo bien, Sakura hablaba hasta por los codos sobre miles de cosas y Sasuke opinaba de vez en cuando. La escuchaba hablar y hablar sobre sus libros, sobre su universidad, sobre Ino, sobre sus clases de _kick boxing_, sobre los perros que veía en la calle, sobre viajes, sobre todo lo que venía a la mente de Sakura.

Y aunque Sasuke parecía un chico que no le gusta escuchar, le gustaba escuchar a Sakura hablar y hablar. Movía mucho las manos y hacía varias expresiones con el rostro, movía las cejas o entrecerraba los ojos, se remojaba los labios. Tenía como un pequeño tic que consistía en arrugar la nariz cada determinado tiempo.

¿Cómo había podido intentar matarla? ¿Cómo siquiera había pensado en ello?

Era una buena persona, bocona, ruda y sabelotodo, pero buena persona. Le gustaba ayudar y aprender, tenía unos sentimientos bastante valiosos y el… había intentado apagar esa vida.

De hecho se sentía un poco mal por haberse acostado con ella tantas veces y tratarla de esa manera tan poco gentil.

Sakura era bonita a los ojos de Sasuke. Y había sido la única mujer con la que se había sentido bien en la cama, pero no quería que se entrometiera en su vida, porque era demasiado complicada y no le gustaba que la gente lo viera con lastima, y Sakura parecía de las personas que tenían lastima de cualquier cosa.

No era que estuviera enamorado de ella o algo por el estilo, pero si le gustaba un poco.

Pero el si podía mitigar su gusto, no como ella. Sus sentimientos por Naruto parecían quemarle las entrañas y parecía que pronto ese fuego se extendería hasta su piel, parecía que pronto ardería toda ella en llamas.

Al terminar de cenar Sasuke la dejo en las puertas de su edificio de apartamentos.

-Gracias por preocuparte Sasuke-Kun. De verdad te agradezco esto que hiciste por mi y tratare de compensártelo muy pronto-Dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta del auto.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y con eso Sakura salió del auto.

La pelirrosada camino hasta el ascensor y lo último que vio al cerrarse las puertas, fue a Sasuke mirándola desde el auto.

Se había portado muy bien con ella, le agrado ese Sasuke Uchiha.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en su piso y camino hasta su puerta, la abrió y en la oscuridad la cerró detrás de ella. Al encender la luz se encontró con Naruto sentado en un sofá, mirándola.

-¡Dios! ¡Naruto me asustaste!-Le grito Sakura enfadada, dejo la bolsa en la barra y volteo a ver a Naruto porque no le contestaba.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, solo que cuando Ino dijo que te habías sentido mal y que Sasuke te había traído aquí, regrese para ver que estuvieras bien, pero no te encontré-Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Estas ebrio?-Pregunto extrañada, Naruto odiaba el alcohol desde que tenía memoria.

-No.

Sakura alzo una ceja y fue a sentarse a su lado. Naruto la miro acercarse y la observo con detenimiento cuando se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué tomaste?-Pregunto Sakura.

Naruto miro hacía la cocina, a lo que Sakura siguió con la mirada y se encontró con una botella de cerveza, esa botella de vidrio color ámbar había sobrado en una reunión que había hecho en su viejo apartamento con Ino y otros amigos.

-¿Solo con una cerveza andas así?-Pregunto Sakura entre risas-Estas peor que yo… Ven, vamos a acostarte-Dijo ayudando a Naruto a levantarse del sofá.

-¿Dónde estabas Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto como si fuera a llorar-Estaba asustado, no sabía ni dónde buscarte, nunca me hagas eso, no mientas de dónde vas a estar por favor.

-Tranquilo, que puedo estar donde me plazca-Dijo ayudándolo a entrar a la habitación, el podía besarse con Hinata y andar por ahí sin decirle nada ¿Por qué ella le diría?

-Sí, pero tienes que avisarme, porque me muero de la preocupación.

Sakura lo acostó en su cama, y lo tapo.

-Sí, lo que digas-Dijo volteándose para irse, no quería verlo, ni escucharlo, ni nada, aun en su cabeza seguía fresca la imagen de él y Hinata besándose, pero en ese momento la agilidad volvió a Naruto y la jalo de un brazo.

El rubio estaba sentado en su cama y la tenía agarrada de la mano, la miraba en la oscuridad, Sakura podía sentir su azul mirada en ella.

-Quédate un poco… Siempre estuve solo, así que hazme compañía solo hoy por favor. No quiero estar solo otra vez.

A Sakura le dio ternura así que se acerco para sentarse frente a él. Toda la ira que sentía, se había esfumado con esa pequeña acción de jalarla del brazo.

Los ojos de Sakura se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo ver el rostro de Naruto acercarse hasta fundirse con el suyo en un beso.


	12. Revelation

**Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que tardo años para subir... Pero espero y este capitulo les guste mucho, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo haber si puedo logar terminarlo rápido.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo NaruSaku! **

No fue tierno. En realidad fue un beso lleno de pasión contenida, los labios de Naruto se movían furiosos en la boca de Sakura, reclamando todo el tiempo perdido. Sakura acepto el beso, con los ojos apretados, primero algo renuente, pero después de dos segundos su cuerpo cedió.

Sus manos volaron al rostro de Naruto y sintió que hicieron "click", como si sus manos debieran de ir justamente ahí, la izquierda haciendo un pequeño ovillo en su oreja y la derecha entre su cuello y su mandíbula. Tocar la piel de su rostro era delicioso, era aun mejor que rozar la piel de su mano sin querer y besar sus labios… Besar sus labios era excitante, era nuevo, diferente…

De pronto una gama infinita de recuerdos los embargo, sus memorias volvieron a sus cabezas tan rápido… que tuvieron que separarse inmediatamente.

Se miraron en la oscuridad, mientras se tocaban los labios, confundidos y abrumados, cada vez que se tocaban varios recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, pero… Ese beso les había hecho recordar absolutamente todo sobre sus vidas pasadas.

Los recuerdos que tenía de él y su amistad eran como sueños lucidos, algo borrosos, felices y dolorosos unos más que otros. Suaves matices de color se extendían en ellos dándoles a los recuerdos algo de felicidad, melodías y voces se mostraban delicadamente esparcidas por cada memoria dejándoles un rastro inevitable de sentimientos dolorosos pero felices tatuados en lo profundo de su alma.

Todas las misiones, las risas, los enojos, las peleas, los entrenamientos, las caminatas nocturnas... Todo volvió.

Entonces se miraron con otros ojos, algo asustados y avergonzados, sin querer comenzaron a reírse, pero luego a Sakura le brotaron lagrimas de los ojos.

Naruto ya no estaba para nada ebrio, el tocar los labios de Sakura y recordar todo de su pasado lo había atacado con sobriedad absoluta, pero aun sobrio tardo en notar que las risas de Sakura se habían convertido en gimoteos y que ahora tapaba su cara con vergüenza gracias a las lágrimas que ahora corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Sakura-Chan?-Se acerco a ella lentamente, estuvo a punto de tocar su rostro, pero ella le dio un manotazo y salto como resorte de la cama. De pie frente a él lo miro desde arriba.

Naruto entendió entonces que era lo que sucedía. Estaba avergonzada.

-¿Sakura-Chan…?

Ella se tomaba la boca con una mano, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, Naruto nos sabía si levantarse y tratar de consolarla o si debía quedarse ahí. Sakura era una explosión de sentimientos, era demasiado bipolar, podía o no enojarse con él si hacía, o no hacía, algo.

-Lo siento-Dijo llorosa.

Naruto no dijo nada. Sabía porque pedía perdón, no era por el beso ni por haberle dado ese manotazo, era por todo lo sucedido en el pasado.

-Oye…-Susurro levantándose cautelosamente-Tranquila Sakura-Chan, ya paso todo eso-Dijo acercándose a ella, los ojos jade de Sakura brillaban entre lagrimas, lo notaba por que la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana y lograba mirar con claridad esa cara que tanto deseaba ver todos los días desde que la vio por primera vez. Ella gimoteo un poco y Naruto poso cautelosamente ambas de sus manos en sus hombros-Oye… no llores-Le dijo subiendo una de sus manos al rostro de la chica-Se que pasaron muchas cosas dolorosas, pero eso ya paso, es cosa del pasado. Nosotros ya no somos así.

El ceño de Sakura temblaba levemente mientras lo miraba.

-Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar Sakura-Chan-Le dijo limpiándole las lagrimas con la manga de su playera blanca-Prefiero a la Sakura-Chan que sonríe cuando va ganando en la batalla.

Sakura se rio un poco.

-Tonto…-Susurro.

Naruto le sonrió de vuelta y la abrazo.

-Eres ultra especial para mi Sakura-Chan-Dijo lleno de emoción… ¡Estaba abrazando a Sakura-Chan!

-Y tu para mi…-Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos aceptando el abrazo del rubio con tranquilidad.

-_Si tan solo fuera soltero…._-Dijo una voz dentro de ella haciéndola reaccionar, abrió los ojos de inmediato y lo empujo tan fuerte que rodo sobre la cama y cayó del otro lado.

-¡_Ouch_! ¡Que fue eso Sakura-Chan!-Grito el rubio poniéndose de rodillas mientras se recargaba en la cama, se sobaba la cabeza lentamente.

Sakura lo miro furiosa.

-¡Me besaste!-Le grito apuntándolo-¡Luego me abrazaste!-Le volvió a gritar.

Naruto la miraba como si estuviera loca ¿Eso qué? ¿Qué tenía de malo besarla y abrazarla? ¡Era lo mejor del mundo! ¿Cómo ella podía estar tan enfadada con él?

-¿No te gusto?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sakura alzo una ceja lentamente confundida.

-Oh Dios Naruto…. ¡Hinata!-Grito Sakura haciendo que Naruto diera un respingo, luego su cabeza comenzó a reaccionar.

-Oh….-Dijo con una expresión de horror-Acabo de…

-_Ponerle el cuerno a la tierna y voluptuosa Hinata Hyuga_- Dijo la voz en la cabeza de Sakura burlonamente.

-Esto nunca paso-Dijo Sakura asustada-Nada de esto paso-Dijo moviendo las manos frenéticamente-Y Hinata no se enterara, no hay que decir nada, todo está bien ¿_Okay_? Solo estabas ebrio y fue sin querer, nos pegamos en la frente y eso…-Dijo Sakura hablando rápidamente.

Pero Naruto no quería olvidarlo, así que solo miro su rostro seriamente. Sakura bajo las manos que antes movía frenéticamente y lo miro con la misma seriedad, luego abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en vez de eso la volvió a cerrar y se dio media vuelta para luego irse de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sakura camino firmemente hasta su habitación y cerro su puerta detrás de si también, sin querer parar para ponerse a pensar en lo sucedido se dispuso a quitarse la ropa, pero inevitablemente se quedo de pie, pensando.

En ese momento, en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, sintió por primera vez que pertenecía a algún lugar, no se sentía fuera de lugar, se sentía bien. Sentía algo parecido a cuando Ino se quedaba a dormir por días y se la pasaban viendo la televisión, o cuando peleaba con Ten-Ten y Neji entrenando.

Se sentía en compañía que la entendía, que comprendía por todo lo que pasaba… Porque ellos eran iguales a ella, diferentes en su manera, pero igual venían del mismo lugar y tenían ideales parecidos.

Pero con Naruto era pertenecer por completo, era como hundirse en el mar y poder respirar, era perfecto. Simplemente… perfecto.

Se acostó en la cama y dio un suspiro, si, Naruto era perfecto… pero no era de ella. Recordando todo su pasado se dio cuenta de que ella si lo quería como algo más pero… nunca hubo tiempo para decírselo, jamás pudo decirle lo que sentía por el porqué siempre estaban tan ocupados, buscando a Sasuke, peleando, defendiendo la aldea… Por cosas que estaban fuera de sus manos.

Ambos murieron antes de poder confesarle lo que sentía por él.

Sakura había recordado todo y por ende también su muerte.

Lo único que no quería recordar.

Había muerto lentamente, peleando al lado de Naruto y Sasuke…

Ahí estaba ella al lado de Naruto y Sasuke. Los únicos sobrevivientes.

Entonces Naruto salió corriendo seguido por Sasuke y al final Sakura, atacarían sin parar a Madara, lo atacarían hasta desfallecer, pero no se rendirían, no lo harían… Pero Madara era demasiado bueno, había vivido demasiados años, tenía demasiada experiencia y Sakura estaba comenzando a sospechar que para el eran demasiado predecibles para él.

Ella comenzaba a cansarse y parecía que los dos chicos también, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Naruto y podía notarlo… La sucesión de golpes se volvía cada vez más lenta, cada vez batallaba más para dar patadas, así que como si estuvieran conectados los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás, para darse un respiro, sin embargo, Sasuke siguió.

Naruto se inclino un poco y apoyo sus manos en las rodillas, respiraba fuertemente y se volteo un poco para mirar a Sakura, quien miraba la batalla tomando aire por la boca.

_-No vamos a poder con el ¿No es así?_

_-Tenemos que tener fe en nosotros Sakura-Chan-_Dijo Naruto seriamente, pero a la vez exhausto.

La pelirrosada lo miro por unos segundos, luego asintió lentamente.

_-Sasuke-Kun sigue ahí, así que hay que darle un respiro-_Dijo Sakura sonriendo de medio lado.

Naruto la imitó y antes de que Sakura se volteara para irse, el rubio la tomo de la mano, haciendo que la chica se volviera hacia él confundida.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

Naruto la miro durante unos segundos, quería decirle algo, pero antes de lograr decirle algo, Sasuke dio un grito.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba cansándose y daba gritos de ira al ver que no podía solo con el otro Uchiha.

Entonces Sakura se desato de la mano de Naruto y salió corriendo.

_-¡Shannaro!-_Grito Sakura antes de atacar a Madara, entonces el rubio hizo aparecer un clon detrás de Madara y logro sorprenderlo dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera unos cuantos metros retirado de ellos.

-¡_Creo que ya puedo utilizar el chakra del kyubi!-_Grito Naruto emocionado, a lo que Sakura sonrió, pero justo antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer algo, Madara enterró su mano por detrás de él y por su espalda saco su corazón.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro.

Aun palpitaba en su mano, cuando removió su mano del hueco que había creado en su pecho.

Sakura lo miro todo al lado de Sasuke, quien no dijo nada. Ella sintió como si su propio corazón fuera ese que Madara acababa de tirar al suelo y que estaba a punto de pararse, su cerebro busco una rápida solución para aquello, pero no logro encontrar ninguna cirugía capaz de salvar a Naruto, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo perdió los estribos.

Las lágrimas se atiborraron en sus ojos y grito el nombre del rubio mientras lo veía caer de rodillas lentamente, su boca había tratado de decirle algo cuando alcanzo a atraparlo antes de caer, pero solo salieron borbotones de sangre de ella. Era espantoso escuchar la voz de Naruto entrecortarse por tanta sangre.

Ella no sabía que decirle así que solo le tomo el rostro con una mano, el rubio callo y Sakura pudo notar una mirada de agradecimiento dirigida hacía ella.

-_Perdóname Naruto… _

La mano débil de Naruto tembló un poco al tratar de alcanzar el rostro de Sakura, pero faltaba su corazón… así que todo era muy difícil.

No logro alcanzar el rostro de Sakura, que para el aun lleno de lodo, sangre seca y lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, era perfecto con esos ojos verdes mirándolo…

En su último aliento hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por recordar todos los momentos vividos con la pelirrosada y sus amigos, todos y cada uno de ellos volvieron a su cabeza como un relámpago y con una pequeña sonrisa trato de susurrar que la amaba, pero desgraciadamente su tiempo en la tierra había terminado, así que Sakura solo logro mirar sus ojos azules perder ese brillo del que lentamente se había enamorado y tuvo que apretar los ojos para dejar de mirar el rostro de Naruto perder la vida.

Sasuke ya se encontraba peleando contra Madara cuando Sakura se levanto del suelo.

Madara y Sasuke estaban a unos diez metros peleando, así que se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos y salió corriendo a toda la velocidad, cuando le faltaban cinco metros de distancia vio a Sasuke perder su _katana_ gracias a Madara, este sonriendo tomo a Sasuke del cuello y lo estampo en el suelo, escucho al Uchiha dar un quejido de dolor.

-_¡No! ¡Sasuke!_-Grito mirando como las blancas manos de Sasuke volaban por los aires tratando de zafarse de Madara, pero no podía, había dejado una mano del _Susano_ deteniéndolo.

Lentamente camino hacia la _katana_ tirada en el suelo y se acerco de nuevo a él.

Sakura llego justo a tiempo para ver como enterraba la filosa catana justo en la frente del chico.

Sasuke Uchiha dejo de moverse tan rápido, que parecía irreal.

-_¡No!_ _¡Maldito!-_Grito Sakura lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro, pero Madara fue más rápido, mucho más rápido… Y antes de poder darse cuenta, ya tenía la misma _katana_ que había entrado en el cráneo de Sasuke en su pecho.

-_El mundo será perfecto ahora_-Dijo Madara detrás de ella-_Siento que ustedes tuvieran que morir para alcanzarlo…_

Los ojos de Sakura se encontraron con la espada y con las manos temblorosas la iba a sacar, pero Madara puso un pie en su espalda y jalo la espada, empujándola hacía el suelo.

Cayó al lado de Sasuke, pero no podía ver su rostro ya que estaba volteado.

Tirada en el suelo escucho a Madara irse, y miro al cielo. Era de día, sin ninguna nube y el sol brillaba tanto que quemaba.

En sus manos estaba su sangre, mezclada con la de Naruto y algo de la de Sasuke. Trato de curarse pero… ya no podía, así que comenzó a llorar, mientras gimoteaba tosía algo de sangre.

Le dolía el estomago pero… nada dolía más que haber visto morir a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, nada se comparaba con ese dolor. Sakura rodo su cabeza y logro ver un bulto naranja… Naruto.

Estaba tan lejos de ella…

Sakura hizo un enorme esfuerzo y se puso a gatas sobre el suelo, lanzo un pequeño grito de dolor y gateo arrastrando a Sasuke hasta quedar al lado del rubio, se tumbo a su lado hiperventilando y miro el rostro de Naruto, con ojeras, pálido, sin vida…

Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y tomo su mano, luego la de Sasuke con la otra, importándole poco lo fríos que estaban, se quedo ahí varios minutos, hasta que perdió el conocimiento mientras se desangraba, luego, murió.

Acostada en su cama a oscuras miraba el techo con las lágrimas en su rostro, luego se cambio de lugar y se puso en posición fetal, no había logrado salvar a sus amigos y mucho menos a ella misma, no había logrado tocar a Madara… No había logrado absolutamente nada.

Se volvió a levantar de la cama, inquieta, y se sentó frente a su tocador. Quería verse el rostro, aun que estaba algo rojo por llorar, necesitaba verse a los ojos… Cuando se vio en ellos se dio cuenta que debía enfocarse en salvarlos, ellos eran los únicos que podrían salvar al mundo de las garras de Madara y devolverles a ellos su antigua vida, todos juntos podrían ayudar… Pero sabía que al final Sasuke y Naruto serían los que salvaran el mundo ninja y ella sería quien los ayudaría a lograrlo, aun si ella tuviera que morir en el intento…

Abrió el cajón central de su tocador, donde tenía sus cepillos y productos para su piel, y tomo unas tijeras con las que se despuntaba el cabello a veces y se miro en el espejo una nueva vez.

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó al escuchar el sonido de la regadera en el baño, en realidad no había podido dormir más de hora y media seguida, porque al cerrar los ojos podía ver la cara de horror de Sakura en medio del campo de batalla, podía sentir el dolor en su pecho y el sabor ferroso en su boca… Revivió su muerte una y otra vez.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tallo los ojos, dio un largo bostezo y se levanto para estirarse y comenzar con el día.

Estaba muy cansado, no había descansado y cuando no pensaba en su muerte, pensaba en lo mal hombre que había sido al besar a Sakura teniendo a Hinata como su pareja.

Se sentía como todo un patán… pero había disfrutado enormemente el beso con la pelirrosa. Lo había esperado una vida y la mitad de esta.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con Sakura saliendo del baño, ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, luego la pelirrosada parpadeo y entro a su habitación rápidamente. Naruto se movió hacia el baño y también se ducho, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo se miro el pecho, no había ninguna cicatriz… nada. Todo estaba bien en su cuerpo, aun teniendo a Kurama dentro de él, todo funcionaba de maravilla.

Se miro en el espejo mientras se secaba y se olio la piel. Olía ligeramente a Sakura.

Suspiro.

Necesitaba encontrar un trabajo pronto, porque estaba comenzando a hartarse a que oliera al jabón de lavanda que Sakura usaba, además de ese champú color rosa que olía a rosas o algo parecido.

No era que a Naruto no le gustara a lo que Sakura usualmente olía, pero en el… ese olor a flores no le iba, además necesitaba comprarse una buena afeitadora, porque esos pequeños rastrillos desechables color rosa tampoco lograban ese acabado que necesitaba en el rostro.

Al salir del baño se volvió a topar con Sakura saliendo de su habitación.

Su cabello estaba corto, como… como la última vez que la vio e iba vestida con un pantalón de vestir y una camisa color blanca. En su brazo derecho llevaba una bolsa negra brillante y lo miraba algo roja.

Entonces se dio cuenta que solo llevaba una toalla enredada en las caderas. Una pequeña y rosada toalla que muy apenas le tapaba a su "amigo".

-Lo siento…-Dijo Sakura rápidamente volteándose hacia otro lado-Iré a hacer el desayuno-Dijo caminando hacia la cocina bastante rápido.

Naruto no supo que decir y entro a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

¿La había imaginado? ¿O era real que su cabello ya no era largo?

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a ponerse ropa encima. Tenía que ir a dejar varias solicitudes para encontrar un trabajo y así ayudar a Sakura a pagar la renta.

Sakura estaba terminando de hacer unos huevos revueltos con jamón, cuando Naruto entro a la cocina y se sentó en la barra.

-Mañana te toca el desayuno eh-Le dijo sirviendo dos porciones de huevo en dos platos diferentes.

-¡Sí! Pero por lo pronto comeré eso que se ve delicioso-Dijo entusiasmado.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risita y le dejo el plato frente a él. Luego se sentó a su lado para desayunar.

Naruto no decía nada mientras comía, pero después de que Sakura le preguntara si le había gustado el desayuno se dijo a si mismo que de ahora en adelante la comida la haría el.

-Lavare mi plato cuando vuelva… Ya es algo tarde-Dijo Sakura limpiándose las comisuras de los labios, luego fue al baño a lavarse los dientes, y en lo que se movía él no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Al salir Naruto aun la miraba, por lo que Sakura se sorprendió un poco y se quedo de pie en el baño, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto.

-Te ves bien con el cabello corto.

Sakura se sonrojo y no dijo nada, solo se movió por la habitación hasta abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Nos vemos más tarde, cuídate-Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Naruto solo se volvió hacia el frente y se quedo sentado, pensando. El no solía quedarse sin palabras, generalmente tenía algo que decir, bueno o malo, pero siempre decía algo y ella… Ella lo había dejado sin ningún tipo de comentario para decir. Eso era raro.

Sakura trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo en el trabajo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en porque Itachi estaba en ese mundo con ellos. El había muerto hacía mucho tiempo antes de que la guerra comenzara, y si, había sido revivido por Kabuto y eso… Pero no veía a ningún otro revivido, además si el había vuelto de la muerte, ¿Por qué Asuma no lo había hecho?

-Sakura necesito que envíes esta carta-Dijo Itachi alzando una hoja-A todos los invitados de esta lista-Dijo alzando otra-De la fiesta anual de la empresa y luego las dejes con Jin para que las mande por correo a más tardar hoy ¿Si?-Dijo Itachi dejando una hoja sobre su escritorio-¡_Hey_! Cambio de _look_, te queda bien, no tengo tiempo para más ¡Adiós!-Dijo alejándose.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura alzando una ceja mientras lo veía desaparecer entre las puertas de su gran oficina. Era extraño, pero a la vez simpático.

Bastante diferente de su hermano menor… Aunque después de la noche anterior se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha también podía ser agradable.

¿Qué habría hecho Itachi para que Sasuke no quisiera saber nada de él?

Dio un suspiro y tomo las hojas entre sus manos.

-Demonios-Mascullo, definitivamente ese día no saldría temprano. En realidad la hoja de invitados estaba grapada con otras tres hojas con al menos cincuenta invitados cada hoja.

Camino hasta la fotocopiadora de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, necesitaría bastante tiempo con ella. Tecleo el número 150 en ella y puso la carta entre las placas de la fotocopiadora, luego la cerro y se recargo en la pared a esperar a que la maquina terminara de imprimir las copias.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido que hacía, se puso a pensar en Naruto. Recordó su voz diciéndole lo bien que se veía con el cabello corto y se toco las puntas de ese con los dedos inconscientemente. Odiaba este mundo tanto como el otro… Parecía que estaba condenada a ser moderadamente feliz por siempre, no podía tener lo que quería ni siquiera en un mundo donde ella no había hecho nada malo al pobre de Naruto Uzumaki. No podía vivir en paz porque la maldad de Madara estaba ahí, en ese mundo infame creado por el poder de sus ojos… manipulado a medias por un "dios".

Como maldecía su destino.

Al menos había disfrutado un poco sus días de normalidad. Antes del sismo en el parque todo era normal, una vida sin chiste que hasta ahora había comenzado a valorar, era mucho más fácil ir de compras con Ino y pagar la renta que tener que volver a un mundo donde mueres, era mejor cuando no recordaba a Naruto ni a Sasuke ni lo que ella había sido en Konoha… Era mucho más fácil siendo una chica promedio en Japón, donde su mayor preocupación era pasar los exámenes.

Ahora su mayor preocupación era ser lo suficientemente buena como para sobrevivir a la guerra contra Madara y no morir antes de al menos logar terminar su entrenamiento con Kakashi.

No quería morir… No quería sentir ese frío en sus huesos y luego, nada.

Pero lo que menos quería hacer era ver a Naruto y a sus amigos morir frente a ella. Por lo que debía entrenar, entrenar hasta desfallecer para lograr que todos sobrevivan y salvar al mundo de Madara Uchiha.

Cuando las hojas estuvieron impresas salió de la pequeña habitación y comenzó a doblar hoja tras hoja, metiéndolas en sus respectivos sobres para al final dárselas a Jin.

Al dejar las cartas sobre el escritorio de Jin, esta le sonrió y Sakura tuvo que volver para recoger sus cosas, guardar los documentos y apagar la computadora… De hecho ya se había pasado su hora de salir.

Al apagar su computadora y tomar su bolso escucho la puerta de la oficina de Itachi abrirse.

-Sakura, ¿Puedes venir un momento?-Pregunto amablemente.

Ella asintió y camino hacía su oficina, donde él le detuvo la puerta para que ella pasara. Le indico donde podía sentarse y luego él se sentó frente a ella.

Sakura le sonrió un poco confundida e Itachi la miro seriamente.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-Pregunto Sakura al verlo de esa manera, ya que al principio había sido bastante amable.

-Es verdad que yo necesitaba a una secretaria personal y que me gusto tu curriculum mucho… Pero sé quién eres desde hace mucho tiempo y fue una suerte que justamente tú te postularas para este trabajo… No sé si fue obra del destino o si en realidad fue suerte.

Sakura frunció levemente el ceño.

-No soy algún acosador o algo por el estilo… soy una reencarnación. Como tú…-Dijo lentamente y posando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

-Pero… Kakashi no te menciono…

-Es porque Obito no fue el que me trajo de vuelta. Fue Madara.

La chica sintió la adrenalina comenzar a actuar en su cuerpo, pero se quedo ahí, quieta.

-Oh-Dijo mirándose las manos, tratando de parpadear normalmente, pero no podía. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantenerse quieta, respirar normalmente y tragarse las ganas de salir huyendo de ahí.

-Tranquila-Le dijo casi estallando de risa-Tranquila Sakura… no estoy del lado de Madara.

Sakura lo miro aun más confundida y este se rio solo un poco.

-Mira… Madara no puede controlar el mundo él solo, por eso tenía a Obito, porque necesita otro poder ocular como el de los Uchiha, pero con la metamorfosis del _Mangekyo Sharingan… _El _Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno_.

-¿Y te quería a ti para ayudarlo?-Pregunto.

El asintió.

-Sí, pero él no sabía que yo no lo tenía. Así que deicidio entrenarme para al menos ayudarlo, pero… luego nació Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?

-Es mi medio hermano en este mundo, el me odia porque herede la empresa de nuestro padre y el siendo hijo de otra mujer no. Pero… Madara al saber que había otro Uchiha en este mundo pensó que podría quitarle los ojos y dármelos a mí, para lograr la metamorfosis que él desea para poder controlar por completo a este mundo.

-Pero lo que hice fue alejar a Sasuke de mí, alejarlo lo más posible para que Madara no lo encontrara tan fácilmente y que no lo matara… Sabes, yo quiero mucho a Sasuke, se que en el otro mundo hice muchas cosas malas, pero siempre fue por su bien.

Sakura no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, pero solo asintió lentamente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Para que sepas que cuando Madara no pudo controlarme… Se dedico a buscar a otra persona, a alguien más a quien manipular para lograr su fin.

-Pero la última vez que lo vimos ataco a Sasuke y le rompió varios huesos… Además el dijo que aun que fueran de su propio clan, si se oponían a él, los sacrificaría como a los perros. No creo que lo quiera.

-Sasuke me odia porque lo aleje por su bien de mí. Pero yo lo quiero cerca… ¿No entiendes?

-¿Nos está haciendo creer que no quiere a Sasuke para que bajemos las defensas?

-Así es. Y te digo esto para que cuiden a los suyos, no saben en quien puede Madara fijar su nuevo objetivo, es demasiado listo.

Sakura dio un suspiro.

-Todo es bastante abrumador… Cuando creo saber todo, de pronto aparece algo más-Dijo la pelirrosada.

-¿Ya recuperaste toda tu memoria?-Pregunto Itachi.

Ella asintió.

-Anoche… Todo volvió a mi cabeza de repente-Dijo recordando el beso, así que se ruborizo un poco.

-Entonces sabrás todo sobre Sasuke y lo que hizo, o bien… lo que puede hacer.

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Tratare de mantenerlo con Naruto y conmigo. Pero no puedo prometer que lo lograre… Sasuke-Kun es difícil.

-Si… pero sé que tu y Naruto pueden lograrlo. El equipo siete es su debilidad.

Sakura le sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, puedes irte. Tu hora se salir ya paso-Dijo mirando su reloj-Y debes de estar cansada por tanto papeleo.

-Gracias, nos vemos mañana-Le dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla, sentía que debía contarle todo eso a Kakashi.

-Espera-Le dijo Itachi, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara de nuevo-Volviendo al trabajo… necesito que asistas a la fiesta anual de la empresa, es una cena de gala, bastante aburrida por cierto, pero te necesito ahí ¿Si?

-Está bien… pero puedo preguntar ¿Porque me necesita ahí?-Pregunto confundida, no se imaginaba a su lado escribiendo cartas en su computadora portátil mientras él hacía un brindis.

-Necesito una pareja.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no supo que decir.

-Me caes bien Sakura, ve conmigo, no tengo problema en encontrar alguna mujer, pero sé que contigo no me aburriré ahí.

-Está bien-Dijo derrotada. No le gustaban los vestidos largos.

Sakura salió por las grandes puertas del edificio y miro hacia ambos lados de la calle buscando algún taxi, a lo lejos miro uno acercarse, así que alzo la mano y este se detuvo frente a ella. Mientras miraba por el vidrio trasero del automóvil se preguntaba algo que últimamente rondaba su cabeza, y ahora con el peso que Itachi había puesto sobre sus hombros, esa pregunta era aun más abrumadora.

¿Era capaz de lograr salvarlos?


	13. Fights and Reconciliation

**Aqui les traigo el próximo capitulo, el cual espero les gusteee y les haga animarse de ponerme al menos un review :C**

Naruto miro al techo cansado, su día había sido largo pero no encontraba trabajo alguno. En todos lados todos eran tan selectivos con su personal según ellos, pero ¿Por qué tenían entonces a esos góticos de cajeros en los supermercados? ¿Qué tenían ellos que él no?

Tal vez si se pintaba el cabello negro, al igual que sus uñas y el contorno de los ojos, lo contratarían.

Entonces escucho la puerta de la entrada abrir y cerrarse. Sakura había llegado a casa más tarde de lo usual.

Se sentó en la cama y escucho como dejaba las llaves en la barra y soltaba su bolso. Dio un suspiro y siguió escuchando como se movía por la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

Naruto salió de su habitación y se encontró con Sakura y su cabello corto de espaldas, mirando por la ventana sobre la estufa, estaba apoyada sobre ella bastante seria, como pensando en algo.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Pregunto Naruto haciendo que Sakura diera un respingo.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí… ¿Cómo te fue con lo de buscar trabajo?-Dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Medio mal… ¡Nadie me contrata Sakura-Chan!

Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-No te van a dar el trabajo al primer día que salgas a pedirlo, a veces es duro encontrar un buen trabajo-Dijo tomando su bolso-No te rindas-Le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras pasaba a su lado para irse a su habitación.

-No lo hare, sabes que yo no me rindo.

Ella asintió y siguió caminando. Parecía cansada y fastidiada, así que Naruto supuso que el trabajo había sido duro, creyó que iría a dormir, pero mientras él estaba sentado en la barra comiendo un pedazo de pastel, la vio salir de su habitación con ropa deportiva y una mochila.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Con Kakashi-Sensei… Tenemos que entrenar ¿No lo recuerdas?

Lo había olvidado. Había estado bastante abrumado con lo del trabajo y con sus memorias frescas en la cabeza.

-Claro que no Sakura-Chan, te estaba poniendo a prueba-Dijo sonriéndole nerviosamente mientras corría a su habitación para cambiarse. Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿Poniéndome a prueba?-Susurro-Tonto.

Unos cuantos minutos después Naruto salió con una pantalonera, tenis y playera. Ambos salieron del departamento y comenzaron a saltar sobre los edificios. Habían acordado mejor entrenar por las noches, para poder moverse con más facilidad y sin que mucha gente los viera.

Sakura saltaba detrás de Naruto, por los techos y faros de luces. Luego Sasuke se les unió.

No se dedicaron ninguna mirada pero pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto cuando ella deicidio rebasarlo y entrar por la ventana al lugar de entrenamiento.

Para su no sorpresa Kakashi no estaba ahí.

-Se habrá entretenido demasiado con la anciana que seguramente ayudo a cruzar la calle-Dijo Sakura soltando su maleta deportiva en el suelo.

Naruto se rio y Sasuke negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Los tres comenzaron a estirarse entre pequeñas riñas de Sasuke y Naruto. Sakura los miraba en silencio mientras estiraba las piernas en _split_. Estaba triste, estaba… asustada aun.

Creía que el _genjustu_ de Madara no había sido tan horroroso como ver su muerte.

-Lo siento chicos-Dijo Kakashi entrando por la ventana.

-¿La anciana o el significado de la vida?-Pregunto Sakura levantándose para hacen un arco con su cuerpo.

-Definitivamente la anciana-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

Naruto se rio fuerte.

-¡Sakura-Chan siempre tiene la razón!

-Solo dices lo que te conviene, porque sabes que si dices lo contrario patearía tu trasero-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura negó con la cabeza al levantarse de nuevo y se acercó a él.

-¿Quieres ponerme a prueba contigo?-Le dijo a Sasuke. El la miro con cierta diversión y ella intentó darle una patada, a lo que él la esquivo con facilidad y apareció unos cuantos metros alejado de ella.

Esta época, era diferente a la que él había vivido con ellos. Parecía más normal, rozándole a divertida, pensaba Kakashi mientras miraba a Sasuke y a Sakura pelear.

Sintió por primera vez que Sakura pertenecía al equipo siete y que al fin era reconocida.

Tal vez era por qué eran mayores, o porque habían vivido vidas diferentes… Pero en realidad le importaba poco el porqué, lo que le importaba de verdad era que parecían ser mejores personas de lo que fueron en aquella época.

-¡Me toca Sakura-Chan!-Gritaba Naruto mirando que Sasuke comenzaba a cansarse. El también quería un poco de Sasuke para él.

Sakura dio un salto y desapareció, luego apareció detrás de Naruto con intención de golpearlo, pero el rubio logro esquivarla con dificultad.

Sasuke se rio de medio lado y ayudo a Sakura a pelear contra Naruto.

-¡Eso no se vale!-Grito bloqueando los golpes de Sakura.

-En el mundo ninja todo se vale-Grito Kakashi.

El entrenamiento esta vez fue divertido. Se la pasaron peleando entre ellos sin descanso por dos horas y media. Lo cual fue un gran golpe a su condición física.

-Van muy bien chicos-Dijo Kakashi-Sus técnicas necesitan pulirse, pero esto tomara un poco más de tiempo. A Sasuke le falta rapidez, sal a correr por las mañanas, a Naruto confianza en sus golpes, y Sakura, no trastabilles, mantente firme en un poste de luz en una pierna por todo lo que puedas y medita. A parte de eso van bien, los felicito.

Sakura sonrió. Sus mejorías tal vez tenían que ver con que habían recordado todo. Luego miro a Sasuke, quien tomaba agua. ¿El también había recordado todo?

Naruto se acerco a él a platicar y ella aprovecho para dirigirse a su Sensei.

-Kakashi-Sensei… ¿Podemos hablar?-Pregunto Sakura bajito.

El asintió y ambos se alejaron un poco de los dos chicos.

-Mi jefe es Itachi Uchiha-Dijo Sakura.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no está del lado de Madara, Sakura.

-Sí, yo también se eso. Pero me dijo que Madara quiere a Sasuke y que va a tratar de alejarlo de nosotros.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… ¿Por qué te lo ha dicho?

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijo que por favor le ayudara a mantener a Sasuke de nuestro lado… Y que el equipo siete es su debilidad.

-Supongo que lo es…

-En el pasado no creo que lo fuera Kakashi –Sensei, el aun así nos abandono y decidió irse por su odio. ¿Qué tal si esta vez vuelve a suceder?

Kakashi la miro en silencio por algunos segundos.

-¿Has recordado todo ya?

Ella lo miro un poco sorprendida y asintió, luego miro de reojo a Naruto, a lo que Kakashi se dio cuenta.

-¿Naruto tuvo que ver?-Pregunto de nuevo.

Ella volvió a asentir. Le era imposible mentir a Kakashi Hatake, le tenía cierto respeto.

-El también la ha recobrado…

-¿Hicieron algo en especifico? Tal vez así es como se recobra la memoria y podríamos acelerar esto diciéndoselo a los demás.

Sakura dio un respingo y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, no…

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

Ella se mordió el labio, se supone que no debían de decir nada, se suponía que eso nunca había pasado, que ese beso quedaría olvidado, pero… ¿Qué podría decirle a Kakashi?

-Pues… es que no paso nada, ósea, no hicimos nada-Dijo Sakura riéndose un poco-Yo estaba enfadada con Naruto porque estaba ebrio, ya sabe que salimos y eso…-Dijo hablando muy rápido-Y lo tuve que llevar a la cama, entonces _¡pum!_ Todo volvió y Naruto dejo de estar ebrio. Fin de la historia.

Kakashi alzo la ceja sin entender.

-Bueno…

Sakura le sonrió abiertamente y se alejo de él lentamente, pero sin querer se topo con el pecho de Naruto, lo cual la hizo perder el equilibrio un poco.

Ella se ruborizo un poco y Kakashi alzo una ceja.

Rápidamente cogió sus cosas y sin despedirse salió por la ventana.

-No pienso estar ahí ni un segundo más-Dijo saltando sobre los edificios. Pero antes de poder conciliar paz, Sasuke la alcanzo.

-¿Ahora de que huimos?-Pregunto Sasuke a su lado.

Sakura se sobresalto un poco y siguió saltando.

-De Kakashi y su poder sobre mi-Dijo agitada.

-¿Poder sobre ti?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

Bien este Sasuke era definitivamente muy diferente al Sasuke del pasado. Pero le agradaba, era serio pero al parecer le tenía confianza a ella y a Naruto, porque ya platicaba un poco con ambos y hasta se preocupaba por ella.

-Si… es que siento que no le puedo mentir-Le contesto.

-¿Y porque habrías de mentirle?

Ella suspiro.

-Es que Naruto y yo hemos recordado todo.

-¿Y?

-Y…. Kakashi quería saber como para pasarles el "_tip_" a los demás… Pero es que la manera en la que lo recordamos fue… Fue algo que no se puede saber.

Sasuke siguió mirando hacia al frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto por enésima vez Sasuke a Sakura.

-A que… nos besamos-Dijo avergonzada, porque casi no había abierto la boca para hablar.

Sasuke la miro entonces, aún de perfil podía notar su vergüenza.

¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado a Sakura decir eso? Ninguna. Así que lo había tomado por sorpresa, en el pasado que Sakura dijera eso tan avergonzada y no enojada, era algo imposible. Pero en este tiempo todo parecía posible.

-¿Y… como fue?-Pregunto sin saber que preguntar en realidad.

-Pues fue… maravilloso-Dijo ahora con un tono soñador en su voz-Fue perfecto, Sasuke-Kun… Como si él fuera la parte de mi vida que faltaba… Pero…-De pronto callo-Nosotros no podemos ser, estamos destinados a cosas diferentes, el con Hinata y yo… por mi lado-Dijo con algo de amargura en su voz.

Llegaron a su edificio y ambos se miraron.

-¿Quieres pasar por una taza de té?-Le pregunto a Sasuke, a lo que el asintió.

Al entrar al departamento ella puso una tetera con agua para hervir.

-Por primera vez creo que nos tomaremos esa taza de té-Dijo Sakura sonriendo levemente. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y miro a su alrededor. La última vez que había estado ahí era cuando Sakura lo había curado. Así que ahora todo se veía limpio y ordenado.

-Sasuke-Kun… Tu no nos dejarías de nuevo ¿Verdad?-Pregunto la pelirrosa poniendo dos tazas en la barra.

El la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Por venganza? En este tiempo no tengo de quien vengarme Sakura… Así que creo que puedo quedarme con ustedes.

-¿Por qué la venganza esta antes que nosotros? ¿Por qué pones la maldad antes que la felicidad? Aun si tuvieras alguien de quien vengarte yo seguiría queriéndote a mi lado y estoy segura que Naruto también. Nosotros podríamos ayudarte a superar eso… Siempre podremos ayudarte en todo, pero prométeme que vas a decirnos cuando algo suceda-Dijo Sakura seria pero con algo de suplica en su voz.

Sasuke la miraba serio, fijamente a los ojos. No quería verla sufrir otra vez como antes, pero no podía prometer eso… El no podía, algo le impedía hacer esa promesa.

-Te lo prometo-Mintió. Pero esa mentira hizo a Sakura sonreír y apretarle la mano sobre la barra.

La tetera comenzó a chillar justo cuando Naruto entro al departamento.

-¿Por qué se fueron tan rápido?-Pregunto el rubio.

Sakura se volteo hacia la estufa para apagarla y saco otra taza de la alacena.

-Estoy muy cansada y lo que quería era llegar a casa a dormir-Dijo Sakura, mientras Naruto se sentaba en la barra, al lado de Sasuke.

-Oh… Es que hoy te han hecho salir tarde del trabajo ¿No es así?-Pregunto Naruto.

Ella asintió.

-Mi jefe me hizo mandar muchas cartas por una cena anual de la empresa… además quiere que vaya con él a la cena.

Naruto alzo la ceja, pero Sakura no lo podía ver ya que estaba sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas con las bolsitas de te dentro.

-¿Le gustas?-Pregunto el rubio.

-No-Contesto Sakura riendo-Solo nos caemos bien.

-Mh…-Murmuro Naruto no muy convencido.

Los tres bebieron el té que Sakura había preparado mientras hablaban un poco, aunque como Sasuke no hablaba mucho, los que hablaban eran Naruto y Sakura. Cuando se hizo más tarde Sasuke decidió que era hora de irse y los dejo solos.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en esa barra. Sin saber que decir, Sakura cogió las tazas y las lavo. Naruto la miro mientras lo hacía.

Quería hablar con ella de muchas cosas pero… no podía, no encontraba como comenzar a platicar con ella a solas, al menos con Sasuke ahí Sakura hacía el intento de que todo pareciese normal entre los dos y le hablaba. Pero solos, temía que ni siquiera lo volteara a ver.

-Ya me voy a dormir…-Dijo secándose las manos-Descansa Naruto-Le dijo caminando hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde para su mala fortuna fue detenida por la voz del rubio.

-Sakura-Chan… ¿No vamos a volver a hablar de lo que sucedió ayer en la noche?-Pregunto.

Ella lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto no debemos de hablar de eso ¿Está bien? A nadie, no se puede saber, porque vamos a quedar mal. Solo somos amigos, como en el pasado, solo somos Naruto y Sakura los compañeros de equipo.

-¡Sakura-Chan, pero nos besamos! ¡No podemos pretender que no sucedió y seguir adelante!

-Claro que si, mírame hacerlo-Le dijo enfadada entrando a su habitación.

Naruto se levanto de la silla y se acerco a la puerta cerrada de la pelirrosada.

-Pues yo no puedo, tu sabes lo que siento por ti-Escucho la voz de Naruto detrás de la puerta. Luego escucho sus pasos hasta su habitación y se relajo.

Estaba sentada frente al espejo. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Solo sigue adelante Sakura, solo… olvídalo, tu eres más fuerte que eso y puedes mitigar todo lo que sientes por el-Se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

-_Tú sabes que no lo mereces, pero también sabes que no puedes mitigar nada-_Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza y se cambio para dormir. Entre sus sabanas se sentiría mejor, así que se acostó y rápidamente concilio el sueño.

Al día siguiente se despertó a eso de las once y media. Ya que era su día libre. Pero pudo haber dormido más si no hubiera sido por el molesto sonido de su celular en el tocador.

-Seguro que es la maldita de Ino.

Se levanto de la cama y cogió el celular.

-¿Hola?-Contesto medio dormida.

-¡Sakura! Ahora que es tu día libre tienes que venir a mi casa y hablar sobre lo que ocurrió contigo y con Sasuke el día que salimos y ¡Además!-Pego un grito- Tengo que contarte mi noche con los de Konoha… Te sorprenderás.

-¿Te besuqueaste con Kiba?-Le pregunto tomándose la frente con la mano.

-No, por eso te sorprenderás. Te espero en mi casa para comer ¡Adiosito!

Sakura alzo una ceja y cerro el celular. Lo dejo en el tocador de nuevo y se maldijo por estar viva y ser la mejor amiga de Ino Yamanaka.

Extendió las sabanas de su cama y puso sus almohadas donde iban, luego saco una playera de manga corta holgada y unos pantaloncillos.

Al salir de su habitación escucho todo en completo silencio, así que supuso que Naruto se había ido a buscar trabajo, relajada entro a la ducha y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo cantaba a todo pulmón una canción que últimamente habían estado dando mucho en la radio.

No sabía cómo se llamaba ni cómo iba, pero ella podía inventarle la letra.

Se seco el cabello bailando un poco y salió de la habitación de baño cantando el último verso que según ella iba, con mucho sentimiento.

Entonces Naruto abrió la puerta de su habitación y la miro muy divertido.

Sakura dio un pequeño grito y un salto hacia atrás.

-¡Carajo Naruto! ¡Creí que estaba sola!-Dijo furiosa, pero Naruto se partía de la risa. Sakura dio un pisotón al suelo de coraje y vergüenza, tan fuerte que el departamento tembló, a lo que Naruto se asusto y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación de inmediato. Aun hiperventilando entro a su habitación y encendió el televisor.

-Trágame tierra-Susurro entre dientes quitándose la toalla, tenía que acostumbrarse a que ya no podría cantar _Chandelier _a todo pulmón mientras se bañaba.

Al terminar de alistarse abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, y miro hacia ambos lados y luego hacia la cocina. Parecía que Naruto estaba en su habitación, así que salió de puntillas y tomo las llaves de la barra.

Salió del departamento con el mayor silencio posible y tomo un taxi a la casa de Ino.

-¡LO BESASTE!-Grito Ino levantándose de su pequeño sofá blanco con pequeñas flores de color rosa.

-¡Corrección!-Grito Sakura alzando un dedo-El me beso-Dijo cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Si serás idiota!-Dijo apretando el respaldo del sillón con las manos-El chico que además es un perfecto idiota, tiene novia y no cualquier novia, tiene a la novia más tierna del planeta. ¡Oh Sakura! ¡Mas te vale que la pobre chica no se entere!-Gritaba enfadada Ino, ya que lo que más desaprobaba era la infidelidad-¡Le va a romper el corazón!

Sakura se enfado en ese momento, no porque Ino gritara, si no porque sentía que la creía estúpida al no pensar en aquello y aunque sonara celosa o egoísta, le molestaba que no la apoyara ni un poco en eso. Entendía que no la apoyara con Sasuke, pero ella quería a Naruto… y aquello que estaba pasando le dolía demasiado como para que su mejor amiga la atacara de esa manera.

La pelirrosa se levanto del sillón con el ceño fruncido y miro a Ino furiosa a los ojos.

-¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para no pensar en eso Ino?-Pregunto.

-¡Pues me parece que tienes un maldito chícharo como cerebro a veces Sakura!-Le grito de nuevo.

Sakura abrió un poco la boca sorprendida. Al instante Ino se arrepintió.

-Gracias por el apoyo Ino. Gracias por todo de verdad-Dijo Sakura al borde de las lagrimas, tenía las mejillas rojas de aguantarse. Rápidamente tomo su bolso y salió de la casa de Ino sin voltear a mirarla.

Tomo un taxi de vuelta a casa y se aguanto las ganas de llorar durante todo el camino.

Ino siempre había sido muy reacia con el tema del engaño. Y a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho, pero Ino le tenía un odio especial, había lidiado con su madre durante muchos años porque su padre le era infiel, la señora era un manojo de nervios al final y que Ino viera eso desde muy pequeña no era nada bueno.

Pero ella no había querido hacerlo. Sakura no había querido que Naruto la engañara con ella, no era su intención, y aunque disfruto el beso, ella había dejado en claro que eso se iba a olvidar queriéndolo o no.

Pero Ino había explotado tan cruelmente contra ella, siendo que en realidad ella no había hecho nada para que aquello sucediese. Sakura ya se sentía demasiado mal como para tener que pasar por la lengua afilada de Ino.

Al subir por el ascensor sentía el nudo en la garganta hacerse más grande, hasta que entro a su departamento y dio un fuerte portazo su nudo se deshizo, porque al estar en las comodidades de su hogar comenzó a llorar.

Lanzo la bolsa a un lado y luego se lanzo a si misma a su sillón.

Hacía mucho que no peleaba con Ino, y la verdad no recordaba cronológicamente cada pelea que tenían, pero nunca le había dicho que era una estúpida. Tal vez si fuera la Sakura ninja del pasado por completo no le habría dolido tanto por ser mitad rivales-mitad amigas.

-¿Sakura-Chan?-Escucho la voz de Naruto muy cerca de ella.

Se maldijo a sí misma, había olvidado de nuevo que Naruto vivía ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-Pregunto aclarándose la garganta, ya se había sentado en el sillón rápidamente y se había secado las lagrimas que humedecían su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? Te escuche llorar-Le dijo a la Sakura de espaldas a él.

Sakura rodo los ojos lentamente hacia su izquierda sin voltear y negó con la cabeza.

-Estornude… varias veces-Mintió.

Haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja.

-No soy tan tonto como crees Sakura-Chan…-Dijo suavemente acercándose al sillón, se movió lentamente por la sala hasta que se sentó a su lado. Las lágrimas de Sakura caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas y se estampaban en sus jeans, dejando marcas de gotas en ellas.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Volvió a preguntar.

Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el lentamente y al ver su cara, rompió en llanto de nuevo. Sin poderse controlar, sin poder pensar, se lanzo a sus brazos como niña.

Naruto la recibió algo confundido, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que Sakura llorara en su regazo, pero aún así la abrazo un poco y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Llora para que te calmes y puedas decirme que paso.

La pelirrosada lloro en sus brazos por algunos minutos, tal vez parecía excesivo, pero la verdad se había juntado todo. El recuerdo de su muerte, el beso, Itachi y ahora Ino.

Era estrés, tristeza y nerviosismo, todo en forma de llanto.

Naruto espero paciente a que Sakura dejara de llorar, hasta que comenzó solo a gimotear y cuando lo hizo la tomo del rostro y se lo levanto para que lo mirara.

Su rostro estaba rojo y húmedo de lágrimas, sus ojos llorosos lo miraban y eso le fragmentaba el alma. Justo como cuando en el pasado lloraba por la ausencia de Sasuke.

Con sus pulgares removió los rastros de agua salada de su rostro y le sonrió un poco, Sakura trago duro y miro hacía el suelo.

-Perdón Naruto… No quise empapar tu playera-Dijo con la voz ronca y algo temblorosa. Se aclaro la garganta y se alejo un poco de Naruto, ya que estaba muy cerca.

-No importa Sakura-Chan, dime que te sucede.

-Creerás que es tonto…-Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-No lo creo. Tú nunca dices cosas tontas.

-_Es porque no la has escuchado hablar sola_-Dijo una voz en su cabeza, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera abochornada.

-Es que Ino y yo nos hemos peleado.

-¿Por qué?

Sakura lo miro tan intensamente, que por muy despistado que Naruto fuera lo comprendió.

-¿Por mi?

Sakura batallo para admitirlo, pero termino asintiendo.

-Ella… sabe lo del beso y…. Bueno creí que sería buena idea contarle a mi mejor amiga ¿Ok?-Dijo nerviosa, ya que habían quedado en no decir nada y hasta ahora ella ya le había dicho a Sasuke y a Ino-Pero no se lo tomo muy bien… Me grito algunas cosas y aquí estoy. Sintiéndome aun peor de lo que ya me sentía.

-No fue tu culpa Sakura-Chan, yo lo hice-Dijo el rubio tocándose el pecho con una mano.

-Sí, pero yo no te detuve-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Y eso estuvo mal… Te ayude a serle infiel a Hinata, la que menos se merecía algo así… Ella siempre te ha sido tan leal, siempre ha estado tan enamorada de ti. Como para que yo de repente llegue y derrumbe todo-Dijo ahora tomándose la cara con ambas manos y poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Naruto se removió incomodo en su asiento, el también se sentía mal por como se había dado lo suyo.

-Lo sé Sakura-Chan… No creas que yo tampoco he pensado en lo mal que la pasaría si se enterara… Pero de verdad que no me arrepiento-

Sakura levanto lentamente la cabeza y lo miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Entiende que te quiero-Dijo suavemente-Por favor Sakura, entiende que yo te quiero a ti, y te quiero a morir, siempre lo he hecho, desde la academia, desde que te vi… Por favor, no tires esto a la basura-Dijo Naruto suplicante mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida.

Se irguió y lo miro escrutándole el rostro. No estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, si no por su tono, como si él estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella. Como antes…

-Naruto…-Susurro sin saber que responder a eso.

-Por favor Sakura-Chan, dame la oportunidad de hacer que esto funcione-Le dijo tomándole las manos.

La verde mirada de su compañera de equipo comenzó a verlo con ternura y él lo notó. Así que se acerco a su rostro y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Esta vez hay que hacer las cosas bien-Dijo Naruto, robándole las palabras de la cabeza a Sakura.

Ella sonrió un poco y él le devolvió una gran sonrisa.


	14. Jealousy

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo el cual esta un poquito subidito de tono les advierto jaja... Espero y les guste mucho y me dejen un review con su opinión! **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

Cuando el acaricio su rostro con ternura se perdió lentamente en su tacto. Se había convertido en su mayor placer, sentir la piel de Sakura sobre la suya. Las yemas de sus preciosos dedos delinearon su rostro con extrema suavidad, haciendo que este diera un ligero suspiro y cerrara sus ojos para intensificar las sensaciones.

-Esto está muy mal-Susurro Sakura, sin dejar de tocar su rostro-Pero se siente bien.

Naruto sonrió un poco. Eso era verdad, se sentía bien. Pero entonces alguien toco la puerta de su apartamento haciendo que Sakura parara de acariciarle el rostro a Naruto.

Este abrió los ojos y ambos miraron la puerta.

Sakura se levanto sintiendo las piernas como gelatina y se arreglo el cabello, que tenía algo alborotado gracias a Naruto, se aliso la ropa y camino hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con Hinata.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Esta Naruto-Kun?-Pregunto cortésmente.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces, y se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Naruto? ¡Ah sí! Naruto, aquí esta… Pasa-Dijo abriendo más la puerta. Naruto ya se encontraba de pie, mirándola.

Hinata lo miro con el entrecejo algo fruncido, pero luego se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te habían quitado el departamento?-Pregunto abrazándolo como una pequeña niña. Naruto miro a Sakura, quien lo miraba furiosa después de haber cerrado la puerta, estaba con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados.

Eso era malo.

Naruto alejo a Hinata de el suavemente.

-No quería que te preocuparas Hinata-Dijo atrayéndola al sillón.

Sakura camino firmemente hacia la salita y del librero cogió un gran libro.

-Bueno… voy a estar en mi habitación, por si me necesitan-Dijo tratando de sonreír.

Naruto se sentía desesperado. Sakura estaba ahí, en la misma habitación que Hinata, quien parecía algo molesta por haberle escondido que ahora vivía con Sakura.

La pelirrosada se fue a su habitación con el libro entre sus brazos, dejando a Naruto con un problema.

-Pudiste haberte quedado conmigo, sabes que tengo habitaciones de sobra, además tengo la cabaña que esta a las afueras-Dijo bajito cuando Sakura ya se había ido.

Hinata no es que sospechara algo, si no que recordaba que en el pasado Naruto había estado babeándose por Sakura desde niños.

-No creo que eso hubiera sido buena idea… Ya sabes por tu padre-Dijo tratando de excusarse.

-El lo hubiera comprendido Naruto-Kun-Dijo tomándole la mano. Instintivamente el rubio miro su mano, sentía la mano de Hinata, sentía su tacto, su calor, pero nada más. No sentía "eso" que Sakura lo hacía sentir, "eso" que era inexplicable-Aun puede comprenderlo-Dijo Hinata finalmente.

-Aprecio mucho eso Hinata, pero estoy bien aquí-Le dijo Naruto quitando la mano de ella suavemente. La chica de cabellos negros lo miro algo temerosa.

-¿Sucede algo Naruto-Kun?-Pregunto cautelosamente.

-_Creo que estoy enamorado de Sakura-Chan y que estar contigo fue un grave error_-Pensó. Pero no podía decirle eso, rompería el corazón de Hinata en veinte mil pedacitos.

-No, nada. ¿Por qué?

-Nada más…-Susurro mirando hacia otro lado.

-Bueno… No es que no quiera verte ni nada de eso pero estaba a punto de salir-Dijo Naruto.

-Oh ¿A dónde ibas? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?-Pregunto.

-Iba a buscar empleo, Sakura-Chan y yo compartiremos los gastos del departamento… Además tengo que comprar algunas cosas.

-Te acompañare-Dijo levantándose el sillón.

Naruto iba a replicar, pero ya se sentía demasiado mal así que decidió callarse y asentir.

¿Cómo había logrado meterse en ese embrollo? Se preguntaba Sakura mientras fingía leer. Hacía unas semanas atrás estaba normalmente, y ahora estaba enamorada de un ninja milenario que casualmente tenía una novia, una novia no solo mucho más bonita que ella, si no que esa novia era la prima de su compañero de entrenamiento Neji Hyuga.

-Demonios-Susurro tomándose el rostro con las manos.

Estaba muriéndose de celos en su habitación, imaginándose a Naruto agarrado de la mano con Hinata o besándose con ella. Era demasiado para su cuerpo.

Se levanto de la silla y volteo de nuevo hacia el libro, debajo de él se encontraba su ordenador portátil. Y una idea inútil y masoquista entro a su cerebro, invadiéndolo y controlándolo por completo.

Abrió su _mac_ gris y entro al navegador.

Entro a esa página que no le gustaba entrar para nada.

_Facebook_.

Sus dedos teclearon rápidamente la dirección en la barra y su internet rápidamente la direcciono a esa página color azul. Como siempre, tenía muchas notificaciones que no leía, mensajes y algunas solicitudes de amistad.

Pero no le importo, rápidamente dio _click_ al buscador del _facebook_ y tecleo rápidamente el nombre de: Naruto Uzumaki.

Salieron algunos nombres parecidos al de Naruto, pero solo había un Naruto Uzumaki ahí. Rápidamente presiono su nombre con el cursor y entro a su página.

En su foto de perfil aparecía el con varias personas que no conocía. Bajo hacía su muro y encontró algunas fotos y publicaciones.

Había fotos de Hinata y Naruto juntos, no muchas, pero había. Y con esas fotos ardió en coraje.

Miro todas y cada una de las siete fotos que se encontraban ahí, luego paseo su mirada hacía la foto de perfil de Hinata. Era una pequeña foto en la que Naruto simulaba darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los dedos de Sakura golpeaban con más fuerza el cursor táctil de su computadora, pero estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello.

Cerro de pronto la computadora con un odio que jamás creyó tener y se alejo de ella.

¿Era posible que estuviera sintiendo celos?

Por lo que veía así era, y no le gustaba para nada.

Sakura se tomo la cara con ambas manos y se la restregó, no quería sentirse así, quería relajarse y estar normal.

Pero pronto descubrió que no podía estar normal, que nada volvería a ser normal.

Había escuchado un golpe fuerte en la sala, así que corrió y se encontró con la puerta principal arrancada del marco e incrustada en la pared de la sala. Frente a ella se encontraban ninjas con el rostro cubierto.

-¿Quiénes son y que quieren?-Pregunto poniéndose en posición de ataque. Por su cabeza solo pudo pasar que estaban muy al descubierto. Los vecinos probablemente habían escuchado semejante golpe y que no tardarían en venir a revisar que era lo que sucedía, eso parecía inquietarla más que cinco ninjas estuviesen ahí.

Sin embargo, los ninjas no le contestaron. Uno apareció a un lado de ella y la golpeo tan fuerte que la saco volando por los aires, haciéndola atravesar la pared de la cocina. El cuerpo de Sakura fue suspendido por los aires y cayó al pavimento, haciendo que un auto que pasaba por la calle se frenara. Ella se levanto enfurecida y su cabeza dejo de pensar en que todo mundo podría verla ser un fenómeno, se concentro y comenzó a pelear contra todos los ninjas a la vez.

La gente que iba pasando, e incluso el conductor, se encontraban mirando la feroz pelea que aquella chica de cabellos rosados estaba efectuando contra esas extrañas personas vestidas de ninjas.

Sakura golpeo a un ninja en el rostro y lo saco volando lejos de ahí.

-_Te faltan cuatro-_Pensó en sus adentros.

La pelirrosada se dio cuenta de que la gente comenzaba a sacar sus celulares para tomar fotos y grabar, entonces decidió que era hora de huir. No era que no quisiera seguir golpeando y atacando a esos desgraciados que habían destruido su nuevo hogar y la habían expuesto, pero necesitaba seguir en el anonimato. Si algo le habían enseñado las películas, era que el gobierno no era bueno con la gente "diferente" y los extraterrestres.

-_Eres tan boba-_Pensó de nuevo.

Salto de nuevo a su apartamento y abrió todas las llaves de la estufa lo más rápidamente que pudo, corrió a su habitación, luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella y puso una silla. Sabía que no los detendría por mucho tiempo, pero algo la dejarían tomar de su closet.

Abrió una maleta y metió todo tipo de ropa, cosas que encontró en su tocador, su laptop y una bolsita con sus ahorros que guardaba celosamente debajo del colchón de su cama. Los golpes contra su puerta se hicieron presentes y cuando la puerta salió volando como la de la entrada, tomo la maleta y salto sobre los ninjas, entro a la cocina corriendo de nuevo y antes de volver a saltar por el gran agujero de su pared, encendió un cerillo y dejo que el gas hiciera lo suyo, haciendo explotar por completo el departamento. Corrió por las azoteas descalza.

Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que en cuanto Naruto viera el apartamento entendiera y se dirigiera a donde Sasuke Uchiha.

Una maltrecha Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta del apartamento de Sasuke, donde toco y espero.

Escucho unos pasos y luego la cerradura ceder. Sasuke apareció frente a ella en pantalonera gris y playera blanca, parecía su ropa de estar en casa.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto tomándole la cara para mirarle la mejilla. Ella le quito la mano delicadamente y asintió, el le abrió más la puerta y ella entro.

-Siéntate… ¿Quieres agua?-Pregunto.

-Si... Por favor-Dijo dejando su maleta a un lado y sentándose en el sofá.

El chico entro a su cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua, luego se acerco a ella y se lo dio. Ella asintió en señal de "gracias" y él se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke.

-Unos ninjas destruyeron la puerta de mi apartamento… Luego hubo una pelea y terminamos en medio de la calle-Dijo dando un suspiro, luego lo miro-Creo que la gente logro sacarme fotos… ¡Sasuke-Kun tuve que quemar mi apartamento!-Dijo desesperada-Tengo miedo que alguien me encuentre, así que tuve que quemarlo… Tome todo lo que pude y logre hacer que la estufa explotara con los cuatro idiotas dentro.

-¿Y Naruto?-Pregunto calmo.

-No se… Con Hinata en quién sabe dónde, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa-Mintió-Llegaron unos minutos después de que Naruto se fuera, no dijeron nada… Creo que venían departe de Madara.

-Es lo más probable.

-Por lo pronto estoy desahuciada, sin hogar, sin nada. Creo que mis libros ya son nada más que polvo y mi maldito hogar esta hecho cenizas.

Sasuke la miro y se humedeció los labios para hablar.

-Puedes quedarte aquí en lo que pensamos en que hacer, tengo una habitación de sobra…

-Gracias… Pero Naruto también necesita un lugar para quedarse y si es mucha carga para ti, tengo dinero para buscar un hotel.

-No creo que sea buena idea, si la gente te vio y te tomo fotos, probablemente vayan a estar buscándote o hablando de ti en los noticieros. Hay que mantenerte lo más anónima posible por ahora. Además Naruto puede dormir en el sillón.

Sakura sonrió un poco.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke, no sabes cuánto aprecio esto.

-Hmp.

-_Ya se me hacia raro-_Pensó.

-¿Por qué no huiste a la casa de Ino?-Pregunto.

De hecho no se le había ocurrido, lo primero que su cerebro le indico era que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible con Sasuke.

-En realidad no lo pensé… Pensé en ti solamente-Dijo la pelirrosada pensativa-Creo que es porque somos camaradas-Dijo tratando de sonar como Kakashi.

El se rio un poco.

-Esperemos que el otro idiota sepa que estas aquí.

-Creo que debería de llamar a Neji…

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Para qué?

-El debe de tener el número de Hinata… Además, creo que sería bueno alertar a los demás del ataque-Dijo sacando de su bolsillo el celular.

Sasuke siempre había sabido que Sakura era lista, y aquello solo lo reafirmaba más. Había sabido que hacer y adonde ir en una milésima de segundo. La vio levantarse del sofá descalza y colocarse el teléfono al oído.

A la pobre la habían sacado de la comodidad de su casa muy de repente por lo que veía. Pero le alegraba que estuviera ahí con él, más bien que hubiera pensado en el antes que en cualquiera. Lo hacía sentir en confianza y alagado. La sentía como una amiga, aun después de las barbaridades que hizo con ella con anterioridad.

Sakura hablaba y caminaba de un lado a otro mirándose los pies, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de vez en cuando asentía.

Luego con señas le pidió una pluma, él le dio un bolígrafo de su escritorio y se anoto unos números en la palma de la mano.

-Listo-Dijo cerrando el celular-Neji avisara a los demás, ahora voy a llamar a Hinata…

Sakura tecleo los números en su celular y llamó.

Sasuke por lo pronto tomo el vaso de agua, ahora vacío, y lo dejo en el lavaplatos. Tal vez ni siquiera en su departamento estaban seguros, lo más probable era que pronto los encontrarían y volvería a pasar lo mismo que con Sakura… ¿Pero esta vez a dónde irían? ¿Con Kakashi? ¿Con algún otro equipo?

Necesitaban encontrar un lugar seguro, un lugar que solo ellos conocieran.

Cuando Naruto ya hubo llegado al apartamento de Sasuke, los tres se sentaron a hablar.

-Creo que no estamos seguros aquí-Dijo Sasuke mirándolos a ambos-Nos van a encontrar, así como encontraron a Sakura y como de seguro van a encontrar a los demás, esto no es como en las películas que pueden esconderse bajo identidades falsas en casas nuevas, nosotros estamos expuestos al mundo y son ninjas contra lo que estamos peleando, además puede que Madara no sea un dios, pero puede controlar este mundo al menos un poco.

-¿Y qué propones?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Podemos vivir en las alcantarillas-Dijo Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-Esto es serio Naruto.

-¡Vamos! Como las tortugas ninja… ¿No me digan que nunca leyeron los comics?-Pregunto azorado-Eran unas tortugas que vivían en las alcantarillas y su sensei era una rata, y ¡Eran ninjas!-Grito emocionado-¡Como nosotros!

-Nosotros no estamos genéticamente modificados ni tampoco somos una maldita caricatura Naruto. ¡Tuve que prender mis libros en llamas!-Grito Sakura enfadada.

-Tranquilos-Dijo Sasuke-Naruto por favor, toma seriedad en el asunto.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos y Naruto se sintió algo estúpido así que solo cerro la boca.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Bueno… Si el parque es lo que queda de Konoha, creo que en otros lugares debe de quedar algo de los demás países y más si es subterráneo.

-¿Te refieres a… la guarida de Orochimaru?-Pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke asintió.

-Creo que si hacemos un mapa del antiguo mundo ninja, sobre un mapa de este mundo basándonos con el parque Konoha como punto de partida, podríamos encontrar un lugar aproximado de donde pudiera estar la antigua guarida.

-Esa es una buena idea… pero la guarida podría estar enterrada bajo el océano.

-Pero no solo hay una guarida, hay muchas-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura asintió.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Entonces estaremos viviendo en una base subterránea de la serpiente… Casi como las tortugas ninja.

Sakura lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y este miro rápidamente hacia otro lado.

-¿Tienes de casualidad algún mapa de todo el mundo?-Pregunto Sakura a Sasuke.

Sasuke obviamente no tenía un mapa de todo el mundo, así que en ese momento ya se encontraba en una papelería comprando un mapa de todo el mundo. El pelinegro salió de la tienda para regresar a su hogar, donde lo esperaban Sakura y Naruto; el lugar no estaba muy lejos, solo a unas cuantas cuadras así que se había decidido por caminar, pero desde que había salido de su apartamento había sentido que alguien lo seguía.

No estaba nervioso ni asustado, pero le molestaba sentir la mirada de alguien taladrándole la nuca.

Camino normalmente hasta su edificio, no trato de perderlos ni asustarlos porque ellos ya sabían donde vivía y estaba casi seguro de que sabían en que apartamento estaba, solo tenía que estar preparado por si se les ocurría atacar como lo habían hecho con Sakura.

Al entrar a su apartamento se encontró con Sakura haciendo la cena y con Naruto tratando de leer una revista para mujeres.

-Sasuke tu dime ¿Quién empaca una revista para mujeres cuando huye? ¡En serio! ¿Qué utilidad tiene saber todas las maneras que existen de sacarte los pelitos de la ceja mientras estas en guerra?-Pregunto enseñándole el articulo.

-¡La empaque sin querer! ¡Déjame vivir Naruto!-Le grito Sakura desde la cocina-¡Además ni siquiera es mía! Es de Ino…

Naruto dejo la revisa rápidamente en la mesita de noche de Sasuke, y este miro confundido la escena. Sabía que Sakura era bipolar, pero esa mirada… le decía que algo andaba mal.

-Bueno… este, lo siento Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto sin saber en realidad que decir.

Sakura lo miro por algunos segundos, luego se volvió a voltear a la estufa.

-Espero que te gusten los huevos revueltos, Sasuke-Kun… Y no es que no sepa cocinar ni nada de eso, pero te advierto que probablemente no sepan muy bien-Dijo riéndose un poco forzado.

Sasuke dejo el mapa junto a la revista.

-Gracias Sakura-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas y cerraba todas cortinas de la sala.

-Les recomiendo que cierren las cortinas de la habitación de huéspedes-Me han seguido todo el tiempo.

Sakura salió de la cocina con una espátula en la mano y lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Nos han encontrado ya?

-Creo que nos habían encontrado desde hace rato, pero no entiendo porque no decidieron atacarnos al mismo tiempo. Supongo que no tiene importancia.

-Eso quiere decir que nos debemos de mover rápido-Dijo Naruto-Si saben que estamos aquí no sabemos cuándo atacaran, además, creo que sería mejor que les avisáramos a los demás.

-No-Dijo Sakura, a lo que los dos la miraron-Creo que en realidad ellos no sabían que estábamos aquí… Creo que yo revele nuestra ubicación cuando llame a Naruto, tal vez tienen las líneas hackeadas.

-Es un buen punto… Pero en realidad no lo sabemos-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Entonces como les avisaremos?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Supongo que aun no podemos. Esperemos a que Kakashi nos visite-Dijo Sakura volviendo a la cocina.

Cuando Sakura termino de hacer la cena sirvió los tres platos y comieron en una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la salita de Sasuke.

El pelinegro tomo el control remoto y lo alzo en dirección a la televisión.

-No me apetece ver las noticias Sasuke… Siento que todo mundo estará hablando de ello.

-Lo sé, pero por eso mismo debemos de verlas. Para saber que tanto creen saber y cuanta atención le están prestando a lo ocurrido.

Sasuke encendió el televisor en el canal local de las noticias y se encontraron con que si le estaban presando atención a Sakura.

-_Hace algunas horas los bomberos lograron apagar el incendio de un apartamento en el distrito Hanamachi, donde minutos antes una chica estaba siendo atacada por unos enmascarados. Al parecer el incendio fue provocado por una fuga de gas. Aquí tenemos a un testigo de lo sucedido… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-_Yami-_Contesto una chica de unos diecisiete años.

-_¿Puedes decirnos que es lo que viste?_

-_Pues vi a una chica ser arrojada desde el último piso del edificio ¡fue impresionante! Por que no le sucedió nada al caer al suelo ¡Solo dejo una enorme cráter justo ahí!-_Grito apuntando el suelo, donde había un hoyo-_Luego se levanto y comenzó a pelear contra esos hombres, mando a volar a uno y luego salto ¡Hasta el último piso!-_Decía emocionada-_Era como una mujer con superpoderes ¡Vivan las súper heroínas! Las mujeres siempre seremos más fuertes que los hombres-_Dijo orgullosa, a lo que la presentadora le quito el micrófono y se rio.

-_Cuanto entusiasmo_.

Los tres se miraron entre sí.

-Al parecer no tienen fotos o video-Dijo Naruto.

-_Solo logramos encontrar esta foto-_Dijo la presentadora_._

Los tres voltearon a la televisión y se encontraron con una borrosa foto de Sakura peleando. Casi no se notaba su identidad, solo sabían que era ella por la masa de cabello rosa y sus ropas.

-Bueno… al parecer no saben mucho-Dijo Naruto de nuevo.

-_No encontraron algo importante en el apartamento ya que todo se quemo y los vecinos no parecen querer hablar de ello. _

-Gracias a Dios que mis vecinos son unos amargados-Dijo Sakura aliviada.

-No creo que sea eso-Dijo Kakashi.

-¡Demonios!-Grito Naruto-Que susto me metió-Dijo tomándose el pecho.

Sakura se rio un poco y negó con la cabeza, Naruto la miro y le sonrió un poco.

-Tuve que hacer algunas cosas para que se olvidaran de ti-Dijo Kakashi sentándose.

-No tenemos idea de quienes me atacaron… Pero suponemos que son de Madara.

Kakashi asintió.

-Hay varios afuera… ¿Tienen algún plan?

Sakura le hablo sobre el plan que había surgido al llegar al apartamento de Sasuke e incluso sacaron el mapa y lo pusieron sobre la mesa.

Kakashi los miro y asintió, luego volvió a mirar el mapa.

-¿Recuerdas algo Sasuke?-Pregunto Kakashi mirando todos los continentes.

-Si-Dijo sacando una hoja tan grande como el mapa que cubría la mesa entera. Puso la hoja sobre el mapa y con un lápiz comenzó a trazar el área que antes ocupaba Konoha, luego Kakashi le ayudo a dibujar los demás países a escala.

-Bien… una de las guaridas esta obviamente en el país de los campos de arroz-Dijo Sasuke apuntando al país-Aquí está la aldea oculta del sonido, por lo que la entrada esta aquí.

-¿En medio del mar?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke asintió.

-¿Alguna otra entrada?-Pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke señalo con unas equis los antiguos lugares por donde podrían entrar y solo había una entrada en tierra y estaba en Rusia.

-¿Rusia?-Preguntaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo, a lo que Sasuke volvió a asentir.

-Es un poco loco, pero podía funcionar-Dijo Kakashi-Necesitan salir de aquí lo más pronto y silencioso posible, no debemos dejar que Madara nos siga.

Sakura de pronto cayó en cuenta de algo.

-¿Y mi trabajo?-Pregunto de repente-No puedo dejar mi trabajo, además tengo que asistir con mi jefe a un baile.

Naruto volteo a ver a Kakashi rápidamente.

-Sakura… Tienes que entender que este mundo no va a existir si logramos salvar el anterior-Dijo Kakashi-El trabajo que tienes ahorita no va a importar después de que venzan a Madara en la cuarta guerra ninja en el pasado.

Sakura lo miro con algo de tristeza y asintió.

La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama que Sasuke le había dejado para dormir. En la habitación de huéspedes no había nada más que una cama matrimonial con una colcha de color azul marino y un tocador con espejo de madera oscura. No había cuadros, ni retratos, solo las pesadas cortinas color blanco adornaban la pared.

Después de lograr descifrar el lugar aproximado donde se encontraría la entrada de Orochimaru, Kakashi había decidido que sería bueno irse de ahí y reunirse con los demás, mientras que ellos descansaban. Así que ella se dio una ducha y ahora se encontraba ahí enredada en una de las toallas con olor a Sasuke. Se volvió a levantar de la cama y se puso ropa para dormir.

Que difícil era pensar en que todo aquello ya no iba a existir… Con la luz apagada abrió un poco la cortina y miro a través de la ventana, la noche bañaba la ciudad con una oscuridad que solo era atenuada por las luces de los edificios y semáforos. La gente manejaba sus automóviles, pensando tal vez en que verían a un ser querido, o en que ya querían llegar a casa a descansar… Pero pronto todo eso ya no iba a ser posible porque… Ellos ya no iban a existir.

No sabía si era una estúpida por pensar en eso… Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto una voz desde el marco de la puerta. Era Sasuke.

Ella se volteo y asintió.

-Si… Es solo que… creí que salvábamos al mundo, no que acabábamos con él.

Sasuke dio un suspiro.

-Siempre has sido así, ¿No? Queriendo salvar a todo mundo cuando en realidad no se puede…

Lo pelirrosa lo miro en silencio, luego habló.

-No es eso Sasuke… Es solo que no había pensado en que para salvar nuestro mundo, tenía que renunciar a este.

Sasuke se acerco a ella.

-A mi no me duele dejar atrás a este mundo… Creo que es porque nunca me fue bien aquí.

Sakura se rio un poco junto con él.

-A mí tampoco me fue muy bien aquí… Solo que siento que la demás gente no tiene la culpa, gente que ni siquiera me conoce o me hizo daño-Le dijo sentándose en la cama, justo después de que Sasuke se sentara.

El asintió.

-Pero bueno… ¿Y Naruto?

-Está haciendo guardia… No queremos que ataquen por sorpresa.

-No creo de todos modos que hubiera logrado pegar el ojo esta noche-Dijo Sakura recargándose un poco hacia atrás-Creo que deberías de empezar a hacer una pequeña maleta para llevar. Además creo que sería buena idea llevarnos algo de comida de aquí.

-Si…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto?-Pregunto Sasuke. Sakura lo miro y se mordió el labio inferior, luego suspiro.

-Es muy extraño… Pero creo que hemos logrado dar un paso más.

-Eso está muy bien-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama-Bueno… espero que puedas dormir un poco sabiendo que Naruto está haciendo guardia, de todos modos creo que eres la segunda, así que en unas horas vendrá a despertarte para que hagas guardia, ¿Está bien?

Sakura asintió, y Sasuke salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

La pelirrosa se levanto de la cama y tomo de su mochila su laptop. Al abrirla se encontró con lo último que había visto antes de cerrarla, y eso era una foto de Hinata con Naruto, así que volvió a cerrarla de sopetón y la dejo a un lado de la cama.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en la oscuridad frente a la ventana mirando por un pequeño hueco hacia afuera. Era algo aburrido estar ahí solo, pero tenía que proteger a su equipo.

Le dio una ultima mordida al emparedado que se había hecho con algunas cosas de la cocina de Sasuke y se limpio las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta.

-Nunca puedes parar de comer, ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Sakura detrás de él con la voz adormilada. Ya eran las doce con cuarenta minutos.

-¿Qué haces despierta?-Pregunto Naruto. Ella camino hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Tenia sed-Dijo acercándose a él con una vaso de agua. El rubio podía notar aun en penumbras su cabello algo revuelto y sus ojos hinchados por dormir, le parecía adorable, sobre todo su voz adormilada, porque era más suave-¿Ya me toca?-Pregunto.

El negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba sentarse a su lado en una silla.

-Te toca hasta dentro de dos horas.

-Vaya… Es bastante tiempo el que te tienes que quedar aquí aun-Le dijo aclarándose la garganta.

-Si… Pero está bien, antes lo hacía muy seguido. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió.

-Si… Las misiones de alto rango que nos encomendaba Tsunade… Como olvidarlo-Dijo dándole un sorbo al vaso de agua.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia la ventana.

-Nunca me despertabas-Dijo Sakura de repente-Siempre tenía que ser yo la primera porque si no, no me despertabas para comenzar con mi turno.

Naruto se rio un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Si… Me daba algo de tristeza tener que despertarte, así que prefería no hacerlo-Confeso Naruto, haciendo que la pelirrosada se sorprendiera un poco.

-¿Por qué tristeza Naruto?

El la miro ruborizado entre las sombras, y le dio gracias a Dios que estuviese a oscuras.

-Porque te veías linda dormida…

-Naruto… Si tanto me quieres ¿Por qué estas con Hinata?-Pregunto Sakura incomoda, no era que no le hubiera gustado lo que le dijo pero quería saber porque no la dejaba y ya.

-Es que yo no te conocía antes de ella y cuando te conocí yo ya estaba con ella… Créeme cuando te digo que cuando te vi por primera vez me maldije de estar con Hinata, porque me di cuenta de que te había estado esperando toda mi vida.

Sakura pensaba justamente lo mismo, que lo había estado esperando toda la vida.

-Antes de conocerte yo te veía en mis sueños Sakura-Chan, te lo juro que eras tú-Le dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano-Tal vez creas que es estúpido… pero así fue, siempre te vi ahí para mi, eras lo que me mantenía con vida cuando nadie más me adoptaba, cuando vivía en las calles y estaba solo con frío. Eras todo lo que tenía.

Ella se mordió un labio y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso. El la rodeo de la cintura apretándola hacia su cuerpo y ella lo tomaba del rostro con ambas manos.

Los labios de Sakura era la cosa más dulce que jamás había probado y le gustaba el olor de su aliento, la piel de su boca era tan suave y su cintura tan estrecha… Le gustaba mucho, nunca pensó que alguna vez lograría darle un solo beso a Sakura Haruno, y ahí estaba el, devorando sus labios con una pasión contenida de milenios.

La pelirrosa se sentó a horcadas sobre él y se separo por unos segundos de él para mirarlo, pero no lo logro ya que el la tomo de la nuca con una mano y la acerco a su rostro para volverla a besar, no quería dejar de hacerlo, no quería tener que separarse de esos labios. Después de unos segundos de besarse como locos el bajo lentamente las manos hacia su cadera, luego hacia sus glúteos y cuando hizo aquello la apretó hacia él, para sentirla sobre él, logrando una erección.

Sakura lo noto, pero en vez de asustarse aquello la excito e intensifico el beso y se movió inconscientemente sobre él. El soltó un pequeño gemido entre besos y la apretó, dándole a entender que eso le había gustado.

Los dos pararon abruptamente.

-Se movieron-Dijo Naruto. Sakura se levanto y se asomo por la ventana.

-Se han ido-Susurro, luego camino hacía su habitación seguida de Naruto y se asomo de nuevo por esa ventana-Todos se han ido-Volvió a decir volteándose hacia él. Ambos se quedaron mirándose en la oscuridad, pero después de unos segundos estallaron en risas nerviosas.

Escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y se encendio la luz de la habitación. Era Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto.

Sakura dejo de reírse y Naruto se volteo a mirarlo.

-Se han ido-Dijo Sakura, que por cierto sentía los labios hinchados. Entonces Sasuke miro entre las piernas de Naruto, luego volvió a mirarla y solo atino apagar la luz e irse de ahí de nuevo.

-¿Crees que nos haya descubierto?-Pregunto Naruto aun mirando hacia la puerta.

-Si-Dijo ella mirándolo a él-Pero creo que sería bueno dejarlo hasta ahí por esta noche… Mañana es un día difícil y necesitamos dormir.

-Sí, es mejor dormir. Bueno… Hasta mañana Sakura-Chan-Le dijo alejándose de ella lentamente.

Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo un poco.

-¿A dónde vas tonto? Duerme conmigo en la cama-Le dijo suavemente atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle un beso suave en los labios, luego se lo llevo a la cama donde se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.


	15. Secrets revealed

**Hola! Al fin les he podido subir nuevo capitulo, que espero y les guste, gracias por los reviews! No tengo mucho tiempo hoy, así que les dejo leer!**

**No olviden dejar sus opiniones!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Naruto despertó con Sakura al lado, sus ojos rápidamente se ajustaron a la imagen y agradeció por eso porque recordó aún mas fervientemente a Sakura dormida en las misiones, generalmente dormida de lado, con ambas manos juntas y pegadas a su mejilla, lo que más le gustaba era verla tan serena, con la cara completamente relajada.

Con su dedo índice toco la frente de la chica desde la coronilla hasta entre las cejas, luego delineo su nariz hasta que llego a sus labios. Sus labios eran suaves, no eran ni muy delgados ni tampoco muy gruesos, eran perfectos a su parecer. Los toco con sus dedos índice y medio, ella hizo un pequeño gesto luego volvió a suavizar su rostro.

El sonrió y la beso.

-¿Qué hora es?-Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y con la voz adormilada.

-No lo sé, temprano supongo… Sasuke-Teme no tiene reloj aquí-Dijo volteando hacia todos lados.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y luego los apretó.

-Hay mucha luz aquí ¿Abriste las cortinas?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Sí, pero aun sigo sin lograr saber la hora que es.

Sakura se estiro en la cama y se sentó, luego volteo a ver a Naruto quien estaba aun acostado, mirándola.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto dando un bostezo. Luego él en un ataque de euforia se levanto de la cama como un resorte y la abrazo, ambos cayeron de nuevo a la cama.

-Eso duele-Decía Sakura entre risas mientras Naruto la apretujaba y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su boca-¡Para!-Gritaba muerta de la risa.

EL rubio se separo un poco y ambos se quedaron en la cama mirando al techo, respirando fuertemente, extasiados. Luego un sonido algo grotesco se hizo presente, el estomago de Naruto rugió.

-Creo que sería buena idea levantarnos y desayunar algo-Dijo Sakura riéndose de Naruto. El se ruborizo un poco y vio a Sakura levantarse.

-Anda vamos-Le dijo abriendo la puerta. Sakura camino por el pequeño pasillo del hogar de Sasuke y se encontró con el sentado en un sillón. Tenía una taza de café en una mano y leía un libro con la otra, aun llevaba las pijamas, pero no se veía como ellos, el siempre parecía más pulcro, más ordenado.

Ella sin embargo tenía el cabello revuelto y sentía la cara hinchada, además Naruto llevaba la playera algo desacomodada y su cabello estaba igual de revuelto que siempre.

-Buen día Sasuke-Kun-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que este los mirara por encima del libro-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?-Pregunto ella acercándose.

-No gracias, esta mañana no tengo apetito, pero ustedes sírvanse-Dijo volviendo a la lectura.

Naruto y Sakura se miraron, luego se encogieron de hombros. Sasuke volvió a mirarlos, ambos estaban muy juntos desde la noche anterior y por más que quería sentirse bien por Sakura, no podía. Algo dentro de él se removía con disgusto.

Al terminar el desayuno, Sakura se puso a lavar trastes y Naruto se fue a sentar frente a Sasuke.

-¿Qué lees?-Pregunto a Sasuke.

-Un libro ¿Qué no ves?-Dijo Sasuke sin dejar de leer.

Naruto alzo una ceja mientras fruncía la otra.

-A veces eres muy amargo Sasuke-Teme.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto Sasuke con aburrimiento en la voz.

Sakura salió de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos y Sasuke alzo la mirada instintivamente, lo cual Naruto notó. Sacudió la cabeza y se volteo para mirar a Sakura.

-¿No creen que es extraño que de pronto hayan desaparecido a mitad de la noche?-Pregunto dubitativa.

Sasuke cerró el libro y lo dejo en la mesita de noche.

-Supongo que sabían que no podrían con nosotros-Dijo Naruto-Después de todo somos los mejores-Dijo sin nada de modestia.

Sakura rodo los ojos y miro a Sasuke.

-¿Tu qué opinas?

-Pues… En realidad Naruto tal vez tenga algo de razón-Dijo Sasuke-Creo que fueron por ti primero para tentar el terreno. Y como no pudieron contigo, supongo que creen que menos podrán con los tres juntos.

-Bueno… Supongo que tienen razón, en todo caso tengo que darme una ducha antes de que lo bueno comience, así que si me disculpan-Dijo Sakura dándose media vuelta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto melosamente, a lo que Sakura se volteo inmediatamente y le dio un coscorrón.

-No te trates de pasar de listo conmigo Naruto-Le dijo enfadada y sonrojada, luego se fue de ahí.

Sasuke miro la escena y volvió a abrir el libro.

-Chicas-Dijo Naruto sobándose mientras se volteaba-Primero que si, luego que no ¿Quién demonios las entiende?

El Uchiha se levanto de la silla con todo y libro, camino mientras Naruto lo seguía con la mirada y se encerró en su habitación.

-Sasukes-Dijo Naruto volteándose de nuevo-Aun siendo del pasado o del presente ¿Quién demonios los entiende a ellos?

Sasuke dejo caer el libro en el suelo y se dejo caer en la cama. Tener a ambos cerca de él era agotador, Naruto con su estúpida boca que no dejaba de hablar y Sakura mirándolo con esos ojos.

Los odiaba.

Dio un suspiro, claro que no los odiaba, deseaba odiarlos, pero hacia todo lo contrario. Estaba abrumado de estar cómodamente conviviendo con los tres, odiaba sentirse tan en familia, porque siempre que comenzaba a sentirse bien con algo quería decir que algo malo se avecinaba.

Aunque… Había una cosa que no lo hacía sentir tan bien. La cercanía de Naruto y Sakura.

Es obvio que Sasuke no había ningún interés por la chica al principio, pero algo dentro de él había cambiado. Se había dado cuenta cuando se encontró en aquel club con los once de Konoha, cuando la vio ahí paralizada por el dolor que le causo ver a Hinata y Naruto dándose un beso.

Se había dado cuenta que la quería para él cuando ella ya se le había ido de las manos.

Sasuke era un buen perdedor, un rasgo que no compartía con su antepasado ninja vengativo, sin embargo si compartía su inmenso orgullo.

El joven de cabello negro se había sentido culpable cuando le había dicho a Sakura que tarde o temprano estaría con Naruto, porque en realidad el deseaba internamente que el rubio idiota no se diera cuenta de que Sakura estaba completamente enamorada de él y que este se quedara con la sosa de Hinata, también se había detenido a dar el primer paso a conquistar a Sakura cuando ella le contó que había compartido un beso con el revoltoso de Naruto, pero luego se encontró regocijándose internamente de todas las veces que Sakura le contó sobre los intentos fallidos de estar con Naruto después de ello.

Odiaba eso, no a ellos, pero si la situación en la que él se encontraba. No le gustaba hacer algo mientras en realidad sentía otra cosa… Por otro lado sentía celos de Naruto, y se sentía estúpido por ello, pero sentía que le taladraban la cabeza cuando tenía el más mínimo contacto romántico con Sakura. La noche anterior no había podido dormir de solo pensar en ellos dos juntos, solos, en esa habitación de huéspedes.

No había estado seguro si ambos habían hecho algo… Pero prefería quedarse con la duda a saber que Naruto ya había tenido el cuerpo de Sakura sobre el suyo. Solo de imaginárselo lo volvía loco.

Se sentó en la cama con al rostro entre las manos y trato de pensar en otra cosa. Debía de sacarse eso de la cabeza, todo ese asunto de Naruto y Sakura… No lo tenía bien.

De pronto alguien toco la puerta, sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro se levanto y abrió, era Sakura.

Estaba parada frente a él con una bata de color blanca y el cabello húmedo.

Le sonrió algo nerviosa.

-No alcance a empacar algo de crema y como en el baño no había pensé que tal vez tendrías algo que me regales por mientras-Dijo.

Sasuke le abrió la puerta por completo y se dio media vuelta para ir a su closet.

-Si tengo, pasa-Le dijo mientras tomaba un bote de crema.

-Gracias… No te preocupes, Naruto y yo iremos más tarde a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Para estar provistos por un tiempo en lo que estamos en la guarida…-Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un retrato de Sasuke entre sus manos y lo miraba-Vaya que eras tierno Sasuke-Kun, te recuerdo así en la academia-Dijo Sakura casi susurrando, su dedo índice delineo el rostro de Sasuke y sonrió-Me gustabas un montón ¿Sabes? Eras mi persona favorita en el planeta y no te conocía ni un poco-Le dijo dejando el retrato en el buró.

-No sé qué decir a eso-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se volteo y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Nada, lo dije sin pensar… Disculpa si te incomode-Dijo tomando el bote de crema que Sasuke le tendía.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No importa… ¿Ya has dejado de pensar en lo de ayer por la noche?-Pregunto Sasuke.

Ella ladeo la cabeza. Su cabello se veía en un tono más oscuro de lo usual por la humedad, pero aun así la hacía ver bonita para él.

-Un poco… No dejo de pensar en la cena de mi jefe… Hoy le puse la excusa de que estaba enferma, pero creo que debería de asistir.

Sasuke la miro detenidamente pero no supo que decir.

-Tal vez podrías, pero recuerda que es muy arriesgado, no podríamos dejarte ir sola-Dijo.

-Creo que puedo cuidarme sola Sasuke-Kun-Dijo alzando una ceja-¿O acaso dudas de mi capacidad para patear traseros?-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

El sabía que podía defenderse sola, tal vez eso le gustaba más que nada, que ella fuera completamente capaz de poder cuidarse.

-Se que puedes Sakura.

La pelirrosada de detuvo por unos momentos en el marco de la puerta y se volteo con una sonrisa de sorprendida.

-Nunca pensé que escucharía a Sasuke Uchiha decirme eso-Dijo en tono burlón-Pero gracias por tus cumplidos.

-De nada-Dijo seriamente. Sakura se volteo y se fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Sasuke vio cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y el hizo lo mismo.

-Sasuke-Kun anda raro-Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto y ella caminaban entre las filas de estantes del supermercado.

-El siempre ha sido raro Sakura-Chan-Contesto el rubio tratando de calmar los nervios de la pelirrosada.

-Si lo sé, pero ahora es más raro.

-_Hey_, tranquila-Dijo Naruto revolviéndole un poco el cabello-Ya se le pasara, de seguro es porque no le gusta que haya mucha gente en su apartamento, hoy me regaño de la nada-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Naruto, te regaño porque gracias a que no secaste el piso del baño se resbalo-Dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados.

Naruto se rio.

-Eso fue muy gracioso, debiste de haberlo visto Sakura-Chan, hubiera sido perfecto si alguien le hubiera sacado una foto.

Sakura se rio también mientras negaba con la cabeza. Naruto seguía siendo el mismo Naruto de siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la lista?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Nunca hago listas para ir al supermercado, siempre recuerdo todo-Dijo sin mirarlo, ya que estaba ocupada metiendo varias latas al carrito.

Naruto asintió lentamente. Sin querer comenzó a imaginar lo que sería vivir con ella como algo más que amigos en la aldea de Konoha. Toda la gente pensaría "Que bonita pareja hacen" cuando el rubio llevara en sus brazos todas las bolsas de víveres que Sakura compraría, le abriría la puerta antes de entrar a los lugares y ella le sonreiría millones de veces en el día, cenaría con ella después de llegar de su puesto de hokage, porque él va a ser hokage obviamente, después de cenar dormiría con ella todas las noches… Con ese olor invadiendo sus fosas nasales por completo. Al día siguiente despertaría para mirar a ese par de ojos verdes de nuevo, y sería feliz. Sería estúpidamente feliz con Sakura a su lado, durante toda la eternidad.

-Me pregunto si estará bien llevar tantos enlatados-Dijo Sakura mirando las etiquetas con la información nutrimental.

-¿Por qué no llevamos frutas y verduras?

Sakura lo miro con ese par de ojos verdes y le quito el aliento como siempre.

-Porque se echaran a perder, no creo que la serpiente tenga un refrigerador ahí debajo.

Ambos metieron varias latas más en el carrito, luego fueron por cosas para el baño, como papel higiénico, jabones, champú y pasta dental.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de los cepillos de dientes, Sakura se quedo mirando dos cepillos de dientes diferentes.

-¿Cuál crees que sea mejor, el cepillo de cerdas duras o blandas?-Pregunto Sakura sin mirarlo. El rubio miro ambos cepillos, luego miro unos diferentes.

-Creo que uno de cerdas medio duras y medio blandas-Le dijo tendiéndole un cepillo diferente. Ella le sonrió apenada y lo tomo.

-Gracias-Le dijo metiéndolo en el carrito. Sorpresivamente Naruto le robo un beso de los labios y ella lo quito rápidamente.

-¿Estás loco?-Le pregunto con la voz baja mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

-Perdón Sakura-Chan, es que no pude resistirlo-Le dijo mientras ponía ambas manos en su nuca, acunándola. Sakura se cruzo de brazos pero no pudo durar por mucho tiempo enojada, si le había gustado que él la besara ahí… Sin que ella lo esperara, lo miro de reojo mientras ambos caminaban empujando el carrito y sonrió un poco. Ella tampoco podía evitar muchas cosas, como mirarlo y sonreír como boba.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos de aquí?-Pregunto Naruto mientras ayudaba a Sakura a poner las cosas en la caja para pagar.

-No lo sé aun, pero tenemos que estar preparados-Contesto.

-¡Sakura! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí!-Dijo la cajera, Naruto la miro rápidamente, era una chica de unos diecisiete años, con el cabello negro cogido en una coleta alta, usaba frenillos y tenía unos pendientes en forma de corazón.

-¡Lo sé! Es solo que me cambie de apartamento y esta algo lejos de este supermercado-Le contesto Sakura sonriéndole.

La cajera miro al rubio y se ruborizo un poco.

-¿Quién es el chico nuevo?-Pregunto mientras pasaba los productos por el lector.

Naruto se rio mientras se rascaba la nuca y Sakura sonrió apenada.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki-Dijo el-Mucho gusto.

-Kirei, el gusto es mío… ¿Y desde cuando llevan saliendo?-Pregunto picaronamente.

Sakura se rio y Naruto la miro divertido.

-Desde hace algunos días-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura le diera un codazo-Claro que ya serían milenios si Sakura-Chan me hubiera dado la oportunidad… Pero supongo que ya la conoces-Dijo apuntándola con el dedo gordo-Es algo orgullosa para admitir que siempre le he gustado-Dijo haciendo que la chica se riera y Sakura se pusiera roja como tomate.

-Me alegro de que Sakura este con el chico indicado. Ese Sasuke no me gustaba para nada-Dijo la chica.

A Naruto se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y Sakura lo miro.

La chica miro la situación y se arrepintió de haber dicho algo.

-¿Desea redondear?-Pregunto apenada. Sakura asintió y le tendió el dinero.

Al salir del supermercado con las bolsas en las manos, Naruto la encaro.

-¿Saliste con Sasuke?-Pregunto Naruto.

Sakura ya sabía que Naruto iba a preguntar eso, pero aún así no pudo controlar el respingo. Se sintió mal consigo misma porque ya se encontraba pensando en una mentira para salir del aprieto con Naruto, pero el merecía la verdad.

-No exactamente…-Dijo casi susurrando, estaba apenada-Fue algo muy fugaz.

Naruto estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. Quería irse de ahí y no verla, pero no podía dejarla ir sola. Así que en cuanto llegaron al apartamento de Sasuke, dejo las cosas en el suelo y se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

Sasuke que se encontraba mirando televisión miro como Sakura se iba directamente a la cocina y sacaba un vaso para llenarlo de agua.

El pelinegro se levanto del sillón y se acerco a ella curioso.

-¿A dónde fue Naruto?-Le pregunto a Sakura, quien ya había dejado el vaso vacio de agua en el lavaplatos, se encontraba de espaldas suyo con ambas manos apoyadas en su estufa.

-No lo sé-Dijo derrotada, luego se volteo. Tenía cara de querer llorar.

-¿Se pelearon?

Sakura miro hacia otro lado, luego lo volvió a mirar.

-Se ha enterado de nosotros.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿De nosotros?-Pregunto queriendo saber más, odiaba cuando Sakura le decía las cosas a medias.

-Si Sasuke-Kun, de nosotros, de lo que hicimos-Dijo apuntando hacia afuera, dándole a entender a su departamento-A lo que hice-Dijo después posando una mano en su pecho.

-Oye… Eso ya paso hace un tiempo y no ha vuelto a pasar desde que conoces a Naruto-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé-Dijo abriendo los ojos-Pero date cuenta que no eres cualquier chico con el que tuve algo, eres Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por el que todos recuerdan, me estuve babeando durante casi toda mi vida en Konoha-Comenzó a decir Sakura enfadada consigo misma-Y créeme que Naruto es el que más lo recuerda, a él fue a quien le suplique que te trajera de vuelta porque te amaba, él fue el que estuvo presente en todas y cada una de mis colapsos por ti, en cada llanto…

Sasuke se volvió a sentir como una gran basura, pero solo atino asentir.

-Va a ser difícil para el asimilarlo, pero lo hará. Es Naruto, y te adora-Dijo Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar a Sakura.

Ella camino hasta la sala y se sentó en un sillón.

-No lo sé Sasuke-Kun…-Dijo cruzándose de brazos-¿Cuántas veces no le he hecho esto?-Pregunto cansada-¿Cuántas veces no he preferido estar contigo y a él lo de he dejado en segundo plano?-Volvió a preguntar-Naruto es muy sentimental, es… muy sensible con eso-Dijo abrazándose a sí misma-Así que entendería totalmente si él quisiera simplemente dejarlo por la paz… Yo en realidad no merezco a Naruto, cuando recordé el pasado me di cuenta de ello y te juro que no iba a hacer nada-Dijo desesperada-Te juro que no iba a intentar nada… Pero no me pude detener.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y poso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila, créeme que te lo mereces. Naruto es un buen chico y se merece todo lo que tú eres Sakura, solo porque no te hayas dado cuenta antes de que Naruto era la persona que tu necesitabas no significa que no debas luchar por el o que no lo merezcas, eso es una tontería-Dijo Sasuke.

-Pues si… Solo que toda esta situación es frustrante, estamos siendo entrenados por Kakashi para tener una segunda oportunidad de no morir y yo pensando en mi vida amorosa. Esto sí es una tontería-Dijo tomándose la cara entre las manos.

-Oye… No desperdicies nunca la posibilidad de ser feliz, aun en situaciones de vida o muerte-Dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura lo mirara-Jamás hagas eso, tu eres una persona antes que una guerrera, y por ende tienes una vida aparte.

Ella asintió.

-Sí, pero siendo ninjas no debemos mezclar los sentimientos porque nublan la visión-Dijo ella, haciéndole recordar a Sasuke esas palabras tan gastadas que todo ninja debe saber.

-Bueno pero nosotros no somos tan ninjas-Dijo serio, haciendo que Sakura se riera, al darse cuenta de ello el sonrió de lado.

Ella lo abrazo. Sasuke se quedo unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que por fin la abrazo.

-Gracias por todo Sasuke-Kun, siempre supe que eras una buena persona.

-De nada Sakura-Dijo soltándola.

-Bueno, voy a comenzar a sacar las cosas que nos llevaremos-Dijo Sakura levantándose del sillón.

Sakura saco todo de las bolsas y lo acomodo en la barra de la cocina, luego se puso a hacer cena la cual comieron entre Sasuke y ella, ya que Naruto no se había aparecido en todo el día. A la hora de dormir Sakura se fue a la habitación de huéspedes y vio su celular sin batería. Había cometido la gran genialidad de olvidarse de su cargador, así que su celular se había quedado sin vida el día anterior por la noche.

La pelirrosada se asomo por la ventana y se quedo ahí un buen rato, esperando tal vez ver a Naruto en algún techo de por ahí, pero no lo lograba encontrar. El rubio tal vez se había ido demasiado lejos… Cerró la cortina dándose por vencida y se acostó en la cama, tardó un poco en quedarse dormida, pero lo logro.

Al día siguiente se despertó y se encontró con Naruto dormido en el sillón de la sala.

Ella frunció el ceño. No esperaba que se fuera a dormir a su lado… Pero había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que si.

Sasuke ya estaba en la cocina con ropas deportivas, al parecer acababa de llegar de hacer ejercicio.

-Acaba de llegar-Dijo Sasuke-Porque yo me fui hace una hora y el no estaba aquí.

Sakura volteo rápidamente a mirarlo de nuevo ahí dormido.

-¿Dónde habrá estado toda la noche?-Pregunto pensativa.

-No lo sé-Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina-Pero creo que se ha devuelto por la lluvia.

-No me había dado cuenta de que llovía…-Dijo pensativa, escuchando de pronto un trueno.

Luego se volteo y se sirvió cereal en un plato hondo.

-Creo que lloverá todo el día-Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la cocina, dejando a Sakura sola y preguntarse en donde había estado. Pensó que tal vez se había ido a comer ramen, o a pensar sobre un tejado, pero luego sonó el teléfono de la casa de Sasuke.

Dejo el cartón de leche sin cerrar en la barra de la cocina y contesto el teléfono, al parecer Sasuke estaba en la regadera.

-¿Hola?-Contesto.

-_¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? Soy Hinata_-Dijo la voz delicada de la pelinegra por el otro lado de la línea. Sakura quiso bufar, pero decidió aguantarse.

-¡Hola! Si soy yo. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto con falsa alegría.

-_Oh… Es que quería hablar con Naruto-Kun…_-Dijo lentamente.

Sakura rodo los ojos y miro a Naruto casi muerto en el sillón.

-Lo siento Hinata, pero no está aquí y no tengo idea de donde este-Mintió.

-_Oh… Bueno, es que en la madrugada que se fue de mi casa se le olvido su cartera_ _y solo quería avisarle para que no se asustara y que cuando quisiera podría ir yo a dejársela…_

Sakura alzo una ceja sin dejar de mirar a Naruto acostado.

-_¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?-_Pregunto Hinata al no escuchar nada por el otro lado.

-¡Sí! Lo siento es que con eso de la lluvia como que se corta un poco, yo le diré que vaya por su billetera en cuando regrese.

-_¡No! Yo tengo que dejársela… Mi padre se ha enojado con nosotros por lo de anoche y no creo que sea buena idea que venga_-Dijo algo nerviosa.

Sakura abrió la boca un poco.

-¿Ah sí?... Espero que todo se arregle con tu padre y Naruto, apuesto que el entenderá que son jóvenes y que platicar hasta tarde no es tan malo ¿No crees?-Pregunto Sakura.

-_Si hubiéramos estado platicando hubiera sido más fácil...-_Dijo con la voz más baja de lo normal, pero aun así Sakura le entendió a la perfección-¡_Lo siento Sakura, no quería ponerte incomoda!_-Se disculpo Hinata inocentemente.

-¡Para nada! ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?-Dijo ella controlándose tremendamente-Yo le digo que se comunique contigo entonces. Hasta luego Hinata-Dijo rápidamente para luego colgar.

Sakura se quedo apoyada en el teléfono unos momentos con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, luego los abrió y volteo a mirar a Naruto de nuevo.

Se irguió y camino hasta la habitación de huéspedes, sin decir nada y automáticamente tomo la ropa que usaría ese día y cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha se metió al baño a llorar. Bajo el agua caliente se puso a pensar que era obvio que Naruto y Hinata mantuvieran relaciones sexuales, vamos, eran novios y tenían veintidós años, Naruto vivía solo y estaba segura que el padre de Hinata casi nunca estaba en casa. Pero trataba de no pensar en eso, trataba de dejar a un lado que Naruto ya había compartido sus labios con la pelinegra, trataba de bloquear con todas sus fuerzas el que él no era de ella por completo, y que en realidad ella era la _otra_.

La amante.

La idiota.

Lloro un poco más fuerte al darse cuenta que ya iban dos. Primero Sasuke Uchiha, ahora… Naruto.

Se abrazo a si misma buscando consuelo en su ser. Pero no lo encontró, solo se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba y de lo patética que era.

Si lo pensaba bien, no tenía porque enojarse. Ella se había acostado con Sasuke…

-_Sí, pero fue antes de él, antes de conocerlo, antes de recordar que alguna vez estuviste enamorada de verdad-_Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Pero aun así, el no la estaba engañando a ella, porque la novia oficial del rubio era Hinata Hyuga y no ella.

Se ducho mientras gimoteaba y al salir de la regadera se seco mientras lagrimas nuevas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-_Deja de llorar y ármate de valor para ponerle fin a esto_-Volvió a hablar aquella voz en su cabeza.

Dio un suspiro seguido por un ligero gimoteo y se seco las lágrimas con la toalla azul marino que llevaba enredada en su cuerpo. Con una toalla enredada en su cabeza y otra en su torso, salió del baño y entro rápidamente a su habitación, donde se puso una playera ancha color blanca y unos jeans negros. Se había traído las cosas más inservibles y tontas. Ya que la playera blanca era algo transparente y se notaba un poco que su bra era color rosa pálido, y los tenis que había metido eran unos viejos _adidas _grises.

-Al menos no están rotos-Se dijo a si misma mientras se los ponía. Luego se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que no se notaba que había llorado. Generalmente se veía devastada gracias al color y lo sensible de su piel, pero esta vez el vapor de la ducha había servido un poco para desinflamar las bolsitas que usualmente se formaban debajo de sus ojos al llorar.

Salió de la habitación y al llegar a la sala, junto con el sonido de un trueno, las ventanas de la sala de Sasuke se quebraron en mil pedazos, y un viento inexplicablemente fuerte hizo que Sakura saliera disparada hacia atrás.

Cayó de sentón en el pequeño pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y al baño, haciendo un sonido sordo.

Al escuchar todo aquello Sasuke salió de su habitación, y ayudo a Sakura a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?-Pregunto.

-No lo sé-Dijo rápidamente, ambos corrieron hacia la sala de nuevo y Naruto ya se encontraba de pie. Los miro a ambos y en ese exacto segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron, un ninja enmascarado entro disparado por una de las ventanas rotas y trato de golpear a Naruto en el rostro. Cosa que no sucedió, ya que Naruto lo esquivo y lo lanzo contra la pared.

Luego comenzaron a entrar uno tras otro, atacando a los tres por igual.

-¡Sakura! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-Grito Sasuke mientras peleaba.

-¡Tienes que cubrirme en lo que tomo las provisiones!-Gritó ella golpeando a un ninja tan fuerte que lo saco volando por la ventana junto con otros tres que estaban detrás de él.

-¡Apurate!-Grito Naruto apareciendo frente a ella-¡Yo te cubro!

Sakura corrió hacia atrás y metió parte de las cosas que habían comprado en una maleta que habían dejado ahí la noche anterior.

Naruto peleaba contra cuatro ninjas a la vez, y tenía a un clon de sombras cuidando a Sakura. Sasuke también peleaba, y como estaba más cerca de la ventana se concentraba en acercar a todos los ninjas que podía hacía la ventana para que cayeran. Sin embargo, uno de ellos lo tomo desprevenido y después de propinarle una serie de golpes lo hizo atravesar la pared que se encontraba detrás de él, cayendo en su cama. Sasuke rápidamente se levanto y con un furioso chidori atravesó a cinco de una misma vez.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Grito Sakura con una mezcla de impaciencia y susto.

El chico salió por el agujero que había creado y se dio cuenta que ya habían acabado con todos.

-Debemos irnos de aquí-Dijo Naruto.

-Si-Dijo limpiándose de la comisura del labio la sangre que había comenzado a salir.

Los tres se asomaron por la ventana y se dieron cuenta que no había ningún ninja tirado en la calle. Los tres dieron un salto hacía la lluvia y cayeron en el edificio de enfrente.

-Creo que debemos de borrar nuestros rastros-Dijo Naruto.

-No-Contesto Sakura secamente sin mirarlo-Nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo. Ellos nunca se enteraran que somos ninjas de otra época, porque antes nosotros ya habremos ganado la guerra en nuestra verdadera época y ellos ya no existirán.

Naruto la miro, estaba de perfil, con la lluvia golpeándola con fuerza. Pero no parecía importarle, estaba tan seria tan… estoica.

-Vámonos de aquí de una vez-Dijo Sasuke. Partirían a Rusia lo más pronto posible.


	16. A fake but lovely future with you

-¿A dónde iremos?-Pregunto Naruto.

-A donde Kakashi-Dijo Sasuke volteando hacia el-Es lo más obvio, probablemente el ya esté al tanto de todo esto-Dijo apuntando su apartamento.

-Nos vemos allá-Dijo Sakura sin mirarlos-Tengo algo que hacer antes de partir.

Naruto la miro pero no dijo nada.

-Está bien, te vemos allá-Dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto, tal vez era momento de hablar con él y bajarle los humos.

Sakura salto desapareciendo de la vista de ambos y los dos partieron rápidamente hacía su destino.

Los dos saltaban en silencio por la ciudad, escuchando solo el sonido de sus pies impactar rápidamente con los charcos de agua, sin dudarlo entraron por la ventana del edificio donde entrenaban, empapados.

-Creo que Kakashi no está aquí-Dijo Naruto soltando la maleta en el suelo, mientras Sasuke se quitaba la playera mojada.

-Creo que está movilizando a los demás para estar alerta y largarnos de Japón lo antes posible.

-Supongo-Dijo Naruto rodando los ojos. Sasuke lo miro de reojo mientras se secaba con una toalla que había dejado ahí el entrenamiento anterior. Naruto se volteo y también comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-¿A dónde fuiste anoche? Sakura estaba preocupada-Dijo Sasuke.

-Fui a ver a mi novia-Dijo después de unos momentos, pero recalco la palabra "novia". Estaba molesto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente que decirle, así que guardo silencio mientras ambos se secaban y espero a que Sakura hiciera acto de aparición.

Sakura se encontraba lejos de ahí, enfrente del edificio Uchiha.

A esa hora todos estarían comenzando con sus labores e Itachi a punto de llegar, sabía que los directivos tenían una entrada especial por el estacionamiento así que bajo y corrió entre la gente tan rápido que no la notaron entre la lluvia y los sonidos de los autos. Entró al estacionamiento y se encontró con Itachi bajando de su automóvil de lujo.

-Hasta que por fin has decidido venir al trabajo-Dijo burlón dándose la vuelta.

Sakura estaba empapada y tenía frió, su cabello goteaba y se adhería a la piel de su cara y cuello.

-Si bueno, con eso de que Madara ha mandado a ninjas a atacarme se me ha dificultado un poquitín eso de venir al trabajo-Dijo quitándose el cabello mojado del rostro-He venido para decirte que nos iremos a un lugar seguro, lejos de aquí y que no podré asistir al baile.

-Oh Sakura, rompes mi corazón-Dijo tomándose el pecho con falso dolor.

Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde irán?

-Creo que si te digo dejaría de ser un lugar secreto y por lo tanto dejaría de ser seguro.

-Touche-Dijo Itachi acercándose a ella-Esta bien… quería preguntarte…

-Sasuke está bien-Dijo Sakura apresurándose-Uno de los de Madara le ha sacado un poquitín de sangre pero no es nada que no se pueda curar-Dijo ella bromeando.

Itachi le sonrió.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Pregunto viéndola, tenía marcas de cortes en los brazos y el rostro.

Ella se miro los brazos.

-Oh… Las ventanas del departamento de Sasuke explotaron y algunos cristales deben de haberme cortado… Por cierto, venía para pedirte un favor.

Itachi asintió.

-Dime.

-Necesito una pantalla para poder huir de Japón, algo para que Madara nos quite el ojo de encima por unos momentos y así poder escapar.

Itachi guardo silencio.

-En realidad… si puedo hacer algo, pero primero necesito que me hagas un favor tu a mi-Dijo acercándose a ella.

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos, pero la playera que llevaba estaba empapada y le dio más frio, así que separo los brazos de nuevo.

-Quiero que vayas a ese baile conmigo.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? ¡Necesitamos huir de aquí!

-Madara ya ha de tener ojos puestos en cada uno de ustedes, y si quieren crear una pantalla, yo opino que lo mejor sería parecer normales, seguir con su vida y cuando menos se lo espere… Irse-Dijo tranquilo.

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos. Si trataban de huir en ese momento probablemente los seguirían, pero si pareciera que simplemente lo olvidaron, ellos se confiarían y podrían huir más fácilmente.

-Dios Itachi… Esto es tan ridículo-Dijo posando ambas de sus manos en las caderas.

-Creo que en escala de ridiculez, tú me ganas-Le dijo apuntándola.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Tú y tu estúpido baile-Dijo En voz baja, luego agrego dando un suspiro-No entiendo tu parentesco con Sasuke aun….-Le dijo negando la cabeza-¿En dónde nos veremos?-Pregunto Sakura rodando los ojos.

-¿En dónde te estás quedando? Mandare una limosina por ti a las nueve en punto.

-Aun no sé donde… Pero puedo mandarte un mensaje con la ubicación más tarde.

Itachi asintió.

-Nos vemos en la noche entonces-Dijo Itachi, a lo que Sakura asintió, luego sin más se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, de nuevo a la lluvia. El agua estaba fría y caía con más intensidad que antes, sin pensarlo salto de nuevo y emprendió su pequeño viaje hacía el edificio de Kakashi.

La chica de cabello rosado entro como bólido por la ventana, asustando a Naruto un poco.

-¿En donde estuviste?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Fui a ver a mi jefe… Para pedirle un favor-Dijo Sakura exprimiéndose el cabello-¿Dónde está Kakashi-Sensei?-Pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-No está aquí-Dijo llevándole una toalla.

-Necesito hablar con él-Dijo mientras se secaba los brazos-Urgentemente.

Naruto la miraba mientras se secaba y se preguntaba que tan bien se sentiría tocar su cuerpo… La playera blanca que llevaba puesta estaba pegada a su torso y dejaba a la vista su piel y su sujetador.

Aquello lo excitaba más que ver a Hinata desnuda.

-¿Y de que necesitas hablar con él con tanta urgencia?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Sobre nuestro método de escape-Dijo secamente, luego salió de ahí con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza, busco en todas las habitaciones hasta que encontró la cocina de Kakashi. Saco una tetera y puso a hervir agua, luego entro a la ducha.

Al salir metió su ropa en la secadora junto con la de los chicos y entro a la cocina de nuevo para preparar tres tazas de té. En una bandeja puso las tres tasas y se las llevo a los chicos quienes aun estaban sentados en silencio en donde usualmente entrenaban.

-Debería de prestarte algo seco por mientras-Dijo Kakashi cuando vio a Sakura entrar a la habitación en su bata de baño.

-Eso sería de gran ayuda-Dijo sonriéndole un poco, luego miro a ambos chicos.

-Les he traído té, para que no se enfermen.

-Ven, vamos a darte algo seco-Dijo Kakashi saliendo de la habitación, Sakura lo siguió y llegaron a una habitación donde el dormía.

-No creo que haya algo de tu talla, así que tendrás que arreglártelas con esto-Dijo dándole una playera negra y una pantalonera gris.

-Si.. Gracias, ¿Ya has avisado a los demás?-Pregunto tomando la ropa.

El asintió.

-Todos concluimos que es mejor quedarnos por otro tiempo, pero necesitamos una pantalla para irnos sin que nos sigan.

-Lo sé… He ido a hablar con Itachi y me ha dicho que el nos puede ayudar-Dijo Sakura pegando la ropa contra su pecho-El problema es que quiere que vaya a una estúpida cena de gala esta noche.

-Pues ve, no pierdes nada-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Podrías usarlo como una oportunidad de des estresarte.

-Si me conociera mejor sabría que mi forma de des estresarme es un…-Comenzó a decir, pero Kakashi la interrumpió.

-Buen libro y un sofá-Dijo, probando que si la conocía.

-¿Entonces? Ir a una fiesta es todo lo opuesto a leer en mi sofá, además odio usar vestidos largos, se me atraviesan y con los zapatos altos piso el vestido porque soy bajita-Rezongó Sakura.

-Creo que Ino y tu necesitan hablar, ambas parecen… irritables-Dijo saliendo de su habitación, dejándola sola.

Sakura dio un suspiro y se sentó en la cama individual que había en el centro de la habitación. Si… Necesitaba a Ino, aunque ella fuera más extrovertida y femenina que ella, lo cual la irritaba un poco, la necesitaba, tal vez era porque ella la complementaba, tenía todo lo que a Sakura que faltaba y hasta cierto punto necesitaba.

Pero estaban enfadadas aun. Ino no había tratado de comunicarse por ella por ningún medio, y ahora su _macbook _y teléfono móvil, se encontraban incinerados en la habitación de huéspedes de Sasuke.

-Aun no terminaba de pagar esa maldita laptop-Se dijo para sí misma mientras se cambiaba de ropa algo irritada.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Ambas? ¿Acaso Kakashi había dicho "ambas"?

Sakura salió por la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamiento, donde seguro se encontraba Kakashi.

-¿Dijo "ambas"?-Pregunto Sakura interrumpiendo la conversación que Naruto y el mantenían.

Kakashi la miro divertido.

-Así es, acabo de verla… Tengo entendido que no se hablan, pero creo que lo mejor sería parchar las cosas ¿No crees?-Pregunto.

Sakura miro a Naruto y este le devolvió la mirada serio.

-Sí, creo que ya está solucionado-Dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Kakashi curioso.

-Él porque nos enojamos, creo que ya no hay nada por lo cual me pueda enojar con mi mejor amiga-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado, haciendo que Naruto dejara de sostenerle la mirada para irse de ahí.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, pero cuando salió de su campo de visión volvió a Kakashi y le sonrió fingidamente, luego salió de la sala de entrenamientos.

Kakashi volteo a ver a Sasuke para ver si él podía darle algún tipo de explicación.

-No me mire a mí. Yo no sé nada-Dijo volviendo a su taza de té.

Sakura entro a la cocina donde el rubio se encontraba y lo empujo.

-Espero y con eso te hayas dado cuenta que lo que fuera que teníamos tú y yo está acabado-Dijo Sakura enfadada.

-Claro que me di cuenta, no soy idiota-Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues a mí me pareces lo suficientemente idiota-Le contesto Sakura sin pensar.

-Sí, ya lo creo, para que hayas tenido el valor de tener algo con Sasuke también…

-¡Basta!-Le interrumpió Sakura-Eres increíble Naruto… ¡Increíble!

Ambos hiperventilaban mientras se miraban furiosos.

-Ya no tengo nada que decir-Dijo Sakura irguiéndose, luego se dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes se volvió hacia él-No espera, tengo un mensaje importante de Hinata…-Dijo haciendo que Naruto la mirara sorprendido-Tranquilo, es normal tener que escapar de tu suegro cuando estas con su pequeña niña haciendo quien sabe que-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros-Me dijo que se quedo tu cartera en su casa y que te la quiere devolver…-Dijo lentamente, haciendo que la tensión en el cuerpo de Naruto se hiciera evidente-Ahora sí, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir-Dicho aquello salió de la cocina, dejando a Naruto solo.

El rubio se pregunto algo muy estúpido. ¿Sakura se habrá dado cuenta de que la madrugada anterior había tratado de tener relaciones sexuales con Hinata?

Bueno… Tal vez si era algo idiota. Probablemente Sakura creía que efectivamente habían logrado hacerlo y que tal vez, no era la primera vez.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

-El muy idiota ni siquiera lo negó-Dijo Sakura contándole a Sasuke en la habitación que Kakashi les había prestado para descansar.

-Entonces… ¿Lo de ustedes ya termino y ambos van a seguir con sus vidas?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso se escucha tan bien… Pero, me siento tan mal-Dijo Sakura acostándose de lleno en un _sleeping_ que Kakashi les había prestado amablemente.

-Supongo que es porque lo amas frentesota-Dijo Ino detrás de ella, haciendo que ella se levantara como un resorte.

Sasuke alzo una ceja mientras miraba a la rubia entrar delicadamente por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sakura levantándose del suelo. La rubia se quito la capucha de la chamarra impermeable que llevaba puesta, dejando ver su sedoso cabello seco atado en una coleta.

-Vine a traerte algo que puedas usar para que dejes de parecer una chica desahuciada y también traje algo de disposición para ir de compras-Dijo Ino tendiéndole una mochila.

Sakura alzo la mano lentamente y la tomo.

-Espero y no sean faldas cortas y zapatos altos-Dijo Sakura sonriendo de medio lado.

Ino le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

-No, te he traído lo más conservador y macho que he encontrado en mi closet-Dijo haciendo a Sakura reír.

-Bueno… Yo me iré para que te cambies-Dijo Sasuke levantándose del suelo, luego salió por la puerta.

Sasuke pensó en tomar esa oportunidad para volver a intentar algo con Sakura, pero se arrepintió al entrar a la sala de entrenamiento y ver a Naruto sentado solo.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto se sobresaltara un poco.

-Nada, solo pensando.

-Buena idea, te hace falta-Dijo Sasuke haciendo que el rubio lo mirara irritado. Estaba tan enfadado, pero por alguna razón estaba más enojado con Sakura que con Sasuke por lo ocurrido.

-¿Piensas en Sakura?-Le pregunto de repente.

-Si… Y No… Creo que lo mío con Sakura está acabado de todos modos-Dijo no muy convencido.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿Ah si?

El asintió.

-Estoy harto de que siempre me ponga en segundo plano cuando claramente me estoy babeando por ella-Dijo frustrado. Sasuke notó que parecía harto-Han pasado millones de años y sigo siendo el "perrito" de Sakura-Dijo tomándose la cara.

-Oye, no es como si ella te hubiese engañado.

-¡Se acostó contigo Sasuke!-Le grito enfadado Naruto.

-¡Y tú te acostaste con Hinata!-Le devolvió el grito Sasuke-¡Dios Naruto! A veces puedes ser un completo imbécil-Le dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta-Si, ella se acostó conmigo ¿Y qué?-Dijo Sasuke volteándose hacia el de nuevo-Fue antes de que todo esto sucediera, fue antes de recordarte y de todo lo demás.

-Pues yo nunca la olvide en realidad, siempre la tuve en mis sueños y en mi mente.

-Y aun así hiciste a Hinata tu novia, el polo opuesto de Sakura. Que inteligente Dobe-Le dijo Sasuke molesto-Mira Naruto… ella tiene la misma culpa que tu, ósea ninguna. Ambos hicieron cosas que no pensaron que fueran a afectar lo que sucede en estos momentos, porque ninguno de los dos se imaginaba si quiera que todo esto sucedería.

Después de unos segundos Naruto suspiro.

-No lo hice-Dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Sasuke irritándose, Naruto y Sakura nunca terminaban las frases y eso le molestaba.

-Pues eso-Dijo avergonzado-No hice "eso" con Hinata-Dijo Naruto abochornado-No podía, estaba muy enfadado con Sakura, pero no podía, sentía que algo estaba haciendo mal y por más que intentaba sentirme bien con Hinata ahí, no podía y si su padre no hubiera llegado no se qué habría pasado-Dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Entonces creo que deberías de hablar con ella-Dijo Sasuke dándole unas palmadas en el hombro-Creo que la hará sentir mejor el saber que no tuviste nada que ver con Hinata anoche.

-Tu jefe parece genial, digo, que te obligue a ir a una fiesta en medio de esta odisea me parece genial, y más a ti que te pones como energúmeno en situaciones de estrés, te hará bien una buena copa de champagne caro-Le dijo Ino mientras veían vestidos en el centro comercial-Además, creo que es buena idea para crear la pantalla, tenemos a secuaces de Madara siguiéndonos muy de cerca-Dijo tranquila inspeccionando un par de zapatos color negro.

-De todos modos odio los vestidos largos-Dijo Sakura sin dejar de sentir las miradas de los ninjas clavadas en su espalda-No sé si sea buena idea contarle a Sasuke que mi jefe es Itachi-Dijo sacando a Ino de sus pensamientos sobre la tela del zapato que miraba.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ino-¿Decirle a Sasuke que tu jefe Itachi, _aka_, el mismo que mato a sus padres y demás, te pidió que le cuidaras por él? ¿Eso quieres decirle? ¿Qué el asesino de la familia anda tras de él cuidándole el trasero y que tu lo permitiste? ¿Estás loca?-Pregunto Ino frenética.

-Hey tranquila Ino-Le dijo Sakura-El no le tiene rencor al Itachi el pasado, el sabe por qué hizo lo que hizo y hasta cierto punto lo acepta, el tiene rencor a este Itachi que hizo otra estupidez para protegerlo y alejarlo de él.

Ino lo pensó por unos momentos.

-No lo sé… Es que si se lo dices puede que reaccione mal y se vaya o trate de hacerte daño, pero si no se lo dices y se entera por otra fuente, puede que también reaccione mal y se vaya o trate de hacerte daño… En conclusión, Sasuke no es bueno recibiendo este tipo de noticias.

-Supongo…-Dijo suspirando-Ahorita mi mayor problema es encontrar un vestido que sea lo suficientemente largo para que tape mis piernas, pero lo suficientemente corto para que no lo pise.

-Eso es lo imposible-Dijo riendo Ino.

Sakura termino por escoger un vestido que si le quedaba largo, pero no tanto como los demás que se había medido.

-Eso fue horrible-Dijo entrando a la casa de Kakashi.

-Oh vamos, no fue para tanto… Solo tardamos tres horas como mucho-Dijo Ino cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-Este maldito día seguirá siendo horrible ¿O qué?-Pregunto Ino dejando el paraguas en el suelo.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto, solo son unas cuantas gotas de agua-Le dijo Sakura imitándola.

Ino rodo los ojos y la acompaño a dejar la bolsa de su compra a su habitación, la que ahora compartía con Naruto y Sasuke.

-Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ayudar a movilizar a los once para largarnos de aquí-Dijo Ino-Por cierto ¿Saben a dónde nos iremos?-Pregunto.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, mintiendo.

-No, Kakashi-Sensei dice que es mejor que nadie sepa. Ya sabes por si Madara intenta interrogarnos.

Ino asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego-Dijo Ino, luego la abrazó-Perdón por nuestra pequeña pelea… Te voy a apoyar en lo que sea-Dijo soltándola.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-Gracias Ino, sabes que yo también-Dicho aquello la rubia se puso de nuevo el impermeable y salto por la ventana. Sakura camino hasta la ventana y la cerro, luego cerró las cortinas. Al voltearse se encontró sola.

-También notaste que no era la verdadera Ino, ¿No es cierto?-Pregunto Sasuke, sobresaltándola. Ahí estaba a su lado Naruto.

-Si… Se me hizo raro que la Ino que salió del baño no compro absolutamente nada, mientras que la Ino que entro al baño sí ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto Sakura dando un suspiro.

-En la cocina-Dijo Sasuke, Sakura camino hacia la puerta dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, pero antes de que lograra pasar por el umbral, él la tomo del brazo.

-No podemos confiar en Itachi-Dijo seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos, como si estuviera ciento un porciento seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Cómo supiste?-Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos levemente.

-Lo supe desde antes de la entrevista-Dijo soltándola-Estaba ahí cuando terminabas de completar el curricular que llevarías, creo que se te olvido que mencionaste las empresas Uchiha-Dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No recuerdo…-Se interrumpió Sakura, de hecho si lo había mencionado levemente y Sasuke se había ido rápidamente, a lo que ella pensó que había sido sin razón-Oh…

-Le llame a Itachi y le pedí que no te contratara-Dijo Sasuke-Pero aun así lo hizo. Porque él sabía que así podía llegar a mí fácilmente.

-Sasuke-Kun el no trato de llegar a ti por medio de mi-Le dijo Sakura un poco exaltada-El solo quería que Naruto y yo nos aseguráramos de que estuvieras a salvo donde fuera que estuvieras.

-Eres lista Sakura-Dijo Sasuke-Muy lista… Pero Itachi es más listo aun.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo crees que encontraron tu departamento escondido?-Pregunto cruzándose de brazos-Porque tu verdadera dirección estaba en un cajón de tu escritorio, plasmado en un sobre de la revista médica mensual-Dijo Sasuke.

Sakura entreabrió la boca para hablar, pero no sabía que decir. Miro a Naruto y se ruborizo, que error tan estúpido.

-Encontraron mi departamento porque Itachi siempre ha sabido donde vivió y obviamente asumieron que los tres estaríamos ahí.

-Entonces…-Comenzó Sakura con la voz temblorosa y con la mirada ahora clavada en el suelo-Lo único que he hecho bien es en no decirle a donde vamos.

Naruto vio la cara de Sakura hacer un gesto muy conocido. Era el gesto de la auto decepción.

Lo vio muy a menudo en la academia, cuando Sasuke sacaba un diez limpio en los exámenes, y ella un nueve punto nueve o cuando le salía a alguien la técnica antes que ella. Era un gesto muy conocido para él, siempre se quedaba paralizada por unos segundos, luego parpadeaba un poco y cerraba la boca que mantenía parcialmente abierta, para apretar la mandíbula contra su maxilar. Luego volvía a reaccionar y después de sentirse mal consigo misma mejoraba en lo que había estado mal, para ser cien veces mejor.

Y eso, justo eso la hacía irresistible para él. No que fuera la mejor a la primera, si no que fuera la mejor por su propio esfuerzo, no por suerte o don nato.

-No es tu culpa Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto-Itachi es… Itachi.

-Sí, pero se supone que los debía proteger y los puse en peligro-Dijo Sakura.

-Los tres podemos contra un montón de ninjas idiotas-Dijo el rubio-Y podremos contra Madara.

-No si sigo siendo la misma imbécil de siempre-Dijo Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto la iba a seguir, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

-Creo que conoces a Sakura mejor que eso-Dijo dándole a entender lo obvio, ella se curaría a sí misma, como siempre.

-Tal vez también es nuestro error, al dejarle a ella sola todo esto-Dijo Naruto quitándole la mano del hombro-Se que Sakura es fuerte, pero algo de ayuda no le caería mal.

Sasuke lo vio irse y se pregunto por enésima vez si estaría haciendo lo correcto al dejarle el camino libre a Naruto, si… no perseguir lo que quiere sin descanso por primera vez sea correcto.

Naruto encontró a Sakura en la habitación donde ellos entrenaban. Estaba recargada en el marco de la ventana, mirando la lluvia caer o a la gente de afuera, no sabía.

-Los idiotas están ahí afuera, mirando hacía aquí como si nada, como si quisieran ser vistos-Dijo Sakura, dándole a entender que sabía que estaba ahí-Me fastidia que esos ninjas de pacotilla estén mirando cada paso que doy, pero ¿Sabes que odio más? Que mis compañeros lo hagan-Dijo volteando a verlo.

-Solo vine a acompañarte-Dijo Naruto poniendo ambas manos al aire-No te estoy espiando Sakura-Chan.

Ella se volvió a voltear para mirar por la ventana.

-Eres malo para "solo acompañar" a alguien, sé que no vas a parar de hablar-Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Si lo que necesitas es que no hable, no lo hare-Dijo Naruto acercándose de ella.

Sakura se volteo lentamente y lo miro acercarse a ella hasta quedar a su lado, ahora el miraba por la ventana. La pelirrosa se quedo unos segundos ahí, pensando en lo extraño que se estaba portando, pensó en la posibilidad de que este Naruto fuera un clon, pero podía sentir a Naruto ahí.

Su esencia no se había perdido.

La pelirrosa se volvió a voltear a la ventana y se quedo en silencio al lado de Naruto.

Sasuke los miraba desde el marco de la puerta, solo estar en silencio mirando por la ventana. Así que decidió salir de ahí. Las calles húmedas de la ciudad lo reconformaban, la decisión que había tomado de dejarle todo el camino libre a Naruto lo tenía un poco… triste. Pensó en llamar a Karin y reconfortarse de otra manera con ella, pero estaba tratando de cambiar y ser diferente así que guardo su teléfono celular y se metió un café.

Pidió un café negro y se sentó a beberlo en una mesa para dos. Mientras bebía el café, se dispuso a leer un periódico que había encontrado en la silla, hacía mucho que no leía las noticias, poco tiempo después de saber que él no pertenecía ahí se había dado cuenta que no tenía mucho chiste angustiarse por las cosas que pasaban en ese tiempo, porque todo sería diferente cuando ganaran la guerra.

Sintió la silla del otro lado de la mesa moverse y levanto la vista.

-Vaya pero si es el dios del mundo, que dicha-Dijo Sasuke mirando sobre el periódico. Madara estaba sentado frente a él, dicho aquello el Uchiha esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y suspiro.

-¿Qué tal tus costillas?-Pregunto Madara recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sasuke bajo el periódico tranquilamente y bebió un poco de su café.

-¿A qué has venido?-Pregunto monótonamente.

-He venido a tratar de renovar nuestros lazos familiares querido Sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Creo que me dejaste muy en claro que no soy parte de la estirpe Uchiha cuando casi me matas-Dijo serio.

Madara se rio un poco.

-Estoy algo avergonzado por eso… de hecho también he venido a pedirte disculpas y a ofrecerte un pequeño trato.

Sasuke suspiro y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué trato?-Pregunto.

Madara sonrió de medio lado y tranquilamente lo tomo de la mano, Sasuke lo miro a los ojos hastiado y en ese momento supo que no debió de haberlo hecho. Madara ya lo había atrapado con su poder ocular.

Todo alrededor suyo estaba oscuro, no podía ver ni sentir nada a su alrededor.

-Esta puede ser tu vida-Escucho la voz de Madara decir.

Se talló los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo todo estaba iluminado. Estaba en una habitación, acostado en una cama, con el despertador sonando. Se levanto confundido y paro el fastidioso sonido del despertador. Se volvió a tallar los ojos y miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación de paredes color blanco, los muebles eran de madera de color chocolate y todo parecía ordenado. Se acerco al tocador y se dio cuenta que sobre él había perfumes de mujer, labiales y su banda ninja de la aldea de la hoja.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde me has traído Madara?-Pregunto casi susurrando.

_-¡Sasuke-Kun!_-Grito una voz… Una voz que por su puesto no podía ser de Sakura… ¿O sí?

Se dirigió hacia la puerta entreabierta lentamente y se asomo, había un largo pasillo lleno de puertas, giro hacia la derecha, donde se veían unas escaleras y decidió caminar por ese lado del pasillo beige con alfombra blanca, mientras se acercaba a las escaleras voces femeninas se hacían evidentes.

-_Te digo que a tu padre le encantará mirarte subir un árbol con chakra_-Decía una de ellas.

_-¿Si? Espero que sí, quiero que me enseñe a llegar a la punta de los arboles, Boruto moriría de celos_-Dijo una voz, que parecía pertenecer a una niña. Luego la otra persona se rio.

Sasuke levanto una ceja y al llegar a una pequeña estancia se detuvo unos momentos, había dos sofás y una mesita de noche, donde había un retrato. Logró distinguir una melena rosada, por lo que se acerco a toda prisa y tomo el marco entre sus manos. Eran Sakura y el, fotografiados el día de lo que parecía ser… Su boda.

El Uchiha no supo qué hacer, solo miro la foto, el rostro de Sakura sonriendo ligeramente a la cámara y el suyo serio, pero feliz. Tenía a Sakura, vestida con un kimono blanco con detalles plateados, pegada a su pecho.

Dejo el retrato donde estaba y se volteo hacía las escaleras.

_-¡Sasuke-Kun! ¡El desayuno!-_Grito lo que parecía ser Sakura Haruno… O mejor dicho Sakura Uchiha.

-_Es raro que papa tarde tanto en bajar, espero y no esté enfermo… Porque si lo esta no podrá enseñarme_-Parloteaba una chiquilla.

Bajo por las escaleras intrigado, doblo hacía la derecha y se introdujo a la cocina.

-_Aquí estas_-Dijo Sakura acercándose a darle un beso en la boca-_Desayuna para que no se haga tarde para la junta_-Dijo ella alejándose de él de nuevo para servirle leche en un vaso. Al moverse de nuevo para ir a la estufa, dejo a la vista a una pequeña niña de cabello negro.

_-¡Papa! Le estaba contando a mi mama que en la clase de ayer nos enseñaron a subir arboles con chakra_-Dijo la niña, aparentemente emocionada.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto Sasuke sin saber muy bien que decir, miro a Sakura remover unos retazos de tocino en la sartén sin mayor preocupación, su cabello estaba tomado en una coleta baja y parecía llegarle no más de la cintura, usaba unos pijamas verdes y unas pantuflas.

_-¡Sí! Y quería pedirte si por favor me podrías enseñar a subir hasta la punta del árbol más alto de Konoha_-Le pidió.

El sonrió de medio lado.

-_Sasuke-Kun, desayuna o se hará tarde_-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se sentara al lado de esa criatura que al parecer, era su hija.

Tenía los ojos y el cabello negro como el de el… Pero la forma de la cara era igual a la de Sakura, parecía también tener su energía, y la forma de sus pequeños labios.

_-¿Entonces papa?_-Pregunto la pequeña.

-_Si te enseñare-_Dijo Sasuke.

La pequeña sonrió, y se dio cuenta que también tenía la sonrisa de Sakura.

-_Trae tu plato para lavarlo Sarada-_Dijo Sakura-_Ya es hora de que comiences a alistarte para la academia. _

-_Está bien mama_-Dijo Sarada llevándole el plato y saliendo de la cocina.

-_Qué bueno que hagas un espacio de tu tiempo para ella… Sabes cuánto te admira_-Dijo Sakura dando un suspiro.

-_Tiene mucha energía_-Dijo Sasuke.

-_Boruto tiene el doble, se me figura tanto a Naruto, es como su doble ¿Verdad?_-Pregunto Sakura carcajeándose un poco- _Ambos se parecen mucho a ustedes, hasta en su extraña rivalidad…_

Sasuke bufo divertido, solo Naruto podría ponerle a su hijo "Boruto".

-_Creo que Sarada tiene muchas cosas que son parecidas a ti._

-_Tiene que, es mi hija también… No le queda de otra a la pobre_-Dijo cerrándole a la llave del agua, Sasuke se rio-_Por cierto, hoy saldré tarde… Tengo una cirugía programada y tardare horas ahí dentro_-Sakura volteo a verlo y esta se cruzo de brazos.

-_Si no desayunas vas a ver lo que te pasara Sasuke Uchiha_-Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-_Perdón, es solo que hoy no desperté con tanto apetito_-Dijo el pelinegro. Ella negó con la cabeza y le retiro el plato.

-_Ya vete a alistar entonces, que no porque Naruto sea el Hokage te van a permitir llegar tarde._

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. Se acerco a Sakura por atrás y la abrazo.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_Pregunto extrañada, dejando de lavar el plato sucio de Sasuke.

-_Nada… ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para abrazarte?_

Ella se rio, luego se volteo y le correspondió el abrazo.

-_No…_-Dijo pegada a su pecho-_Te amo Sasuke-Kun_-Le dijo mirándole desde abajo.

El miro justo a esos ojos verdes y la beso. Había extrañado tanto besarla, sentirla así de cerca… Pero algo había ahí que lo hacía sentir muy muy bien. En esos momentos, Sakura era suya.

No estaba enamorada de Naruto, no era solo su vecina… Era su esposa y lo amaba.

-_Yo también Sakura…_-Le dijo al terminar de besarla.

-_Muy bien mi amor_-Dijo Sakura riéndose-_Ya vete a alistar_.

Algo dentro del pecho de Sasuke se calentó.

-_Está bien_-Dijo tratando de ignorar que su corazón estaba satisfecho con el amor que estaba recibiendo.

Camino hasta el marco de la puerta y se dio cuenta que su antes estancia ahora era el café donde estaba con Madara. Frunció el ceño. Era como si estuviese entrando de nuevo al café, pero su se daba la media vuelta ahí estaba Sakura en pijama recogiendo la cocina.

-No te sientas mal por querer volver-Dijo Madara sentado frente a él, en una mesa vacía-Pero este no es el momento indicado para que estés ahí-Dicho aquello el panorama de Sakura en pijamas desapareció y fue reemplazado por la realidad de una calle lluviosa.

-Entra, antes de que cojas un resfriado-Le dijo Madara, Sasuke le hizo caso y se sentó frente a él de nuevo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Sasuke.

-Eso es tu futuro.

-¿Ahora eres un adivino?

-Soy dios…-Dijo Madara divertido-Eso es tu futuro si me ayudas.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y carraspeo.

-¿Cómo sabes que ese futuro es el que quiero?-Pregunto Sasuke-Yo no quiero nada de eso-Mintió.

Madara se rio.

-Vamos Sasuke, eres un Uchiha y sabes que puedo ver tus deseos más íntimos… Y creo que Sakura es tu mayor deseo en estos momentos.

-Exacto-Dijo Sasuke-Mi mayor deseo en estos momentos, no en veinte años-Dijo sacando un billete de su pantalón-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver y espero que seas lo suficientemente listo como para no tratar de convencerme. Yo hago lo que quiera-Dijo poniendo el billete en la mesa. Madara lo vio irse con una sonrisa de medio lado, el volvería.

Sasuke se fue caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, no le gustaba nada que el supuesto dios le hubiera mostrado aquello… Aunque en realidad le había agradado ese futuro, no podía abandonar a sus amigos por sus decisiones egoístas. El realmente estaba intentando cambiar.

Todo estaba silencioso en el hogar que compartía con Kakashi y el resto de su equipo. Camino hacía donde habían estado Naruto y Sakura, y se encontró con un lugar vacío. Camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Sakura y Naruto, ahí estaba Sakura de pie frente a un pequeño espejo pegado en la pared, se estaba maquillando el rostro.

-¿Te alistas?-Pregunto Sasuke. La pelirrosa volteo por unos segundos a mirarlo, luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo mientras se pintaba las pestañas.

-Si-Contesto-Odio hacer esto sola… Pero no creí que fuera seguro traer a Ino hasta aquí-Dijo cerrando el rímel-Espero y hacerle el favor al maldito Itachi sirva de algo.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Si, por lo pronto tienes que actuar como si no supieras nada-Dijo Sasuke-Toda la atención va a caer sobre ti cuando estés ahí, así que no intentes absolutamente nada. Nosotros vamos a infiltrarnos tras bambalinas y trataremos de crear la distracción que necesitamos-Dijo Sasuke, a lo que Sakura asintió.

-Entonces… ¿Nos iremos esta noche?-Pregunto Sakura.

Sasuke asintió. Entre más rápido mejor, entre más se alejara de Madara mejor estaría, porque en realidad el estaría más que encantado de aceptar su oferta y tener ese futuro que le mostro.


	17. Escape Part 1

Esa noche húmeda, con nubes grises tapando las estrellas del cielo nocturno era la noche de la cena de gala que las empresas Uchiha hacían, como dice su nombre, cada año. Solo iban personas con alto rangos en las empresas más importantes del mundo que estuvieran vinculadas con la empresa Uchiha. Y aquella noche su única excepción sería Sakura Haruno.

Itachi la quería de acompañante por su "inteligencia y buen sentido del humor", pero ahora Sakura comenzaba a pensar que la quería ahí por otras razones.

Cuando Sasuke dejo la habitación después de decirle su pequeño plan de infiltración, envió a Itachi un mensaje de su ubicación. Solo se encontraba Naruto en el edificio, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban con los aliados movilizando todo, y como esa noche debían irse de Japón, no le importo que supieran en donde se estaban quedando.

Sakura saco de una bolsa de compras el vestido que había comprado. Era de color negro de encaje, con un fondo negro por debajo, le quedaba pegado al cuerpo y había costado muchos billetes.

Mientras se veía en silencio en el espejo, quiso llorar. Podía ver que se veía bien, llevaba la cantidad de maquillaje adecuado, el cabello tomado en un sencillo molote y un vestido que realmente se veía bien… Pero estaba triste, es como si hubiera roto con su novio de la secundaria.

Parpadeo varías veces para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos. No, no arruinaría ese maquillaje, había trabajado duro para que quedara así de bien. Además era nuevo y caro. ¿Por qué el clon de Ino tuvo que salir después? Al menos si hubiera salido en el momento en el que estaban comprando el maquillaje, hubiera podido comprar a escondidas uno más barato…

Saco de su pequeña bolsa el labial rojo que Ino le había obligado a comprar, y se lo puso sobre los labios. Habiendo terminado, volvió a meterlo en la bolsa y se dirigió hacia la pequeña salita de Kakashi.

Faltaban quince minutos para las nueve, y supuso que las limosinas eran puntuales. Así que se sentó a esperar enseguida de una ventana en la oscuridad.

-Te ves cansada-Dijo Naruto encendiendo las luces.

Sakura lo volteo a ver.

-Lo estoy-Dijo ella.

El rubio pensó que Sakura se veía muy elegante, que se veía… Hermosa, pero pensó también que él no podía decir nada ahora que ella estaba tan enfadada con él.

-Será rápido-Dijo el-Sasuke ya tiene un avión esperándonos cerca del lugar, para huir de ahí cuando todo acabe.

-Lo sé… Pero sé que será una odisea terminar con Itachi-Dijo ella-Yo nunca lo vi pelear… Pero, dicen que era increíble, uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos.

-Lo era-Dijo Naruto-Yo pelee contra el… Y si va a ser difícil. Pero no imposible-Dijo el tratando de animar a Sakura un poco, que por alguna razón se veía triste.

La prefería con su sonrisa.

-Me gusta el vestido que compraste-Dijo haciendo que los verdes ojos de la chica lo miraran rápidamente-Se ve caro.

Ella sonrió.

-Lo es. Ino literalmente saco el dinero de mi bolsillo y lo compro.

Naruto se rio.

-Nunca cambia…-Dijo casi susurrando. Ambos dejaron de reírse, pero no dejaron de mirarse. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Sakura rompió el silencio.

-Creo que sería mejor si… nos alejáramos el uno del otro por un tiempo Naruto-Dijo ella con un tono de voz… compasivo.

-¿Qué? Somos un equipo-Dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin entender.

-Lo sé… Pero no necesitamos estar tan juntos siempre, digo… solo hablarnos y estar cerca cuando sea realmente necesario.

Naruto se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero no dejo de ver el rostro de Sakura en esos segundos, ella se veía triste. Ella en realidad no quería esto, así que en un intento de rescatar lo que tenían la tomo de la mano.

Ella la quito rápidamente.

-Naruto por favor-Pidió Sakura-Debemos de hacer esto bien, tú tienes novia y no puedo seguir así… Y como no tenemos otra opción, lo único que queda es alejarnos, al menos hasta que se nos pase esto.

-No se me va a pasar Sakura, jamás, escúchame bien, jamás se me "va a pasar" mi amor por ti-Dijo tomándola de la mano a la fuerza-Estoy enamorado de ti, eres mi todo-Profeso Naruto.

Sakura se soltó y se levantó del sofá.

-Entonces porque carajo sigues con Hinata ¿Eh?-Pregunto enfadada-Si tanto me amas y me adoras ¿Por qué sigues teniendo sexo con ella?-Pregunto de nuevo-Yo no seré la otra de nadie-Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo índice, cuidadosamente barnizado de color rojo.

-No me acosté con ella-Dijo Naruto serio. A lo que ella frunció el ceño-No pude-Dijo tomándose el rostro con las manos, cuando se soltó Sakura seguía en la misma posición-No espero que me pidas disculpas porque no las merezco, además quiero que entiendas algo, que te quiera a ti no significa que deba herirla a ella-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos y bajara el dedo lentamente.

-Ah… Entonces esperas que las dos estemos contigo al mismo tiempo, que durmamos en la misma cama los tres juntos y que una espere a que termines de besarla para que pueda besar a la otra, con tal de que no hieras a ninguna de las dos-Le dijo Sakura con sarcasmo-No odio a Hinata, pero te tengo noticias Naruto, no voy a seguir permitiendo que me hieras a mí con tal de no herirla a ella-Dijo la pelirrosada con lágrimas en el rostro.

Escucho el sonido de la bocina de un automóvil, así que se asomó por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba la limosina.

-Gracias, me hiciste arruinar el maquillaje-Dijo Sakura limpiándose el rostro mientras tomaba su bolso con una mano.

Y así se fue Sakura, dejando a Naruto sintiéndose muy idiota y boquiabierto.

¿Desde cuándo era tan cabeza hueca? Se preguntaba Sakura mirando por la ventana de la limosina que compartía con Itachi. Nunca había cometido tantos errores en su vida, primero había cometido el error de acostarse con Sasuke solo por placer y se dejó enamorar por su "porte", sin si quiera saber su apellido, sin si quiera saber que en realidad tenía novia… Después, había terminado siendo la otra de Naruto.

Se había dejado llevar por las olas inmensas de un mar desconocido, y ahora solo estaba tirada en la orilla de la playa, sin fuerzas y con un dolor de pecho terrible.

-Los ninjas deben de esconder sus sentimientos ¿No es así?-Pregunto Sakura.

-No-Contesto el mirándola. Parecía un poco destruida-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto, imaginándose que ella y Sasuke habían tenido una pelea. El aun creía que Sasuke y ella tenían algo.

-En un tiempo lo estaré…-Contesto sentándose bien-Cuando dentro de algunos días nos vayamos de aquí-Dijo suspirando.

El Uchiha asintió.

Sakura apretó un poco el bolso. Estaba luchando con su persona, no debía mezclar los sentimientos con la misión, eso era una regla absoluta. Nublaba su juicio. Nublaba todo. Y si no pensaba con claridad, todo se iría al demonio. Así que con la poca cordura que le quedaba, trato de desplazar todo sentimiento de su mente y se quedó en blanco.

-Creo que ya sé quién te caerá bien-Dijo Itachi.

-¿Ah sí?-Contesto Sakura alzando las cejas.

Itachi se quedó quieto por algunos momentos. La chica parecía una Sakura completamente diferente a la que había entrado al auto y eso lo saco de su zona de confort por unos momentos, porque no podía deducir en que pensaba.

-Sí, se llama Kara-Dijo Itachi-Tiene una cara preciosa y es muy agradable, creo que te caerá bien porque tiene masomenos tu edad.

-Oh vaya, te escuchaste como un padre diciéndome que me caerá bien su nueva y joven esposa-Dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco. Itachi se rio.

La limosina paro frente a un hotel, uno de los hoteles más famosos, grandes, lujosos y costosos de Japón, había personas de la prensa en la entrada.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Itachi. La puerta fue abierta por el chofer y ayudo a bajar a Sakura, luego bajo Itachi y ambos caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, donde fueron emboscados por la prensa.

-¿Uchiha-San? ¿Qué es lo que espera de la velada?-Preguntaban unos.

-¿Está comprometido?-Preguntaban otros.

Los flashes de las cámaras hacían que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos, mientras que Itachi solo saludaba y sonreía, pero a la vez la tenía tomada de la cintura y la encaminaba hacia adentro. En ningún momento contesto alguna de las preguntas de los periodistas.

-Parece que eres famoso-Dijo Sakura.

-Lo soy-Dijo con aires de superioridad. Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Ambos caminaron por el vestíbulo hasta llegar a unas puertas custodiadas por dos guardias de seguridad, que amablemente les abrieron la puerta. Estas dejaron a la vista la enorme sala de convenciones del hotel, la música clásica sonaba por toda ella, la gente se movía de un lado a otro platicando, algunos parados otros sentados en las largas mesas que se encontraban alineadas en el lugar. Al final de la sala había un podio, donde probablemente Itachi daría un discurso, pensó Sakura.

La pelirrosada analizo todo el lugar, cuantas puertas había, cuantos guardias había dentro de la sala, el material de las paredes… Todo. Su mente se había expandido a un nivel que no creyó posible. Lo único extraño era que no podía escuchar a su voz interior, pero no le importo.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien-Dijo Itachi cuando ambos llegaron a su mesa.

-Kara-Chan-Dijo él mientras tomaba de la mano a una chica. Era bonita, alta y con el cabello rubio.

-Itachi-San-Dijo mientras este le besaba la mano.

-Te quiero presentar a mi amiga Sakura Haruno-Dijo presentándola.

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Sakura tomándola de la mano. Ella le sonrió.

-Igualmente.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa juntas, mientras Itachi iba a saludar a los demás empresarios importantes. Y ella parloteaba sobre cómo había conocido a Itachi y lo extraño que era su hermano Sasuke, muchas cosas, pero Sakura ponía atención parcial, ya que estaba más concentrada en no perder de vista al Uchiha mayor.

-Itachi me dijo que conoces a Sasuke-Dijo ella.

Sakura asintió.

-Era mi vecino-Dijo dándole un sorbo al champan que le habían servido minutos antes.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto ella.

-Si-Dijo Sakura algo incomoda, Kara parecía extraña. Los ojos verdes encontraron a Itachi otra vez, platicando con un señor calvo y después de unos segundos volvió la mirada hacía la chica.

-Itachi menciono que estabas en una relación complicada… ¿Tienes novio?-Pregunto de repente. La chica parecía gustarle mucho el chisme.

-No y creo que Itachi debió de haberse guardado lo de "mi relación complicada"-Dijo Sakura mirándola al rostro. La chica cambio su semblante a uno serio de repente.

-No te preocupes Sakura-San, Itachi jamás me diría algo que no se guardar. Soy la única que puede sacarle secretos-Dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

Sakura asintió lentamente y volvió a buscar a Itachi con la mirada, lo volvió a encontrar cerca del escenario, platicando con una persona que no lograba ver.

-Oye cuéntame más sobre Sasuke-Dijo de repente Kara. Sakura frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres saber de él?-Pregunto.

Kara pareció pensarlo un poco, y ponerse nerviosa.

-Pues quisiera saber… Porque es tan raro-Dijo riéndose un poco. Sakura notó algo extraño.

-La verdad creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia Kara-Chan-Dijo la pelirrosada educada pero algo fastidiada-Si me disculpas, necesito ir al tocador-Dijo levantándose de la silla.

-Yo te acompaño-Dijo Kara haciendo ademan de levantarse.

-No gracias. Puedo sola-Dijo ella sonriendo, haciendo que Kara se volviera a sentar, ofendida.

Sakura se dio cuenta que Itachi hablaba con la misma persona cerca del escenario. No le tomo importancia, porque el parecía reírse, además que no sentía otro _chakra_ a parte del de él.

Todos eran civiles ahí.

Entro al baño, desierto para su sorpresa, y se metió a un cubículo. De su bolso saco un celular desechable que Kakashi le había dado antes de irse, tenía que informar su posición y la situación.

Así que escribió un mensaje de texto dirigido al celular de Sasuke, diciendo que se encontraba dentro, que Itachi la había dejado con una muchacha llamada Kara y que todo parecía normal.

Al recibir el mensaje de "recibido" de Sasuke, salió del cubículo y se dio cuenta que ya había mujeres ahí, mirándose en el espejo y platicando. Así que pretendió lavarse las manos y se miró en el espejo por unos momentos, luego salió de ahí. En el pasillo se escuchaba una voz familiar.

-No puedo Itachi-San-Decía-Ella es imposible, no puedo distraerla.

Era Kara. Sakura alzo la ceja y se tomó la cola del vestido con la mano, la subió hasta las rodillas para poder caminar con más facilidad y con cuidado se acercó hasta el final del pasillo, que doblaba hasta la izquierda.

-Necesito que la distraigas, ella no sospecha nada-Dijo Itachi tranquilo-Ella confía en mí, así que necesito que la distraigas. Si nota que me he ido del salón, va a empezar a sospechar que pasa algo.

-¿Y si dejas a un clon?-Pregunto la chica.

-Es un ninja, lo va a notar ¿Crees que no he pensado en eso?-Pregunto.

-Está bien… Veré que puedo hacer.

-Pregúntale sobre… El trabajo, la escuela, lo que sea-Dijo él, parecía fastidiado ya.

Sakura sintió que ambos se movían, así que dio un salto y se tomó de un candelabro que había colgado en el techo. Y desde ahí vio a Itachi y a Kara pasar por debajo de ella. Cuando ambos salieron de ahí, se soltó y maldijo lo altos que eran esos zapatos.

Cogió el celular y volvió a mandar un mensaje.

-Debemos de ir ya-Dijo Kakashi leyendo el segundo mensaje de Sakura-Si Itachi quiere escabullirse de ella, quiere decir que quiere hacerle algo.

-Debemos partir ya-Dijo Naruto desesperado. Haciendo que Hinata lo volteara a mirar rápidamente.

-Tranquilo-Dijo Ino dándose cuenta-Ella puede cuidarse sola-Dijo la chica volteándose hacia Sasuke-Necesitamos reafirmar el plan antes de irnos.

Sasuke asintió.

Sakura camino normalmente hasta una puerta que la dejaba entrar de nuevo al salón, y se fue a sentar de nuevo con Kara.

-Itachi quería que estuviera aquí para que él no se aburriera y el parece estar muy divertido por allá-Dijo Sakura cuando se sentó.

Kara se rio.

-Ese Itachi… Ahorita vuelve, al principio siempre tiene que andarse moviendo por todo el salón, saludando a todos los invitados.

Sakura asintió, iba tomar algo más de champaña pero vio que Kara estaba bastante concentrada en su copa, así que decidió no tomar nada por el momento, pues corría riesgo de que tuviera alguna droga dentro. La pelirrosada movió su vista por el salón, buscando a Itachi, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Yo tampoco lo encuentro-Dijo Kara riendo un poco-Pero deberíamos de ambas disfrutar por mientras la deliciosa champaña, es bastante cara por lo que puedo probar-Dijo ella dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa vieron como Kara acercaba más la copa hacia ella, invitándola a tomar de ella.

-En realidad a mí no me gustó mucho-Dijo apartando la copa de su vista-Soy algo especial para el licor, y en realidad prefiero los tragos más dulces-Dijo Sakura recordando algunas cosas de lo que Ino le había contado sobre los vinos.

Kara pareció decepcionarse, pero trato de ocultarlo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Oh, pues hablémosle al mesero y que nos traiga un buen vino tinto.

Sakura sonrió. No sabía cómo se quitaría de encima a esa chica. Era más difícil ser ninja en el mundo actual, no llevaba consigo ningún remedio contra drogas.

-¡Bien! ¡Los equipos Kurenai y Gai deben partir en este momento hacía el punto de encuentro!-Grito Sasuke firme para que todos escucharan-¡Mi equipo y el equipo de Asuma nos dirigiremos al hotel para sacar a Sakura de ahí!-Grito de nuevo, haciendo que todos desaparecieran de ahí en menos de un segundo.

Los sensei ya se habían ido minutos antes, ellos se encargarían silenciosamente de los centinelas que se encontraban alrededor del hotel, protegiendo, para poder huir de ahí fácil y silenciosamente.

Naruto saltaba por los edificios con bastante fuerza, estaba desesperado por llegar a Sakura. Iba al frente de los dos equipos que se iban a infiltrar en la cena. Sasuke lo miraba por detrás, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, él también estaba preocupado por la chica, pero él no era un libro abierto. Todo estaba escondido dentro de él.

Sasuke sintió problemas. Hinata estaba por alcanzarlos.

-¡No deje claro que equipos iban a entrar al hotel!-Dijo Sasuke derrapando, junto con todos. Pararon encima de un edificio, a unas cuantas calles del hotel.

Entonces Hinata aterrizo frente a todos, derrapo un poco sobre el edificio de apartamentos y miro a todos detenidos, clavando sus miradas sobre ella.

-¡Qué demonios!-Grito Sasuke, el viento estaba bastante fuerte y tenía que gritar-¡Creí haber mencionado que el equipo Kurenai iría al maldito punto de encuentro!-Dijo Sasuke acercándose a Hinata, Ino sintió que el Uchiha estaba peligrosamente enfadado-¡¿Sucedió algo?!-Pregunto Sasuke de nuevo.

-¡No, todo está bien!-Dijo ella acercándose lentamente.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de todos, Naruto se acercó rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el rubio-Solo nos estas retrasando y dejaste desprotegido a los demás-Dijo apuntando en dirección al punto de encuentro.

Ino se acercó.

-Creo que si ya está aquí debemos llevarla con nosotros-Dijo la rubia tratando de calmar las cosas-Es peligroso que ande sola y además no tenemos tiempo de discutir, Sakura está sola allá.

-Responde ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto Sasuke-Es obvio que no te necesitamos aquí-Dijo más calmado, se había dado cuenta que se le habían salido un poco de las manos las emociones.

-Me preocupe por Naruto-Kun, yo puedo protegerlo-Dijo ruborizándose mientras miraba al rubio a la cara. Naruto le devolvía la mirada estoico, y eso asusto un poco a Hinata.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-Pregunto, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara de inmediato, al igual que Ino.

Todos sabían que era absurdo que ella fuera a "protegerlo". Pero Sasuke podía ser muy cruel, así que Ino intervino de nuevo.

-Que más da, vámonos ya-Dijo alentando a todos a comenzar a saltar de nuevo.

-Espera Ino-Dijo Sasuke deteniendo a Hinata antes de que comenzara a saltar-Solo quiero dejar algo en claro-Volvió a decir, haciendo que Naruto se cruzara de brazos desesperado-Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber-Dijo mirándola tranquilamente-¿Acaso nadie te lo enseño?-Le pregunto, haciendo que ella mirara hacia el suelo, sintiéndose culpable. Naruto se acercó a él y le tomo el hombro.

-Vámonos ya Teme-Dijo mirando a Hinata -Tenemos que darnos prisa-Dijo esto mirando a Sasuke.

Naruto sabía que lo que había dicho Sasuke era verdad, no debían de mezclar los sentimientos, era la regla más gastada en el mundo ninja y entendía a Hinata por no seguirla, porque él tampoco la seguía… La rompía una y otra vez por Sakura y no se arrepentía de ello ni por un segundo. Sin embargo se sentía mal que Hinata la rompiera por él.

Tenía la verdad atorada en la garganta, pero la misión lo obligaba a desplazar el decirle la verdad a Hinata Hyuga, después de que Sakura estuviera a salvo con él en Rusia, le diría.

Los ninjas se dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a saltar. De nuevo Naruto iba al frente, pero ahora Sasuke iba a su lado.

-Porque parecen tan enfadados de que yo esté aquí-Dijo Hinata a Ino.

La chica de largos cabellos rubios la miro de reojo por unos segundos. Luego volvió la vista al frente con los ojos entre cerrados, ya que el aire frio golpeaba su cara con fuerza y no podía perder de vista a Sasuke y a Naruto.

-Creo que es por el hecho de que su compañera de equipo está sola con el enemigo y tú los acabas de retrasar a todos-Dijo Ino algo fastidiada, Hinata le caía bien y le parecía adorable de vez en cuando, pero a sus 21 años todo aquello ya le estaba pareciendo bastante excesivo. Ya se estaba pasando de la raya con su "ingenuidad".

-Lo siento-Dijo algo apenada-Solo quiero asegurarme de que Naruto esté bien-Dijo mirando a Naruto-Parece bastante agitado.

-Lo está-Dijo Ino apresurando su paso para estar más cerca de Naruto y Sasuke.

Sakura estaba sentada frente una copa medio llena de vino tinto. Kara estaba muy desesperada porque bebiera, ella sabía que las copas de vino no debían de ir tan llenas.

-Disculpen mi demora-Dijo Itachi-Pero necesitaba ir a saludar a algunos viejos decrépitos.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Qué bueno que has llegado, aquí Kara creo que quiere ponerme bien borracha-Dijo Sakura, haciendo que Itachi se riera y que Kara tosiera un poco el trago que estaba tomando.

-Oh no creo que eso era lo que ella deseaba…-Dijo Itachi, a lo que Kara lo volteo a mirar, confundida.

La ninja de cabello rosa lo miro seriamente. En su tono de voz había algo maligno… Por lo que cuando un silencioso ninja vestido de smoking se acercó por detrás de ella, de un solo golpe con el puño cerrado lo lanzo a volar.

-Te gusta subestimar a la gente ¿No es cierto, Itachi?-Pregunto ella a espaldas de la mesa. La gente hizo un sonido de asombro bastante audible, y algunas mujeres hasta gritaron.

-Pues creo que en mi defensa Kakashi ha logrado bastante contigo-Dijo levantándose tranquilamente de la mesa.

Sakura se volteo hacia él.

-¿Qué ya no te importa que nos estén viendo?-Pregunto ella señalando a toda la gente.

-No-Dijo-Madara planea borrar todo esto cuando acabe con ustedes, esta vez no quiere dejar cabos sueltos-Dijo el ninja caminando hacia ella.

Sakura no se movió ni un poco y espero a que el Uchiha se pusiera justo frente a ella.

-Claro que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, las tienes que hacer tu mismo-Dijo haciendo que aparecieran cuatro copias de Itachi a su alrededor. Sakura no se inmuto, pero cuando el primer Itachi dio una patada tuvo que saltar a una mesa, para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Salgan todos de aquí!-Grito al ver que otra copia creaba una bola de fuego. Pero nadie le hizo caso, todos se quedaron a ver como la bola de fuego intentaba impactar con ella, pero no lo logro, la bola de fuego impacto contra la pared que se encontraba detrás de ella, haciendo que el material del hotel comenzara a prenderse en fuego.

-¡Salgan de aquí!-Grito Sakura más fuerte ayudando a gente que se encontraba cerca del fuego a levantarse del suelo.

Cuando se volteo se encontró con un Itachi justo frente a ella. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, Itachi la golpeo en la cara con un puñetazo, pero ella rápidamente se estabilizo y comenzó a golpearlo con bastante fuerza, hasta que lo hizo desaparecer en una nube de uno.

-Copia-Se dijo para sí misma.

Dos copias de Itachi se acercaron corriendo por ambos flancos de Sakura, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y ambos la siguieron. Entre los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes y ella los esquivaba, luego a la tercera copia se le ocurrió lanzar una lluvia de fuego.

Sakura volvió a saltar.

Una copia la alcanzo y comenzó a intentar golpearla, era muy rápido y fuerte, le dolía cada vez que bloqueaba un golpe o patada. Jalo algo de su reservorio de chakra y lo concentro en sus brazos, y en menos de medio segundo, le dio un golpe en el pecho con ambos puños, que si hubiera sido el Itachi real, su pecho estaría pulverizado, pero como era una copia, desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Demonios Itachi-Grito enfadada mirando el vestido. Estaba roto de ambos lados, desde la mitad del muslo hasta abajo, por eso había logrado dar patadas con bastante facilidad. Aunque aún no se explicaba como lo había hecho con tacones puestos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto desde arriba-¿Estas cansada?

-No-Dijo ella buscándolo con la mirada-Ino va a estar muy enojada conmigo por tu culpa.

Itachi se rio.

-Me da algo de lastima hacerte daño, me caías bastante bien.

Una copia de Itachi de acerco a una gran velocidad y la lanzo algo lejos. Las últimas dos copias se acercaron a ella y la atacaron sin descanso, luego ella se les adelanto y con a patada a uno y un cabezazo a otro los hizo desaparecer. Cuando el humo se dispersó un pedazo de techo cayó frente a ella y la hizo tambalear hacia atrás.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y se dio cuenta que más de la mitad del salón estaba siendo tragado por el fuego que Itachi había creado.

Tenía que salir de ahí.

Miro hacía ambos lados y vio una puerta que aún no había sido atacada por el fuego. Corrió hacia ella con todo lo que tenía, pero antes de lograr llegar escucho a una mujer llorando.

Se detuvo y busco con la mirada a la mujer. Vio a un bulto extraño cerca de ahí, así que se dirigió hacia ella antes de que algo le cayera encima.

-Yo la ayudare a salir de aquí-Dijo Sakura tocándole el hombro. Pero esta se levantó y se dio cuenta de que era Kara.

-Pero yo no quiero salir de aquí-Dijo ella-Me gusta el fuego-Dijo la rubia alzando los brazos, luego estos prendieron en llamas.

Sakura dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y se puso en posición de defensa. Kara corrió hacia ella y Sakura espero, tenía que evitar ese fuego a toda costa.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle un puñetazo, Kara fue atacada por un flanco con un furioso _rasengan_.

-Ya llegamos Sakura-Chan-Dijo Naruto aun con el brazo extendido. Los ojos verdes de Sakura vieron a Sasuke y a los demás llegar ahí.

-Veo que has cuidado muy bien a mi hermanito-Dijo Itachi detrás de ella. Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. Este la tomo del cabello y la pego a su cuerpo, mientras que con una _kunai _amenazaba con cortarle la garganta.

-¡Suéltala maldito!-Grito Ino corriendo hacia ellos.

-Tranquila Yamanaka, puedes comprar muchos vestidos como este-Dijo Itachi-Pero ninguna otra Sakura.

Ino se detuvo en ese instante y la atención de Itachi se enfocó en Sasuke.

-¿Qué te parece?-Dijo Itachi mirando a Sasuke-Primero a nuestros padres, luego a mi preciosa cuñadita-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltala!-Grito Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilo Naruto… No pasa nada-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-Aun no puede morir… Veras, Madara la quiere, creo que es para algo así como rehén-Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Pero claro que entre más tiempo duren, más daño mental recibirá-Dijo el Uchiha mayor-A Madara le gusta mucho usar _genjutsu_.

Sakura sintió algo de miedo, pero se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Nada que no puedan darme-Dijo tranquilo, luego miro a Sasuke.

-Me quieren a mí-Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que todos lo miraran.

-Sabía que eras listo-Dijo Itachi-No quieres que a tu novia le licuen el cerebro-Dijo poniendo la _kunai_ en la cien de Sakura, acción que fue aprovechada. La pelirrosa dio un cabezazo hacia atrás, haciendo que Itachi se moviera y que soltara la _kunai_. Sakura la tomo antes de que cayera al suelo y con ella le corto a Itachi el tendón de Aquiles. Itachi dio un grito desgarrador de dolor y Sakura soltó el arma.

Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia Sakura y la tomo de la mano, para luego jalarla junto con él y dirigirla hacia la puerta. Todos los seguían corriendo, corredor tras corredor, hasta que llegaron a una ventana que daba por detrás del hotel. Ambos saltaron sin dejar de correr hacia él, y cayeron sobre un automóvil en el estacionamiento trasero del hotel.

Luego una lluvia de ninjas cayó a sus lados, abollando autos y rompiendo cristales de automóviles.

Todos saltaron, uno por uno, por encima de la calle y llegaron hasta un edificio, donde se les unieron los _sensei. _Luego saltaron a una gran velocidad por encima de los edificios hasta que llegaron a la autopista que los llevaría directo al aeropuerto donde los otros equipos los esperaban para irse en un avión.

-Me alegra que estés bien-Dijo Ino corriendo al lado de Sakura. La chica de cabellos rosados la miro y sonrió de medio lado, pero no dijo nada. Estaba comenzando a llover de nuevo.

-¡Que esta maldita lluvia jamás parara!-Grito Ino, haciendo reír a Naruto. A él no le interesaba sentir el agua fría pegar en su rostro, ni que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas… lo único que le importaba era alguien que estaba corriendo a unos metros alejada de él, tenía el cabello rosado y una mente brillante. Su Sakura-Chan.

La pelirrosada había logrado algo muy interesante con ella misma, había logrado captar al fin esa regla. Había al fin entendido que no era correcto el sentir tanto, había aprendido a alejar de pronto todos los inútiles sentimientos que antes albergaban en su interior y con ellos su voz interior también se había ido. Sintió una extraña frialdad cubrirla, pero decidió que era mejor así, era más fácil ayudar a sobrevivir a sus camaradas ninjas.

Parecía que al fin podría seguir todas las reglas.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, todos los ninjas se infiltraron fácilmente sin ser vistos y llegaron hasta el avión que los llevaría a Rusia.

-No nos siguió nadie-Dijo Hinata apagando su Bakyugan.

-Muy bien-Dijo Kakashi-Todos, tenemos que subir al avión y Shino, recuerda que necesitamos a tus insectos en la torre de control para que guíen a los pilotos. Además no podemos dejar rastros-Dijo de nuevo, Shino asintió y mientras todos abordaban el avión, el chico amante de los insectos soltó millones de ellos y los envió a la torre de control.

-!¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!-Le grito Neji a Hinata al verla subir al avión-¡Mírate!-LE volvió a gritar-¡Estas empapada y me tenías con pendiente!-Le volvió a gritar. Ten-Ten silenciosamente le paso a Hinata una toalla para que se secara. Sakura paso a un lado de ellos sin decir nada, seguida por Ino.

-Traje algo de ropa seca para las dos-Dijo Ino-Te ves deplorable-Dijo la rubia bajando una maleta color morado.

-Si… Gracias-Dijo Sakura, Ino saco un par de pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa básica color blanco de tirantes, y se la dio-Ve al baño a cambiarte, antes de que los demás se les ocurra.

Sakura asintió y entro al baño con la ropa en la mano. Era un pequeñísimo baño de avión, cubierto de color metálico. Dio un ligero suspiro y se miró en el espejo.

La lluvia había lavado el hollín que tenía después de haber estado entre los escombros quemados del hotel, su cabello empapado, su ropa empapada, su piel empapada… Y por su puesto su maquillaje arruinado.

Se dio cuenta que tenía algunas marcas de la pelea en los brazos y en el cuello, pero decidió curarse después. Así que comenzó a bajarse el zipper del carísimo vestido hecho añicos y se secó levemente con papel higiénico. Quedo completamente desnuda y dio gracias a Dios que Ino no le hubiera dado esas horribles tangas de hilo dental color rosa fucsia que tanto le encantaban, en cambio le había puesto unos calzoncillos de algodón. Se puso los pantalones y se dio cuenta que solo estaba la blusa de tirantes blanca.

-Maldita sea Ino-Susurro tomando la blusa. Sabía que los sujetadores de su amiga le quedaban por varios centímetros más grandes, pero ¿Qué le costaba empacarle un top deportivo? Así al menos sus pechos no estarían expuestos a los once de Konoha y los sensei. Se volvió a mirar al espejo y decidió lavarse de la cara el maquillaje con agua.

No había sido fácil, pero había logrado sacar la mayor parte. Solo había quedado el rímel de sus pestañas. Sabía que no debía de haber comprado maquillaje a prueba de agua.

Salió del baño con el vestido y los tacones en las manos, se topó con Ino.

-Por cierto, en la mochila hay un par de tenis que dejaste en mi apartamento-Dijo la rubia entrando al baño mientras ella salía.

-Gracias Ino-Dijo Sakura-Por cierto… ¿No tienes una chamarra o algo?-Pregunto mirándose a sí misma el pecho.

-¡Oh! Se me olvido traerte algo… Y si tengo chaquetas… Pero están en el equipaje de atrás-Dijo sonriendo culpablemente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que nadie lo note-Dijo, luego Ino la miro y puso cara de lastima.

-Todos lo harán-Dijo cerrando la puerta.

Sakura bufó y se dio media vuelta. Todos platicaban y se secaban con toallas o buscaban cosas en sus equipajes de mano.

-¡Sakura!-Grito Ten-Ten llamándola-Trae acá eso, he traído algunas bolsas para la ropa mojada-Dijo llamándola desde el otro extremo, Sakura maldijo su suerte una vez más, Ino y ella estaban sentadas hasta atrás, por lo que tenía que pasar por un lado de todos sus compañeros ninjas.

Se acercó lentamente, esperando que a nadie le importara su presencia. Sin embargo, no fue así.

-Felicidades Sakura-Chan-Dijo Lee, cuando paso de él-Me dijeron que tuviste una buena pelea ¡Tu llama de la juventud es muy fuerte!-Grito, haciendo que Naruto vitoreara a su lado y que Kiba diera unos cuantos aplausos. Bien, ahora toda la atención estaba sobre ella.

-Gracias Lee…-Dijo mirándolo, luego se volteo.

-¡Cuéntanos como paso todo!-Grito Kiba por detrás, haciendo que ella cerrara fuertemente los ojos y apretara los dientes.

-En realidad estoy muy cansada-Dijo volteándose de nuevo, mientras discretamente subía un poco el vestido y los zapatos, para cubrir su área-Tal vez cuando lleguemos-Dijo tratando de sonar amable.

-Está bien, pero queremos escuchar todo eh-Dijo Kiba apuntándola.

Ella asintió y se volvió a voltear para llegar con Ten-Ten. La chica de cabello marrón le abrió una bolsa y ella metió dentro las ropas mojadas.

-Gracias-Dijo Sakura. A lo que Ten-Ten asintió. La pelirrosa se volteo y se cruzó de brazos simulando tener frio, para taparse los pechos casi desnudos. Sin querer vio que Hinata lloraba en silencio, mientras Neji, sentado a su lado se encontraba cruzado de brazos, parecía enfadado.

Cuando la vio entre el grupo que llego a rescatarla, se preguntó por un segundo que hacía ella ahí. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que Itachi la tomo como rehén. Camino descalza hasta donde se encontraban sus asientos y bajo la maleta de Ino. Saco el par de tenis que Ino había dicho y unos calcetines.

Luego se volvió a voltear y miro a cada uno de los ninjas que se encontraban en el avión. Y se dio cuenta que Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba.


	18. Escape Part 2 (Resubido)

**ATENCION. Quería pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, el motivo de esta nota es para explicarles la razón de mi retraso y es que en el mes de diciembre unas personas entraron a mi casa y robaron varias cosas de valor, entre ellas iba mi laptop, la cual no solo contenia una nueva historia NARUSAKU lista para publicar, también iba la actualizacion de esta historia y el final. Espero puedan comprender que me fue algo dificil volver a comenzar a a escribir porque perdí absolutamente todo lo que tenía, ya que mi querido hermano perdio mi USB donde tenía mi respaldo, por lo pronto les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y tratare con todas mis fuerzars volver a escribir la otra historia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**PD2. GRACIAS POR AVISAR QUE LA HISTORIA SE HABÍA SUBIDO MAL! AQUI SE LAS VUELVO A SUBIR! UNA DISCULPA POR NO REVISAR.**

El terror del pensamiento de que Sasuke se hubiera ido con el enemigo la atacó lentamente, primero sintió que toda la sangre del cuerpo se le iba, luego dejo de escuchar todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose aturdida. Después llegó el dolor de cabeza.

-Sasuke-Kun no está-Dijo su voz interior. Dándose cuenta de ello, Sakura frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, se concentró y dejó salir el aire. No podía dejar que su usual torbellino de emociones la controlara, así que intento dejar de lado todo lo que realmente sentía y quedarse en blanco, justo como logro poner de lado sus sentimientos hacia Naruto en aquella limusina. Abrió los ojos lentamente, con las pupilas dilatadas y una ligera sonrisa de medio lado, su dolor de cabeza se disipó, su voz interior callo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Su cerebro en vez de gritar, comenzó a pensar en lo que debía de hacer.

- ¿En qué piensas? -Pregunto Ino a su lado, bajando la maleta para sacar una almohada para el cuello.

Sakura volteo a verla tranquila y la apartó amablemente del camino.

-Sasuke no está-Dijo mirando hacia los demás.

Ino dejó caer un zapato y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Dios mío-Dijo tapándose la boca con las manos-¿Porque?-Pregunto.

-Probablemente porque no quiere que nos hagan daño-Dijo seriamente-Pero no importa el "porque", voy a traerlo de vuelta antes de que se logre su objetivo, cálculo que se fue hace unos ocho minutos, mientras yo me cambiaba… Así que, si me doy prisa, lograre interceptarlo.

Ino la miró con cara de no entender, pero en realidad si entendía, entendía a la perfección, solo que era para que Sakura estuviera hecha un manojo de nervios, con la vena de la frente palpitando fuertemente y maldiciendo al Uchiha en todos los idiomas posibles, sin embargo, la Sakura que tenía al frente, estaba tranquila.

-Iré a decirle a Naruto y a Kakashi-Sensei-Dijo sin mirarla. Ino la vio alejarse lentamente y tocar el hombro de Naruto para hablar con él, pero no vio a Sakura, vio a otra persona, a alguien que no conocía.

-¿Cómo?-Pregunto Naruto fuertemente. Haciendo que Sakura le pusiera la mano sobre la boca.

-Deberíamos ir tras él-Dijo Kakashi, a lo que Sakura lo miró sin quitar la mano de la boca de Naruto.

-No-Contestó-Iré yo-Dijo quitándole la mano de la boca al rubio.

-Sakura-Chan, no puedes ir sola, además tengo que ir por él yo-Dijo escandalizado. Sakura le lanzó una mirada llena de nada, haciendo que Naruto se relajara por completo, ya que por un momento le pareció estar viendo los ojos de una desconocida.

-Puedo ir sola y no tienes por qué ir tú-Dijo-Además, creo que si voy yo, no se levantaran sospechas y todo esto puede quedar como un simple desliz entre nosotros, nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto. Solo se alterarán más y desconfiarán de Sasuke.

-Bien pensado-Dijo Kakashi-Enviaré a Pakkun contigo, para que encuentre el rastro. Apúrate-Dijo, haciendo que Sakura asintiera. Luego se movió entre las filas y salió del avión.

-Sakura-Chan anda rara-Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. El único ojo visible de Kakashi lo miró de reojo.

-_Entonces no estoy loco-_Pensó el sensei.

-¡El rastro de Sasuke-Kun está bastante cerca!-Grito el perro a Sakura que lo seguía.

-¡Hay que apurarnos!-Grito esta.

Ya lo había hecho una vez, ¿Porque esta vez dudaba tanto?

Sasuke se encontraba en un poste de luz de la carretera, estaba de pie, ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Esa era la segunda vez que se detenía pensar en lo que hacía, sabía que si se iba tendría a Sakura, pero eso significaba estar por siempre en un mundo manipulado por Madara. Había sido más fácil en el pasado porque antes no tenía mucho que perder, si, había renunciado a sus compañeros de equipo, pero él no había logrado desarrollar un lazo normal con ellos, los apreciaba, pero su venganza siempre había estado en primer lugar. Pero ahora, en este mundo no existía venganza, solo existían ellos y su deseo de estar con Sakura.

Pensó en Naruto, no le caía mal, era su amigo y probablemente la única persona que entendía la soledad y demás, le agradaba pelear con él y entrenar a su lado, lo motivaba a ser mejor, pero él era la amenaza. Él era lo que lo separaba de Sakura.

-Ya es hora de volver-Dijo una voz detrás de él. Sasuke volteo y se encontró con la pelirrosa en el poste de luz que estaba detrás de él.

El la miro por unos segundos sin decir nada, en su rostro había una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto.

-Vine a decirte que es hora de volver al avión, pronto despegará y no creo que sea buena idea que de te quedes aquí-Dijo ella.

-Supongo que no-Dijo dudoso.

-Vamos pues, ya has revisado que nadie nos siga así que es hora de iros de aquí-Dijo dándose media vuelta. Sasuke la vio sin entender, pero cuando ella saltó al siguiente poste en dirección al avión, él la siguió.

Sasuke miraba la espalda de Sakura, mientras corría por el mismo sendero por el que él había corrido para huir de ahí, pensando en que la amaba y que no quería estar lejos de ella, pero que él no haría nada si ella no quería estar con él, pero mientras escuchaba sus pasos impactar con el lodo del suelo, se encontró a sí mismo dejando ir la idea de que estaría con ella.

Antes de subir al avión, Sasuke la detuvo por un momento.

-Quiero decirte algo antes de que subas-Dijo el Uchiha. Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-No me fui para buscar venganza o porque quiera hacer el mal…-Comenzó a decir algo apenado, jamás había dado explicaciones, pero antes de que pudiera seguir Sakura le sonrió y le tocó el rostro con una mano.

-Tranquilo, yo sé que no-Dijo ella-Sé que te fuiste porque querías protegernos-Dijo, erróneamente-Itachi no nos dejara en paz hasta que te tenga y te fuiste porque no querías que nos siguieran-Dijo soltando el rostro de Sasuke, luego su semblante cambió por uno más serio-Pero piensa que te necesitamos para volver y acabar con esto, sin ti será más difícil de lo que ya es.

El parpadeo algunas veces y asintió. Ella lo miró por una última vez y se volteo para subir al avión.

¿Porque siempre tenía que hacer las cosas más difíciles? Sakura siempre complicaba todo, antes era porque no solo tenía que cuidarse a sí mismo, también tenía que cargar con Sakura y su ineptitud a la hora de las batallas, cuando había desertado de la aldea ahí estaba ella, toda llorosa gritándole que lo amaba y que quería hacerlo feliz, no era que estuviera hecho de piedra o algo, claro que había removido algo en su interior. Él sabía que no le gustaba en esa época, ella era su compañera y nada más, pero ese acto desesperado por hacerlo feliz, por quererlo ahí en la aldea con ella y Naruto, le calentó un poco el pecho y creyó sentir algo, así que antes de irse, Sakura hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer y lo complicó un poco, porque lo hizo dudar por unos segundos sobre si debía o no irse. Pero cuando la noqueo y la dejó ahí, tomó la decisión de irse, una no muy sabia, pero muy sólida al final de cuentas.

Y ahora volvía Sakura Haruno al ataque para complicarlo todo, otra vez. Ella no se daba cuenta, ella no sabía cuan enamorado estaba de ella, por más loco que pareciera, la quería y lo que él necesitaba era que lo desairara, no que le tocara el rostro y le dijera que lo necesitaba. Eso lo mataba.

Sakura entro al avión y Kurenai la recibió.

-Justo a tiempo-Dijo sonriendo de medio lado-Por cierto… ¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto alzando un ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sakura se humedeció los labios y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Estábamos haciendo la última guardia antes de despegar, Sasuke tuvo la idea de usar el _sharingan _para detectar algún movimiento imprevisto, pero no logro ver nada, así que estamos bien-Dijo tranquilamente, luego pasó a su lado y Sasuke se dio cuenta que lo que le había dicho antes era su "coartada", eso quería decir que ella ya había dejado ese pequeño desliz bajo tierra. Lo cual era raro, porque no era que Sakura fuese "chismosa" o algo por el estilo, pero como todo buen sabelotodo, le gustaba saber la razón de cada pequeña cosa que sucedía a su alrededor.

La única chica del equipo siete se acercó a Naruto, quien los miraba en silencio desde su asiento, dos hileras alejado de todos.

-Te dije que podía yo sola-Dijo lentamente. A lo que Naruto le sonrió.

-Claro que podías sola, solo que me gusta molestarte-Dijo el rubio-Se hace una arruga justo aquí-Dijo tocando con el dedo índice su frente-Y hace que tus ojos se vean diferentes.

Sakura le quito el dedo de la frente suavemente, sin decirle nada.

-Solo que no sé porque esta vez no lo logré-Dijo algo serio.

-Deberías acostumbrarte-Dijo irguiéndose-Buen viaje-Dijo tranquila, para luego alejarse de ahí otras dos hileras de asientos, hasta llegar a Ino. Naruto no despegó sus ojos azules de la chica de cabello rosado, hasta que esta se sentó a un lado de una Ino dormida. La vio colocarse un par de audífonos rosas que le quitó a Ino del regazo y cerró los ojos.

-Si es ella-Dijo Sasuke de pie a un lado del asiento del rubio, este lo miro desde abajo y Sasuke rodó los ojos-Sé que esta rara, yo tampoco tengo idea de que es lo que tenga, pero si es ella, la revise-Dijo sentándose a su lado.

El rubio frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde demonios pensabas ir?-Pregunto susurrando, pero se le podía notar el enojo en la voz.

-¿Podemos olvidar eso?-Contestó Sasuke con otra pregunta, fastidiado.

-Oye, vas a responder quieras o no-Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira… Lo que importa es que volví ¿Está bien?-Dijo Sasuke volteando hacia el lado opuesto de Naruto.

-No, lo que importa es el hecho de que tengamos que estar conformes con que_ vuelvas_-Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra-Porque no podemos estar tranquilos, sin el maldito miedo de que te vayas-Dijo Naruto enfadado, viendo que Sasuke no le ponía atención, lo tomo del cuello de la playera y lo volteo bruscamente hacia él-¿Porque siempre tienes que escoger a los malos?-Preguntó.

-¿Porque les interesó tanto a ustedes?-Pregunto Sasuke intentando entender.

-Porque eres nuestro amigo, maldito imbécil-Le dijo frunciendo más profundamente el ceño-Ahora, creo que merezco saber porque nos ibas a abandonar.

Sasuke se soltó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-No y déjame en paz.

Naruto alzó una ceja.

-¿Es porque los crees mejores que nosotros? ¿Te quieres ir al bando que tiene todas las de ganar? ¿Es eso?-Preguntó, sacando a Sasuke de sus casillas.

-Fue por Sakura-Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-Me fui porque la quiero. Porque la quiero y ellos me iban a dar un futuro con ella.

Naruto relajó sus facciones de la impresión y abrió un poco la boca.

-Ahí está tu maldita respuesta, espero y eso haya saciado tu "sed de verdad"-Dijo levantándose del asiento, luego se fue hacia al frente, para sentarse al lado de Shino. Sabía que él no le haría preguntas.

Naruto Uzumaki sin embargo, se quedó congelado por unos momentos, con las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho aun retumbando en sus oídos. Al volver a moverse, lo primero que hizo fue rodar los ojos hacia la izquierda y se encontró a Sakura mirarlo fijamente, no los había escuchado, pero había visto todo, así que suponía que sabía que algo había pasado. Pero en vez de levantarse y preguntarle, desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Naruto tarde se dio cuenta que miraba a Hinata de pie a su lado. La chica de cabello azulado se sentó silenciosamente a su lado y cuando este se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, ella se acurruco en su hombro. Sin querer, volteo su cabeza y vio a Sakura Haruno, lo miraba a él y a Hinata apaciblemente, casi como disfrutándolo. Eso lo aturdió un poco. Luego la chica bajó la mirada hacia el _iPod_ que sostenía y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

-Neji-Kun estaba bastante enfadado conmigo-Dijo Hinata suavemente-Pero era porque estaba preocupado que algo me sucediera.

Naruto no dijo nada. Sus dos amigos lo estaban volviendo loco. Aunque tenía a Hinata acurrucada en su hombro, se sentía solo. Sakura con su brutal bipolaridad y Sasuke con su… ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo. Toda su vida creyó que al Uchiha le disgustaba Sakura, siempre menospreciándola y llamándola "molestia", pero ahora de pronto se encontraba enamorado de ella. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que Sakura Haruno era una chica excepcional. No sabía por qué y de que estaba enamorado de ella, tampoco como había sucedido, porque él nunca lo noto, pero estaba seguro de que si no se ponía las pilas, Sasuke conquistaría al dulce corazón de la chica de sus sueños.

Sasuke por otro lado, no estaba empeñado en ganarse a Sakura. Había decidido, mientras la seguía hacía el avión de vuelta, que mitigaría de cualquier manera esos sentimientos y seguiría adelante. Sasuke podía ver que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada del rubio imbécil.

El Uchiha volteo un poco hacia atrás y vio a Hinata acurrucada en el hombro de Naruto, mientras este miraba hacia otro lado.

Negó con la cabeza.

Solo lograba lastimar a Sakura, por tratar de no lastimar a la Hyuga. Tal vez no se daba cuenta, por la fachada de chica dura de Sakura, que la Haruno era muy frágil.

El avión despegó sin complicaciones, ya que la lluvia había parado. Los insectos de Shino habían logrado su cometido, y ahora la torre de control daba coordenadas e información de utilidad a los pilotos. Cuando aterrizaran en Rusia, Sasuke se encargaría de poner otros recuerdos en su cabeza para evitar ser encontrados, pero por lo pronto solo debían esperar a llegar a su destino. Casi todos los pasajeros iban tranquilos, algunos platicaban, otros dormían y solo unos cuantos iban nerviosos.

-Te digo que jamás hemos volado-Escuchaba Naruto que Kiba le decía Kurenai, quienes iban frente a el-Según Akamaru no tiene miedo, pero yo siento todo lo contrario-Luego de decir aquello, Akamaru dio un leve gruñido y Kurenai se rio un poco.

El rubio miro a Hinata dormida en su hombro. Sin querer visualizo a Sakura acurrucada en su hombro y se sintió mejor, así que apoyo la cabeza en la de Hinata, imaginando que en su lugar estaba su compañera de equipo.

-Sakura-Chan-Susurro débilmente, sin saber que en realidad Hinata Hyuga aún seguía despierta.

Hinata no era muy brillante, era inteligente, más no brillante. Por lo que las ideas no le llegaban tan fácilmente a la cabeza, por lo que jamás se dio cuenta que Naruto le estaba siendo infiel en pensamiento.

La chica Hyuga no se movió, se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados, petrificada. Pensando en todas las señales que había pero que jamás les puso atención. Su insistencia al quedarse en el departamento de la pelirrosada, sus ojos inquietos aquella noche en la disco, su falta de llamadas, la desesperación con la que corría sobre los edificios al ir al hotel donde ella estaba, su enojo al verla atrasarlos. Todo, la golpeo como un huracán a una isla, toda ella estaba hundida en un increíble mar de recuerdos llenos de mentiras. Su corazón se rompió y de lo agobiada, se desmayó.

Lo triste fue que Naruto ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su novia perdió el conocimiento justo en su hombro.

Neji leía un libro electrónico en su iPad gris, un libro sobre la guerra. El chico genio no debía usar mucho sus neuronas para saber que algo pasaba entre el equipo siete, como siempre. No era sorpresa que estuvieran peleados o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, lo único que lo sorprendía era una sola cosa: Sasuke aún no escapaba y los abandonaba. Sus calculadores ojos grises leían, mientras pensaba en como su compañera de peleas Sakura había podido estar tan enamorada de él y su cínica actitud. A Sakura le iría mejor enamorándose de alguien como Naruto, aunque estuviera con su prima, siempre creyó que Naruto y Sakura iban bien juntos.

Luego, mientras pensaba en eso, el inteligente ninja miro instintivamente a la chica que platicaba animadamente con Lee, Ten-Ten, odiaba verla sonreír así. Por qué lo hacía darse cuenta que era vulnerable, porque si algo le pasaba a esa sonrisa que acostumbraba poner cuando la miraba de lejos platicar con Sakura en el Dojo, moriría. Pensó muchas veces en invitarla a salir, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad, siempre ocupados con los entrenamientos, siempre pensando en finanzas de la empresa Hyuga y ahora que se avecinaba de nuevo la gran guerra, sentía que nada de eso había sido tan importante.

Su mente viajo hacía el ultimo recuerdo de su vida pasada. Su muerte. Y se dio cuenta que debía sobrevivir, al menos para susurrarle al oído a la chica poseedora de esos ojos marrones, que la quería.

Ten-Ten volteo a verlo, al sentir la mirada de alguien clavada en ella, e inmediatamente Neji volvió a su lectura. Esta sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza y volvió a la conversación con Lee.

El vuelo duró dieciséis horas, las cuales Sakura se la paso dormida, Ino la tuvo que mover para que esta se despertara.

-Oye Frentesota, deja de babear. Hemos llegado-Dijo moviendo a Sakura algo brusco. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio cuando sus ojos lograron enfocarse fue la cabeza de Hinata sobre el hombro de Naruto. Rodo la mirada hacia otro lado y se estiro.

-Dormiste las dieciséis horas completitas-Dijo Ino acomodándose el cabello. Sakura la miro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Creo que estaba cansada-Dijo lentamente.

-¿Cómo esta Sasuke?-Pregunto Ino-¿Te dijo la razón por la que se fue?

-Él está bien, y nadie debe de saber que trato de huir ¿Entendiste? -Pregunto Sakura algo fría-Esto ya está olvidado.

Ino la miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que te paso Sakura? Estas muy extraña-Dijo Ino.

Sakura alzo una ceja.

-No me paso nada, Ino. Sigo siendo yo-Dijo Sakura sin entender.

Ino la miro por unos segundos más, luego asintió.

-Tal vez aun sigues medio dormida-Dijo Ino tratando de restarle importancia, luego se estiro en el asiento.

Los pasajeros se levantaron de los asientos, después de que el avión se parara por completo. Habían aterrizado en una vieja pista de aterrizaje en Novosibirsk, Rusia, una de las ciudades más grandes de Rusia, con bastante población y clima fresco. Aun siendo agosto, Sakura sintió algo de frio al bajar del avión, seguida por Ino.

-¿Cómo es posible que el sol este tan fuerte y el aire este tan frio?-Pregunto Ino alzando una mano para taparse el rostro. Sakura se acercó a los demás seguida por Ino y luego se puso unos lentes negros que había encontrado en la mochila de la rubia, el sol era realmente fuerte.

-¿Qué no en Rusia siempre hace frio?-Pregunto Kiba.

-En invierno-Dijo Neji secamente.

Sakura sintió que alguien la miraba, así que busco lentamente quien era la persona que la miraba con tanta insistencia y se dio cuenta que quien la miraba era nada más y nada menos que Hinata, se encontraba colgada del brazo de Naruto, pero tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y cuando Sakura la miro esta se aferró más al brazo del rubio, haciendo que este la mirara, luego miro a Sakura. La única mirada indiferente entre esa guerra de miradas, era la de Sakura Haruno, quien después de unos segundos miro hacía donde estaban los sensei hablando sobre el equipaje.

Sakura, si sabía apreciar las señales por lo que se dio cuenta en la milésima de segundo en la que miro a los ojos a Hinata, que sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Naruto, pero no sintió ni la más mínima pizca de arrepentimiento ni temor. La pelirrosa no se inmuto y ni siquiera le pareció interesante ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias que traía que Hinata supiera.

-En cuanto se baje el equipaje, Sasuke entra en acción-Dijo Kakashi, haciendo que Sasuke asintiera. Sakura y otros pocos se fueron a ayudar a bajar el equipaje mientras los que sobraban revisaban que la pista de aterrizaje estuviera realmente desierta y en caso de lo contrario, Sasuke tendría que usar su _sharingan_ en los pobres que se cruzaran por ahí sin querer. Debían pasar de incognito por completo, cualquier desliz podría costarles muy caro.

No se encontró a nadie cerca y para cuando el equipo de búsqueda que peino algunos kilómetros alrededor regreso, todo el equipaje había sido bajado del avión. En realidad, no eran muchas cosas, cada quien llevaba una mochila o dos. La única que llevaba dos maletas grandes era Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Qué demonios llevas ahí?-Pregunto Kiba al ver las dos enormes valijas color dorado de la rubia.

-Ropa, obviamente-Dijo Ino-No sé cuánto tiempo estaremos metidos donde sea que nos quiere meter el equipo de la frentesota.

-No creo que alcances a usar todo lo que hay ahí dentro-Dijo Naruto.

-¡Oh vamos!

-Por eso yo soy practico-Dijo Kiba tomando una mochila en sus hombros-Pienso darle la vuelta a mis calzoncillos cuando estén muy sucios-Dijo pasando al frente de Ino, quien tenía una cara de asco.

-Quien lo diría-Dijo Naruto a su lado-Ino Yamanaka se besó con un tipo que no lava su ropa interior-Dijo conteniéndose la risa.

Ino volteo lentamente hacia Naruto y le dio un coscorrón.

-Eres un idiota-Dijo yéndose de ahí arrastrando sus dos maletas.

Sakura estaba algo lejos de ahí, solo con la pequeña maleta rosa que Ino había llevado como equipaje de mano dentro del avión, mirando la escena sin decir nada.

Para su no sorpresa Hinata apareció a su lado, y al decir "no sorpresa", es porque ya la había visto siguiéndola desde lejos.

-Aléjate de Naruto-Kun-Dijo controlando su voz, se notaba que estaba nerviosa.

Sakura alzo una ceja y volteo su rostro para mirarla un poco, luego se fue de ahí para alcanzar a Ino, dejando a Hinata sola y sintiéndose muy patética.

Sasuke ya había reemplazado las memorias de ambos pilotos y ahora se encontraban solos en la pista de aterrizaje, había un cobertizo donde se guardaban los aviones, así que ahí se resguardaron del sol.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Pregunto Ten-Ten.

-En Rusia-Contesto Kiba, haciendo reír a Naruto.

-Ya sé que en Rusia, me refiero a que ubicación dentro de Rusia.

- Novosibirsk-Volvió a contestar Kiba, haciendo que Naruto riera más fuerte.

Ten-Ten rodo los ojos.

-Par de idiotas-Dijo entre dientes.

-Creo que va siendo hora de saber a dónde vamos-Dijo Ino mirando a Sasuke.

Sasuke de pronto fue el blanco de todas las miradas del gran y empolvado cobertizo.

-Vamos a una de las guaridas secretas de Orochimaru-Dijo Sakura quitándose los lentes, adentro ya no había que usarlos-Solo Sasuke sabe cómo llegar ahí, así que nadie nos puede encontrar, a menos claro que alguno sea poco cuidadoso-Dijo dando un suspiro al final.

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí?-Pregunto Ino de nuevo, pero esta vez Sakura no podía contestar, ya que ella no sabía dónde era la ubicación exacta de las guaridas, así que rodo la mirada hacía Sasuke.

-No, no está muy lejos de aquí-Contesto-Deberíamos de llegar ahí como en media hora corriendo.

Ino se levantó como resorte de donde se encontraba sentada.

-¡Como se supone que voy a llevar corriendo estas dos maletas!-Grito enfadada, haciendo que varios se rieran.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke.

-Creo que sería buena idea irnos todos de una vez, entre más tiempo estemos sobre la superficie más probabilidades hay de que nos encuentren-Dijo la pelirrosa. Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Qué haremos con las maletas de Ino?-Pregunto él.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-No veo como eso es nuestro problema. Desde un principio se dijo que se empacara solo lo esencial y que fuera lo más ligero posible-Dijo ella, dejando a Sasuke sin palabras.

Sakura se volteo hacia los demás.

-Sé que todos están hambrientos, pero tenemos que partir de inmediato-Dijo atrayendo la atención de todos-Entre más tiempo estemos aquí, más riesgo corremos de ser vistos-Dijo haciendo que Kakashi y Kurenai se miraran entre sí.

-Bien, todos tomen sus cosas, partiremos en dos minutos-Dijo Kurenai.

Ino miro a todos rápidamente y miro a Sakura saliendo del cobertizo. ¿Desde cuándo no quería ayudarla?

-Puedes meter en mi mochila algo de tu ropa-Dijo Ten-Ten ofreciéndole un espacio, la rubia se lo agradeció y acepto, sin dejar de pensar que Sakura cada vez era más extraña y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

-Necesitamos desaparecer esto-Dijo Kurenai acercándose a las dos chicas-No podemos dejar rastros, aunque tal vez no tengan idea en donde estemos, no podemos costearnos una metida de pata de este calibre-Dijo tomando una de las maletas de Ino.

-Yo las llevare-Dijo Guy apuntándose valeroso-No hay nada imposible para Maito Guy-Dijo sonriendo, Kurenai se rio nerviosa, pero ninguna se pudo negar.

Sakura estaba a fuera sentada en el suelo con los lentes de Ino puestos, al lado de un silencioso Sasuke, que sin que ella se diera cuenta, usaba su _sharingan_ para revisar por segunda vez que todo estuviera bien dentro de ella, pero no había nada anormal. Pensó en pedirle al Hyuga que revisara sus redes de _chakra_, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que tal vez eran hormonas, además no quería poner nerviosos a los demás dudando de la mismísima Sakura Haruno.

Entro Naruto a la escena, cargando una mochila negra repleta de ramen instantáneo y unas cuantas ropas, así que Sakura se levantó del suelo y se desempolvo los shorts con la mano, para irse del lugar.

-¿A dónde vas, Sakura-Chan?-Pregunto Naruto desorientado.

-Adentro-Contesto secamente.

-Pero les iba a contar algo-Dijo el rubio, pero Sakura hizo caso omiso y se metió al cobertizo.

-Creo que me odia-Dijo Naruto.

-No-Dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo-Solo que eras un idiota-Luego este se alejó de él.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Todos se están movilizando, parece que Guy-Sensei llevara las maletas de Ino-Dijo poniendo ambas de sus manos en su nuca, acunándola-Eso quería contarles. Vaya equipo-Dijo a solas mirando a Sasuke caminando lentamente hacia el otro extremo del cobertizo.

Los ninjas se prepararon y corrieron detrás de Sasuke por el bioma llano de Novosibirsk. Sakura solo podía pensar en que no podía esperar a llegar, a llegar y darse una ducha para remover el polvo que el aire llevaba consigo y se pegaba a su rostro, el cabello corto de su cabeza danzaba furiosamente a medida que apretaban el paso al correr. Sasuke, quien iba al frente, recordaba el lugar más árido, en sus memorias el paisaje estaba lleno de tierra y rocas gigantes, pero obviamente el tiempo había cambiado todo, aunque aún no se vea ningún árbol cerca, había algo de pasto en sus pies y el clima era más caluroso de lo que recordaba. Se encontró a si mismo recordando cada lección aprendida con Orochimaru, cada golpe y cada muerte que logro cuando estuvo esos años con él, le parecían tan lejanos y a la vez tan cercanos… Escuchaba sus palabras retumbar en su cabeza como si se las hubiera dicho ayer, pero él sabía que eso había ocurrido muchos miles de años atrás; trató de recordar en que pensaba, en que gastaba su tiempo libre, y se dio cuenta que solo entrenaba y mataba, recordó que en los pocos minutos que duraba en dormir pensaba en Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, su aldea e Itachi. Probablemente más en Itachi que en todo lo demás, pero había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar en cómo hubiera sido su vida si se hubiera quedado en la aldea, probablemente hubiera seguido haciendo misiones con el equipo siete, se hubiera convertido en jonin al lado de sus compañeros, y se hubiera convertido en ANBU, siempre había querido ser uno, el mejor. Pero no había sido así… Sasuke sacudió un poco la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en todo lo mal que había hecho tiempo atrás.

¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para llegar? El rubio distraído comenzaba a impacientarse, quería llegar solo para comenzar a entrenar más. Cuando había llegado al hotel, la gente gritaba, escuchaba sobre una extraña chica de cabello rosado con una fuerza descomunal, había peleado con unas copias exactas de Itachi Uchiha y había ayudado a sacar gente del lugar, algunos lloraban otros estaban impresionados. Todos se habían sorprendido muchísimo al escuchar lo buena que Sakura había estado adentro, el mismo quería escuchar los detalles de la pelea para poderla imaginar en su cabeza, pero más que impresionado estaba extasiado, porque desde que era un pequeño siempre pasaba eso, escuchaba sobre alguna pelea genial o sobre algún alumno mejor que él y quería, por alguna razón, ser mejor, tener peleas aún más impresionantes. Si… Quería ser reconocido, quería ser alguien, por que por alguna razón todos ya parecían ser alguien por si mismos o por sus familias, se esperaba lo mejor de Neji por ser un Hyuga, de Sasuke por ser un Uchiha, de Lee por su mentor Guy, Sakura por ser la alumna de Tsunade y no solo por ello, algunos solo por sus historias, como Gaara. Y el solo era el niño con el zorro dentro, por eso siempre quiso ser mejor, mejor que cualquiera, quería ser reconocido como el mejor Hokage y que lo recordaran como una buena persona. Así que en esos momentos sentía las ansias de entrenar y ser mejor.

La corrida duro cuarenta y cinco minutos, y se detuvo cuando Sasuke paro en seco, haciendo que todos los demás lo imitaran de inmediato. Frente a ellos había una cueva, no muy grande, le llegaba a Sasuke poco más debajo de las caderas, pero no había duda en su mente que esa era la entrada.

-Me esperaba algo diferente-Dijo Naruto mirando la simple cueva.

-Es un escondite, no un palacio-Dijo Ino acercándose para mirar de cerca.

Sasuke se posiciono frente a la cueva e hizo unos sellos con las manos, luego con el dedo índice toco a la piedra que formaba la cueva y esta comenzó a ascender. El Uchiha no se inmuto, sin embargo, los demás retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y se taparon los rostros, ya que había tierra desprendiéndose del suelo.

En unos segundos, cuando la tierra se volvió a asentar, todos pudieron ver que la cueva había crecido el triple de su tamaño.

-¡Eso fue increíble Sasuke-Teme!-Grito Naruto corriendo hacia Sasuke. Este lo miro de reojo con una media sonrisa.

-Algo que tu jamás lograras-Dijo entrando a la cueva.

Naruto lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero luego la quito cuando Sakura paso a su lado y ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, entonces se irguió y decidió seguirlos.

-No veo nada-Dijo Sakura, entonces Sasuke la tomo de la mano.

-Ese es el punto, esta entrada tiene diez pasadizos diferentes, nueve te llevan a una muerte segura, solo uno te lleva a la guarida-Dijo Sasuke-Todos se deben tomar de las manos y no detenerse.

Sakura tomo la mano de la persona que estaba atrás de ella y de inmediato se dio cuenta que era Naruto, había sentido la calidez que solo el rubio podía desprender, sus dedos abrazaron su pequeña mano y le dieron un apretón amistoso, ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero trato de no dejar que el toque de la piel del rubio la perturbara.

-Es el túnel más largo de mi vida-Dijo Ino en medio de la oscuridad. Se escucho la risa de algunos, Sakura solo sonrió un poco, Ino no podía mantenerse callada nunca.

-_Ino siempre será Ino_-Dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sakura frunció el ceño, creía que la había dejado callada. Cerro sus ojos y trato de concentrarse, pero había algo que no la dejaba, algo que no dejaba que sus sentimientos se callaran. Entonces sintió la mano de Naruto, su dedo gordo haciendo círculos en la piel de su mano, el contacto de la piel del rubio contra la suya le provocaba un extraño escozor en la garganta, deseaba gritar que lo amaba, deseaba gritar que por favor tocara su cuello y la besara en los labios. Sus piernas flanquearon un poco, pero trato de mantener el paso.

-¿Falta mucho?-Pregunto aclarándose la garganta.

-No-Dijo Sasuke-Unos cinco minutos…

Sakura estaba decidida a aguantar, pero era como si todo lo que se había guardado en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que había hecho desaparecer sus sentimientos, estuvieran saliendo sin moderación, estaba enfadada con Sasuke, estaba emocionada por tomar la mano de Naruto, se sentía culpable con Ino, todo volvía, era vulnerable de nuevo, tan vulnerable que ya no podía diferenciar entre todos los sentimientos, el revoltijo de emociones que tenía dentro de ella comenzaba a darle unas terribles náuseas y un dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke comenzó a sentir que la mano de Sakura lo apretaba fuertemente, como si estuviera nerviosa de algo. Sabía que no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad ni tampoco era claustrofóbica… ¿Entonces que sería? No le dio mucha importancia, pero trato de apresurar un poco el paso. El pasillo no era recto, y tenía muchos caminos distintos, que también llevaban a la muerte, pero Orochimaru le había hecho memorizar el camino correcto, debía tocar las paredes a la altura de su cadera y dar vuelta en cada pasillo que tuviera un pequeño escudo en forma de serpiente. Sasuke llego al final del pasillo, y se topó con la pared de la entrada.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos?-Grito Ino desde atrás.

-Hemos llegado-Dijo Sasuke.

-¿Porque no hay luz?-Pregunto Naruto, pensando que al llegar verían la luz al final del pasillo.

-Sería muy fácil-Dijo Sakura-Sería fácil encontrar la entrada a la guarida secreta si hubiera alguna filtración de luz.

Sasuke soltó la mano de Sakura e hizo unos sellos con las manos, y esto logro hacer que la pared que se encontraba frente a ellos descendiera al suelo, dejando ver entonces la luz.

La puerta los dejo entrar a una gran entrada, donde había una gigante escultura de una serpiente, había miles y miles de velas encendidas.

Naruto aún no soltaba la mano de Sakura, y ella no se hubiera dado cuenta ni tampoco le hubiera importado que así se quedara, de no ser por las terribles ganas de vomitar y su dolor de cabeza, tan punzante que tenía ganas de abrir ella misma su cráneo y lanzar su cerebro lejos con tal de dejar de sentir ese horrible dolor. La pelirrosa entonces se soltó de su mano bruscamente y este la miro a los ojos, interrogante, pero se sorprendió al verlos llenos de emociones, llenos de vida. Como antes. Quiso sonreír, pero se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sakura no solo estaban llenos de emoción, si no de lágrimas también.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Pregunto en voz baja.

-No me vuelvas a tocar-Le dijo Sakura entre dientes, luego se alejó de él rápidamente.

El rubio pensó por unos momentos que las chicas eran muy complicadas, y más si se trataba de Sakura Haruno, pero todo aquello ya le estaba pareciendo extraño.


	19. Fainted

**Buen día! Les dejo aquí el siguiente capitulo, voy a comenzar a contestar reviews por aquí, porque por alguna razón esta computadora no me deja contestarlos de la otra manera. **

**Y a los silenciosos que me leen pero no dejan opinión, espero y les guste y se animen a escribirme! Que entre mas me escriben más me dan ganas de escribir y más rápido subo nuevo capitulo!**

**Yalitza:** Hola! Bienvenida.. Te quiero agradecer por todo lo que me escribiste. Créeme que yo también he buscado buenos fics NaruSaku, pero desde que termino en NaruHINA todo cambio.. Pero ni modo, aun tengo ideas para ellos y hasta que no se me acaben dejare de escribir. Y pues la pobre de Sakura ya estaba toda lastimada por todos lados... Por eso anda seria, pero ya veras que pronto volverá. Y con respecto a las actualizaciones, pues no tengo fecha fija porque a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir, pero ten por seguro que no dejare de actualizar. Por lo pronto espero disfrutes el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer y darme tu opinión!

**Makorin: **Bienvenid , que bueno que te ha gustado la historia y te agradezco mucho el comentario! Y si, Naruto ya se paso de la raya, por eso pasa lo que pasa.. Pero es por lo mismo que es un muy buen chico, no quiere lastimar a nadie pero como es despistado también, no sabe que también hiere a la persona que más quiere... De todos modos ya veras que todo va a cambiar :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR DEJAR TU COMENTARIO!

**Andy: **Mis respetos por el logro de leer todo en un dia! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero y sigas leyendo!

**prics17: **Una super disculpa por haber tardado tanto, pero como dije en el cap. anterior me robaron la laptop y pues tuve que volver a comenzar y pues batalle un poco porque sentía feo que se robaran todo lo que he escrito, ademas ya tenía empezada otra historia NaruSaku y el final de esta.. así que dure en pena un buen rato jaja.. Pero prometo tratar de subir con mayor rapidez! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Miryale: **AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN! SE FELIZ AMIGA :) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.

**Guest y BloodyDarkRose9: **Muchísimas gracias por avisarme que el capitulo se había subido mal, una super disculpa por no haber revisado, solo que lo subí en un apuro y no tuve tiempo de revisar... Espero que este capitulo les guste ya que va DEDICADO A USTEDES! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Muy bien, sin más por el momento les dejo leer en paz. GRACIAS:)**

Sasuke Uchiha nunca pensó que volvería a ese maldito lugar. Se encontraba en su vieja cama, que estaba posicionada contra una pared de su antigua habitación. En realidad era una de las habitaciones más grandes que había en la guarida; en ese lugar secreto había muchísimas habitaciones, y por habitaciones se refería a cuatro paredes y un techo que albergaban una simple cama con sábanas que olían a tierra, un pequeño escritorio y algunas tenian baño propio, el cual consistia en un simple retrete y una regadera sin cortina. No había espejos, no había plantas, nada. Era muy deprimente estar ahí, ahora que sus ojos veían todo de nuevo, se preguntaba a sí mismo como aguanto estar en ese lugar por tanto tiempo.

Tocaron la puerta y la chica de la cabellera rosada entró a la habitación.

-Creo que todos prefieren dormir en un sleeping-Dijo con voz monótona-El lugar es horrible, pero sobreviviremos, mientras no nos encuentren aquí esos malditos, todo saldrá bien-Dijo examinando la habitación con esos ojos sin vida. El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos se encontraron.

-Creo que hay alguien más aquí-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama tranquilamente.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Lo imagine, hay muy poco polvo en las tres primeras habitaciones, parece que fueron usadas-Informó Sakura-Debería decirle a Neji que use su byakugan y verifique si nos encontramos solos o no.

Sasuke tenía ganas de tomarla del brazo y preguntarle qué demonios le estaba pasando o porque actuaba de esa manera tan… mecánica, tan no Sakura. Pero hizo caso omiso de su deseo y la siguió por el corredor alumbrado por fuego.

-¿Como demonios viviste aquí Sasuke? ¡Es horrible!-Grito Naruto-Siempre creí que la guarida de Orochimaru tendría todo tipo de lujos y es tan simple-Dijo mirando la estancia donde se encontraban, en realidad no había nada, solo esculturas de dos enormes serpientes.

-De seguro su habitación es la que está llena de cosas-Dijo Kiba.

-Cosas que pueden matarte-Dijo Sasuke serio-Si quieren vivir, manténganse alejados de ahí, solo él podía entrar ahí.

-Pues yo quisiera ver los laboratorios-Dijo Naruto tomandose la nuca con ambas manos-Sería comiquisimo ver alguna rana combinada con un gallo-Dijo haciendo que Kiba asintió repetidamente.

Sakura alzó una ceja y Sasuke decidió ignorar la estupidez de sus compañeros. En realidad sí había laboratorios en la guarida, pero no era "comiquisimo" estar ahí, se podía sentir el sufrimiento de las pobres personas que Orochimaru capturaba a experimentar, el olor de la sangre combinado con formol, alcohol, agua oxigenada y demás productos médicos, era repugnante. Sasuke estuvo en los laboratorios muy pocas veces, debido a que odiaba ese lugar, a veces podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, niños y adultos, hombres y mujeres, el sonido de las máquinas, el sonido que hacía el agua verdosa en la que metía algunos "especímenes" para su conservación, además el lugar era muy frío, para conservar a los muertos.

Ese lugar era terrible y para nada comiquisimo. Si Orochimaru solo combinara ranas con gallinas, no hubiera llegado a ser lo que fue.

-Bien-Dijo Sakura imitando a Sasuke al ignorar los comentarios del rubio-Necesito que me ayudes con algo Neji-Le dijo la pelirrosa llamando la atención del chico.

Neji se acerco a ella mientras Kakashi se juntaba con Sasuke para que le explicara cómo estaba dividida la guarida y saber dónde dormirían, entrenarían y demás.

-¿Qué necesitas?-Pregunto Neji posicionándose frente a ella.

-Tengo la creencia de que hay alguien más aquí, así que quería ver la posibilidad de que usaras tu byakugan para chequear si hay gente o no-Explicó Sakura, a lo que Neji asintió y rápidamente puso manos a la obra.

Neji activo su poder ocular y caminó lentamente hacia el pasillo.

-Parece que tienes razón-Dijo Neji-Veo a tres ninja a unos quinientos metros de aquí.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

-Sasuke-Llamó la pelirrosa. El pelinegro dejo de hablar con Kakashi y se acercó a ambos.

-Neji encontró a tres ninjas-Dijo Sakura.

-Están a unos quinientos metros de aquí, parece que aún no saben de nuestra presencia, los tres parecen muy relajados.

-Están en el pabellón médico-Dijo Sasuke-¿No ves a nadie más?-Preguntó Sasuke.

Neji negó con la cabeza y apagó el byakugan.

-Deberian de decirle Hinata, su byakugan tiene más alcance-Dijo Neji, sorprendiendo a ambos ninjas. Neji se alejó un poco para llamar a Hinata, la cual se encontraba a un lado de Naruto, en silencio como siempre, mientras el rubio parloteaba con Lee.

La pelinegra sonrió un poco a Neji, pero luego se dio cuenta que tenía que estar cerca a Sakura y esto hizo que se tensara. Ella sabía que Sakura era amable y demás, pero no sabía cómo se portaría con ella después de la amenaza que le hizo al llegar a Rusia. Pensó que a lo mejor no había sido muy buena idea decirle eso, tenía algo de miedo que la furiosa integrante del equipo siete la pulverizara como había visto que lo hacía con el suelo en el pasado, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ella era rival para Sakura. Ella, Hinata Hyuga sin duda podía vencer a Sakura Haruno en batalla. O al menos eso quería creer.

Hinata encendió el byakugan después de que se le explicara la razón del porqué, y encontró que efectivamente sólo había tres ninjas.

-Creo que es una emboscada-Dijo de repente Sakura.

-Pero están muy tranquilos-Dijo Hinata con voz suave.

Sakura asintió lentamente.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos-Dijo tomándose la barbilla-Creo que es más que obvio, ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Sakura mirando a ambos chicos. Ella tenía razón, los dos ya lo habían pensado. Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaron a ellos para ponerse al tanto de la situación y justo cuando Kakashi llamó a Guy, Neji informó que los tres ninjas se habían convertido en veinte.

-Se los dije-Dijo Sakura sacando un par de guantes negros de la mochila.

Sakura se había dado cuenta que los sencillos, y cito "sencillos y baratos, guantes de cuero negro" no eran para nada baratos, tenían la palabra favorita de Ino bordada en un extremo: Prada.

Rodó los ojos, era una perdida de dinero, terminarian destrozados como los cincuenta que había usado antes. Los verdes ojos de Sakura se enfocaron en el frente y vio venir a varias copias de Suigetsu corriendo hacía ellos para atacar, Sasuke detuvo el ataque de los sensei al ver quien era, sin embargo Sakura se plantó frente a todos y de un solo golpe derribó a todas las copias.

-Era Suigetsu-Dijo Sasuke cuando Sakura se acercó a ellos, mientras se acomodaba los guantes.

-Si lo sabía-Dijo ella-Lo hice por diversión-Luego miró a Hinata, a la cual sonrio. Esta solo la miro y un pensamiento se alojó de nuevo en su mente, trataría de hacer las paces con Sakura.

Sasuke le sonrió un poco y la pelirrosada sintió algo removerse en su interior, la otra Sakura probablemente le sonreirá de vuelta y pensaría "Esto es un progreso, he logrado que Sasuke-Kun sonría", pero la nueva Sakura simplemente se volteó de nuevo hacía la puerta.

-¡Que demonios fue eso!-Gritó Naruto acercándose con los demás ninjas. Sasuke se acerco a Sakura, al igual que Naruto y vieron como Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo entraban a la enorme habitación con las serpientes.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que sorpresa!-Dijo Suigetsu-¡Y Karin ya creía que éramos asechados por el fantasma de Orochimaru!-Dijo sonriente.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Dijo dándole un coscorrón-Creía que era Madara o algo así-Dijo Karin mirando a todos los ninja frente a ella-Pero parece que no es así.

Sakura dio un suspiro.

-Bueno, ahora que sabemos que no somos enemigos, deberíamos asentarnos, estoy muy cansada-Dijo Ino.

-¿Podrías llevarme al pabellón médico?-Preguntó Sakura a Karin, ignorando por completo a Ino.

La pelirroja miró a Sakura y recordó cuando la salvó del mismísimo Sasuke, recordó las lágrimas de la chica cayéndole en el rostro… Sakura Haruno, la antigua compañera de equipo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-Claro-Dijo señalando el pasillo.

Ino Yamanaka se estaba comenzando a cansar de la actitud tan extraña y fastidiosa de su mejor amiga, si no lograba que la chica volviera a su estado normal, debía comenzar a buscar a una nueva mejor amiga, porque _esa _Sakura la estaba comenzando a cansar.

Karin llevó a Sakura a su pabellón médico, había una pequeña sala de espera al entrar, y había dos puertas, cada una con un propósito diferente, una tenía un letrero que decía "URGENCIAS" y la otra no tenía nada, Sakura supuso que ahí se hacían consultas.

-Está intacto, justo como lo dejaron. Hay medicinas que obviamente están echadas a perder… pero hay ingredientes que aún pueden usarse para crear mas medicina.

-¿Este lugar tiene algún tipo de _justu_? Es muy extraño que hayan pasado miles de años y todo esto esté como si nada-Dijo Sakura tomando algunas hojas del escritorio.

-No lo sé, puede ser… Orochimaru era muy astuto-Dijo la pelirroja-Nosotros hemos estado aquí desde que recordamos todo… Sasuke no contestó nuestras llamadas, así que decidimos venir por nuestra cuenta-Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Sakura volteaba hacia ella. Karin llevaba el cabello exactamente igual que antes, su rostro estaba libre de maquillaje y sus lentes aún cubrían sus ojos para poder ver. Su ropa consistía en unos leggings de color negro y una blusa morada que le quedaba de ombliguera.

-Bien pensado-Dijo volviendo la mirada hacia las puertas-Tengo entendido que eres ninja medico-Dijo Sakura, a lo que Karin contesto que si.

-Deberíamos de poner en orden este lugar-Dijo entrando por las puertas que se leía URCGENCIAS.

Todos los ninjas hacían cosas para acomodarse, Ten-Ten y Kurenai acomodaban los suministros que habían traído en un cuarto que parecía una pequeña despensa, Lee y Guy ayudaban a barrer, mientras Neji revisaba habitaciones al lado de Hinata. Sasuke pidió a Shino que pusiera algunos insectos en la entrada, y algunos más repartidos en un perímetro de un kilómetro a la redonda, para lograr escapar si algo se avecinaba, Kakashi y Shikamaru discutían cuál sería la manera más adecuada para salir por comida, mientras que Naruto y Kiba ayudaban a desatascar las tuberías para que hubiera agua corriendo por toda la guarida.

Sakura, al lado de los tres integrantes del antiguo equipo Taka, liderado por una gritona Karin, arreglaban el pabellón médico para convertirlo en un lugar para recibir a los heridos.

-Pero aún no estamos en guerra-Decía Suigetsu fastidiado de mover máquinas e instrumental médico.

-No, pero conozco a los míos…-Dijo Sakura-Los primeros que estarán aqui seran Naruto y Sasuke.

Y así fue. Después de dos días que comenzaron a entrenar debajo de la tierra, Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en la enfermería siendo atendidos por Sakura, tenían moretones, cortes en los rostros y brazos, habían ido gracias a un "ultimatum" que Kakashi les había dado, ya que en su último entrenamiento, que consistió en una batalla por quien era el mejor como siempre, habían quedado bastante mal heridos.

Karin quien se encontraba al lado de Suigetsu miraba la escena divertida.

-Es una adivina-Dijo Suigetsu anonadado.

Karin negó con la cabeza.

-Una siempre sabe lo que tiene-Dijo alejándose de ahí, dejando a Sakura curar las heridas de Sasuke.

-Creo que no hace falta decirles que a la próxima tengan más cuidado, solo es entrenamiento-Dijo Sakura dando un suspiro.

-Tenemos que entrenar lo más realista posible, Sakura-Chan. Para poderle ganar a Madara-Dijo Naruto, quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de enseguida. Aún tenía sangre seca pegada en la frente y un ligero moretón en su labio inferior.

Sakura no le dirigió ni una mirada, a lo que el rubio se sintió algo mal. Su trato ya se había convertido en nulo, no le contestaba ni los "hola" que le dirigía cuando la veía pasar, no lo volteaba a ver cuando hablaba… Nada. Lo estaba volviendo loco, a veces sentía que realmente no existía.

-¿Por que ya no entrenas con nosotros?-Pregunto Sasuke mientras Sakura le terminaba de vendar un brazo. Sakura lo miro a los ojos y dio un suspiro, luego se volteo hacia un escritorio donde tenía vendas, algodones, alcohol y demás, se quitó los guantes que había usado con Sasuke y los tiró en la basura.

-Por qué tenía que poner todo este lugar en orden-Dijo tomando los pares de guantes de una cajita blanca-Mañana comienzo a entrenar con ustedes-Dijo volteandose mientras se ponía un segundo par de guantes quirúrgicos de color blanco.

Sasuke vio eso de una manera extraña. El no era un experto en la medicina, pero sabía algunas cosas, Sakura siempre parloteaba todo lo que sabía y no era sorpresa que hablara sobre muchas cosas de medicina, porque era algo que la apasionaba, una de las muchas veces que entro a su departamento por una famosa "taza de té", la había escuchado decir algo:

-_En la práctica de hoy tuvimos que usar doble guante quirúrgico con un paciente, el doctor nos dijo que_ _siempre que el paciente tuviera Hepatitis, sida o alguna enfermedad que se transmita vía sanguínea o con algún fluido, necesitamos usar dos guantes. Odio usar doble _

_guante, no puedo sentir nada... _

Si.. Lo había recordado como si hubiera sido ayer. Miro como Sakura se acerco a Naruto, como toda una médico profesional, postura erguida y mirada perfectamente calculadora.

Lo cual era errático. Sakura era profesional, pero le ponía sentimiento a todo lo que hacía, por más mal que estuviera en el código ninja el mostrar los sentimientos.

-Les voy a dar algo para el dolor-Dijo con quejidos de parte de Naruto de fondo.

Sakura se sentía a salvo, se sentía bien. Ahora que había encontrado una manera de deshacerse de ese maldito remolino de emociones tan fuerte con la que Dios la había maldecido, se sentía muy bien.

Al salir del pabellón médico, ambos vendados y con un extricto regimen de anaglesicos, antiinflamatorios y pomadas para evitar que Removesus heridas se infectaran, Naruto miraba los botes con los que habían salido, decía las horas exactas en las que debía tomarse las cosas.

-Sakura sigue ahí-Dijo Sasuke de repente tomando un bote de los de Naruto y comparándolo-Se preocupa por que sepas la hora en la que debes de tomarlo, sabe que eras demasiado olvidadizo y descuidado-Decía mientras leía que en sus botes solo decía "Cada 12 horas".

-No entiendo nada-Dijo Naruto arrebatándole el bote y leyendo una vez más lo que estaba escrito, buscando una razón, una señal.

-Algo se hizo a sí misma.

-¿Como un jutsu?-Pregunto Naruto.

-No lo se, pero debemos averiguarlo.

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru, habían limpiado todo y reacomodado un poco para su uso. Sakura se encontraba haciendo medicinas y antídotos de algunos venenos con lo que quedaba en el lugar, cuando Ino entro como torbellino a la habitación.

-Quiero que me digas en este momento que demonios esta pasando contigo-Dijo Ino plantandose frente a la mesa donde Sakura ya tenía preparados y etiquetados varios frascos.

Los verdes ojos de la chica no se movieron.

-No entiendo-Dijo ella sin dejar de mezclar ingredientes.

-Sakura, no soy estúpida, sé que algo está pasando y quiero que me digas que sucede-Dijo casi suplicante-No te reconozco-Dijo con dolor.

Algo dentro de Sakura se removió incómodo.

-¿Es por Naruto?-Pregunto, sacando de las casillas la mente manipulada de Sakura.

-¿Que no es lo que todos querían?-Preguntó golpeando la mesa con fuerza suficiente para hacer caer todos los frascos, Ino se sobresalto-¿Que no es lo que todos querían?-Volvió a preguntar apretando los dientes-Que Sakura sirviera para algo, que dejara de ser tan llorona todo el tiempo, que dejara de ser una carga para el equipo-Dijo con las manos pegadas con fuerza a la mesa de metal-Bueno, he dejado todo eso atrás-Dijo relajándose-Así que pueden estar todos tranquilos, esta vez Sakura Haruno no estará rompiendo la regla de oro del ninja, ni tampoco será la damisela en apuros.

Ino la miró volver a sus labores, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera dicho nada en realidad.

-¿A cuál regla de oro te refieres?-Pregunto Ino algo nerviosa. Sakura siguió moliendo hojas en el mortero con el pistilo.

-Mira Ino… Estoy ocupada, otro dia que tenga tiempo de discutir cosas sin importancia te llamo para platicar-Dijo embarrando la mezcla en un frasco.

Ino abrió la boca para hablar, pero esta vez Sakura la había dejado sin palabras y no al revés, así que cerró la boca y tragó duro.

-Está bien-Dijo mirándola y al no recibir alguna respuesta, ni siquiera una mirada, se fue en silencio.

Karin se encontraba entrenando sola, ahora que había estado todo el tiempo limpiando y acomodando con Sakura, no había tenido ni un momento para entrenar con su equipo y no quería quedarse atrás. En un mundo de hombres, necesitaba esforzarse más por ser reconocida. La pelirroja recordaba bien y con mucha claridad que en el pasado había estado perdida y fastidiosamente enamorada de Sasuke, era patética. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, pensaba que esa oportunidad no la podía echar a perder, si, le gustaba Sasuke, sin embargo no se portaría como una maldita loca maniatica. Era su segunda vida y algo debía de aprender.

-Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo-Dijo Sasuke detrás de ella. La pelirroja golpeaba algunos sacos que había frente a ella.

Karin se detuvo mientras respiraba con dificultad gracias al cansancio. Tomó una toalla para secarse el sudor y le sonrió a Sasuke.

-Así es-Dijo-¿Tu que haces aquí?-Pregunto-Ya es tarde, hasta puedo escuchar los ronquidos de Suigetsu.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Si.. Lo se, solo que tengo un favor que necesito pedirte-Dijo mirando como la chica se tomaba el cabello en una coleta.

-Bien, dime-Dijo poniéndose los lentes.

-Necesito que me ayudes a descubrir qué es lo le sucede a Sakura.

-¿Que le sucede de que? Yo la veo normal-Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es que tu no la conoces, ella es… muy diferente-Dijo tratando de explicarlo-Ella es… gritona, se preocupa por todo, siempre está hablando... Y ahora es… como una maldita robot, mecánica, no ríe, solo finge que sonríe-Dijo mirando hacía otro lado, como avergonzado. Karin alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya…Yo creí que era así todo el tiempo.

-No-Dijo Sasuke-En realidad Sakura es bastante molesta… Siempre piensa todo demasiado, grita y llora, se preocupa en exceso y termina siendo a la que secuestran-Dijo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos-Pero ahora que lo pienso… Ahora es todo lo opuesto.

-Entonces, cualquier cosa que le suceda a Sakura la hizo mejor-Dijo Karin moviendo las manos.

Sasuke la miro por unos segundos. En efecto, había logrado muchas cosas en esos días, había logrado pelear a la par de Itachi, logró traerlo de vuelta, logró descubrir a los ninjas en la guarida sin tener el byakugan o el sharingan… Demonios, hasta había logrado comportarse como una líder. Era cierto, cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo, la había convertido en mejor ninja.

-Aun así-Dijo dando un suspiro-Necesito saber que es lo que le sucede. Naruto no me dejara en paz hasta que lo resolvamos.

Karin asintió y Sasuke se despidió dando la gracias. La pelirroja se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba a paso lento, pensó que tal vez Sasuke era así con su antiguo equipo, ya que nunca lo había visto relacionarse con ellos, pero ahora venía avergonzado y eso era muy nuevo para ella. Sasuke nunca se avergonzaba, pero también se dio cuenta de que probablemente él no sabía nada sobre ella, su ex relación había sido un chiste de una semana, en el cual solo tuvieron sexo todos los días, no salían, no hablaban, no nada. Solo aquella vez que la llevo al parque Konoha y terminaron metidos en el ahora no tan misterioso temblor.

Ella lo ayudaría, por camaradería… Pero le dolía que se preocupara tanto por Sakura y ella estuviera en un lado, como en un mundo diferente, como si nunca hubieran estado en el mismo equipo por tantos años, como si no hubieran compartido la cama.

Al las semanas siguientes Karin no logró hacer ningún solo progreso, Sakura hablaba con ella solo cosas relacionadas a la medicina y al tratamiento, cuando intentaba preguntarle sobre cosas de su familia o relaciones ella no hacía ningún gesto, simplemente decía que no era nada interesante y se iba o se quedaba callada. Siempre hacía todo perfecto, ningun error, nada. Siempre que comenzaba su turno encontraba todo en perfecto orden, todo limpio, todo acomodado y algunos frascos nuevos de medicina. Karin de hecho había llevado una pequeña bocina en la cual conectaba un iPod para escuchar música y le había dicho que podía usarla, que si no le gustaba su música podía buscar en youtube, pero la pelirroja estuvo buscando religiosamente todos los días en el historial para revisar si había buscado alguna canción y nada. Sakura no escuchaba música.

-Es imposible-Decía la pelirroja enfadada frente a Naruto, Sasuke y ahora Ino.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Pregunto Ino. La rubia se había unido a los chicos unos días después de que Sasuke le pidiera el favor a Karin. Había ido a hablar con Naruto sobre Sakura, cuando él le contó que ellos también estaban buscando la manera de volverla a su antiguo estado.

-Evade mis preguntas sobre toda relación, no escucha música, lo cual a mi parecer es extraño, es demasiado perfecta. Todo lo hace con una precisión que da miedo…

-Ella se hizo algo-Dijo Ino levantándose de la silla que había en la habitación de Sasuke, todos se encontraban reunidos ahí-Ella se hizo algo a si misma, no se con que o como pero de alguna manera, bloqueo una parte de su cabeza-Dijo algo desesperada.

Sakura se encontraba en ese momento en el pabellón médico, mirando la bocina de música que hacía semanas atrás se había controlado en tocar. La pelirrosa gustaba de escuchar música, clásica principalmente, pero también algo de _Artic Monkeys_ por aqui, algo de _Jack White_ por allá… Sin embargo, la música tenía un gran impacto en ella, no solo en ella, en todos los humanos. La música activaba la parte del cerebro que ella estaba bloqueando con gran éxito.

-Es muy buena en batalla-Dijo Sasuke.

-Casi le gana a Sasuke-Teme en el entrenamiento y ella no tenía ni un rasguño-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke bufara.

-Creí que ya les era obvio que Sakura hizo lo que hizo para ser mejor y para…-Dijo Ino dejando a medias la oración, sus ojos se habían enfocado en Naruto.

-¿Y para qué?-Pregunto Naruto, no entendiendo muy bien.

-Espera-Dijo Sasuke levantándose de su cama-¿Estás diciendo que ella bloqueó su cerebro para no sentir nada y poder ser un "buen ninja", pero además lo hizo por Naruto?-Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto mirara a ambos alternadamente, seguía sin entender. ¿Por el?

Karin frunció el ceño.

-Que lista-Dijo la pelirroja, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Ino se mordió el labio, pensaba que era algo egoísta de su parte querer "traer" a Sakura de vuelta, ya que su amiga lo había hecho para ser algo que siempre había anhelado, ser mejor.

-¿Porque por mi?-Pregunto Naruto, la rubia lo volteo a ver y se acercó a él amenazadoramente, Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atrás por puro instinto, pero ella lo alcanzo a tomar del cuello de su playera negra y lo arrastró hacia ella.

-Eres un imbécil-Le dijo enfadada-Es porque le haces daño, porque la lastimas-Le dijo haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos sorprendido-Tu, que te crees tan buena persona no eres más que una basura, no quieres dejar a Hinata pero bien a gusto que te andas besando con Sakura-Le dijo empujándolo al suelo con fuerza.

-Te hago responsable por todo esto-Le casi gritó Ino enfadada-Te aconsejo que lo arregles, porque si sigues con tu fachada de "amo a Sakura-Chan" pero sigues con tu maldita mojigata, te juro que te voy a dar más miedo que el mismísimo nueve colas-Le dijo apuntándole con el dedo índice. Naruto bajó lentamente la cabeza, hasta mirar al suelo.

La rubia cambió su postura amenazadora y miro a Karin.

-Avísenme si ven algún cambio-Luego salió de ahí.

Sasuke despidió a Karin unos minutos después y se volteo hacia Naruto, quien aún se encontraba en el suelo, atónito.

-Es hora de que te levantes del suelo Dobe.

Naruto lo miro desde abajo.

-¿Cómo es posible que sea tan idiota?-Pregunto el rubio tomándose el rostro.

-No lo se… Yo tambien me lo pregunto a veces-Dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto lo mirara feo-No estoy jugando-Dijo serio, luego se sentó en su cama-Yo también fui un idiota y la perdí, pero tu aun tienes algo de oportunidad, se que ella te quiere… Así que trata de no echarlo a perder.

-Pero ¿Cómo voy a dejar a Hinata?-Pregunto desesperado-Odiaría hacerla sentir mal… odiaría verla llorar y eso.

-Mira-Dijo dando un suspiro-Es algo muy sencillo que debes preguntarte ¿Quieres a Sakura o quieres a Hinata? Porque ya es mucha cobardía de tu parte, creía que no eras tan cobarde…-Dijo Sasuke provocandolo.

-Es ridículo que preguntes eso-Dijo mirándolo como si estuviera loco-Siempre es y será Sakura-Chan, por toda la eternidad.

-¿Entonces? ¿Que demonios estas esperando?-Pregunto Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto le sonriera de medio lado-Ya sabes que hacer-Dijo, haciendo que el rubio asintiera. Se levantó del suelo y salió de su habitación con prisa.

Sakura cerró la puerta del pabellón médico y se encontró con una pelinegra llorosa frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes mal?-Pregunto Sakura.

-Naruto me dejo-Dijo sin mirarla. Eso fue como un gran y masivo golpe a su barrera, la dejó sin aliento y sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, así que rápidamente se tomó de la perilla de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio y caer. Se quedó en silencio mirándola, no podía hablar, las emociones que tenía dentro de ella se estaban remolineando inquietas, deseosas de poder salir, pero no podía dejarlas salir ahí, no frente a Hinata.

La chica tomó aire y lo saco lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-Preguntó la pelinegra sollozando, pero por alguna razón le parecía que estaba enfadada, más bien se lo decía como un reclamo.

-¡Tu me lo quitaste!-Grito tomándose el pecho, cerrando los párpados de sus ojos fuertemente.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

-Y tu silencio me lo confirma más-Dijo algo más tranquila, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano-De seguro te diste cuenta que tu "Sasuke-Kun" no valía la pena, y decidiste como toda una maldita egoísta que Naruto-Kun era lo que querías, porque el es cálido y bueno, sin importarte que alguien más estuviera con él y que ese alguien realmente lo amara y necesitara-Dijo por primera vez, mirándola a los ojos-Yo lo necesitaba, él era lo único bueno en mi vida, lo único por lo cual luche con todas mis fuerzas-Dijo, haciendo que sus ojos de nuevo volvieran a llenarse de agua.

Sakura Haruno no sabía qué decir o qué hacer, por un lado estaba enfadada de que fuera a reclamarle y por el otro se sentía terriblemente mal, porque una parte de ella sentía que si había sido su culpa. Escucho un grito en su cabeza, primero se escuchaba tenue y lejano, pero después se hizo insoportable, tanto que se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

Hinata dejó de llorar para mirarla desconcertada, pero cuando Sakura comenzó a gritar sin parar tomándose la cabeza, se asustó.

La pelirrosa se desvaneció hasta quedar tirada en el suelo, en posición fetal, aun con las manos en la cabeza.

Los gritos de la chica atrajeron la atención de todos los que se encontraban cerca del pabellón.

-¡Sakura-Chan!-Grito Naruto corriendo hacia ambas chicas. Hinata aun estaba de pie, mirando a Sakura gritar en el suelo sin parar, estaba paralizada, no sabía qué hacer, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que le ocurría. Detrás de Naruto venían Karin y Neji, quienes por casualidad estaban cerca del lugar.

El rubio llego y derrapó de rodillas al ver a Sakura en el suelo. Sin titubear tomó a Sakura del rostro y está paró de gritar, lo miró directamente a los ojos, llenos de lágrimas como antes, llenos de vida como siempre y este le sonrió. Luego ella se desmayó.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y miró a Hinata.

-¿Que demonios le hiciste?-Preguntó enfadado.

Ella parpadeó varias veces y luego miró a su primo, buscando refugio en el. Pero este no sabía que hacer, Hinata estaba parada frente a ella sin hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla… Además la chica parecía consternada, se la veía llorosa.

-Vamos a meterla rápido-Dijo Karin abriendo la puerta del pabellón. Naruto siguió a Karin y esta le indico una cama donde podía acostarla.

Naruto la recostó con toda la delicadeza posible y acomodo su cabello esparcido por todo su rostro detrás de sus orejas.

-Bien-Dijo Karin posicionando dos dedos en su cuello-Tiene pulso, parece que solo se desmayo-Dijo mirando a los tres ninjas que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Pero qué hizo que se desmayara?-Pregunto Naruto, haciendo que los ojos detrás de esos lentes morados de Karin se posaran en Hinata.

El rubio se volteo lentamente y vio a la frágil Hinata romper en llanto de nuevo y por segunda vez en el día frente a él.

-¡Yo no sé!-Dijo tratando de explicarlo-Ella de pronto se tomó la cabeza y comenzó a gritar.

Neji la miro y se dio cuenta que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad, no miraba a nadie al rostro y eso era señal de mentira.

-Hinata-Sama… ¿Que hacía con Sakura?-Pregunto Neji, sintiéndose muy culpable por dudar de Hinata.

-Yo…-Comenzó a decir Hinata mientras jugaba con sus dedos-Yo…-Dijo mirando entre sus pestañas a Naruto y a Neji.

Su primo quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

-Es que… Es… Naruto-Kun-Dijo tartamudeando.

Neji miro a Naruto y el rubio alzó una ceja.

-¿Le hiciste algo porque terminamos la relación?-Pregunto Naruto, haciendo que Neji y Karin dieran un respingo.

-¡Tu… tu la terminaste!-Grito Hinata tartamudeando-Y fue su culpa-Dijo apuntando a Sakura en la cama-Ella te robo de mi, ella fue la culpable de todo-Dijo mirándolo a él.

Neji se acerco a Hinata y la tomó suavemente del rostro.

-Tienes que decirnos qué le hiciste a Sakura-Dijo Neji tratando de calmarla.

-No le hice nada-Dijo quitando las manos de Neji de su rostro con gentileza, se limpio las lagrimas y miro a Naruto-Le dije que habíamos roto y… que había sido su culpa, le reclame un poco pero no le hice nada, ella… ella de pronto comenzó a gritar y fue cuando llegaron ustedes-Dijo mirándolos a los tres.

-Bien-Dijo Karin-Es hora de que Hinata descanse un poco-Dijo buscando un remedio en un gabinete-Ten-Le tendió a Neji un frasco con un líquido transparente-Dale esto en un vaso de agua o té caliente, le ayudará a dormir bien por la noche.

Neji Hyuga tomó el frasco y se llevo a Hinata de ahí.

Karin miró a Naruto y este parecía desconcertado.

-Creo que hay una manera de hacer reaccionar a Sakura-Dijo Karin sonriendo un poco.

-En las películas he visto que con un algodón y alcohol despiertan-Dijo acercándose.

Karin rodó los ojos.

-No del desmayo, de lo que se hizo en la cabeza-Dijo apuntándose la cabeza.

-¿Como?-Pregunto con el rostro iluminado.

-Necesita un sobrecargo de emociones-Dijo Karin.


End file.
